


A Fighting Chance

by CurlyAkemy



Series: Fighting Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Love, MMA Fighting and Training, Plenty of SwanQueen Sexy Times, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 101,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyAkemy/pseuds/CurlyAkemy
Summary: The sequel to "Fight You For It" now COMPLETE. Takes place shortly after where FYFI leaves off. Henry's off at College now and the Ladies are getting married and want to expand their family. Also, a fighting tournament is coming to Boston, and they want Emma to compete. Lots of Family feels and love. Lots of hot moments between our women.I wanted to wait to begin posting this until I was finished but I decided not to. I promise not to leave cliff hangers... well maybe just a couple. Will be posting periodically until I'm done.KUDO &/or Comments = LOVE





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

“Okay, baby. Just a couple more combinations.” Emma held the pads high, “Keep that cadence.”

Regina’s eyes were focused on the pads as she went through the steps her fiancé had taught her. A series of choreographed punches and kicks. Yelling out at the end of each combo.

“That’s it. That’s it.” Emma encouraged on. “Two more! You’re rocking this, baby!”

Regina went through two more combinations and let her arms drop at her sides. The red boxing gloves feeling extremely heavy at the end of her sore arms.  

Emma took off the protective padding on her hands and torso, throwing them in a bin along the wall of their converted barn, now home gym. She joined Regina who was sitting on the wide bench by the large barn doors. A nice breeze coming through to cool them off.

Kneeling in front of her, Emma took her time removing the woman’s gloves and gently removing the tape around her knuckles. Regina bent her leg so her knee could support her tired arm while Emma took off her wrappings.

“You alright?” Emma asked, kissing Regina’s freed hand and moving to work on the other.

Regina smiled at the endearment and calmed her breathing. “Yes, Dear. Just winded. We went faster today.”

“Yeah we did.” Emma beamed. “And my soon-to-be wife kicked ass. You’re almost as coordinated as the kid, you know that?”

“Now you’re just mocking me.” Regina tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Emma’s ear, leaning forward to kiss her.

Emma threw the gloves and tapes aside, moving her body between Regina’s knees and dropping her fiancé’s feet back to the floor. Wrapping her arms around her Regina’s waist, she tucked herself closer.

“I would never mock you, my love. You’re getting really good.” Emma kissed her soundly. “That’s not surprising, though. I’m telling ya babe, you missed your calling in kickboxing. Especially that trick flip you tried on a whim and kicked ass at executing.”

“It wasn’t that impressive,” Regina tried to downplay.

“Babe, you wrapped your legs around my head and flipped me onto the ground. Not only is that incredibly difficult to do, but its super fucking hot. I can’t believe how quickly you picked that up.”

“Yeah?” Regina smiled into another kiss.

Emma massaged Regina’s thighs, “These should be classified as deadly weapons. In looks and strength.”

Regina pushed her away jokingly, “Is that your way of saying I have nice legs, dear?”

“Mmmm… yes. In fact…” Emma began kissing her favorite neckline, up to Regina’s ear. “You can wrap those gorgeous legs around my head anytime.”

“That does sound tempting,” Regina’s teased hotly, leaning forward to nibble Emma’s lip. “But not until I’ve showered, my love. I am quiet offensive.”

“You know I don’t care. You look so hot all sweaty and out of breath. Plus, you didn’t seem to mind before. Remember that time in the studio at the gym?” Emma arched her brow in a teasing smile. “We were doing yoga, I was in a cobra pose, and you…”

“Emma Swan.” Regina said in a playfully warning tone.

Emma released a groan, “God, you know I love when you use my full name.”

Regina let out a yelp as Emma grabbed her ass and lifted her off of the bench. She wrapped her legs around Emma’s slim waist, held securely in her fiancé’s strong arms.

Emma nibbled her neck. “How about a soak instead of a shower?”

Regina hummed. “That sounds perfect.”

Emma carried her out of the barn, kicking the door close behind them. She screamed with laughter and held on tightly as she was carried in a sprint toward their home a couple of yards away.

…………..

“I really love your new haircut. Short looks really good on you.” Emma massaged conditioning into Regina’s hair.

“Mmm… Thank you, dear. It’s been years since I’ve had it this short. I’m glad you liked it.” Regina leaned back and kissed her.

Emma hummed into the kiss, “So, looks like everything’s finalized for Saturday.”

“Yes it is. The ranch is all set. Roger called me earlier today to let me know he’s already coordinated with the caterers and party supply company. They’re all squared away. I also finalized the menu with Gran and Maddie.” Regina moaned at Emma’s strong fingers moving from her scalp down to her neck and shoulders.

“I showed Leroy and the boys where we wanted to set up the lights and the flower arrangements once they’re delivered. I also finished booking the DJ and the bartenders.” Emma confirmed, grabbing their bath pitcher to rinse off her love’s hair.

Regina leaned back into Emma, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on her sore body and moaning in contentment. Soaking in their ridiculously large bathtub had become one of their favorite pastimes over the years.

“Sweetheart, I think I might need you to carry me after this. My arms and legs are useless after our workout today,” Regina pouted.

“You got it.” Emma chuckled, sighing after a moment’s silence. “We’re getting married, babe.”

“Yes we are my love.” Regina squeezed the arms around her. “Four days from now, we will be married.”

“We’ll be married and looking into adopting.” Emma kissed Regina’s temple.

“Yes we will.” Regina turned to look into Emma’s eyes. “Any reservations?”

“Not a single one. You are and will always be my dream girl.” Emma leaned in to kiss her deeply, slowly rotating them so she could straddle Regina’s lap, “When are we supposed to be at dinner?”

Regina looked at the clock, then flashed seductive eyes and a smile, “In about two hours.”

Moving their wet bodies closer, they said in unison, “Plenty of time.”

******

Emma grabbed her keys from the entry way table, and noticed their lab-mix, Daisy, whining and pawing at the door in earnest.

“Alright girl. I get the hint.” Emma laughed when she began to bark more adamantly to be let out. Grabbing her jacket from the hook by the door, she yelled out, “Babe, I’m taking Daisy out again before we leave!”

Regina entered the foyer, putting her earrings on. “Didn’t you just take her out? I hope she’s not getting sick.”

“I did just take her out. I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” Emma opened the door just in time for Daisy to jump the young man on the other side.

“HENRY!!” Emma and Regina screamed together.

Their son fought off his dog and was instantly engulfed by the two women, one kissing his cheek and the other ruffling his shaggy hair. Daisy was still trying to get his attention, wagging her tail and whining.

Henry released his mom and Emma, to kneel and hug his dog. “Okay, girl. Okay. I missed you too.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be up until late Friday night. It’s only Tuesday.” Regina exclaimed.

“I was, but I talked to my professors, did some work early and got extensions on others, then I hopped on a bus. Happy and Jeffy picked me up at the station and brought me here so I could surprise you two.” Henry grabbed his duffle bag from behind him, “And like all college student visiting home, I’m starving and I need to do some laundry.”

Regina reached forward to kiss his cheek and pull him into another hug, “What a great surprise. I’m so happy you’re here.”

Emma patted his arm, “We were just heading to Gran’s for dinner with the Nolan’s. Drop your gear, and let’s go.”

Daisy barked and let out a short whine, pawing Henry’s leg.

“Alright, girl. You can come too.” Emma said and the dog circled in excitement, following Henry.

The four jumped in Emma’s new bright yellow jeep and headed to Gran’s. Her poor VW bug had been towed away for scrap a few months prior, after many attempts of reviving.

When they arrived, Henry had just stepped out of the jeep when he heard a child squeal in excitement.

“Enree!” Suzy screamed when she saw her soon-to-be cousin.

“Suzy!” He laughed, taking her from David’s arms for a hug. “How’s my girl?”

Suzy kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. 

“Henry.” David gave him a side hug. “Good to have you back.”

“It’s so good to see you back home. What a pleasant surprise.” Mary Margret took a turn hugging him. “How’s college treating you? Are you ready for your midterms next month?”

“Things are great. Violet and I have been studying like crazy. I think we’re good for everything but Freshman Physics.” Henry handed Suzy back to David.

“Well Physics is a hard one. You let me know if you guys need a hand. Alright?” Mary Margret said, patting his cheek.

“Will do.” He promised with a smile.

The group sat at their favorite outside table, Daisy at Henry’s feet. Their favorite waitress and good friend, Maddie, came out to greet them and take their orders. Maddie was married to the owner of Gran’s Dinner, Gran herself. They had become like grandmothers to Henry over the years.

“If it isn’t my favorite family, the brides-to-be, and oh! Henry, by God. Is that you?” Maddie shot the girls’ a wink, grabbed Henry’s face and laid a big kiss on his cheek. “I haven’t seen you since you were knee high to a cricket.”

“It’s barely been a little over six months, Maddie.” Henry blushed at her affection.

“Long enough, Henry. Glad you’re back to see your moms get hitched.” She said, making sure to kiss his cheek again before quickly taking their orders, and heading back inside.

The small group listened to Henry tell them about his exciting first semester away at Emmerson College in Boston. He reached into his back pack and handed his mother and then Mrs. Nolan a copy of the school paper, post-it notes marking pages in each. His mother found his article first and tears sprang to her eyes, pointing it out to Emma.

“‘The Art of Mental Discipline: Freshman Year.’ by H.D. Mills.” Emma read out loud. “Look at you, kid.”

Henry bit his lip as he watched them all read his article about meditation and stress relief for the average student. He felt relief when he heard them laugh, then again when Emma and his mother shared a proud smile with each other. He held his breath as he waited for them to reach the end. David finished first, but went back to read the last part of the article aloud.

_“This weekend I will watch the woman that brought peace and focus to my life, marry the mother that gave me life. I couldn’t be happier for them. I dedicate this, my first article, to them.”_

Tears in her eyes, Regina pulled Henry in for a fierce hug. Emma wiped her eyes as well, and took a turn hugging him from the other side.

“Oh Henry, that was an amazingly well written article. And the dedication was just wonderful.” Mary Margret cried.

“Thank you, Mrs. Nolan.” Henry smiled even as his mother was dabbing his cheek with a wet napkin to clean off her lipstick. “Mom.”

Regina dropped her hands with a blushed, “Sorry.”

Emma read an advertisement byline to his article. “You started a yoga club?”

“Violet did. She and I are doing it together, but it’s completely her baby. I don’t know where she gets the energy.” Henry chuckled. “That other marker is Violet’s article. Hers is more political, but I thought you’d get a kick out of the references, mom.”

“I’m sure I will. I’m so proud of both of you.” Regina ran her fingers over Henry’s article.

“Where is Violet anyway? She couldn’t come up with you?” David asked.

“No, she still had some things to do tomorrow and Thursday. But she’ll be coming up early Friday morning.” Henry sulked.

“Alright, kids. Hands up.” Maddie and another girl came out and delivered plates to everyone. “Emma, Jackie said she wants a word with you before you go. She’s half way inside our second oven, trying to get it going again. Make sure you go see her, ok?”

“You got it, Maddie. Am I in trouble? You’re wife always lures me in with a false sense of security before punching me in the arm or something.” Emma’s brows furrowed as she held her arm.

Everyone laughed at Emma’s fear of the older woman. Knowing perfectly well that Emma was Jackie’s favorite next to Maddie. The two of them were the only ones allowed to call Gran by her given name.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Maddie began to walk away and paused. “Best to stay out of leg range, though.”

The group ate their dinner in comfort with light conversation of the upcoming wedding. After Suzy had fallen asleep in Henry’s arms, the Nolan’s bid them farewell, and Emma jumped into the diner to see Gran in the kitchen.

Gran was indeed still waist deep in an old oven. All that could be seen of her were her over-sized carpenter jeans and work boots.

“What’s happening, Jackie?” Emma asked, getting her attention.

Gran pulled out of the oven, her face and plaid shirt covered in black smudges.

“Hey Kiddo. Just having an altercation with an over-active aging oven. Again.” The older woman huffed, “I think it’s time to put her out to pasture.”

“You say that every year, hon.” Maddie walked in, quickly pausing to wipe her wife’s face with a wet napkin she produced.

Gran waved her off and stood, “And every year I want to take that thing out back and introduce it to my shot-gun.”

“I’ll let you shoot it, ONLY if you sell the other one and buy me two new ones.” Maddie kissed Gran’s nose, grabbing the plates she needed and walking back out.

Gran rolled her eyes and pushed her thin glasses up her nose, “Anyway, I just wanted to warn you to be on the look-out for the brothers. Leroy and some of the boys were in here earlier, and I overheard plans for a bachelorette party. Things were mentioned that I doubt Regina would approve of.”

“Thanks for the heads up. I’ll make sure to steer clear.” Emma laughed, lowering her voice to make sure Maddie wasn’t around. “Say Jackie, the guy I bought most of my gym equipment from also owns an appliance warehouse. I’ll bet I can find you a pair of used industrial stoves that are good as new, and for a decent price. Want me to make a call?”

“That would just about save my marriage, Swan.” Jackie punched her arm with a hearty laugh, “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Emma held her arm in pain. The older woman really had no sense of how strong she was.

******

When the three returned back to the homestead, Henry walked Daisy around the yard before joining Emma and Regina inside. He grabbed his duffle bag from the entry way and met his mother and Emma in the living room.

“I think I’m going to take Daisy up to my room and call Violet. Night you two.”

“Goodnight, dear.”

“Night, Kid.”

He walked passed the two women, stopping to kiss his mother’s cheek and punch Emma in her still sore arm, running away quickly before Emma could give chase. The two women smirked knowingly at each other as Henry disappeared up the stairs.

“What the hell?!” they heard Henry yell.

Laughing quietly, they headed upstairs. Henry was standing in what once was his room, and was now a completely remodeled office of sorts. A large desk sat on one side of the room, with a bookshelf. Next to that was a recliner across from a flat screen. A vintage Pac-man arcade game and a dart board were where his dresser had been.

“You turned my room into a… a… a man cave?” Henry’s face was showing an expression between shock, confusion, and anger.

“Yup. I decided I needed one. Or rather a Woman Cave. You like it?” Emma walked over to where Henry’s closet had been. The door and hinges were gone and Emma had made the space into a bar. A mini-fridge and wine cooler below, with glasses and bottles on shelves above. 

“What about Mom’s office? Or the yoga room you guys added on?” Henry ran his hands through his hair. “Why my room?”

“Well Emma didn’t want to invade my office, and she needed her space too.” Regina sat on Emma’s desk, the two of them smiling slyly together.

“And we have other plans for the yoga room,” Emma added.

“What about all my stuff?” Henry moped.

“Oh we’re storing it in the guest quarters over the Barn. No one’s used it in a while so we boxed up your things and moved it up there. The bed’s clear though if you want to go stay out there instead of the couch in the den.” Emma lifted his duffle bag. “Come on. I promise it’s not too bad. I set off a bug bomb in there last week. You should be set.”

Henry honestly looked like he was going to cry. Like he was being booted out to sleep in the shed. The three made their way over to the barn, letting Henry take the stairs up first. He stopped at the top and turned to them, his shoulders hanging low.

“Keys?” He asked.

Emma threw them over, and they watched him enter and turn on the lights.

“Holy cow!” He exclaimed.

Henry took in the re-furnished guest studio. All his things had made their way there, and into new bookshelves and furniture. Daisy ran in and went to the plush doggy pillow next to his bed.

On the opposite side of the studio was a small kitchenette with a breakfast bar and stools. Adjacent to the kitchen was a small couch sat across from a flat screen hooked up to his old game consoles. He turned on a light through a door and saw the bathroom had been updated as well.

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing. Is this really for me?” Henry looked around finding more of his things.

He secretly thanked the powers that be that he had thrown out or taken more embarrassing items from his old room when he left for college. Like the collection of certain magazines he had housed under his mattress.

“It’s all yours, kid.” Emma smiled and wrapped an arm around Regina. “We love you, and we know that now that you’re getting older. You need more privacy, and so do we.”

“Ew.” Henry said, earning himself a pillow to the head from Emma.

Regina jumped in, “And we want you to know you can always come home.”

Henry brought them in for a hug, “Thank you guys.”

“You’re very welcome, dear.” Regina kissed his forehead. With a finger pointed at him, she added, “No girls.”

“Babe,” Emma drew out the nickname.

“I mean, no sleepovers. We trust your judgement.” Regina said as if rehearsed. She took a deep breath, sincerely adding, “I trust you.”

Henry hugged her again. “I won’t let you down, Mom.”

“I know.” Regina composed herself back in mom mode, “This apartment is your responsibility. You are to keep it clean and tidy. I don’t want you leaving back to campus with dirty dishes in the sink, smelly trash in the bin, or rotting food in your refrigerator. Understood?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Henry nodded.

“Good.” Regina affirmed, running a hand over his hair.

“We’ll let you get settled then.” Emma walked over by the television and threw something to Henry. “A walkie-talkie to the main house. Just in case of an emergency or whatever. The charging dock’s right there next to the new Wi-Fi codes and stuff for you, okay?”

“Got it.” Henry turned the radio on and off. “I ever tell you guys how awesome you are?”

“Quit brown-nosing kid,” Emma pushed his shoulder. “We running tomorrow?”

Henry brightened. “Yeah!”

“Alright, I’ll meet you on the back porch at sun-up. Okay?” Emma turned to Regina. “You coming with us?”

Regina looked between them. She had only started running with her fiancé because she knew Emma missed Henry’s company on her runs. She could tell they missed their routine.

“Not tomorrow dear.” Regina nodded at them, “You two have fun without me.”

“Alright then sun up, kid.” Emma turned to Daisy, “Come on girl. Time for bed.”

The lab mix yawned loudly and stretched on her dog bed, not making a move to get up.

“Daisy.” Emma said again. But the K-9 rolled onto her back and twisted around with a whine.

“I think someone else missed Henry very much. Let her stay with him.” Regina pulled Emma’s arm.

“Traitor.” Emma laughed when the dog’s tongue flapped out of her mouth as she remained upside down. “Goodnight kid.”

“Night Mom. Ma.”

The two women had reached the bottom of the stairs when they heard Henry yell, “This is awesome!”


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

The large homestead on the outskirts of town was quiet in the early morning just before sunrise. Emma slowly stretched her wonderfully sore and naked body. Regina had suggested a nightcap the night before, but it had led to some more vigorous activities before they had passed out. Emma watched lovingly as Regina snored lightly in deep slumber.

She had found it extremely entertaining over their years together, that Regina was not a morning person. During the work week, she was on a strict sleeping schedule. But her eight hours were a must or she was a cranky woman in the morning. For Emma, it didn’t matter her activities before bed or how many hours she slept, she was always up at five, sometimes earlier.

If they were up late enjoying each other, Regina would drag the next morning, but without complaint. Those were the mornings Emma made sure to get up before her, and have coffee and breakfast ready for when she woke up. Today she would be able to sleep in uninterrupted. 

She kissed Regina’s temple and carefully slid out of bed, tucking the blankets back around her. Her running clothes were ready on a chair by the door. She dressed quickly and grabbed her shoes, leaving the room quietly.

When she reached the back steps of their wrap around porch, she sat down to slip her socks and shoes on. The pitter-patter noise of a large dog running toward her was followed closely by Henry.

“Morning ‘Ma.”

“Morning Kid.” She turned to the dog, “Traitor.”

The two and half year old pup let out a whine.

Henry laughed, “Daisy’s not a traitor. She just loves me more.”

“Ha. Ha.”

They twisted their bodies and stretched their legs. Laughing as Daisy too, stretched with a yawn. While Henry was stretching one leg behind him when Emma pushed his shoulder, making him loose his balance as she ran away down the drive. He quickly made chase along with Daisy, and the three began their run towards town.

The only other people awake at this hour were deliverers to the market. There was a baker with freshly baked bread and rolls, and a fishermen with catch off his boat. Then there was Gran putting out the board with the breakfast specials, and pausing to nod at them.

Henry spotted a young man in a purple beanie riding a skate board being pulled by a massive dog. He was throwing newspapers with record accuracy in each drive. Without dropping a beat, he saw Henry and waved excitedly at him. Henry waved back at Jeffy, as Daisy barked a hello to Beast, which was also returned.

“How far we going today?” Henry asked as they took an alley toward the docks.

“Let’s hit the end of the pier, then go to the gym for a water break,” They jogged down to the end of the pier, tagged the railing, and raced at full speed back toward the gym.

When the gym was in sight, not one block away, they both kicked up their speed toward the front door. Emma tagging the handle mere seconds before Henry.

“Six months away at school, and you’ve completely lapsed on your training haven’t you?” Emma teased.

“I have not!” Henry protested. “I’ve been running every morning I don’t have a class before eight. And I’ve been doing Tai Chi and Yoga with Violet. I even have a surprise for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Emma raised an eyebrow, clearly worried on how exactly the young couple’s yoga equaled a surprise.

“Yeah, come on. Let’s go up to the studio.” Henry jumped excitedly.

They made their way up the outside stairs to the training studios above the gym. The studios had once been Emma’s apartment, and had been remodeled when she moved to the homestead with Regina. Henry grabbed some towels and waters out of the supply closet. Taking a deep drink of his water and wiping sweat from his brow, he took a couple of steps away from Emma.

She watched as Henry bent into a full forward fold, taking a couple of deep breaths and bending further. He crossed his arms and resting his elbows on the floor. Closing his eyes, he placed his palms at equal length apart, pushing his legs up above his body. All his weight on two hands at an almost ninety degree angle full hand stand.

Emma stayed close, spotting Henry from a safe distance. She watched on proudly as she saw the strength in his concentration, and purpose behind his breathing. She stilled Daisy from reaching out and distracting him. The dog going over to her designated mat that was always laid out for her.

“You got this, Kid. Gently bounce on your hands until you feel comfortable.” Emma encouraged him softly.

Henry gave a small bounce to his stance and slowly shifted one leg to tuck behind his other knee in an upside down figure four. Emma’s smile widened as she saw him slowly lift one hand to place it comfortably on his chest.

“Your form’s perfect, Henry. Extend your leg just a bit. You’ve already met your goal here, alright. Find your balance.”

Henry had been secretly attempting Emma’s signature meditation move for almost a year now. He was ecstatic to find he was lasting this long in front of her.

Emma could see Henry beginning to strain and decided to bring him down.

“Good, good… Now back down on both hands but keep your body straight.”

Henry brought his left hand down onto the mat and balanced his weight into a standing push up. He dropped his feet at an extremely slow pace, planking on solely on his hands.

“Now you’re just showing off.”

He laughed as he dropped his legs and moved to stand just as Emma threw his towel at him, and moved to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Holy shit, Kid. You did it.”

Henry smiled proudly. “I’ve been working on it for a while now. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well consider me surprised AND impressed.”

He sat on the mat with his legs crossed, Daisy quickly joining his side. “I told you I haven’t been slacking off. Violet and I doing yoga has really helped my strength in poses like crazy."

Emma looked worried again, “As long as couples yoga doesn’t make me and your mom grandparents before the wedding.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “Ma…”

“Hey, I’m not prying or assuming, or even lecturing. I just want you to be straight with me, like we’ve always been with each other, got it?” Emma laid out. “Trust me. I know this sort of conversation’s embarrassing for both of us. But I know you’re not a little kid. You’re away at college and I’m not naïve. I just want you to know, you can talk to me if you want to.”

“I know.” Henry hesitated, “It may seem old school, or whatever, but we’re not… We haven’t, you know. I respect her, and we both don’t want a mini-me.”

“Well alright then. I think that’s commendable. But if you do… decide to…” Emma made sweeping hand gestures in lieu of words, as she found her throat had gone dry, and she began to physically pale.

“Ma, did Mom put you up to this? Cause you look like you’re going to hurl.” Henry stretched his arms behind him.

Emma took a deep calming breath and sat with him on the floor. “I’m okay kid. This is just a conversation I didn’t think I’d ever be having, you know?”

“I understand.” Henry chuckled, “For what it’s worth, you’re doing great.”

“Yeah?” Emma looked hopeful at him.

“Yeah.” Henry smiled sincerely. “Listen, I know I can come to you with things I can’t really talk to Mom about. I do. I promise you that no matter how crazy embarrassing any questions or situations might be, I will never hesitate to talk to you. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“Good.” Henry nodded, “Okay. Now let’s never speak of this again.”

Emma laughed and motioned for them to sit down across from each other, to begin their shared stretch routine. The same one they had been doing since Henry was sixteen, feet to feet and hand in hand. Stretching back and forth.

“We’ve missed you, kid. Running with Daisy hasn’t been the same.” Emma pouted. “But at least now your Mom’s been going out with us.”

“I haven’t even been gone that long.”

“Do you know how long ‘that long’ is in Regina time? You might as well have been gone for a decade in another realm.” Emma laughed. “Luckily all the wedding planning has kept her distracted, or she’d of lost it by now.”

“Trust me I know. The daily emails from her kinda gave it away.” He laughed. “That’s why I figured I’d come up early. Keep Mom from going nuts.”

“And you’re sure your teachers are cool?” Emma asked.

“Yeah. I talked to my professors a while back about the wedding and doing make up work. Most of them broadcast their lectures anyway, so I can watch them from here.” Henry shrugged.

“Damn, school’s definitely changed since my day. If your ass wasn’t in your seat, your ass failed.” Emma felt her limbs stretch further. “This was a lot easier when you were shorter. What are you now, ten feet tall?”

“Hey, I didn’t grow.” Henry pulled a face at Emma, “Maybe you shrank.”

Henry laughed at Emma’s faux shocked expression, then quickly froze when it turned serious and she didn’t laugh. He got to his feet and ran, Emma chasing closely after him. They ran out and down the spiral stairs, Daisy following closely behind.

Daisy froze near the bottom and began to growl, making them stop. They heard a throat clear and spotted a man near the back door of the gym smiling up at them. He was wearing faded jeans with an army green bomber jacket. The blonde crew cut he sported made him look almost military.

“Excuse me, Emma Swan?” He approached them as they finished coming down the stairway.

“Who’s asking?” Emma looked on wearily, instantly recognized a South Boston accent. Daisy continued to growl.

“My name is Jeremy Kirkwood. I’m here on behalf of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Mixed Martial Arts League. Or, as you might know it formerly as the Boston Fight Club.” He extended one hand holding his card, then shook her hand with the other.

“Yeah, I remember the club from back in the day. I was there when they got shut down by BPD,” She said curtly. “Didn’t it also have connections with Whitey Bulger and his crew back when it first opened?”

Henry held Daisy back by his side. He watched on in wild fascination from the moment the words ‘Fight Club’ were spoken.

“It did back in the day, yeah. It’s changed many hands since then. You probably caught the former management when they were arrested for laundering money out of the basement. Sent some Southie boys and a couple ’a cops to _Chucky's Place_. That’s the Suffork County Jail, kid.” He winked at Henry, explaining. Then boasted, “I’m part of the new management team.”

Emma guffawed, “New management?”

“Yup. And I’m here to formally invite you to a Charity Tournament we’re hosting in Boston.”

Emma looked at the card then back at him, still suspicious.

“What charity?” Henry asked.

“The tournament is raisin’ money for the Joanna Briggs Children’s Foundation, which helps out St. Joseph’s Orphanage.” He said proudly.

“Joanna?” Emma’s eyes widened. “Someone started a charity in Jo’s name?”

“Yes indeed. My Ma and I did.”

Emma looked closer at the man. He seemed to be younger than her, but only by a couple years at the most. Then she took in a scar over one of his eye brows, and her eyes widened. A flash of her and David taking bullies by the nape off of a young scrawny kid they were beating, flashed into her mind. They had beaten the crap out of the kid’s assailants and sent them running. The boy had a busted lip, a black eye and a cut above his right brow. A cut that was now a faded scar on this man’s head.

“Jeremy? Jeremy Struder!?”

The guy grinned happily at Emma, nodding his head. “How’s that wicked hot brother of yours, Swan?”

“Son-of-a-gun.” Emma engulfed him in a tight hug “I can’t believe it’s you. Look at you, you’re all buffed out. I hardly recognized you.”

“Thanks! It’s me alright, Ems.” Jeremy laughed, then smiled over her shoulder at Henry, who was staring wide eyed at them. “One of your students?”

“More of my protégé.” Emma smiled proudly at Henry and waved him over, “Kid, this is Jeremy. A friend of David’s and mine from the old neighborhood in Boston. Jeremy, this is Henry, my son.”

Henry grinned at the intro, and stepped forward to shake Jeremy’s hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“Ditto.” Jeremy shook his hand with a raised eyebrow at Emma, “Son?!”

Wrapping an arm around Henry’s neck, “Well, officially, he will legally be my son after this weekend.”

“Explain Swan.” Jeremy squinted his eyes at her.

Emma held up her hand to show her engagement ring. One that Regina had surprised her with, a week after she herself had proposed in front of their friends and family.

“Holy shit! For real?” Jeremy hugged her again. “That’s great Emma. Congrats!”

“Thanks.” Emma released him and looked down, “Well wait a second, I see a ring on your finger too.”

“Yes you do. Your brother should have put a ring on it when he had the chance. I married myself an ex-Marine.” Jeremy said proudly.

“What! Oh, David’s going to be crushed,” Emma laughed with him. “Come on in the gym. Tell me what you’ve been up to, and how hot this Marine husband is.”

“David? Husband?” Henry followed quietly behind. “I’m so confused.”

******

Regina made her way into the gym after hanging up with Mary Margret, confirming their appointment for their last dress fittings. It was hitting lunch time and Regina hadn’t heard from her son or fiancé. It wasn’t unlike them to get caught up at the gym after their morning run, so she headed over there to find them.

Leroy, who had started working part time at the gym for renovations and maintenance, pointed up toward the ceiling letting her know that her family was in one of the studios upstairs. Riding the gym elevator up, she exited hearing loud yelling and grunting coming from one of the studios.

“Come on Ma. You’re embarrassing me here. I’ve never seen you pinned like this.” There was a loud sacking sound and Henry shouted. “Hell yeah!”

Regina entered the smaller of the two studios, and watched Emma scuffling on the floor with a man she had never seen before. Her fiancé had flipped the stranger on his back, and had his arm in a leg hold. He tapped her leg with his free hand to give in.

“Uncle! I give.” He yelled.

“Damn that was cool!” Henry exclaimed.

“OK, I’m telling Colton you damaged his goods. You’re gonna have 250 pounds of muscled bear stalkin’ your ass, Swan.” Jeremy stood and helped Emma up. “You better watch your back.”

Henry laughed, “I hate to break it to you, Jeremy, but nothing would compare to my Mom. She would have you both in tears with a rise of her brow.”

“Would that be the flawless brunette beauty shootin’ daggers at me from behind you right now?” Jeremy waved behind them with a charming smile.

Emma, still out of breath, turned with hopeful eyes that brightened at her beautiful fiancé staring back at her in question.

“Hey hon.” Emma greeted her with a kiss, keeping her sweaty body away.  “Come here, there’s someone I want you to meet. Regina, this is Jeremy, David’s former fiancé.”

Jeremy laughed, taking Regina’s hand and kissing the back of it, “Pleasure to meet the gorgeous future Mrs. Swan. I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you, dear.” Regina smiled kindly, suddenly remembering the name. “Jeremy? I know you. I remember Emma told me stories about you and your mother.”

“Oh lord, Swan. What ’ya say about my Ma?” Jeremy punched her arm.

“Why does everyone go for the same spot?” Emma grabbed her arm. “I only told her about how your Ma and Jo had arranged a joining of North and South Boston, in un-holy matrimony.”

“Okay, someone’s gotta explain that to me.” Henry interjected. “Jeremy was engaged to Mr. Nolan?”

The two old friends laughed together.

Emma squeezed Henry’s arm, “It’s a long story, kid. Say, how long are you in town for anyway, Jeremy? Want to grab some lunch with us? I’ll call David. He and his wife live right down the street.”

“That sounds great! I’m actually only here ‘til tomorrow. I just came to extend the invitation personally so I could see you, but I gotta head back to Boston in the morning.” Jeremy beamed. “I’m glad David’s still out here too. It’d be great to see him.”

“Yeah. He’s actually the reason I made the move out here from Boston.” Emma kissed Regina’s temple, “And the reason I met Regina.”

“That’s awesome Ems,” Jeremy winked at them.

“So lunch?” Regina asked.

Jeremy smiled, “Definitely, sounds great. It’d be amazing to catch up with all of you.”

“Where are you staying, dear? Do you need a place for the night?” Regina offered.

“That’s very kind of ya, but I’m squared away. I have a room at Gran’s BnB in town.” Jeremy smiled kindly at Regina. “But I’ll take you up on that if the Husband and I ever come for a visit.”

“You better,” Emma insisted. “Well listen, how about we meet you at 12:30 at Gran’s diner. I’ll call David and invite them over. But I won’t tell him why.”

“Sounds perfect.” Jeremy laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

“Hey gang. Go ahead and sit at your table outside. I’ll be over with your usual drinks in a moment.” Maddie turned to Jeremy with an exaggerated appraisal. “What can I get the hot newbie?”

“Jeremy Kirkwood, Ma’am. And a sweet tea would be great, thanks.” Jeremy smiled kindly at her. “Guy’s I’m gonna hit the bathroom real quick. Be right back.”

“Come on cutie, I’ll show you the way.” Maddie ushered him inside as the others took seats at their table in the diner’s patio.

Emma sat down next to Regina, wrapping an arm around her fiancé’s shoulders and kissing her temple. Henry nodded across the street where David and Mary Margret were heading their way, swinging Suzy between them.

“Enree! Ninaaasssss!!” The little girl’s voice shouted out. Suzy immediately ran toward her Godmothers once they were within reach. Regina picked her up and hugged her tightly.

“Hello my little darling.” Regina kissed her cheek, leaving bright lipstick on her.

“Hey Suzy Q, don’t I get a hug and a kiss?” Emma pouted.

The little 21 month old girl shared a mirrored smirk with Regina, who let her stand on the bench between them. Suzy took Emma’s face in her little hands to give her a big kiss.

“There, there Um-ma,” she patted Emma’s head gently, and giggled at her blonde Godmother’s pout. “Love you!”

Emma broke at her cuteness and tickled her side, making her jumped back into Regina’s arms for rescue. The small family finished greeting each other and took their seats.

“So what’s new? You said you had news, but wouldn’t give any spoilers,” David asked.

Emma took a deep breath. Putting on a more serious demeanor, she interlaced her fingers on the table top. “David, something has resurfaced and I’m afraid it involves your past.”

Mary Margret stiffened alongside her husband, placing a supportive hand over his. “What is it?”

“I’m afraid David’s former fiancé has come to pay a visit, and he wants to see you.” Emma said with all seriousness.

“What?!” Both Nolan’s yelled.

“Fiancé? Did she say _HE_ wants to see you? What is she talking about, David. What fiancé?” Mary Margret glared at her husband.

“Don’t look at me like that! I have no idea!” David looked severely confused and defensive. “What are you talking about Emma?”

“Oh, how quickly we forget, David Nolan!” The group turned as Jeremy dramatically gripped the stair rail with one hand, and held the other across his chest, “I thought I meant something to you. We had our mothers’ blessings!”

“Jeremy?!!” David whooped, popping to his feet and running to hug him.

“I am so confused right now.” Mary Margret looked on as her husband hugged and spun the man in the air.

“Right there with you, Mrs. Nolan.” Henry whispered loudly.

Emma broke into laughter, motioning dramatically at the newcomer. “Mighty Mouse, this is Jeremy Kirkwood, formally Jeremy Struder. Jeremy, this is the Mary Margret Nolan.”

Mary Margret recognized the name immediately and began laughing. “You mean Jeremy Struder from Boston? The one that your foster mom tried marrying David off to?”

“What?” Henry’s eyes went wide.

“That’s me.” Jeremy reached over and took her hand, kissing it like he had Regina’s, “It is a pleasure to meet the person that managed to hook the incomparable David Nolan.”

“It is so nice to meet you, too.” Mary Margret stood and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m Suzy!” The little girl waved at the new stranger that had hugged both her parents.

“Well hello little miss Suzy.” Jeremy took the little girls hand that she posed to him, and kissed it, making the little girl giggle. “Emma, you got another kid you didn’t tell me about? She looks just like ya.”

“That was just pure luck. Our dimples are, what Suzy Q?” Emma asked the girl.

“Frickin’ adorable!” Suzy high-fived Emma.

“Emma.” Regina and Mary Margret said in unison.

“That’s right.” Emma said as they followed with a fist bump and exploding fingers. “Suzy Q here, is our Goddaughter.”

“She’s ours.” David said. “How she came out looking and talking like Emma, I have no idea. For her sake, I hope she grows out of it.”

“Hey.” Emma warned.

“Sorry…,” Henry raised his hand with a laugh after Maddie came out to deliver their drinks, and take their food orders. “Can someone please now explain how Mr. Nolan was engaged to Jeremy?”

Everyone laughed and the three Bostonians went through the telling of the two older women that had attempted to play match-maker with the men when they were just teenagers. Jeremy had been openly gay in High School, and despite what David repeatedly told his foster mother, she was convinced he was gay too.

Their foster mother, Joanna Biggs, and Jeremy’s mother Nora Struder, had been the best of friends since they were toddlers. When David and Jeremy were in their teens, the older women took it upon themselves to play set them up since neither one of their ‘boys’ were attached. They arranged a blind date, but only Jeremy had been given the heads up by his mother.

“I adored David and Emma. These two save my skin too many times to count in high school. It was like having my own brother/sister bodyguard duo. So when Ma set me up with David, I thought she knew something about him I didn’t. My little 15 year old gay heart went all atwitter. So there I am, hair slicked back and in my brand new kicks, ready to go. I knock on his door, and-” Jeremy laughed.

“And there I am, answering the door in boxers and a dirty t-shirt, eating a PB&J. Severely confused, and super frustrated with Jo,” David chuckled. “I felt awful turning you away, Jeremy. I honestly almost went with you.”

“You did?” Emma awed at her foster brother.

“That’s why my Ma and I knew you were a keeper, David Nolan. ‘Cause I don’t doubt you would have just to spare my feelings. Other guys would have just beat me into the pavement.” Jeremy winked at Mary Margret, “You’re a lucky woman.”

“I know.” Mary Margret smiled proudly at her husband.

“How is your Mom, Jeremy?” David asked.

“Cliché as can be. She moved to Florida after retiring last year, and is living La Vida Loca down there now.” Jeremy took out his phone to show them a picture of his mother sipping a frothy drink on a beach.

“That’s awesome,” Emma beamed at the photo.

“What about you, dear. I see you are married as well.” Regina nodded toward Jeremy’s ringed finger.

Jeremy told them about his own wedding after meeting the man of his dreams. He told them about the goings on in their old neighborhood, and shared stories of David and Emma as teenagers. Making the foster sibling blush with embarrassment.

The group caught Jeremy up on their lives in Storybrooke in quick summary. Leading up to the wedding coming up that weekend.

“I am so happy for you. Congratulations again. To all of you.” Jeremy beamed.

“You too, Jeremy. You have to bring Colton up next time,” Mary Margret said.

“I promise, I will.” He nodded.

“I still can’t believe you and your mother were behind spreading Jo’s ashes at Fenway,” David laughed again.

“I know. What can I say, my man knows how to open doors. Figuratively and physically,” Jeremy boasted. “Ma and Charlie were friends with a couple of retired vets that worked security there. They helped us get in. Maybe now the Red Sox will win a few, right.”

“Wait, Uncle Charlie? You’re still in touch with him?” Emma asked.

“In touch? He’s how I found you two after he tracked down David when Jo died.” Jeremy chuckled, “I also happen to be married to his step-son,”

Emma and David’s eyes excited, “What?”

“Yeah, Colton’s stepdad is the retired Mountie Charlie got hitched to. That’s how I met him.” He laughed at their expressions. “Maybe we can have you guys visit us in Boston next time they’re in from Toronto.”

“Definitely.” Emma nodded with a smile.

David put his now sleeping daughter into her stroller. “So Jeremy, not that I’m complaining, catching up has been amazing, but what on earth brings you out to the boondocks of Maine?”

“Remember the Commonwealth’s MMA League out of that old gym in Southie?” Emma asked David.

“You mean the Fight Club?” David’s eyes went wide. “Yeah, I heard it got shut down years ago. A whole nasty ordeal.”

“It did. Apparently it’s been reopened under new management.” Emma motioned to Jeremy.

“Really?” David looked impressed. “That must have been a heck of an undertaking after all that scandal.”

Jeremy scoffed. “It’s been wicked hard, I ain’t gonna lie. We’ve been under close surveillance all the way through. But we’ve done everything above board, and I’ve been trying to change the Fight Club’s reputation. That’s why we’re hoping the tournament helps raise a lot of money for our charity. Make us one of the good guys again, ya know?”

“Jeremy and Nora started a Children’s Foundation in Jo’s name in Boston. What does Jo’s charity do again?” Emma asked.

“A few years back, Ma and a couple of friends began raising money to help keep St. Joseph’s Orphanage running. After Jo passed, we officially started the foundation and named it in her honor,” Jeremy said proudly. “It took some doing, but we’ve build it up a bit over the last couple of years. When Ma retired, I took over its operation and I’ve been trying to make it grow.”

“That sounds amazing!” David patted Jeremy’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Tournament?” Regina asked.

“Ya, I started telling Ems and Henry a bit of what it’s for, but not what we’re doing. The league wants to host a MMA tournament. There will be fighting competitions and a series of other non-fighting events. Like agility and strength showcases and mixed martial arts demonstrations. We’re even having a speed bag competition.”

“Really?” Henry’s ears perked up. The speed bag being one of his favorites.

“Yeah. A couple of MIT students are gym members, and they created a speed bag machine that supposed to mark your speed and time more accurately than any other machine out there. We’re going to be awarding the fastest minute run.”

“That is so awesome!” Henry said, turned excitedly to the group. “Did you know a guy holds a record for punching a speed bag for thirty straight hours? 131,046 punches, 77 hits per minute? And a woman in the UK did it for 26 hours straight. Twice!”

“Henry,” Regina warned.

“Come on, mom. I’ve been hitting a little over two hundred in a minute,” Henry defended.

“Regina, you and I both know Henry could smoke anyone at the speed bag,” Emma stated proudly.

“We’ll talk later.” Regina said nodding to Henry, letting them know the subject was dropped for now.

“We could use all the people we can get.” Jeremy straightened up, “That’s actually kinda why I’m here. Not a lot of people want to be associated with the gym or the league with its history.  Forget the fact that it’s been years since the last owner, they left us with their bad reputation, and it’s been hell getting people signed up. So, I hauled my cookies to Maine ‘cause I was kinda hoping Emma here would sign up to fight in the tournament.”

Regina was about to ask for more information, but Emma didn’t give her the chance.

“Oh, I don’t know, Jeremy,” Emma hesitated. “I’m not in the same fighting shape I used to be. I’ve been out of the scene for years now. Maybe we can help out some other way.” Emma took Regina’s hand. “Besides, I’m getting married, we’re going on our honeymoon right after. I wouldn’t have enough time to train.”

Regina was taken back by Emma turning the offer down right away. This was right up her fiancé’s alley, being for an orphan children’s charity.  Emma simply smiled at her and kissed her hand. Regina could tell that there was an underlying emotion to Emma’s expression.

“Listen, I get it, Ems. But hey, it’s still three months away if you change your mind. That gives you plenty of time to prep. You too, kid.” Jeremy shot Henry a wink. Lifting a glass in toast, “Heck, it was worth a shot, right. Either way, I’m glad I got to come here and see you and David again, and meeting your families was all worth the trip.”

“That’s right.” Emma picked up her glass and clinked it against his, ignoring the questioning eyes she was sure were looking at her.

******

The next morning, Henry, Daisy and Emma ran at full speed toward the gym. With less than a block to go, Henry pulled ahead of Emma and reached the back door first. Emma caught up to him, completely out of breath.

“You ok, Ma?” Henry frowned. Not that he wasn’t excited at beating Emma for once, but he had never beat her by this length.

“Yeah. I’m good.” Emma breathed, hands on her knees. “Just fuckin’ old.”

Henry was expecting the words in jest, but she seemed angry. Emma stretched her limbs and put her hands on her head, walking in a small circle to shake out her legs. Avoiding Henry’s analyzing gaze.

“Bullshit.” Henry crossed his arms.

Emma turned serious eyes at him. “What?”

“I call bullshit. You know the rules.”

She shot him a stern look. “No. No calling bullshit. I’m fine.”

“Ma,” Henry said without anger or guilt. “Bullshit means one of us knows something’s wrong, and the other’s trying to hide it. We agreed if one of us called it, the other has to explain. This is an agreement we made years ago, so what’s going on?”

“Nothing, kid. I’m just… wired that’s all. I couldn’t sleep last night, and I think I fried my brain.” Emma opened the gym for them to enter.

“It’s about the tournament, isn’t it?” Henry asked grabbing waters for them.

Emma’s eyes attempted to look at anything but Henry. Even taking the offered water without looking up.

“Ma,” Henry said a tad more sternly. “Is it the Fight Club?”

“No. It’s the wedding this Saturday.” Emma said lamely. “I’m having second thoughts.”

Henry guffawed at the lame cover, “Oh double bullshit! Who are you kidding? You love my Mom and you know it. You were ready to put a ring on her finger on your first date. So come on.”

“Henry,” Emma sighed and nervously cracked her neck. “Fine! Alright. It’s about the tournament.”

“Well no duh,” Henry said and laughed at Emma’s angry look. “Is it the reason you turned it down? Why did you turn it down? You were all excited about talking my mom into letting me do it. Why not you?”

“It’s complicated, kid.” Emma tried again, lamely.

“Ma, come on.” Henry tried again, “Sure you may be rusty, and you have gained a few pounds since moving in with us, but you are not out of shape.”

Emma let out chuckle followed by a frustrated sigh. “Henry, I’m not fighting, okay. It’s been too long and I’d probably get my ass kicked by some kid your age. I’d rather work behind the scenes, and prep you for that speed test. I know you’ll rock at it.”

“Thanks,” Henry smirked at her. “But come on, old? You are not old. And we both know you’re not out of shape. So what’s the hold up?”

Emma shuffled her feet and bit her lip.

“It’s Mom, isn’t it?” Henry guessed, and was validated by the childishly guilty look on Emma’s face.

“I know your Mom, Henry, and I know she’d be against it. Look at how long it took her to let me train you at anything other than yoga and weights.”

Henry still gave her a skeptical look.

“Plus we have a lot going on right now,” Emma again avoided his eyes. “I’m not competing and that’s that, ok? I’ll just volunteer doing something else.”

“Will you at least think about it?” Henry asked.

They were interrupted by Daisy barking at the back entrance and making a run for the back door. She pranced excitedly around the legs of a girl walking in.

“Vi?!” Henry exclaimed, running to his girlfriend and lifting her in a twirl. Putting her down to lay a quick kiss on her lips.  

“Ugh, you’re all sweaty, Henry,” she giggled when he tried to hug her again.

“Hey Vi.” Emma greeted her with a wave.

“Hi Emma.” Violet pushed Henry playfully away again before kneeling in front of the excited dog.  She lifted a single digit up, and Daisy immediately sat for her, tail wagging excitedly. Violet hugged the lab, “I missed you too girl.”

“What are you doing here?” Henry smiled with a blush.

Violet stood and squeezed his hand, “I tied everything up yesterday so I could come surprise you guys. Maybe see if I can help with the wedding.”

“Vi, if you two ever break up, I want you in the divorce.” Emma dodged a punch from Henry, and gave her a quick side hug. “Seriously. Thank you for coming down early. You always have a calming effect on Regina.”

“That is because we are both ladies.” Regina entered from the back entrance and hugged Violet. Daisy ran to Regina’s side and sat obediently, receiving a scratch behind her ear.

“Hey baby. I thought you were going to have a lazy morning in?” Emma walked over and gave her a quick kiss.

“I was, but Violet called me this morning and told me she came in late last night to surprise Henry. So I thought I’d come get you all and bring you back to the house for breakfast.”

“That’s sounds awesome. Thanks Mom.” Henry beamed at his mother’s forethought and squeezed his girlfriend’s hand happily.

“I even brought the jeep so you two don’t need to shower before we go home,” Regina gave Emma an innocent smile, shrieking when a sweaty body picked her up and rubbed on her. “Emma Swan you let me down!”

 “I ever tell ya how amazing you are.” Emma asked, kissing her again.

“And you are a pain in my ear,” Regina pushed her away, only to break into a smile at Emma’s pout. Leaning in to kiss it away.

“We’re still right here, guys” Henry snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

The four sat out on the back porch of the homestead, after enjoying their breakfast of sweet and salty crepes. Some had been filled with bacon and brie cheese, while others had strawberries and cream. All with Regina’s signature flourish of flavors and garnishes.

Emma and Henry ran inside to get them all refills, sucking up to their girls for hugging them while sweaty. It had been worth their mortified screams, but they didn’t want to be in the doghouse all day.

With them inside, Regina caught up with Violet. “I’m so happy you arranged to come early, dear. I know Henry’s been missing you.”

“I’m glad I could come up early, too. I got in pretty late last night, so it was probably better to surprise Henry this morning. Plus, it was nice to see my dad first.” Violet petted Daisy’s head that was now laying in her lap. “How are the wedding plans going?”

Regina let out an exaggerated sigh, but chuckled. “Well, aside from agreeing with purple over blue for decorations, Emma has pretty much left all choices and planning up to me. She’s been absolutely wonderful in getting things done once I’ve delegated her a task, though. Mary Margret has also been a huge help.”

“Well I am now also at your disposal,” Violet beamed.

“Thank you, dear. It’s perfect timing actually. Now you can come to my final dress fitting and the rehearsal, without rushing to get here.” Regina snapped her fingers, “I just remembered a favor I wanted to ask of you, actually.”

“Anything,” Violet nodded.

“Well, Henry tells me that you dance. I knew you did ballet, but he said you also did ballroom and such.” Regina kept an eye on the back door.

“I do.” Violet excited, “Are you thinking of a choreographed wedding dance?”

“Yes, and I was hoping you could help Emma and I look… well like we know what we’re doing.” Regina laughed with Violet. “Nothing too complicated. I don’t want to scare her off.”

“Scare me off? Um, who not only taught you how to fight, but taught you to foxtrot and waltz?” Emma asked with lifted brows as she and Henry returned to their seats.

Regina was going to protest but folded, “You did.”

“And you follow wonderfully, my love.” Emma kissed her head, re-taking her seat next to her. She turned to Violet, “We can dance alright, but it would be nice if you can make a routine for us or something like that.”

“Of course! I’d be honored,” Violet bounced excitedly in her seat.

When they finished off their breakfast and cleaned up, Violet wanted to get a sense for what they knew. An hour after trying some basic moves in the yard, she began to form ideas in her head for their first dance. Henry and she had been surprised at the two women’s hidden talent.

“Well I did take dance lessons at the same center I took karate,” Emma informed them. “Obviously I was better with one over the other, but I don’t have two left feet.”

“You’re wonderful, dear. You don’t dance at all like a boxer.” Regina rewarded her with a kiss.

“Gee, thanks.” Emma smiled into another kiss.

“I must say, with what you both know it’ll be super easy to choreograph something for you.” Violet smiled brightly. “Do you have a song picked out?”

Emma and Regina smiled at each other.

“ _One and Only_ by Adele.” Regina answered, not taking her eyes off of Emma.

Violet practically squealed in excitement. “That’s so perfect! OK so then let me run through some ideas, and we’ll put it together later. We can run through it after the rehearsal too, ok?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Emma grinned, “Thanks, Vi.”

The four relaxed on the back porch and the family filled Violet in about the Fight Club and the upcoming tournament event.

“That’s so neat! And it’s all for charity?” Violet asked, snuggling into the arm Henry had draped around her. “Maybe you should write a story about it for the paper, Henry. Get some more people involved.”

Henry nodded, “Yeah, that’s a great idea. With all the proceeds going toward a local orphanage, we can help spread the word. Get the charity and the tournament some spotlight. Maybe reach out to the city papers too.”

“Yes! I can even talk to the student government on organizing some volunteers.” Violet turned to Emma, “Will you ask your friend if he could use the help?”

“Of course, Vi. That sounds like a great idea. I’ll call him tomorrow,” Emma gave the young girl an appreciative nod.

“So are you entering the speed bag competition, Henry?” Violet moved the hair out of his eyes. “Maybe you’ll finally cut your hair so you can actually see the bag.”

“Hey,” Henry said defensively with a smile, while his mothers laughed.

“She’s got your number, kid. You are looking a little shaggy up top.” Emma reached over and ruffled his hair, dodging his hand swatting her away.

Henry turned to his other mother, “Speaking of which, Mom what do I have to do to convince you to let me in the speed bag tournament? You know how good I am.”

Regina looked up, confused. “I’m not against you being in the tournament, dear.”

“What?” Henry and Emma started.

“No, of course not. My only worry was that it might in the way of your studies. The tournament is right after the end of the semester. I don’t want training to interfere with school, that’s all.” Regina took a sip of her tea and noticed no one was speaking, but everyone was staring at her. “What?”

“Seriously? I can compete?” Henry asked.

“Of course you can. Why would I stop you? It’s something you are passionate about, and it’s something you are extremely talented with.”  Regina beamed at her son, “I dare say, you’ll walk away with the top record.”

“Thanks Mom.” Henry shared an excited glance with his girlfriend. Looking over toward Emma, he saw a look of pride an excitement, along with a small amount of sadness.

“What about you, Emma?” Violet asked, making the woman in question choke on her coffee.

“Yes, sweetheart. What about you? I don’t understand why you turned Jeremy down.” Regina said, rubbing her fiancé’s back. “It’s seemed to be right up your alley. Especially with it being on Joanne’s behalf and for the orphanage.”

Emma exchanged a surprised look with Henry.

“We,” Henry got his mother’s attention, “didn’t think you’d want either of us to competing.”

“Emma, is that why you turned it down?” She watched Emma’s expressions change rapidly, as if she was afraid to speak.

“Henry, why don’t we give them a moment.” Violet urged her boyfriend to move inside.

Regina gave Violet a grateful look, and turned back to Emma once they were inside. She took her hand on the table, “Emma, darling?”

Emma took a long drink from her water, then took a deep breath, “Yes, I turned it down in part because I didn’t think you’d approve. I knew you wouldn’t want Henry or me fighting, and I know you don’t like it when someone you love gets injured in anyway.”

“Oh. And you’re worried you’d do that poorly?” Regina crinkled her nose and said in a mocking tone, making Emma chuckle. “Sweetheart, Henry fighting and you fighting are two different cases. He’s young and hasn’t fought anyone. Inside a ring at least.”

Emma laughed, breaking the tension and meeting her love’s eyes.

Regina squeezed her hand, “You? I know how good you are. You know your own limits, and you are one of the most talented woman I know. I trust your judgement, AND most importantly, I love you.”

Regina tucked blonde strands of hair behind Emma’s ear, watching her control her breathing.

“I love you, Emma Swan. And by agreeing to marry you, I agreed to support you in all your endeavors. Will I worry? Of course I will. But I’ll also cheer you on. I’ll be ring side with a giant sign that says ‘My Wife’s Going to Kick Your Ass!’” Regina finally got a real laugh out of her fiancé. “Or how about a t-shirt that says ‘My Wife can kick your wife’s ass.”

“God, I love you.” Emma laughed and moved closer, looking sincerely at Regina. “So you’re really ok with me fighting? It won’t be just one fight, either. It is a tournament.”

“I know, sweetheart, but I believe you can do it. In fact, I know you can.” Regina reached over and kissed her lips, humming as an image popped into her mind. “Now I’m having this mental montage of you training. Running… pull-ups… sit-ups. All glistening and out of breath…”

“Really?” Emma’s eyes widened and she smirked at the lustful look on Regina’s face as the woman bit her own lip. “Babe? ... Honey? … Regina?”

Regina snapped out of her mental detour and Emma chuckled at the visible chill that shook Regina’s body.

“The point is, that I am here for you, Emma.” Regina tried to regain a serious tone, “and I think you should do it because I know how much it would mean to you. Not necessarily just winning, but helping raise money for Jo’s charity.”

“Baby, as much as I appreciate your confidence in me, and your support, we also had something else planned in a couple of months. Wouldn’t this intervene?” Emma asked.

Regina smiled knowingly at her. Peeking back toward the door to make sure Henry and Vi were out of earshot, “Our adoption will not be deterred by this. If anything, we will be through with our background checks and inspections, and all the other preliminary paperwork we need to do by the time the tournament is over. Then we can welcome home our new child.”

Emma flashed her dimples excitedly. “When are we going to tell the kid?”

“Soon.” Regina smiled warmly at her. “Let’s get through the wedding, then we’ll take care of everything else, ok?”

“Alright.” Emma smiled and kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too dear.” Regina ran her hands through Emma’s hair. “Call Jeremy.”

Emma kissed her forehead, “I will.”

******

The four of them enjoyed a nice day together at the homestead. Emma had to convince Regina not to chaperone the tour when Henry took Violet to show off his new apartment. Then they practiced dancing with Violet’s guidance, and had the beginnings of nice little choreographed routine.

The Nolan’s even came over for a bit later that day so that Mary Margret could help Regina and Violet put the final touches on the seating chart. David in turn took Suzy with Emma and Henry to pick up their tuxedos and her flower girl outfit.

Night came before any of them realized the hour. Regina re-enforced the no girls’ overnight rule, and she and Emma bid Violet a goodnight. Lending Henry the jeep to take her to her dad’s house.

Later that night, Emma walked out of their en suite, hair blow dried and her body freshly showered and wrapped only in a towel. Pausing in the doorway, she leaned against its frame to watch Regina finish rubbing lotion onto her smooth legs. She was sitting on her side of the bed, with only a lavender silk robe loosely wrapped around her body.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Emma bit her lip, examining the tanned body before her.

“Thank you, my love.” Smiling seductively at her fiancé, Regina curled a finger at her, motioning for her to join her on the bed.

Emma walked up, but instead of going to her side, she took hold of Regina’s ankles and pulled her down the bed with a yelp, quickly climbing over her.  

“Tell me something. Earlier today after all the tournament talk. Your mind went somewhere during that imaginary montage you mentioned,” Emma kissed her lips softly, slowly untying Regina’s robe and kissing down her throat and clavicle. “What were you picturing?”

Regina bit her lip at the mouth teasing her chest. She reached for Emma’s towel and pulled it away from her body, throwing it aside. Wrapping her legs around Emma’s waist, she brought their bodies completely against each other.

“I had a flashback to a daydream I had about you a while ba-,” she gasped, feeling Emma roll her hips against her. “It was after one of our more vigorous yoga workouts here at home.”

Emma kissed a path down the smooth chest under her, pulling the robe further aside and taking Regina’s right nipple softly between her teeth. She heard a loud intake of breath, and smiled devilishly with her teeth clamped around the bud.

“Yeah?” Emma prompted, moving to the other nipple to repeat her moves.

Regina struggled to make words between deep breaths, “We were meditating. I opened my eyes... saw the old photo of you… against the ropes… sports bra.”

Emma felt the body she was heart set on ravishing, shiver. “What did we do in this daydream?”

She paused her harder teasing, opting to nuzzle Regina’s smooth hard stomach with her nose and cheeks. Placing loving kisses around her belly, she gave Regina time to catch her breath and control her body enough to speak.

With a deep breath, Regina continued, “In the dream, I walk into the gym after hours, catching you finishing a hard work out. You’re so hot, all sweaty and out of breath. I take your hand and pull you towards the back corner out of sight from the windows. Push you against the wall, and-.”

Regina gasped loudly, feeling teeth nip her hip bone and a hand cover her mound. Emma stopped her movements when she didn’t continue.

“And?” Emma kissed the skin above the small strip of hair leading to Regina’s pussy. “The more you talk, the more I move, baby. Keep talking, and I’ll keep moving.”

Regina shuddered. “I kneel in front of you, taking your shorts down with me and taking you in my mouth right away. And fuck, baby, you’re incredibly soaked.”

Emma’s fingers moved between wet lips, teasing her. “As soaked as you are now?”

Regina gripped the sheets, forcing her body to stay still because her clit was super sensitive to touch. Emma pressed firmer as she moved up to Regina’s neck again with her lips, teeth and tongue. She didn’t need to move her hand or the rest of her body, as Regina seemed to be doing the work for her. Her entire body began to rub her wet lips back and forth against Emma’s fingers.

“I’m soaked right now too. You make me so fucking wet every time I’m with you,” Emma growled into her ear, continuing to coat her fingers in soft wetness, and moving to kneel over one of Regina’s legs. “Feel for yourself.”

Regina moved a hand down hard abs to Emma’s pussy, feeling her fingers become instantly drenched on contact.

“Oh, my,” Regina moaned, moving to dip between Emma’s wet lips.

“Keep talking baby. I swear you have the sexiest voice on this earth.” Emma began moving her hips in time with Regina’s, “Tell me more about the dream.”

“I reach down and start fucking you hard and fast,” Regina punctuated her story by entering Emma in one quick thrust. Emma’s body shot up onto her knees, and she moved her hand quickly to mirror Regina’s by entering her with equal fervor.

“I’m biting all over your chest and torso, your perfect abs, and fucking you so hard.” They both sped up their hands.

“I love when you swear!”  Emma thrusts faster against Regina.

“Yes, don’t stop,” Regina gripped the nape of Emma’s neck with her free hand.

They moved in sync until they’re both climaxing hard against each other, screaming into their kisses. They carefully removed fingers and Emma collapsed onto Regina’s side still holding her close.

“Was it the boxing gear or me that did it for you in this fantasy?” Emma asked with a breathless laugh.

“Oh, dear. It was the perfect combination of the two,” Regina turned to kiss Emma’s temple.

“I know how you feel. Whenever I wrap your hands and put on your gloves, I get so turned on I forget what I’m doing.” Emma kissed Regina’s jaw.

“Is that why it always takes you so long?” Regina giggled.

“Absolutely.” Emma looked down Regina’s body with a look of pure mischief, and pressed her face into Regina’s cleavage. She nuzzled her face back and forth, moving deeper between Regina’s breasts, making her lover laugh from the tickle.

“Why do you always submerge yourself in my breasts?” Regina laughed at the muffled response she received, and reached for the back of Emma’s head to pull her face back. “What?”

“I said, it’s my happy place.” Emma smiled goofily, looking down to talk directly at Regina’s breasts. “The girls make me happy.”

“The girls?” Regina laughed, “I’m happy they entertain you.”

Regina released Emma’s head and it automatically fell back down into her cleavage, making them laugh together. Regina shifted them so Emma could spoon her side instead.

“I almost forgot to ask, where do you plan on sleeping tomorrow night?” Regina asked, running fingers up and down Emma’s side.

“Right here in my happy place.” Emma said obviously as she ran a finger across Regina’s cleavage.

“Not the night before the wedding. It’s bad luck.” Regina said.

Emma lifted her head with raised her eyebrows. “Say what?”

Regina bit her lip embarrassed, “Its tradition. I just thought-.”

“I understand, Sweetheart. I promise I do.” She leaned in, kissing her reassuringly on the forehead.

Her poor love was dead set on making things perfect for their day, it was easy to see why she would be superstitious. Although Regina protested by saying she loved all the planning, Emma continued to ensure Regina didn’t get too stressed in the process.

Whatever errand or task requested, Emma jumped to and helped with immediately. Whenever her fiancé was laid out on the couch after a full day at work and organizing, she was there to rub her feet or her back. Not that she minded the closeness, or all the straight-up canoodling.

Emma leaned up on her elbow. She could see Regina’s insecurities coming through, and wanted to make sure she set her mind at easy. She didn’t want to appear like she was disregarding her feelings.

“I have an idea. Why don’t you have Mouse stay here with you tomorrow night? Henry and I can go stay at their place with David and Suzy. Then you and Mary Margret can invite Violet and have a girl’s night.”

“Yeah?” Regina lifted her eyes shyly, “That actually sounds like a good idea.”

“See,” Emma kissed her again, glad to see her smile. “Just promise me, no strippers and booze, okay?”

Regina’s eyes and mouth went wide in mock shock, “Oh, alright. I’ll call Maddie and tell her to cancel them.”

“Them?! More than one stripper?” Emma laughed.

Regina nodded, “Don’t forget the copious amount of alcohol and endless shenanigans.”

“Drinking and shenanigans too? I didn’t know I was marrying a party girl.” Emma gasped, “Babe? Are you a woo girl?”

Regina’s brow furrowed, “A woo girl?”

“You know the girls that go out partying wearing cowboy hats, and get so drunk they celebrate everything with a ‘Wooo!!”

Regina laughed loudly at the image, seemingly forgetting her worry. She cuddled closer to Emma looking deeply into her favorite eyes.

“I’ll miss you,” Emma kissed her nose and pretended to nibble it. “We haven’t spent the night apart in a very long time.”

“No. We haven’t.” Regina smiled seductively, “And I’ll miss you too.”

Emma smiled back, “What ever shall we do for the rest of the night before we are to part?”

Regina moved over Emma to begin kissing her was down her body. “Well, if this is our last night as just girlfriends or fiancés, I plan on making it last.”

Emma shot a fist into the air and yelled, “Woohoo!”


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5  
**

“Oh Regina,” Mary Margret gasped, on the verge of tears. “You look so beautiful!”

“Absolutely stunning,” Violet agreed.

Regina stood in front of mirrors in the boutique, and turned to look over her shoulder at the other women. She smiled brightly, showing off the drop in the back part of the wedding dress she had custom made. The soft ivory silk fit her form perfectly, and the thin straps hung on her shoulders effortlessly.

“Thank you. It came out just how I envisioned it. Do you think Emma will like it?”

“Definitely,” Violet nodded.

“I think Emma will forget what she came to the wedding to do with that dress,” Mary Margret joked.

“Well we don’t want that, now do we?” Regina laughed. “Do you know what she picked out? I know she was crossed between wearing a suit or a dress. But she wouldn’t give me details.”

“Oh, no. I’m not telling you.” Mary Margret shook her head.

“Don’t look at me. I actually don’t know.” Violet moved to help lift the short train of the dress and walk Regina back into the dressing room to change. “Besides, think about the anticipation of seeing her and how beautiful she’ll look.”

“I suppose you’re right, dear.” Regina grinned. From behind the closed doors, she yelled out, “What time is it?”

Mary Margret looked at her watch, “We have about an hour before the rehearsal.”

“Thank you and David again for hosting Emma tonight.” Regina called out.

“Of course. It’s our pleasure. Don’t worry about her, she’s staying at our place until tomorrow. No matter how much she pouts,” she and Violet laughed.

Regina carefully hung the dress up, “That reminds me. Since Emma agreed to spend the night apart tonight, she suggested that maybe you and Violet stay at the homestead with me. Maybe make a girl’s night of it.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Mary Margret said excitedly.

She motioned to Violet and the girl moved to quickly grab something from her purse. When Regina exited the dressing room back in her deep blue dress, she paused when Violet and Mary Margret presented her with a thin long box.

“What’s this?” Regina tucked her short curls behind her ear.

“It’s your something new and blue for your wedding day.” Mary Margret began to cry, and waved a hand in front of her face like it would scare away the tears.

Regina accepted the box and opened it to find a white gold necklace with a pendent that consisted mainly of a single beautiful blue sapphire. When she looked closely at its setting, she noticed the stone was at the center of an elegant swan with a small crown on its head.

“This is absolutely beautiful,” Regina’s hand went to her heart. “Thank you both so much.”

“Violet picked it out.” Mary Margret nodded at the girl.

Regina pulled the younger girl into a tight hug, “I love it, dear. Thank you so very much.”

“Of course, Regina. Mary Margret helped me order it, but we thought it was perfect.” Violet smiled shyly.

“It is. Absolutely.” Regina hugged Mary Margret, all three women tearing up.

“Alright, alright. No more crying. Regina, fix your make-up. Violet, give the seamstress the ok on the last fittings. Let’s grab our dresses and head out.” Mary Margret ordered them as they all wiped at their tears.

“So will you both join me tonight after dinner? Emma said she and the boys will take care of Suzy, and I have wine” Regina offered with a raise of her brows.

“Yes! Oh! I also have the new Kate Hudson rom-com,” Mary Margret added bouncing on her toes.

“I’m there!” Violet agreed, “I’ll let me dad know.”

“Sounds wonderful. Let’s do it.” Mary Margret clapped her hands in excitement, “Ooo! I’ll bring ice cream and my mani-pedi kit too.”

“Perfect.” Regina beamed.

******

“I don’t understand why I can’t sleep at home. In my warm comfortable big ass bed.” Emma pouted out from behind the closed doors of David’s downstairs guestroom. “It’s not like this is a traditional marriage anyway.”

“Tradition’s got nothing to do with it. It’s what your future wife wants. One undeniable piece of advice I can give you my dear sister is this, happy wife equals happy life.” David was leaning against the wall next to her door, shaking his head.

“Is that only with wives, or girlfriends too, Mr. Nolan?” Henry asked with a laugh from a nearby seat where he was sitting petting Daisy.

“No, kid. You’d be smart to keep that motto as well. And for the last time, it’s Uncle David now. Or just David.” He punctuated by throwing a pillow at him.

“Alright, Uncle David,” Henry grinned with him.

“For pete’s sake, Emma. What the hell is taking you so long?” David yelled.

“She’s only been in there ten minutes,” Henry laughed.

David tapped a finger against his lips, “I used to bust her chops like this in the mornings she’d beat me to the bathroom when we were kids.”

“Yeah, cause I didn’t want to use it after all the boys killed the hot water relieving themselves!” Emma yelled, hearing David.

“Ew,” Henry scrunched his face.

“Yeah. It’s as gross as it sounds, kid.” Emma went quiet for another five minutes.

“Emma!” David yelled again.

He and Henry covered their mouths to keep from laughing when a slew of curse words came from the room.

“You know, not all of us can just slap on a tux for their wedding,” Emma shouted through the door.

“At this rate, everyone’s going to get to the ranch for the rehearsal before us.” Henry yelled out, “I’ve seen you put on full body padding faster than this.”

“Alright. Alright. Sheesh!”

The door opened and out walked Emma. She looked a bit unsure, but she loved how she looked. The long red dress hung off her shoulders perfectly, showing only a modest amount of cleavage, and showcasing her shoulders and strong arms. The tight bust of the dress also forced her posture upright.

“Red?” Henry’s eyes shot wide with a teasing grin, “Ems, you know what mom said about girls in red.”

“My lady likes me red,” Emma smirked. “What do you guys think?”

David took her hand and twirled her in a circle. “Perfect, sis.”

“You look beautiful, Ma,” Henry agreed. “Nervous?”

“Nope.” Emma tucked her hair behind her ears with a giant smile. “Not at all.”

David noticed her tight posture making her pale. “Emma, can you even breathe in that thing?”

“Nope. Not at all. Please unzip me.” Emma turned her back to him as he quickly pulled the zipper down. She went back into the room, “Alright, maybe I’ll forgo the corset.”

David and Henry laughed at her, as Henry retrieved his backpack and pulled out a small box and an envelope.

Emma came back out a moment later, dressed back in her jeans and green blouse, “That sure was a helluva lot easier to take off, than it was to put on.”

“A fact I’m sure your future wife will appreciate,” David joked.

“Ew, standing right here.” Henry stepped toward Emma and handed her the envelope.

“What’s this, kid?” Emma opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. Reading briefly and smiling brightly, “You registered?”

“I registered,” Henry confirmed, nodding. “I talked to Jeremy yesterday and got all the paperwork entered.”

“This is awesome, Henry!” Emma hugged him. “You’re gonna knock them out of the park at the speed bag competition.”

Henry pulled back, biting his lip. “Umm… Ma, look closer.”

Emma looked back down and frowned. “Hold on. This says you’re competing in the demonstrations too?”

“Yup. I know we haven’t really worked on that together, but I figured with the stuff you have taught me, we could come up with a routine. What do you think?” Henry asked nervously.

Emma brought him into a side hug, “I think we’re going to need to clear room for the trophies you’re going to be bringing home, kid.”

“We, will be bringing home, Ma.” Henry smiled hopeful, “So, yeah?”

“Yeah. We’ll work out a routine,” Emma squeezed him again.

“This is also for you. From David and me.” Henry added, handing her the small box.

“Aww guys,” Emma opened the small box and laughed. “For real?”

“It’s something old, new, borrowed and blue, all in one.” David smiled.

In the box was a small blue garter with a narrow frill. At its center were three charms; a swan, a blue stone in the shape of a heart, and a crown.

“Guys, this is awesome. I didn’t even think to get one.” Emma took turns hugging them.

“I got Maddie to help me make it. She sewed the material for the garter out of my old poetry ribbon from middle school. So that makes something old and blue.” Henry beamed.

“The lace is from a piece of fabric from Mary Margret’s wedding dress. She kept some of the scraps from the woman who made it as a memento. She says to call it the something borrowed, even though she doesn’t expect it back.” David smiled.

“The something new are the charms we put on them. They’re sewn on, and hot glued, so they’re not going anywhere. They also match a gift Violet and Mary Margret got Mom.” Henry added excitedly.

“We have another plain one you can throw at the reception, too.” David handed her the other garter.

“Thank you guys so much. This was amazingly creative.” Emma hugged them again.

“Hey, so I hear we’re having your bachelorette party here tonight?” David asked as they began gathering things to leave.

“Bachelorette party? Really?” Henry said excitedly.

“Relax kid. We’re staying the night here with David, while the girls stay at the homestead.” Emma smiled, “But there will be one girl here with us that I know is just wild about you.”

Henry smiled crookedly. “Yeah?!”

“Enree!!!”

Suzy came running in from her play room directly to Henry, excited to see her future cousin.

“And here she is.” Emma motioned to her with a flourish of her hands, like she was presenting a prize.

Henry picked her up, but not before rolling his eyes at Emma and David’s laughter. The headed out the door for the rehearsal dinner.

Emma stopped them, “Hey guys, there was something else I wanted to do after the rehearsal dinner tonight. Won’t take more than an hour. Come on, let’s put Daisy out in the dog run and head out. I’ll tell you about it on the way.”

******

Miller’s Ranch was filled with people preparing the grounds for the big day. Leroy and the brothers were across the yard from the stables where they had finished setting up the reception area, and were now hanging fairy lights.

Benjamin Bash would normally be helping them, but his responsibility lay higher as the ordained minister that would be performing the ceremony for the girls. Being the quiet one of the bunch, he was also very spiritual, and honored when the girls asked him to perform the ceremony.

The wedding party was all gathered on the other side of the property overlooking a valley below the east side. Bash was going through the routine of the ceremony as he stood with the girls in front of the archway that would serve as the altar the next day. The rest of the group sat in the front row of the seating for the wedding that consisted of two aisles of blanketed haystacks.

After the rehearsal, Emma and Regina practiced their dance with Violet while others put the final touches on the grounds for the next day. They wrapped things up as the sun began to set, and then took their seats for a ranch stile dinner laid out as a gift for them by the property owner himself, Roger Miller.

When dinner was over and cleaned away, Henry helped Michael and Jeffy load up their equipment into their van. Leroy was very upset that his plans for a bachelor party had been killed, but Emma had promised them a guy’s night of drinks and darts soon enough. Jeffy and Henry exchanged their secret hand shake with a laugh, before the brothers all took off.

“She out?” David asked his wife who held their daughter in her arms.

“Like a light. She was fighting it the whole time. She’s so excited to be the flower girl tomorrow.” Mary Margret kissed the girl’s head.

David looked around the grounds. Henry and Violet were helping clean up any trash left behind, and Roger Miller was turning off the overhead lights to the dance floor.

“Hey Hon. Where are Emma and Regina?” David scanned the lot where they had all parked.

Mary Margret placed Suzy in her stroller and looked around. The two women were nowhere to be seen. Husband and wife looked to each other and rolled their eyes with shakes of their heads.

“I’ll go look for them. You get the kid in the car,” David kissed his wife and left on search for his sister.

******

_Stables. Hayloft._

“Oh God,” Regina’s voice came out in a deep groan. “That feels so good baby. Don’t stop.”

Emma chuckled, “We have to leave at some point, my love. People will come looking eventually.”

Regina shook her head adamantly, “No we don’t. We’re never leaving this loft. Not while you’re touching and rubbing me like this. Everyone else can just go away.”

Emma laughed as they sat on haystacks across from each other, and she continued to rub Regina’s sore feet that were propped up on her lap.

“Sometimes I think you’re only marrying me for the free massages,” Emma winked at her.

“Maybe I am.” Regina arched an eyebrow seductively, “So what?”

“Nothing. If marrying you means I can rub you down whenever I want, I’ll put a ring on ya right now.” Emma lightly tickled the foot in her hands making Regina giggle. With a sincere smile, she asked, “Why are you marrying me tomorrow?”

“Cause you look good naked,” Regina said obviously, and Emma smacked her thigh with a laugh. Regina took a deep breath, “Oh my dear sweet Emma. Come here, my love.”

Emma placed her feet carefully down and moved to sit next to her. Regina instantly taking her hands between her own.

“Emma, I’m marrying you first and foremost because I love you. I love you for being the strong wonderful woman that you are. For coming into my life when I needed you the most. For showing me every day how much you care for me and Henry. You are an amazing human being, sweetheart, and I want nothing more in this world, than be your wife.” Regina reached up and thumbed away tears that had fallen from Emma’s eyes.

“Can I marry you right now?” Emma asked through a teary-eyed childish smile, causing Regina to mirror her expression. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They moved in for a chaste kiss and a soft embrace, but it didn’t take much persuading for the kisses to deepen and for hands to grip a little tighter. Emma reach a hand down and slowly worked it under Regina’s silk shirt. Delving into her love’s mouth with her tongue as she reached hardened nipples and pinched them through a laced bra.

Regina moaned, and rotated them so that she was sitting in Emma’s lap. Together, they unbuttoned each other’s shirts as fast as they could. Emma’s lips traveled down Regina’s clavicle with every inch of skin exposed. Pulling down the cup covering Regina’s left nipple, she didn’t hesitate to bite it hard, making the woman above her gasp.

“Emma! Regina!” David’s voice yelled from the barn entrance below, pulling them apart. “Guys, come on. Everyone’s leaving.  Put your clothes back, say your good-byes and let’s go!”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Just a minute a-hole! And we’re not naked!”

“Sure you’re not!” David called back. “Hurry it up!”

“Alright!” Emma yelled. Hearing the barn close, she turned back to Regina. “Why are we sleeping separate again?”

Regina was still trying to calm her body’s frustration from being interrupted. “At this moment, I have no idea. Because all I want to do is take you home and rip your clothes off with my teeth.”

Emma whimpered loudly, prompting Regina to pull her in for another deep hurried kiss.

When she was released, Emma squeaked out, “So why are we sleeping separate tonight?”

Regina laughed, “It is one night my love. Then we’ll be married and we can celebrate all we want. Naked or clothed.”

“Promise?” Emma grinned.

“I promise.” Regina kissed her nose.

She kissed Emma’s lips once before rising to button her shirt back up and slip her shoes on. Straightening their clothes, they took each other’s hands and headed down the stairs and out the barn, toward the parked cars where everyone was waiting for them. Exchanging one last kiss before separating, Regina with Mary Margret, Suzy and Violet, and Emma with David and Henry. They mouthed the words ‘I love you’ through car windows and made their separate ways.

******

“Now I’m happy Mary Margret kept Suzy for another bit.” David looked out of the truck window at the small shop in front of them, “You’re nuts, sis. This is permanent.”

“Yeah, well so is marriage.” Emma shot back.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this. Can I get one too!?” Henry bounced in the middle back seat.

“No!” Emma and David said together.

“But I’m going to be nineteen,” he protested.

“Okay. Go for it,” Emma said with a shrug.

“Really?” Henry excited.

“Yeah, just ask your mother and Violet for their permission,” Emma took out her phone and held it toward him.

Instantly deflated, he said, “Nevermind.”

“Come on.” Emma exited the truck laughing.

She and David patted Henry on the back while he sulked, and headed into the tattoo parlor.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

“Okay Regina, you get the next group,” Violet pulled a slip of paper from a bowl. “The cast of the L World.”

Mary Margret let out a long teasing sound like that of a teenager at a slumber party, making Regina roll her eyes even through an amused chuckle.

“That one’s easy.” Regina didn’t need to think long, “Marry Dana, sleep with Shane, and kill Jenny Schector. Always. Kill Jenny Schector.”

Mary Margret and Violet raised their glasses and cheered Regina’s choices. They had foregone the wine at Mary Margret’s suggestion, pointing out quickly that alcohol might make their appearances too puffy the next day. So the three women stuck to fancy-flavored non-alcoholic spritzers with berries floating in the concoctions.

“Ugh, I hated Jenny so much!” Mary Margret cringed.

“Me too! I mean at first I felt bad for her, but then she went all super psycho,” Violet laughed with them.

“Your turn Violet.” Regina picked out another card, “The cast of Friends.”

Violet giggled while she thought, “Hmm… Marry Phoebe, for sure. Sleep with Rachel, and kill Monica.”

“Why’d you go with the girls?” Regina asked curiously.

“Well the girls were always more interesting to me than the boys on that show,” Violet shook her head with a ‘blah.’ “Plus none of the guys could shine a light on Henry.”

The older two women awed, making the girl blush. Mary Margret began to get teary-eyed seemingly out of nowhere, again. She had been doing that off and on again throughout the day, but insisted she was fine.

The small emotional woman took a tissue from the coffee table and blew her nose. “You two are just so cute. I remember when you were just a couple of babies in middle school. Both of you were so shy, but you and Henry were just always there for each other.”

“We still are,” Violet said proudly. “Henry’s not like anyone I’ve ever known. He’s one of the good ones, you know?”

Regina beamed with pride. “So are you, my dear. I’m happy my son is with such a wonderful young lady such as yourself.”

They heard another sob and turned to see Mary Margret crying deeper into her tissues. Violet reached over and hugged her side, rubbing the small woman’s back while sharing a worried look with Regina.

“I’m fine, dear.” Mary Margret tried to stop, “You and Henry are just so beautiful. Your love, and… and… and their love is all just so magical.”

Regina moved to hug the woman on her other side, shooting an amused smile toward Violet over the crying woman’s shoulder. Violet pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, and wrapped it around Mary Margret. She and Regina got her to lay down comfortably, and it didn’t take much to calm her enough to fall asleep.

“Her first girl’s night out since Suzy was born and she passed out before eleven,” Regina laughed quietly at her sleeping friend. “To think we used to do whiskey shots on our nights off.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her like this. It’s pretty funny seeing your school principal pass out from emotion.” Violet whispered, “I wonder what’s gotten into her.”

Regina shook her head, “I never know with Mary Margret. She’s always been such an emotional woman. I saw her cry over a commercial that showed a box of puppies once.”

Violet giggled as she helped gather their glasses and popcorn bowls, following Regina into the kitchen. “Thank you for inviting me to join you tonight, Regina. I had a lot of fun.”

“Of course. I love having you around, Violet. If we have a daughter that ends up half as sweet as you, Emma and I will be the luckiest women around,” Regina spoke without thinking, her eyes going wide immediately when she realized what she had said.

Violet smiled, whispering, “Are you guys pregnant?”

“No. Pregnant, no.” Regina released the breath she was holding. She could see Violet was confused but wanted to know more. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to come out. We were going to tell Henry first but, Emma and I are starting the process to adopt a child.”

“Really!?” Violet wanted to scream in delight, but instead she hugged Regina tightly. “That’s wonderful!”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Regina squeezed her back. “I hate to ask you to keep anything from Henry, but do you think you can sit on this information until we tell him tomorrow?”

“Of course, Regina,” Violet smiled at the trust she was being shown. “I know he’ll be over the moon excited for you.”

“Really?” Regina smiled shyly. “I won’t lie. I’ve been worried he’ll think we’re trying to replace him or something.”

Violet took her hands between her own. “Henry has never once doubted the love he has from you or Emma, Regina. He is so incredibly proud of the two of you. Did he tell you about what happened at school last month?”

Regina shook her head, moving to put the kettle on for tea while Violet sat on one of the stools at the island.

“The University’s LGBTQ Club was holding a fundraising event on campus for Pride month. It was so much fun. They sat up a bunch of kid games for everyone to play. Like Red Rover, kickball, potato-sack races, things like that. Henry and I went to support and participate.”

“That sounds about right,” Regina said proudly.

“Here look at the shirt he bought at one of the booths.” Violet took out her phone and showed a picture of him in a white t-shirt that read, ‘I [heart] My 2 Moms.’

“Will you look at that,” Regina beamed. “Will you send this to me?”

“Of course,” Violet did so as she continued. “Well we were talking with some friends when we noticed a couple of guys come toward the celebration, kind of menacingly, you know. One of them pulled out a bible and began saying some pretty hateful things.”

“Was campus police called?” Regina asked worriedly.

“No. At first no one was paying them any attention. I mean it was only three of them, the games drowned them out for the most part. That’s when one of them decided to get louder and meaner. He pulled out a boom-mic so he could talk over everyone. He started yelling out slurs and hurtful rants,” Violet shook her head.

“Did they try starting a fight?” Regina was trying to control her anger.

“No, they were all talk, thank goodness. Henry could tell that right away, but he saw the effect their words were having on some of the other students. He kissed my cheek and walked over to try and politely ask them to leave. But the jerk with the boom-mic pointed it right at him and kept spewing his hateful words.

Henry walked over and talked to a couple of students, and they all started to spread out to talk to others. The next thing I know, everyone began to sing. Others caught on and came to stand in front of the protestors, just smiling and singing at them. Mr. Boom-mic was completely drowned out, and he was ushered away by his two friends. When they left, everyone cheered and people went up to Henry to pat him on the back.”

“Good,” Regina said firmly. “I’m happy things didn’t escalate.”

“Me too, but what came next made me more proud of him,” Violet took a deep breath. “After everyone returned to celebrating, these two girls came up to Henry. I could tell one of them was really upset and had been crying. She wanted to thank Henry for standing up to the protestors, and introduced herself and her girlfriend to us.

She then told us about how she had been thrown out by her parents for being gay. She was from somewhere in Tennessee, and her family was deeply religious. When her family somehow found out she had a girlfriend, she came home to them throwing all her belongings into a barrel and dousing it with lighter fluid. They lit it right in front of her and told her she was dead to them. She was only sixteen when it happened.”

Regina clutched her chest from the pain in her heart, “Who could ever do that to their own child?”

“I don’t know. I tell you, Regina, Henry just reached forward gently and hugged her. She about collapsed into his arms, but with the help of her girlfriend, they just held onto her tightly. I watched him rub her back and take her girls hand. Then he whispered three words that had us all in tears again,” Violet was crying at the memory. “He said, ‘You’re safe now.’”

Regina reached over and grabbed napkins for the both of them. “That’s my son.”

“That’s your son. He has the biggest heart I’ve ever known.” Violet took a deep breath, wiping her eyes, “I want you to know, Regina, just in case it wasn’t completely obvious. I love Henry very much. Thank you for raising a wonderful son that has shown me nothing but respect and understanding. I don’t doubt that you and Emma will do the same with your next little one.”

“Thank you, dear.” Regina brought her in for a hug as the two women continued crying. “I can see why Henry loves you so much. You’re a wonderful girl, you know that.”

“Thank you.” Violet and she separated when the kettle began to whistle. Dabbing their eyes again, “Okay enough crying. How are you, bride-to-be? Are you all set for the big day tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah,” Regina smiled. “Tomorrow I marry the love of my life. How could I not be ready?”

“I hope I can say the same someday. Someday way far in the future. After I’ve received my first, maybe second degree, that is.” Violet moved to put their dishes in the dishwasher.

Regina released a nervous laugh along with Violet. “Well, dear. I won’t lie and tell you that is reassuring to say the least. But I couldn’t think of a better daughter-in-law to have than you. Eventually.”

Violet chuckled but smiled sincerely, “That means a lot, Regina. Thank you.”

Regina took a deep breath, “Listen, Violet. I know I’m a hard ass when it comes to a lot of things. I’ll admit that I like the fact that you’ve never seemed to be afraid of me.”

“Oh I was afraid,” Violet laughed. “I tried my hardest to get and stay on your good side when Henry and I first started seeing each other.”

Regina laughed, “Well mission accomplished dear. Although Emma had a lot to do with that. She was the one that calmed me enough to see that Henry was growing, and that he was beyond lucky to have a girl like you. Don’t ever tell her I said the words, but she was right.”

“I’ll just have to find a covert way to thank her later then.” Violet sipped her tea.

Regina fidgeted with her cup, “Violet, dear. I just wanted to say that if… if you ever need someone to talk to… I know I could never replace your mother, and my heart aches that you lost her so young. But please know that if you ever need anything, anything at all. Emma and I are both here for you and your father. Alright?”

Violet moved to hug Regina tightly. “Thank you, Regina.”

“You’re welcome.” Regina squeezed back. “Now enough of this non-sense. It’s still early. How about we make some delicious bear-claws, and you can deliver them to the others in the morning for me?”

“Sounds perfect.” Violet nodded, and moved to begin bringing down bowls in the kitchen she’d become well acquainted with.

******

“Does it hurt? It looked like it hurt.” Henry asked, taking a sip of his secret beer.

“I won’t lie. Ribs are definitely one of the most sensitive places to get tattooed.” Emma took a deep swig of her beer, then almost spit it out when a hand touched her side. “David! What the hell?!”

Henry and David shushed her together, listening for a cry from Suzy in the other room. They had finally gotten her to go to sleep about an hour before, after picking her up from Mary Margret. The baby’s mother had seemed reluctant to let her go after the dinner, so they left Suzy with her while they ran their ‘errand’ at the tattoo parlor.

“I think we’re okay. I got four pages into ‘If You Give a Mouse a cookie,’ and she was out,” Henry chuckled.

“Let’s hope she sleeps in a bit. We don’t need a cranky flower girl.” David said as he reached over and poked Emma’s side again.

“Ow. Fuck, David. Knock it off.” Emma socked him hard in the arm. “What’s your deal?”

“My deal is I can’t believe you just got a tattoo. You always told me you’d never do it. That you’d quote, ‘never mess with perfection.’” David stood to get them all another beer.

“Yeah, well I used to say I’d never get married or have kids, too.” Emma took the new beer, “Things change.”

“That they do, sis.” David lifted his bottle and the three clinked their bottles together.

Emma pointed at Henry, “That’s your last one, kid. I don’t need your mother divorcing me before the ink’s dry on our marriage certificate.”

Henry scoffed, “I’ve had more than this on a week night at the dorms.”

“I didn’t hear that,” Emma shook her head.

“I’m joking, Ma. But I have had a beer before.” Henry took a drink. “Besides, between me having a beer, and you getting a tattoo. I’d be more worried if I were you.”

“What? Why?” Emma’s brows creased.

“Mom hates tattoos. Thinks that they’re basically like defacing art.” Henry laughed at Emma’s scared expression, “She was always set on the women she dated not having any.”

“Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me that beforehand?” Emma asked through her teeth, trying not to yell.

“I tried,” Henry raised his hands up. “You were the one that kept saying you wouldn’t be dissuaded.”

Emma felt the couch shaking and looked to David as he turned beet-red, holding his breath to keep from laughing. He was trying his hardest to hold it in so he wouldn’t wake the baby.

“Seriously?!” Emma looked pale.

Henry started laughing more, “I’m totally messing with you, Ma.”

Emma grabbed the pillows behind her and began throwing them at Henry. Taking the last one to hit David repeatedly as he still could not stop laughing.

“You guys are such assholes,” Emma said as she took her beer and walked away into the kitchen.

The other two followed her, picking up their trash.

“Come on, Ma. I was just messing with you.” Henry side bumped her as she washed some of their dishes.

“It’s okay, kid,” Emma said with a wicked grin. “I’ll get you back.”

“Oh-oh,” David sat on a kitchen stool. “You’re in for it now Henry. I know that tone. You should know by now, you don’t mess with Emma unless you understand that you’re then fair game.”

“But I was just kidding,” Henry said still not playing into their taunt.

“Yeah, but you knew it would freak her out. And on the night before her wedding,” David tisked at Henry. “Now? Well now, she must have her revenge.”

“Come on,” Henry laughed.

“Oh it’ll happen, kid.” Emma wiped her hands on a dishrag and flipped it nonchalantly over her shoulder. “You won’t know when. You won’t know where. But it’ll happen. You thought the mile sprints were rough, just wait.”

Henry actually swallowed thickly at the steel gaze Emma shot him. “I’ll wash the dishes?” He offered meekly.

“And?” Emma raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

“Take out the trash?” Henry straighten and gave her his boyish grin, hoping it’d help.

“Alright. You are forgiven.” Emma threw the dishrag at him and winked with a laugh at David.

“You deserved that, kid.” David laughed at Henry who moved to take over the dishes.

“So Emma, you all set for tomorrow? No second thoughts?” David changed the subject, turning to his sister.

Emma shook her head with a grin, “No way. I’m marrying the woman of my dreams. I am so good.”

“Well I’m happy for the both of you, sis. It’s crazy that at Henry’s age, neither of us ever thought we’d ever settle down and start a family.” David sighed happily, “Now look at us.”

“Who knew the happiness of two Bostonians lay in a small harbor town in Maine,” Emma added clinking her beer with David’s.

“To think you and Lily tried to talk me out of coming here,” David chuckled. “You ever hear from her?”

“Who’s Lily?” Henry asked, his back turned.

“An Ex.” Emma took a deep breath, “And no, I haven’t heard from her since she moved to New York.”

“You were so better off without her, anyway, Ems.” David smiled reassuringly.

Emma though of her soon to be wife, “That’s right. Lily’s nothing compared to Regina. Besides, Lily and I were straight out of high school. We were too young to know what the hell we wanted or what we were doing back then.”

Henry turned around, brows furrowed. “Is that how you feel about me and Violet?”

“Whoa, Henry. Apples and oranges,” David defended. “Lily wasn’t in love with Emma. Hell, I don’t think she even particularly liked you.”

“That’s true. I think she straight up hated me,” Emma drank from her beer. “I was never a priority to her, or even an after-thought. She just wanted someone to come home to. Should have just gotten a damn cat or something.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” David snickered.

Emma turned to Henry, “I know what you and Violet have is more than puppy love, Henry. I mean, when’s the last time you’ve met another couple that’s been together since they were kids. You’ve known Violet almost your whole life. She’s seen you through your awkward younger days when your head hadn’t grown into your ears yet, and she’s still with you.”

Henry snapped the dish towel at her, “Watch it.”

Emma laughed, “What I mean is that I don’t worry about you two. You’re too damn adorable together.”

“Cute as kittens,” David nodded.

Henry rolled his eyes but gave a sincere, “Thanks.”

“If there’s one couple that will prove that puppy love can carry over into adulthood, it’ll be you two. But like I said before, you mess this up and I want Violet in the divorce.” Emma pushed Henry’s shoulder with her own.

Henry took the opportunity to wrap an arm around her neck in a choke-hold, taking Emma completely by surprise.

“Oh, shit! I got her.” Henry’s eyes went wide in shock, and he looked quickly at David. “Now what?”

“You prepare yourself to QUIETLY wrestle with the bear, or you release her and run like hell,” David laughed as he watched Emma place her hands on her knees in wait. “I’d run if I were you. There’s no way you guys will be quiet enough to not wake up Suzy.”

“I’m going to count to three, kid. One…” Emma began.

David moved to the sliding glass door that led out to their back yard, and motioned for him to make a run for it. Henry didn’t wait for Emma to finish counting before bolting out the back door. Emma calmly walked over, closed the door and locked it, and then turned off the outside lights.

“We really need to work on him,” David said shaking his head. “Way too gullible.”

“I know. He’s only been away for a couple of months, and he’s been falling for things left and right.” Emma slowly began to pull the cord to the blinds.

“That’s your kid, sis.” David laughed.

“Yes he is,” Emma beamed, laughing harder as they turned their backs to the glass door that was quietly being knocked on.

“We should probably get some sleep, huh?” David said as they walked out of the kitchen and turned off the lights.

“You guys suck!” Henry yelled lowly.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come the brides...

** Chapter 7  **

Holding David’s arm, Emma walked down to the altar first, smiling excitedly at their gathered community of friends and family. She took her spot between Bash and David by the flowered archway and waited anxiously for her bride to enter.

Mary Margret appeared next, alongside Violet and behind Suzy. Mary Margret already had tears flowing down her cheeks and looked like she had been hyperventilating. Violet’s hand on her elbow seemed to be her life line to remain calm as they followed the flower girl down the aisle.

The almost two year old looked adorable in her white button-up shirt and bow-tie with tan khaki shorts and polished Mary-Janes. Her little dark blonde curls were styled to match Shirley Temple, making her dimples pop as she danced down the aisle dropping flowers from a basket.

The little girl waved excitedly at Emma and her Daddy, and they in turn gave her thumbs up. When she reached the front, Suzy high-fived both of them before taking her seat between her Momma and Violet in the front row.

The music changed and everyone got to their feet. Emma took a deep breath and tried hard to ease the smile that was making her cheeks hurt. Tears sprang to her eyes the moment she spotted Regina with Henry by her side to give her away.

Emma did a double take at their son and gasped in shock when she realized Henry had cut his hair. Looking more like a young man than a boy, with a fresh crew cut. She forced herself to store that information away to cry about later. She returned her eyes to Regina, and everyone else disappeared.

The beginning of the ceremony was a blur for the two women. They heard Bash speaking, but they were in their own little bubble the moment they took each other’s hands. Henry and David had to nudge them both when it came time to reading their vows. Reciting them strictly from memory, they never once broke eye contact except to place rings on each other’s fingers.

“I now proudly pronounce you, Married!” Bash shouted in glee. “You may now kiss.”

The crowd cheered as the couple kissed, and held on to each other. Only separating to laugh when they heard Suzy yell out, “Yay, Ninas!!”

Walking back up the aisle to cheers of congratulations and flower petals being thrown over their heads, they made their way to the private room set up for them next to the barn. It was something they had insisted on so they would have a moment alone directly after the ceremony.

“We did it,” Emma kissed Regina. “You are my wife.”

“I am your wife, and you are mine.” Regina shrugged coyly, “Well you were already mine.”

“Baby, I’ve been yours since before you even met me,” Emma made her laughed. “I know you’ll think I’m making this up but when I first saw you at David’s wedding I had two thoughts. ‘Damn, she’s hot!’ and ‘I’m going to marry that woman.’”

“It was not,” Regina playfully slapped her arm.

“Hon, you in that red dress? You knocked the breath straight out me. Then that day we actually first met, when you came to pick up Henry at the gym, it happened all over again. You do that every time you walk into a room.” Emma cupped her wife’s cheeks, “I love you so damn much.”

Regina pulled her in for a powerful kiss. Pouring every ounce of love she had felt throughout the ceremony into it.

“You’re one to talk about a vision in a red dress. You look gorgeous,” Regina growled, moving her arms around Emma’s middle. She felt Emma winced, and worried, “Sweetheart?”

Emma bit her lip with a smile, “I’m ok, I promise.”

“Emma,” Regina said more sternly. “What’s going on? Did you injure yourself?”

“No love, I promise I didn’t, I just- I was going to wait to show you later, but,” Emma turned around and pointed to the back of her dress. “Unzip me.”

Regina arched a brow, “Now, darling? We still need to take pictures, and-.”

“Calm down. I just want to show you something. Although,” Emma wiggled her brows, “we do have about twenty minutes.”

Regina gave her an unimpressed smile, “Turn around.”

She slid Emma’s zipper down, leaning forward to indulge in a kiss to her wife’s bare back, but then froze when she noticed a bandage on Emma’s side.

“What happened?” Regina turned her wife around, worry clearly written on her face.

“Here, hang on a sec.”

Emma lowered the top half of her dress to hang around her hips, momentarily distracting her new wife with the sight of her lacy white bra. Slowly peeling back the bandage, she revealed the tattooed words across her ribs that were cornered by tiny music notes and hearts. In beautifully scripted letters, it read;

_Your one and only…_

_Until the end starts_

 

“It’s lyrics from-,” Regina started, renewed tears in her eyes.

“From our song. Yeah. The little hearts actually have our initials hidden in them too.” 

Emma moved to cover it back up, but Regina stopped her, letting her fingers ghost across the words and the design.

“Do you like it?” Emma asked nervously.

Regina looked up with smiling tears, cupping Emma’s cheeks and bringing her in for a smoldering kiss.

“I love it,” she said sincerely.

“Oh thank God,” Emma breathed a sigh of relief. “I was a little worried.”

“When did you do this?” Regina helped reapply the bandage.

“Last night with the boys. Henry wanted one too, but-”

“Emma Swan, you did not get our son a tattoo?!” Regina snapped.

“Of course not,” Emma laughed, pulling her close again, “You know, I’ll never tire of hearing you call him that.”

“What?”

“Our son,” Emma’s smile went up one side, making her dimple deepen.  

“Well he is. He has been long before today. It’s just now official.” Regina nuzzled into Emma’s hug. “We’re official.”

“Ugh, that sounds too clinical.” Emma smirked, “But it’s true. My family is all legit now. My wife. Our son.”

They began to kiss again, but were quickly interrupted by a hard knock on the door.

Henry called, “Your starving son and has been sent by his mean girlfriend to get you for pictures before I am allowed to touch the appetizers. So come on, Moms! Times up.”

Emma and Regina pulled apart with a laugh, moving to straightened themselves out. They touched up their make up with supplies purposely left in that room, and five minutes later opened the door to a grinning Henry waiting for them. He turned and popped his elbows out for them to each take an arm, escorting them toward the ranch’s pond for photos.

When they rejoined their guests for dinner, Henry gave a speech that had his mothers’ sobbing and sandwiching him between them. David’s speech, on the other hand, earned him a dinner roll to the head from Emma, and a smack on the arm from his wife.

Emma and Regina’s first dance was perfect. Henry squeezed Violet’s side proudly as they watched the brides go through the impressive dips and twirls she had choreographed for them. When their song ended, Henry jumped up first to dance with them together, followed by Violet.

Everyone was welcomed onto the dancefloor to take turns dancing with them, and soon the entire party was on the dance floor. Suzy took turns riding everyone’s shoulders, cheering gleefully high above everyone. Even Jeffy joined in dancing like robots with Henry and Michael in the middle of a dance circle.

When it came time to throw their bouquets, the crowd mixed together, men and women. Regina threw her bouquet first, hitting Leroy straight in the face and knocking the beer out of his hands. The brothers laughed and patted him on the back while he blushed at his date.

Emma threw her bouquet and it landed right between Henry and Violet who caught it together, and high-fived each other. The party cheered the young couple on, while Emma hugged Regina who visibly paled. The extra garter the boys gave Emma was caught by Maddie who had pushed two other women away to nab it.

When the party began to die down, their guests bid them farewell one by one until only a few remained. Jeremy and his husband, Colton, approached them along with Mary Margret and David. Baby Suzy was wrapped in David’s tux jacket, fast asleep in his arms.

“We’re heading out, girls.” Jeremy hugged Emma. “Congratulations Ems.”

“Thank you Jeremy,” Emma squeezed him and then moved to hug his husband, “You too Colton.”

“Regina, darling.” Jeremy hugged her and lifted her into a twirl. He sat her down and motioned to her dress, “You were the very image of a queen tonight. Absolutely gorgeous.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Regina kissed his cheeks on each side. She turned to hug Colton, disappearing in his arms. “It was so nice meeting you, Colton.”

“You too Regina.” Colton’s deep voice vibrated his chest under her cheek. The gentle giant released her and kissed her on the cheek, “Congratulations, again, and thank you for inviting us so last minute.”

“Of course, dear.” Regina looked between him and Jeremy, “I’m so happy we were reunited so you could both be here.”

“And we’ll be seeing you both when we get back from Maui,” Emma promised.

“Yes! Oh, about that. I don’t want you two worrying about living arrangements in Boston when you come for the tournament. We’ve got you covered,” Jeremy said with a warning glare not to argue.

“That’s very kind of you both, but I’m sure we can find something nearby.” Regina said.

“You will. With us,” Jeremy smiled proudly. “About a year ago, we invested in renovating a building right by the waterfront, flipping them into small condos and studios. We just opened them up for leasing last month, but we have a few empty fully furnished studios that you are welcomed to take your pick of. It’s only temporary after all.”

“Well if you’re sure, we’ll gladly take you up on the offer.” Emma hugged him, “Thanks again guys.”

“Anytime.” Jeremy turned to David, “Same goes for you guys.”

“Thanks, Jeremy.” David hugged him tightly.

“Watch it Nolan.” Colton said in faux seriousness, making David put his hands up in surrender, before hugging too.

“Goodnight everyone.” Jeremy waved goodbye behind them at Violet, Henry and John who were now approaching.

“We’re heading out as well. Goodnight,” Mary Margret took turns hugging the brides and kissing their cheeks.

“Goodnight, Mouse. Thank you so much for all you did. Today was perfect.” Emma wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist.

“Yes. Thank you both. This honestly would not have been possible without your help, and I do mean all of this,” Regina motioned between her and Emma. “If it wasn’t for you two, we might never have met.”

Mary Margret looked like she was going to lose her composure again, tears flooding her eyes.

“I’m sorry. Don’t mind me… I just.” She took out a tissue from her purse and started crying in earnest. “I’m sorry.”

David wrapped an arm around her, and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ to everyone. “Sweetheart, why don’t we just tell them?”

“No. I told you, this is their day.” Mary Margret tried to straighten up, wiping her eyes and nose. “I’m fine.”

“But the wedding is over now. It’s ok,” David got her to smile.

“What’s wrong?” Henry handed Mary Margret his kerchief.

Violet saw David struggling to comfort his wife and hold onto his daughter, and motioned for him to hand Suzy over, “Here, David. Let me take her.”

“Thanks, Vi.” David gladly handed over his daughter so that he could pull his wife into a full hug.

“Is everything alright?” Regina asked, truly worried.

“Yes,” David smiled reassuringly at them all. “Everything is fine.”

“Are you sure? Cause she’s been like freaking out like this all week. I haven’t seen Mouse this worked up since she was pregnant with Suz-.” Emma’s eyes went wide, and everyone turned questioning eyes to the couple. “Really?”

Mary Margret looked up, wiping away her tears and nodding with a smile, “We’re going to have another baby.”

“Guys, that’s great!” Emma hugged her brother and his wife together.

“Thanks,” David hugged his wife. “I’m sorry we didn’t say anything before, but like Mary Margret said, we didn’t want to take away from your day.”

“It would have done no such a thing. I’m so happy for you both.” Regina hugged them, sending a questioning look toward Emma behind their backs.

“Congratulations David, Mary Margret.” John stepped forward to shake their hands.

“Another baby Nolan, I can’t wait.” Henry hugged them and noticed his mothers’ exchanging questioning glances. “Okay, what’s with you two?”

“Ah, well, guys… there’s actually something we’ve been waiting until after the wedding to tell you all as well.” Emma looked at her wife and took her hands. “We’re sort of expecting too.”

“What?!” Voices all rang out together.

“You’re pregnant?!” David stumbled, “Wait… Which one… What? How?”

Emma motioned with her hand, “Calm down. No one’s pregnant.”

“I’m confused.” Henry’s face scrunched.

“A couple of months ago, Emma and I started the application process to adopt,” Regina filled in the blanks.

“Really?!” Henry said excitedly. “I’m going to be a big brother? That is so awesome Moms.”

“I’m so happy for you all.” Mary Margret looked like tears were going to spring again but she took a few deep breaths.

The group took turns asking questions and congratulating Mary Margret and the newlyweds. Everyone was so excited to be expanding their family.

“Congratulations again to everyone,” John nodded kindly, before motioning to Violet, “Let’s go kiddo.”

David went to take Suzy from Violet, but the little girl hung on tighter around her neck.

“Hey Mr. Morgan? Moms? I know there’s a no girls rule at my place, but what if Violet and Suzy spent the night? That way the Nolan’s can have a night off.” Henry hugged his girlfriend while rubbing the little girl in her arm’s back.

Mr. Morgan looked hesitant, and squinted his eyes at Henry.

Henry quickly added, “Vi and Suzy can take my bed, and I’ll sleep on my couch.”

“That’s very sweet of you, kid. Sounds good to me and I’m sure David and Mouse could use the night off.” Emma gave John reassuring smile.

Regina, although she clearly had reservations, cleared her throat, “Yes. I think that’s a splendid idea. And very considerate of you two.”

John took a deep breath, “Alright, I’ll allow it. But I’m picking Violet up in time for breakfast.”

“Yes, sir.” Henry nodded.

“Are you guys sure?” David asked with hopeful eyes.

The group laughed as Suzy snuggled in closer to Violet who then rubbed her back, “I don’t think any of us have a say now.”

“You two are just so sweet,” Mary Margret squeezed their cheeks. “Let me get the overnight bag we keep in the car.”

“Thank you both. I’ll come by at nine to pick her and Daisy up, okay?” David patted Henry on the arm.

“Sounds like a plan, Uncle David.” Henry grinned using the title.

The ranch’s owner, Roger Miller, walked up then, “Hello crew. Looks like everything went according to plan, yeah?”

“Everything was perfect Roger,” Regina pecked the bearded man on his cheek. “Thank you so much for letting us have it here on your land.”

“I was happy to do it. I never thought to host weddings here, but after today I had two inquiries to host parties. I think you guys helped me out,” Roger chuckled. “Now, you all get off my property. I’ll take care of the clean-up with the party crew.”

“Thanks, Roger.” Emma gave the older man a hug.

The families dispersed to their separate homes. At the Homestead, Henry and Violet said their goodnights before heading up to the studio over the barn with Suzy and Daisy, and the newlyweds headed toward the main house.

Just as Regina unlocked and opened the door, she let out a yelp of surprise as she was swooped into Emma’s arms.

“What are you doing?” Regina laughed, wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck.

“Carrying my hot wife over the threshold,” Emma carried her through, kissing her neck.

She placed Regina gently on the floor and kept her arms wrapped around her waist, kissing a path down to her happy place when she noticed the necklace around Regina’s neck.

“This is beautiful. Is that what the girls got you?” Emma asked holding the pendent closer. “Aww, a swan.”

“Yes it is, and I adore it,” Regina touched the pendant. “I heard the boys gave you something too?”

“Ah! That they did.” Emma placed her foot on a nearby chair, and pulled her dress up her thigh.

Regina scanned Emma’s leg with seductive eyes, catching sight of the garter and giggling, “I thought you threw this into the crowd?”

“That was the spare.” Emma wiggled her brows, “Wanna take it off?”

Regina grinned wickedly as she moved to slide her hand from Emma’s ankle up to her thigh, and passed the garter. She let her thumb tease the material of the thong between her thighs, making Emma moan and push her hips forward, only to have Regina move her hand back to remove the garter. Once it was off, Emma had her pressed up against the nearest wall, attacking her neck with eagerness.

Regina pushed her back gently, “Not here, love. Let’s go to our room first. I want to get us out of these dresses.”

“Oh yeah. That’s hot,” Emma kissed Regina’s shoulder. “Then what?”

“Then I’m going to put them on hangers and put them in our closet so that they don’t get ruined. I plan on keeping them perfectly preserved.” Regina joined the laughter she received from her wife as Emma ceased her advances.

“Of course,” Emma rolled her eyes as she followed Regina to their room. “We’ll hang them up carefully. But I can’t say the same for your underwear. I plan on ripping them off the first opportunity I get.”

“Oh? Is that right?” Regina walked over to the bench at the foot of the bed, placing a foot on top of it. Just as Emma had done, she lifted the hem of her dress just high enough for Emma to see her thigh and hip.

“Are those,” Emma swallowed hard, “silk stockings?”

“Why, yes. Yes they are, dear.” Regina turned and gave Emma her back, “Unzip me, my love.”

Emma pulled the zipper slowly down Regina’s back. Leaning forward to kiss her shoulder and nibble on the spot she knew made her wife weak in the knees.

Regina’s knees indeed buckled, and she moved away from Emma to step out of her dress. She knew her wife’s eyes were glued to her body, and made a show of bending to carefully pick up her dress and move to their large walk-in closet to hang it up.

When she walked back into the room, she laughed out loud. Emma had already stripped and hung her dress on its hanger on the bathroom door. She was now laying on her side on the bed in a white lace bra and matching mini boy shorts waiting for her.

Regina placed her hands on her silk panty covered hips with a huff, “I wanted to do that.”

“You took too long. I wanted to skip ahead to the undies,” Emma grinned crookedly, taking in Regina’s matching white panties and bra. “Man, do I love you in garters and stockings. It’s the sexiest damn thing in this world.”

“You’re not so bad yourself there.” Regina laughed at the cute boy shorts Emma wore. Appreciating the lace that matched her bra, both practically see-through. She could just make out the pink shadowed tips of Emma’s breasts.

“I try.” Emma shrugged coyly and stood to join Regina.

They kissed and caressed languidly. Emma lifted one of Regina’s thighs to wrap around her hip, and ran her hand from the back of her knee to her ass. Regina’s breath hitched as Emma’s hips moved against her and lips moved to kiss down to her chest.

Emma twisted Regina around abruptly and removed her bra, moving to squeeze the freed breast and nibbling across strong shoulders from behind. They both groaned when Regina’s hips circled back against her as she guided Emma’s hand down into her panties.

“Fuck, baby.” Emma bit down on Regina’s bare shoulder and began rubbing her hard wet clit, and pinching her nipples.

Regina brought one hand up behind Emma’s neck, the other gripping her hip as they moved spooned closely together. It only took a few thrusts once Emma had entered her, for Regina to come completely undone. Emma guided her exhausted wife slowly onto the bed, laying by her side. She kissed Regina’s temple, stroking calming caresses across her body.

“I love you so much my dear wife,” Regina let out in a sigh.

“I love you too, baby.”

Emma moved to help Regina out of the confines of her fav garters and panties. When she finished, she realized Regina had fallen fast asleep. Tucking them under the covers, she pulled Regina close to her side as they both gave in to their exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter to hold ya while I go to Vegas with the wife.

** Chapter 8 **

Emma’s first conscious thought was the fact that her stomach was being deliciously tortured by eager lips and teeth, and that hands were sliding up her sides to tease her breasts. She gasped when she felt a hard bite to the sensitive spot just below her belly button.

Fully awake now, Emma opened her eyes to look down. Regina was hidden under their light bed sheet pushing her legs apart. Emma’s entire body coiled when her clit was sucked between gentle lips, and teased with a tip of a tongue.

“Fuck!” She grunted, trying to control the intense pleasure shooting through her body.

Regina held on tightly to Emma’s hips as she tried to squirm away and pull her closer at the same time.  She did not relinquish torturing Emma’s body until she had made cry out three times. When Emma pushed her head gently away, she came out from under the sheet chuckling at her wife called uncle.

“Good God, baby.” Emma panted still trying to catch her breath. “Good morning to you too.”

Regina bit her lip shyly, “Good morning, my love.”

“I am so not complaining, but where did that come from?”

Regina blushed, “I woke up this morning feeling awful for falling asleep on you. On our wedding night, of all nights.”

“Aww, baby.” Emma kissed her forehead with a giggle, “I took it as a compliment.”

Regina leaned into her, but was still looking at her hands, “It’s not that. I just-. It should have been romantic. Instead I passed out immediately after you made me, you know.”

Emma didn’t let her look away again, lifting her chin to smile wickedly at her. “If it makes you feel better, I came very hard with you last night.”

Regina’s eye glossed over, “Really?”

“Truly,” Emma kissed her reassuringly and hugged her closer. “What you just did now, however? Gave me an out of body experience into another realm a few times over.”

They intertwined their bodies, pulling each other into a deeper kiss. Emma’s fingers had just pinched a tight nipple when they were interrupted by the vibration of a phone with a text alert. After a few more messages came through, Emma reluctantly pulled away to check. She shook her head with a chuckle.

“Who is it?” Regina asked.

“Henry. He’s giving us a head’s up that David and Mouse will be here in like 20-30 minutes to pick up Suzy and Daisy.” Emma showed Regina the accompanying photo.

Suzy was sitting in the middle of Henry’s bed, next to Daisy. Both the baby and the dog had baseball caps and sun glasses on their face.

“Oh, that’s adorable,” Regina used Emma’s phone to forward it to herself before getting up from the bed and making her naked way to their en suite. She paused in the doorway, “Care to join me in the shower?”

Emma threw her phone on the bed and ran after her giggling wife.

……….

The newlyweds walked out onto the front porch, freshly showered and changed, just as the Nolan’s pulled up. Henry and Violet came from around the side of the house with Suzy and Daisy. Both the baby and dog’s eyes lit up at the newcomers.

“Daddy! Mommy!” Suzy squealed as she ran to them. David swooped her up into the sky and down.

“Thank you both so much for taking her last night.” Mary Margret moved to hug the younger couple. “That was very sweet of you two.”

“No problem. It was fun having some time to the three of us. Just like old times, huh Suzy?” Henry high fived the little girl.

Violet agreed, “We did miss our favorited sweet baby-girl.”

“Big girl Vi.” Suzy reminded her, making the whole family laugh.

“Does Nina Emma get a hug and kiss goodbye?” Emma held out her hands and the little girl flew into her arms hugging her neck, and pressing a hard kiss to her cheek. “So what do you want from Hawaii, Suzy Q?”

The little girl made a face of concentration then yelled, “A turtle!”

“You got it!” Emma kissed her cheek then handed her to Regina for a turn. She motioned to David, “Give me a hand with Daisy’s things will you?”

“Yeah,” David followed.

“How about a nice floral dress too?” Regina asked hugging and kissing the little girl too.

“What time’s your flight to Maui?” Mary Margret asked.

“We need to leave here at six in the morning tomorrow.” Regina filled them in as David and Emma loaded Daisy’s crate and things onto his truck. “Thank you so much for looking after Daisy while we’re gone.”

“Of course. Anytime.” David said, patting Henry on the back after he placed Suzy’s overnight things in the truck.

“Where are you guys leaving your car in Boston?” Violet asked Emma. “You know, as part of the student council I have a free parking space at the university if you want to leave it there.”

“That would be perfect dear, thank you. Then you two can drop us at the airport and you can have use of the Jeep while we’re gone, and Henry will have his car,” Regina nodded.

“My car?” Henry asked confused.

Emma and Regina motioned behind them to where two cars approached the homestead. One was Maddie driving Gran’s old pick-up, and the other was an older navy blue VW bug. Gran parked the VW closely to the group, jumping out and throwing the keys to Henry.

“Wait, what?!” Henry’s mouth flew open as he touched the roof in disbelief. “What?!”

“Emma, is this your old bug?” Violet asked excitedly.

“No. Sadly, Bailey bought the farm, and is long gone.” Emma placed her hand over her heart.

Regina took her sons hands and smiled through small tears, “This one has been sitting under the tarp in the garage.”

“You mean?” Henry’s eyes widened and he immediately engulfed Regina into hug. “I can’t believe you did this, Mom.”

“Well technically I didn’t.” Regina motioned to Emma and Gran.

“You guys did this?” Henry moved to hug them too.

“Yup. Me and Jackie.” Emma threw an arm around Gran’s shoulders.

They had restored the old VW that had been stored in Regina’s garage for as long as Henry has been alive. The 1968 VW Bug had belonged to Henry’s biological mother who died giving birth to him. The notorious sound of its engine used to induce hard memories of Danielle for Regina. But after years of living with Emma and her own VW, she found she didn’t mind as much anymore. The instinctual response to the car’s engine had seemingly faded away.

Emma’s eagerness to surprise their son had removed all doubt in the restoration of the car and the studio. They had agreed that Henry deserved a reward for his hard work getting to college and getting through his first year. When attempts to fix Emma’s yellow bug for Henry were cut short, Regina agreed to restore Danielle’s for him.

Emma and Jackie had worked on the practically pristine engine. The car having been well maintained while in use. Emma had it painted a dark Navy Blue, replacing the upholstery with white leather with blue race stipes running down the seats. The contrast came out amazing, and they loved the classic 60’s look to the car when it was finished.

“Now aren’t you glad I taught you to drive my bug after complaining you didn’t need to learn to drive stick?” Emma crossed her arms and bumped his shoulder.

“Heck yeah.” Henry reached over and squeezed Regina’s arm gently, “Are you sure, mom?”

“Yes Henry. You deserve it.” Regina cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “I promise I’m okay. It’s time to make new memories with it. And you deserve it.”

“I also promised your mom that with the car, you would be able to visit more often. Better than taking the bus.” Emma said in a tone telling him it was part of the package.

“Of course I will,” he said hugging Regina again. “This is so amazing! Thank you moms.” Henry hugged Emma then Gran. “Thank you so much Gran.”

“You’re welcome, kid. I was happy to do it.” Gran released him so he could hug Maddie too.

Maddie pinched his cheek, “We may have also installed a brand new radio and sound system as an early birthday present.”

He squeezed her again, “You guys rock so hard.”

“There’s also a rack that attaches to the roof for when you need to carry more stuff.” Emma added. “Like our luggage when you drive us to the airport.”

Henry chuckled, “You go it.”

A horn sounded, announcing Violet’s father had arrived, and the group all waved to John. She was going to spend the day with him before they all left to Boston the next day.

“See you guys bright and early tomorrow morning.” Violet hugged Regina and Emma.

“Bye sweetheart,” Regina said. “Thank you again for all you did yesterday.”

“Of course.” Violet hugged the Nolan’s too and gave Suzy one last squeeze. Grabbing her bag from the porch steps, she quickly kissed Henry goodbye. “Bye everyone.”

The Nolan’s said their goodbyes as well, taking Daisy with them and leaving the small family on their own.

“So what shall we do with our day?” Regina hugged her son’s shoulder as they headed inside. “Do you guys want me to make breakfast?”

“Why don’t I make us some waffles and you relax?” Emma offered, sliding her arm around her wife’s waist from the other side.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll help,” Henry offered as they headed toward the kitchen. “Are you guys all packed for your trip?”

“Yes we are.” Emma sing-song’d as she took out the ingredients and Henry grabbed bowls.

The phone rang, making three exchange questioning glances.

“I’ll get it, dear.” Regina said as she walked out to the foyer.

“Hey, who’s running the gym while you’re gone?” Henry asked Emma.

“Leroy is actually. He’s been helping me out a lot more at the gym. Along with the construction of the locker rooms, he suggested and modified a couple of things in the building that really worked out.” Emma filled Henry in, “He’s also cut back on drinking a lot.”

“Yeah I noticed he barely had two or three drinks last night.” Henry washed strawberries for their waffles, as Emma readied the mix.

“I honestly think he’s Zen’d out. It’s freaking the brothers out a bit, though,” She chuckled. “Even though his little transformation is kind of out there, the guys have all been really supportive.”

“Nice.” Henry began cutting the strawberries.

The mother and son duo continued to make breakfast together. Emma playfully shoving Henry aside when he was in her way, and getting into a towel snapping fight with each other.

Henry finished his prep work and took a seat at the island, “Hey Ma, I almost forgot to tell you. I got a letter the other day.”

Emma saw the hesitation in Henry’s face. “Yeah? From who?”

“Neal Gold,” Henry nodded in silent agreement to Emma’s facial response.

“Say what?” Emma’s eyes had shot wide.

Neal Gold had been incarcerated for a little over two and a half years for his key role in an assault that landed Henry in a coma when he was sixteen. Neal and a group of his friends had cornered Henry on his own and beat him unconscious. With the help of surveillance footage, they had all been arrested and charged with assault.

All but Neal and his father had plead guilty and negotiated deals. Both Golds decided to lawyer up and fight the charges, and ended up receiving the harshest of the punishments. Neal, eighteen at the time, was sent straight to prison. His father, who had been brought up on multiple charges for trying to hide the crime, was sentenced to a separate facility.

Neal’s troubles didn’t stop in prison, though, as his multiple failed attempts at rehabilitation programs had him sent out of state.

“What’d he have to say?” Emma scoffed.

“Bull mostly,” Henry laughed. “I could tell it was a cookie-cut letter of apology that he was probably forced to do. He was used words like ‘amends’ and ‘peace.’ I think he even said ‘as a means to an end.’ Neal Gold does not talk like that.”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure getting kicked out of the boot camp and all those other programs, his only other choice was anger management or therapy of some sort.” Emma shook her head, “Are you going to write him back?”

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Henry played with a pen he found, twirling it between his fingers.

“And what are you thinking?” Emma pressed.

Henry took a deep breath. “I’m thinking about laying things out. Let him know that despite him trying his best to beat me down that my life is amazing. That I feel bad that he can’t say the same because of his decisions.”

Henry seemed to pause in reflection, making Emma stop to watch him.

“What I really want to say is, if you weren’t such a dick, you might be in college and have an awesome girlfriend like I do, instead of sitting in prison being the girlfriend.”

There was a brief pause before the two of them laughed out loud.

“Oh, God, Kid. That would be hilarious.” Emma pulled the waffles from the cast iron press.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help it.” He said, then shrugged. “I don’t know, Ma. Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

Emma patted his shoulder, “Well, I know you’ll be more sensitive about it, but I think it might be therapeutic for you if you do. Just get out what you want and don’t expect anything.”

Henry and Emma nodded in agreement as Regina came walking back in with tears in her eyes. Emma quickly went to her side.

“Babe? What happened? Who was on the phone?” Emma hugged her wife’s side.

“Are you okay, Mom?” Henry quickly pulled out a stool for Emma to sit her down, then ran to get his mother a cup of water.

“Thank you, Henry.” Regina said as she sat down and took a deep breath. She smiled brightly at the two of them, “That was the adoption agency in Boston that we applied with.”

Emma’s face lit up, “Yeah?”

“They’ve reviewed our applications and background checks. They want to set up a house visit for when we get back from Hawaii.” Regina had renewed tears in her eyes.

“It’s really happening.” Emma said, holding Regina tighter.

“That’s awesome, moms.” Henry enveloped them both in a fierce hug. “So, what am I getting? A sister? A brother?”

Emma released Regina so they could both laugh at Henry’s excitement.

“We actually don’t care which,” Emma filled in. “We want to keep an open mind about the children we meet. It’s sort of a lengthy process, so we want to make sure we don’t move over one child that might be in bigger need, just because he’s a she, or vice versa. You know?”

“That makes sense.” Henry agreed. “And the poor kid’s going to be a part of our family, rather he or she likes it or not.”

“Exactly.” Emma laughed.

“Oh, you two.” Regina dabbed her eyes with a napkin. “He or she will have a home. That’s what counts.”

Henry kissed Regina’s forehead before turning to Emma with a faux scowl, “Where’s my waffles, lady. I’m a growing man. I need my food.”

Emma’s eyebrow lifted. “How about you go do a couple laps around the property first, while your mom and I finish in here.”

Henry blinked, “How about I make the coffee and shut the hell up?”

“That’s my boy.” Emma slapped him on the shoulder, pushing him toward the coffee maker. She then turned and kissed Regina soundly on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Regina kissed her back.

…………………

Fourteen hours after take-off from Logan International airport, and a layover in Los Angeles, the girls were finally checked into their Honeymoon suite in Maui.

The suite was more of an apartment on the second floor of a small building on the resort’s property. The only thing separating them from the Pacific Ocean was a narrow yard, the small road that led them to the resort property, and the small private beach.

The balcony through the living room sliding doors overlooked the coast, giving them a perfect view for sunsets over the ocean. That balcony also housed a small Jacuzzi that had the girls smiling enticingly at each other.

On their first night there, Regina wanted to unpack before unwinding. But firm lips on her neck and hands on her ass, had her forgetting her very name. Now that they were alone on a tropical island, miles away from anyone they knew and any distractions, things began a little primal.

In between hard heated kisses, Emma literally ripped Regina’s panties off from under her sarong. She sat her on one of the kitchen island stools, dropping quickly to her knees to take Regina into her mouth. Regina moaned loudly and grip Emma’s head until she was sure she was going scream.

Before Regina could climaxed, though, Emma jumped to her feet and dropped her jean shorts. She had snuck on one of their favorite toys under her Daisy Dukes, while Regina had gone to freshen up. Entering her quickly with the toy, Emma took hold of Regina’s ass and lifted her off the seat, wrapping legs around her.

Regina absolutely loved when Emma showed her strength when they made love. Emma leaned her against a nearby wall and moved roughly against her, biting her chest and neck. It didn’t take long for Regina to scream clenched to Emma’s body. Gently placing Regina’s feet back on the ground, she slowly slipped out of her. Kissing her forehead and supporting her wife’s body so she could regained her strength.

Regina opened her eyes and looked down at the toy that was still half in Emma. She smiled mischievously and flipped their positions, pushing Emma against the wall.  She took a hold of the toy and began fucking Emma in a fast rhythm, swallowing her moans of pleasure with a hard kiss. With Emma’s arms around her shoulders, Regina latched onto her neck, making her come hard against her.

Later that night, they soaked their wonderfully sore naked bodies in their private Jacuzzi, sipping wine and relaxing. Nothing but the sounds of waves hitting the shore, and the sight of beautiful stars above them.

They spent their week in Maui sunbathing on the beach and going to the local markets for souvenirs and exotic foods. They visited a local vodka distillery and a goat farm that sold fresh cheese and wine. Feeling adventurous, they had even visited a clothing optional beach and sunbathed naked by the sea. They also had made love on every surface of their suite and the shower, and even their massive closet just for fun.

On their last night on the island, they had just finished packing their things for their departure in the morning, and decided to soak in their Jacuzzi one last time.

“Why do we live in a state that’s freezing the majority of the year, when we can live here?” Emma whined.

“Because Storybrooke is our home and we love it,” Regina laughed.

“Yeah, but you in bikinis, shorts and tanks. More skin than I’ve ever seen when we weren’t completely naked at home.” Emma pouted, “I’m going to miss Maui.”

“We can always come back, my love. Maybe bring the kids with us next time.” Regina suggested.

“Hey, that would be fun. Maybe Henry will go wind-sailing with me,” Emma teased.

“Absolutely not,” Regina said sternly.

“Jet skiing?”

“Maybe.” Regina settled back against her wife’s body. “Besides we have to go home. The first home visit is a week after we get back, and you and Henry need to start training.”

“That’s true.” Emma squeezed her. “Wow reality coming back full force, huh?”

“Indeed. Are you nervous?” Regina asked quietly.

“About the adoption or the tournament?” Emma kissed her temple.

“Both,” Regina leaned into the kiss. “I dare say, the thought of someone coming to our home to evaluate if we are fit to be parents is a bit stressful.”

“Babe, we’ll be fine. You’ve already raised a wonderful young man, and have shown what a wonderful leader you are in the community. We’re going to be just fine. And when the time comes, we’ll be giving another kid a fighting chance in this world.”

“I know you’re right, sweetheart.” Regina squeezed the arms around her, “You’re going to be an amazing mom too, Emma. I know you try to cover your worry by joking about it, but you already are an amazing mother.”

Emma sighed, “No matter how much you tell me that, I still can’t believe it. I never thought I’d be one. I just always figured it wasn’t in the stars for me.”

Regina turned in the water to face her. “Why? Emma, you’re so great with children. Look at all the good you’ve done with the kids from the school program you started. A lot of those kids wouldn’t have stood a chance at getting their PE credits without you.”

“That has really has taken off hasn’t it?” Emma smiled.

“Taken off? Sweetheart, it was an amazing idea. And having some of the high school senior’s work with them for community service credits was another great idea.” Regina kissed her sincerely, “You’re great with kids.”

“Thank you baby, but it’s a little different, you know?” Emma shrugged with a grin, “I guess I never believed I’d find someone to do this with, but with you everything in my life is different. I know we can do it.”

“Good.” Regina turned to kiss her, “You are an amazing human being, Emma Swan-Mills.”

Emma’s smile deepened at her new surname. “Okay. I’ll agree we’re both badasses that are going to rock at parenthood. Again. Okay?”

“Good. That’s settled then,” Regina kissed her soundly.

“I love you baby. Thanks for always being my own personal cheerleader.” Emma snuggled closer.

“Of course, my love.” Regina tapped Emma’s arms to release her, and moved to get out of the water.

“Where ya’ going?” Emma asked, staying in the warm water and giving her wife a childish pout.

“I’m going to shower.” Opening the sliding door, she looked over shoulder and added Emma’s favorite invitation. “Coming?”

Emma smiled wickedly as she bit her lip, moving to jump out of the water. “Not yet!”


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

The first available appointment with social services ended up being scheduled almost two months after returning from Hawaii. With the closest base in Boston, the newlyweds were told someone would have to make a special trek out to meet with them. The positive was that they now knew the exact day they would be seen, instead of a surprise inspection.

The family prepared the homestead for the visit, while also making sure there was time enough to train for the upcoming tournament. Thanks to his new car, Henry came almost every weekend to train with Emma, often bringing Violet with him to visit her father or to train with them.

Henry was improving his speed bag record at an accelerated pace, so when he’d come home they worked on choreographing his routine. Emma wanted to spotlight Henry’s kickboxing strengths, and complex meditative poses that other competitors might avoid.

She could quickly tell how much Henry had learned from Violet after working with the two of them together. They held poses with each other that were quiet impressive. They both also seemed to pick up on Emma’s challenges naturally when she would make them hold certain difficult pose for extended periods of time. After the first couple of sessions, Emma decided she would ask Jeremy about letting them do a routine together.

Violet had also been a massive help with the house updating. While Michael and the brothers had offered their services for the renovations, it was something they wanted to do on their own. Nothing major needed to be done, after all, other than morphing the yoga room into a bedroom for their new addition.

Not knowing what the age or sex of their new child would be, they wanted to leave the major decorating choices until after the adoption. So they painted the room in soft greys with thin white and yellow boarders. Furnishing it with a simple dresser, desk and headboard set that Regina and Violet had found together.

They put a twin bed in the room, but also had Henry’s crib refurbished and ready in the garage in case they needed that first. The day they completed the bedroom, the four of them sat in the middle of the floor with excited smiles. Not saying a word, but full of happy energy.

Regina and Emma completed the mandatory adoption classes and lectures assigned by the Department of Social Services. The only step left was the home visit and they were ready.

Henry and Violet came home the day before the inspection to help put the final touches on the home. When they were done, the four of them all sat in the living room watching television, and sharing bowls of popcorn between each couple. Emma lay against Regina’s side on the loveseat, while Violet was on the recliner with Henry and Daisy on the floor by her feet.

“I can’t believe she did that,” Violet shook her head at the screen, passing the bowl to Henry.

“Pshh, I could totally do that,” Emma scoffed around a big bite of popcorn.

“I believe you could do that, dear.” Regina took a small handful of popcorn.

“Excuse me. We could both totally do that.” Henry threw a piece of popcorn in the air, attempting to catch it in his mouth, but it fell right in front of Daisy who got to it first.

“Imagine that. Mother/Son Ninja Warriors.” Regina said without much thought.

She and Violet jumped when Emma and Henry flew to their feet, screaming in unison, “Hell yeah!”

“I’ll look for the closest ninja gym,” Henry took out his phone and began searching.

“I was just kidding you two. Or have you forgotten we’re heading to Boston in two weeks for a tournament?” Regina reminded them as Emma stood next to Henry, looking at his phone.

“It’s the next step, Mom.” Henry said obviously. “We go to Boston, kick ass. Come home with our trophies and get ready for some ninja training.”

Violet motioned toward the TV and moved to sit next to Regina. “Do you think Leroy and the boys could build those kind of courses?”

Emma’s eyes widened in excitement. “I do now!”

Regina shared a look with Violet, then cleared her throat. “Sweethearts? Have you both forgotten what else is happening after the tournament? What we’ve been preparing for on top of your training?”

Emma looked around the den at the cleaning and child safety supplies, before turning to her wife with a childish smile.

“Oh yeah.” She laughed before suddenly grasping Henry’s arm, “Baby ninja!”

Henry made a face, “I don’t know about a baby, Ma. You couldn’t handle the smell of diapers without throwing up. Or the baby throw up.”

“But I’d do it,” Emma said unfazed.

Violet turned to Regina, “What time is the social worker supposed to be here tomorrow?”

“Sometime between one and three.” Regina answered as she nervously began to bite her thumb.

Emma noticed and motioned for Henry to put his phone away, “Honey, we’re going to be fine. The house is set, we bought all the proper child locks and safety equipment in case of we get a curious toddler. I’m pretty sure I’ll pee myself before I ever figure out how to open the toilet lock. We’re good.”

Regina released a heavy sigh, “I know. Still just a little nervous.”

“Don’t be. You’re already an amazing Mom.” Henry reassured her before looking at his watch, “I need to get you home, Vi. Before your dad shows up with his shotgun again.”

Everyone but Henry laughed at the memory.

“Serves you both right for breaking curfew that night.” Regina picked up their bowls.

“We fell asleep watching a movie,” Henry defended. “Right in this very room. With you guys just down the hall.”

Violet rubbed her boyfriend’s back, “He just did it to scare you. We’ve never broken curfew before, and you know he wouldn’t have done anything.”

“I don’t know that,” Henry defended. “Come on, Daisy. Let’s go for a ride.”

“Goodnight you two. Henry, don’t forget we’re running before dawn tomorrow.” Emma reminded him, “We’re shooting for the town line before sunlight.”

“You’re on. I’ll meet ya out back at five. Night Moms.” Henry kissed their cheeks.

“And I’ll see you for coffee in the morning, Regina.” Violet waved goodbye, she wrapped her arm around Henry and they left.

Once the tail lights of Henry’s car were gone, Regina began to bite her thumb again. “Do you think we should be worried about those two?”

“Who? Henry and Violet? Why?” Emma followed her to the kitchen.

Regina put the kettle on, “Well they’re young and they’re serious.”

Emma chuckled. “You’re worried they’re-”

Regina’s hands shot up and she turned toward the sink, “Don’t say it Emma. I just can’t even fathom the thought.”

“Babe.” Emma wrapped arms around her waist from behind, “You have nothing to worry about.”

“How do you know?” Regina leaned back into her.

“Because I just do,” Emma turned her around to kiss her forehead. “Listen, I think when and if things progress for them, they’ll be smart about it. Our son’s a respectful young man.”

“He is.” Regina looked like she was going to cry. “He’s a young man.”

“Aww… baby.” Emma cupped her face. “Look, if it makes you feel any better, you’re going to have another young one to worry about soon enough.”

Regina slowly wiped her tears, “We will won’t we?”

“Yup.” Emma kissed her nose gently, “and you can coddle that kid as much as you want. Within reason.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”

Emma rubbed her wife’s arm, “I mean I’m going to be in this kid’s life too. So be prepared for possibly having a little rebel on our hands.”

“Oh my God,” Regina’s hand went to her chest.

Emma laughed at her wife’s expression, “Come on, it won’t be that bad. I’m just saying things will be a different this time around with the both of us in the kid’s life. Henry’s different because you did most of the work. I just showed up when he was already the well-rounded well-adjusted kid that he is. As much as it terrifies me at times, I’ll have a longer influence on this child.”

Regina snickered at a mental picture that popped into her head.

“What?” Emma’s face scrunched.

“I’m sorry, dear. I just had a sudden image of a blonde haired little girl, wearing a red leather jacket, terrorizing he neighborhood on her bright yellow tricycle.” Regina laughed harder when Emma pouted.

“You’re not funny.” Emma tried to walk away.

“Oh, sweetheart, no.” Regina laughed, pulling Emma back to hug her head to her chest. “I promise you it was a happy thought.”

“Okay.” Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and nuzzled into her chest. “Forget the tea, hon, let’s go to bed. I’m beat and Henry and I are getting up at 5.”

“I’m exhausted as well, to tell the truth.” Regina turned off the kettle and followed Emma into their bedroom, to opposite sides of their bed. “Thank you, darling.”

“For what?” Emma began to strip down to her panties and tank top.

“For always being my cheerleader.” Regina blew her a kiss while she turned down the bed covers.

……………………………..

The early morning hour at the homestead was still very dark. The sound of birds, crickets and an owl nearby, were the only sounds for miles. Henry and Emma stretched their limbs and put their earbuds in with their playlists ready.

With Daisy at their heels, they began at an easy pace to get into rhythm. They kept an even crisped pace until they were about half mile from the town line. An hour in and they spotted the Storybrooke sign that welcomed people on one side, and wished them safe journey on the other.

The beginning beams of sunlight began to show, and the pair picked up their speed. Sweat already drenching their bodies, and their breathing labored, they pushed themselves all the way to the sign and collapsed with their hands on their knees.

“Almost missed it.” Henry panted.

“Almost, but we made it.” Emma patted his shoulder, “Good job kid.”

They sat on the ledge of the short rock wall holding the town sign. Laughing at Daisy who was laying with her feet in the air and her tongue out, panting nearly as hard as they were.

“Poor girl. I don’t think we’re the only ones who need to work on their endurance,” Emma laughed as Daisy flipped onto her side, looking like she was ready for a nap.

“How many miles did we just do?” Henry asked.

“About ten,” Emma pulled her water bottle from her side harness and encouraged Henry to do the same.

“Jeez. I usually only have time for five at school.” Henry drank his water before pouring some for Daisy in her collapsible bowl. “Some students have started running with Vi and me. They like running in a group for encouragement, and well for safety.”

“Not a bad idea.” Emma moved off the wall to stretch her legs.

“That’s the only kind I get.” Henry said with fists on his hips.

“Oh really, genius?” Emma laughed. “Then tell me something. You ready for the ten mile trek back home?”

Henry looked down the road, “Shit.”

“Yeah.” Emma laughed with him.

The pair ate their packed energy bars, and gave Daisy some snacks with water in her collapsible bowl. When they finally began their run back, they saw a truck speeding their way.

Henry slowed, pulling his earbuds out and pointing, “Hey, that’s Mr. Morgan’s truck.”

The two of them began to worry that the speed of the truck was telling them something was wrong. John Morgan came to a screeching halt in front of them.

Throwing the passenger side door open, he said, “Get in.”

They didn’t question or hesitate to jump in. Emma in the front and Daisy in the back seat with Henry.

“What’s going on Mr. Morgan? Is Vi okay?” Henry worried.

“Violet’s fine, Henry. She called me to come get you guys. Seems there’s a bit of an emergency back at your place,” John flew through town toward the homestead.

“Is it Regina? Is she okay?” Emma worried.

“Both women are fine. Calm down,” John assured them. “Seems a pipe busted out the back of your home. It’s flooded part of the dog run, garden and the garage.”

“The home visit’s today.” Emma ran a worried hand across her face, “Regina must be going nuts.”

“Lucky for you guys, I taught my daughter how to shut off a main water line. She cut it and called Michael and Leroy to come out as soon as they could. Then she called me to come get you two. But Regina-.” John chuckled.

“Regina, what?” Emma sat on the edge of her seat with a hand gripping the dash like it would make the truck go faster.

“Well from what Violet told me quickly, Regina heard a rumbling noise while out in her garden and went to inspect it. She rounded the side of the house just as the pipe burst. Violet said it shot her across the yard and into your compost pile next to the dog run.”

Emma’s eyes shut at the image, trying her hardest not to laugh. Henry and John did not have the restraint. While Henry was relieved that the situation was not dire, he laughed at his mother’s misfortune.

“Oh my God. Mom must have been covered in-.” Emma shot him a look but he continued, “Ma, you won’t be able to get near her.”

“Shut up.”

“But you hate the smell of-.”

“Shut up, kid.” Emma was getting queasy just thinking about it.

“What is it?” John asked, turning down the road to their place.

“Well, as our compost pile isn’t next to the dog run, and we just cleaned out the kennel yesterday,” Emma cringed inwardly and ran her hand over her face again. “Dog crap.”

“You’re so going to puke,” Henry said pointing at Emma.

John laughed harder, “That explains why Violet said she was going to have to hose her off when the water gets turned back on.”

The image of Regina’s predicament had all three of them chuckling as they approached the homestead. Michael’s work van was already in the drive. They jumped from the truck and let Daisy into the house so she wouldn’t go running into one of the new mud pits in the yard.

Rounding the back side of the house, they found Michael and Leroy already cutting away the offending pipe. Violet was sitting on the back steps of the porch and rose to meet them.

“Where’s Regina?” Emma looked around the yard.

Violet motioned behind her, “In the barn. I brought her some old towels so she could take off her wet soiled clothes. She wanted to wait in there until she can go in for a shower.”

“She can’t use my shower?” Henry asked hopefully.

His girlfriend shook her head, “When I shut off the main, it affected your place too.”

“Something to fix later. I’m going to go check on her.” Emma squeezed Violet’s shoulder, “Thanks for acting so fast, Vi. I’m glad you were with her.”

“Me too. I just wish there was more I could do for her.” She lowered her voice, “It’s everywhere.”

“Ma-” Henry started.

Emma held up her hand to stop him. She nodded silently at the group, excusing herself to head toward the barn. Henry snickered watching her walk slowly away, taking deep breathes. The rest of them went to check on Michael and Leroy.

When Emma entered the barn, Regina was sitting on the bench near the door. An old tattered and stained towel wrapped around her body, and another around her hair. Emma could tell she had attempted cleaning off her face, but the result was smudges moving away from her eyes and mouth.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m so sorry.” Emma wanted to drop to her knees in front of her wife and engulf her in a reassuring hug. But even with the barn door wide open, the smell was hitting her like wild skunk spray. She took a deep breath when a breeze came by, and asked sincerely, “Are you alright?”

“Well,” Regina started calmly, “I am covered in dog excrement and can’t do anything to wash it off because our entire homestead has no water right now. We are mere hours away from the social worker coming to our home, and half the property is flooded. You look like you’re going to throw up, and oh, to top it all off did I mention I’m covered in dog crap?!” Regina ended angrily but the tears that fell betrayed her façade.

“Baby, you just said it yourself, we have a couple of hours before the visit. Michael and Leroy are working fast to fix the pipe. You’ll have plenty of time to shower way before they get here. It’ll be okay” Emma saw tears start falling in earnest, and quickly dropped to her knees to hold Regina.

“Baby, no. I’ll get all over you. It’ll make you sick.” Regina tried to push her back.

“I don’t care,” Emma moved to hug her but was pushed away again. “Baby, I’ve been running and sweating like crazy. I am anything but fresh myself. Plus, my wife is upset. There is nothing on this earth that could stop me from comforting you.”

Regina leaned forward and kissed her temple, “Not even dog shit?”

“Not even dog shit,” Emma moved in again, this time Regina pulled her in and completed the hug.

“Moms?” Henry poked his head around the corner before walking in with Violet. He moved to squeeze his mother’s shoulder, taking a seat next to her, “You okay?”

Regina tried to wipe her tears again, “I’m fine sweetheart. I just really want to clean up.”

Emma grew silent, looking at each of them one by one, before running from the barn to throw up around the side of the building.

“I told you so!” Henry ran out after her.

Violet moved to sit next to Regina, handing her a small plastic pack, “I know it won’t help much, but they’re make up remover mini towels. I thought you could use them to get more off your face.”

Regina took the pack, “Thank you so much Violet. And thank you again for shutting the water off and calling everyone.”

Henry came back in with Emma, but she stayed by the door and gave Regina a miserable look of apology. Regina just shook her head with a small smile to set her at ease.

“Michael said they’ll move as fast as they can,” Henry informed his mothers. “He’s finishing replacing the busted pipe, while Leroy checks the pipes under the house. Jeffy’s here too. He’s out in the garage with a shop-vac, getting the water that went in there.”

“Michael said he also called in a favor and is getting a truck of a gravel dirt combo delivered to fill in some of the flooded areas.” Violet said in the most positive voice she could muster to perk up the couple.

“I owe those guys a steak dinner.” Emma was happy to see Regina visibly relax.

Two hours later, the pipes were fixed, including another set Leroy found under the house. The gravel had been delivered, and spread across the damaged areas, and it was just hitting nine when Michael announced the water was back on.

Henry and Violet went to fetch Regina from the barn, while John helped Leroy and Jeffy load the truck with their equipment. Emma was thanking Michael, and trying hand him a check he was refusing.

“Absolutely not. You guys were friends in a pickle, and we are friends that just wanted to help. This wasn’t a job, Emma.” Michael pushed her hand with the check back towards her.

“Dude, you guys went above and beyond the call of duty. This will at least cover the gravel. I know you said it was a favor you called in, but I also know how expensive it is. So just take the damn check.” Emma held it out.

Before Michael could turn it away again, Leroy walked between them and snatched the check from Emma’s hand, effectively putting an end to the argument.

He put it into his pocket and motioned toward the main road, “Looks like you have company, Boss.”

A small sedan pulled up next to the van and a petite young blonde woman with glasses came out with a briefcase at her side. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties with a bubbly smiling demeanor about her.

“Hello, Mrs. Swan-Mills? I’m Tina Bell with social services. The adoption agency sent me for your home inspection. I know I’m a bit early, but the agency does like a good surprise to keep perspective families on their toes. So, Surprise!” She reached out her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Is your wife home as well?”

“Oh, boy,” Emma shook her hand with an awkward smile.

Voices carried from behind them as a small group rounded the corner from the back of the house.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I locked the back door on my way out.” John apologized, averting his eyes off of Regina who was still only in a towel.

“It’s alright, Mr. Morgan. I am just very eager to get cleaned up.” Regina was flanked by Violet who walked behind her. Emma didn’t have a chance to warn her wife before they came into view.

“Now that the water’s finally back on I can go shower and wash off all of this.-” Regina froze on the spot, seeing Emma and a woman she did not recognize, standing by the front of their home.

“Regina, darling. This is Ms. Tina Bell.” Even at that distance Emma could see Regina pale before she added, “Our social worker.”

Regina ran inside the house with a mortified scream. Tina Bell watched the door slam close and lifted her brows in question at the others.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 **

Violet shot the family a quick look before quickly excusing herself to run after Regina.

“Hi, I’m Happy!” Michael yelled out, breaking the silence and making the group jump. He cleared his throat, and with wide smile, held out his hand. “I mean hi, I’m Michael. My name is Michael. It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bell.”

Leroy, John and Emma looked on amused at the man’s clearly smitten behavior. Even Jeffy shook his head silently at his normally cool brother. Michael’s ears and cheeks had pinked and he had not stop shaking Ms. Bell’s hand. It seemed he was not the only one taken back, as Ms. Bell was also smiling and blushing back.

“It’s nice to meet you, Michael,” A nervous giggle escaped both their lips. “Are you a part of the Swan-Mills family?”

“Close enough,” he said in a daze.

Tina released his hand and gave him another shy smile, before turning back to Emma and motioning toward the house where Regina disappeared screaming, “Did I come at a bad time?”

“What? No! No, everything’s fine and up to code,” Emma stammered nervously. “There was just a small plumbing mishap this morning that Michael and Leroy were quick to come help with. These guys are amazing.”

Emma patted Michael on the back, and the man released another nervous giggle. Leroy took a hold of his brother’s shoulders, and pulled him away toward the van.

He paused to hand Tina a business card, “If you’re ever in the need of a handyman.”

“But I live in Boston,” Tina informed them with a confused expression.

“I can go to Boston,” Michael said loudly as he was pushed toward the van. “I love red socks. I wear socks all the time.”

Leroy gave him and incredulous glare, “Please excuse him. I think he inhaled some pipe glue. We’ll leave you guys to it. Call us if you guys need anything else, Ems.”

“Thank you guys,” Emma waved them off.

Tina waved shyly, as Leroy and Jeffy maneuvered a dazed Michael into the passenger seat and closed the door. When they were gone, John excused himself to go collect Violet, while Emma and Henry turned back to the curly haired blonde.

Adjusting the glasses on her nose, Ms. Bell opened her briefcase to remove a clipboard with file folder attached. “So then, I take it you are Emma and you are Henry Swan-Mills, and that lady was your wife, Regina?”

Emma nodded with an exaggerated sigh. She explained the plumbing emergency, and Ms. Bell showed a great sense of humor about the whole incident. Not begrudge Regina for running away to clean up.

Violet and John came out and excused themselves after introductions were made, and Emma and Henry then gave Ms. Bell a tour of the property. They showed her the converted barn and pointed out Henry’s living quarters.

Although she had a lot of information in her files on the family, she asked Henry more general questions about himself. She was impressed to learn more directly from him about graduating with honors and attending college in Boston. He told her about the strict studying regime his mother had raised him with, and how Regina had influence his love of writing and art.

Ms. Bell asked them for more about the afterschool program Emma ran, so they told her how it began with Henry as the only student. He gave her a personal recounting of what led to him to train with Emma, elaborating on the notes Ms. Bell had on his assault case. Henry looked proudly at Emma when he spoke of her role in helping catch his attackers, and more-so, becoming his mentor.

They sat out on the front porch while Henry told his story about how his mothers started dating. He took every opportunity to embarrass Emma, but not without solidifying what a great influence Emma had been in both their lives. Both women were in tears when he said that Emma becoming his other mother had been an easy transition.

When Regina finally joined them, she apologized profusely, but Ms. Bell was kind in reassuring them all that she understood completely. They moved inside to tour the house, showing off all the work they had done in preparation. Afterward, the three women and Henry settled at the kitchen table for a spread of pastries and tea that Regina had prepared.

As it turned out, the tiny social worker was a little spit-fire that could rival Mary Margret’s cheerful disposition. Every single aspect of Emma and Regina’s life was a revelation for her, and she always seemed to be a heartbeat away from crying.

“Well Swan-Mills Family, the house looks very well prepared. I noted that you’ve already bought child safety locks, and made appropriate updates to your home. That’s shows great initiative,” She beamed at them with pride.

“Thank you, dear,” Regina said as she squeezed Emma’s hand nervously.

“I must say that your records are exemplary. Regina, a former mayor and now former and current school board president. Very impressive. Emma, your physical education program with the local high school is inspiring. To put it bluntly, I believe with the initiative and hard work, this family is a perfect candidate.”

Emma could feel the tension physically fall off her wife’s shoulders.

“You need to know how exciting it is for me to be a part of this process for your family. I mean, I’ve wanted to do this since I was a kid, but helping same-sex couples adopt is one of the main reasons I became a social worker.” Tina had a hand over her heart as she spoke.

“That’s very admirable, Ms. Bell.” Regina refilled their tea.

Tina blushed lightly. “Please, call me Tina.”

“Well Tina, I wish there were more social workers like you when I was growing up. Of course it was illegal for gays to adopt back then,” Emma shook her head.

“Oh, believe me, I know. I’m not gay, but I’ve been an ally my whole life. I even marched on Washington for LGBT rights. Before the Q was added.” Tina’s cheer was so animated, she might as well have been holding rainbow pom-poms.

“How many couples have you helped adopt?” Henry asked curiously.

“Your moms are actually my first official solo case,” Tina gushed cheerfully.

“Really?” Emma surprised.

“Yes, but rest assured, I’ve worked for the department of children’s services for over six years. I’ve assisted other social workers with paperwork and legal documents, all while working up the ladder to take on my own cases. I was lucky enough to be able to personally hand-picked you two for my first solo.”

“Well we’re happy to have you in our corner.” Regina nodded with a kind smile, “So what’s next, Ms. B- Tina?”

Tina pulled open her case and handed them a folder. “This is a package with all the basic information for the next step. Names of adoption support groups, and a list of group homes in the state of Maine and Massachusetts. The closest orphanage is St. Joseph’s in Boston, but I’m afraid that one might not be around much longer.”

“Wait what?” Emma’s heart jumped. “We heard they were re-vamping it.”

“There’s been a lot of talk for the last couple of years, but I’m afraid they’re quickly running out of resources.” Tina looked like she was about to cry again, “It’s a shame really. That orphanage has been around since the early 1900’s. Started by a small group of nuns. We’re going to have our hands full trying to relocate all those children.”

“Why would the state let it just close like that? Where will all those kids go?” Henry worried.

“I’m not sure.” Tina actually huffed, showing a bit of anger and frustration, “The new City Councilmen said he was going make sure that the Commonwealth’s social services received funds for updating the building and continuing child care. Now with the miniscule resources they did give, he’s saying it would be better spent helping to relocate the children to foster homes. That Sydney Glass is a piece of work.”

“Did you say Sydney Glass?” Regina’s eyes darkened in anger.

“Yes. Mr. Glass won the last election, under extremely shady circumstances if you ask me. That man likes to boast that he’s a rich businessman that is going to put Boston back in the headlines. But if something doesn’t keep him in the papers or on the news, he loses interest fast.”

“That sounds like Sydney alright,” Regina ran a hand through her hair, fighting back anger at a man she hadn’t seen in well over a decade.

Ms. Belle nodded empathically, “During his campaign, he visited St Joseph’s and took pictures with the kids for the news teams. All under the premise of giving the home more exposure for donations and funding. Which it did, for a bit. Then, not even a week after winning his seat on the council, he stopped taking our calls.”

“That no good son-of-a-,” Regina cleared her throat to stop the obscenity. “Apologies, dear. I have a bit of a history with Sydney Glass myself. He was mayor here in Storybook before I took office.”

“Can he just do that? Just turn his back on all those kids? What kind of bull is that?” Emma was angry. “We gotta do something, babe.”

“It’s ok, dear.” Regina took her wife’s hand again, “We are doing something, remember. The tournament is going to raise money to help St. Joseph’s.”

“Tournament?” Tina’s ears perked.

Henry jumped in, “Yeah, the Boston Fight Club is putting on an MMA type tournament and Martial Arts demonstrations to help raise money for a foundation that supports the orphanage.”

“That’s amazing! But the Boston Fight Club?” Tina looked skeptical.

“It’s under new management by the same guys that started the Joanna Biggs Foundation,” Emma filled in.

“Wait, they’re keeping up Jo’s charity?” Tina’s eyes watered again, gladly accepting a tissue from Henry. “I heard rumor that was ending too. That’s wonderful news. She would have loved that.”

“You knew Jo?” Emma’s eye brows arched.

Tina nodded, “I worked with her a few times when I first started. Everyone in our offices knew Jo.”

“That’s cool to hear,” Emma said with a childish grin. “My foster brother, David and I were her foster kids ‘til we were eighteen.”

“I know. It was in your background file,” Tina wiped her eyes, smiling brightly. “Jo was there for a lot of children. I’m so happy to hear the foundation lives and has taken an interest in saving St. Joseph’s. If there’s anything I can do to help with the fundraiser, I’m happy to do it. I know a few people that would probably love to help. When’s the tournament?”

“In about a moth. Ma and I are both competing.” Henry said proudly.

“Well count me in as an enthused spectator and supporter. I think it’s a great idea,” Tina began putting her things away. “Do you guys know what kind of publicity their doing for it?”

Emma shook her head, “No, but I know Henry and Violet talked about running a story through the papers at their university. Other than that I’m not sure. I can call my buddy Jeremy and find out.”

“Please do. Have him contact me if he needs any bringing an audience.” Tina beamed at them, “As for adding to your beautiful family, Emma, Regina, Henry. You have nothing to worry about. Let me know what I can do to help the process. You have my information if you have any questions or concerns. I’m truly happy the Swan-Mills family is my first solo case, and I look forward to working with you. We’ll be in touch.”

“We’re happy to have you in our corner as well. Thank you for everything.” Regina shook her hand as they escorted her out.

“It was my pleasure,” Tina shook Emma and Henry’s hand and made her leave.

Once Tina was gone, the family took a moment to breathe through the relief from the successful visit. They shared a protein fueled lunch, and then changed into their work-out gear and headed to the barn. Henry had his earbuds in and was working the speedbag, while Emma was doing walking pull-ups and Regina ran on the elliptical.

Regina watched Emma’s strong legs circling in mid-air as she climbed imaginary stairs, simultaneously pulling herself up and down on the bar. The elliptical was not the only thing giving her a cardio workout. When Emma dropped to her feet she caught Regina staring at her, and shot her wife a knowing smirk.

Regina blew her a kiss before motioning toward their son, “He’s getting fast.”

“Yeah he is. He’s already beat his minute record. He’s going to knock them dead in Boston.” Emma drank down her water, before pointing to the weight bench, “Spot me?”

Regina nodded, stopping the elliptical and taking the offered towel and water from Emma.

“Henry!” Emma shouted to catch his attention.

He stopped his punches and pulled the buds out of his ears. “What’s up?”

“Why don’t you get on the leg press or something? You don’t want to let the blood flow out of your arms doing that too long.” Emma threw a towel his way.

“Okay.” Henry caught it, taking a swig from his water bottle pausing to look at his phone. “Actually Moms, Violet just text asking if I wanted to meet at the gym for yoga. You guys cool if I go?”

“Sure, kid.” Emma walked over to the bench and began setting her weights.

“I’ll probably get dinner with Vi after, okay.” Henry headed to the door.

“Okay sweetheart. In case you come back late, we’ll see you in the morning,” Regina said nonchalant.

Henry and Emma exchanged surprised looks that Regina had not reminded him about curfew. Emma motioned for Henry to leave before she changed her mind.

“Okay. See you Moms,” He waved and left.

Once he was gone, Emma sat on the weight bench. “Regina, sweetheart. You okay?”

“I am. He knows the rules, I don’t need to remind him. And as you’ve both pointed out numerous times, I need to trust him and let him grow.” Regina moved to close the barn door, “I would also like to enjoy some alone time with my wife before it becomes a rare occasion with having another child at home.”

Emma raised her eyebrows with a happy smirk. “Alone time? What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Regina moved to sit on her wife’s lap, straddling her hips. “Instead of lifting weights, how about you lift me instead?” she said seductively as she stripped her sports bra away, curling her center against Emma.

Emma happily obliged, lifting Regina and wrapping her legs around her waist, “I do love your exercise regime.”

……..

Emma was seated by the side of the small gym studio, with Daisy at her feet, “Keep going, Henry. Aim higher.”

She was watching Henry kick high above his head, hitting the highest target hanging from the ceiling. There were four padded targets in front of him, one on top of the other at different heights.

“Four kick combo.” Emma yelled and watched as Henry paused to prepare.

He tucked his body and jumped into a spin, kicking each target with every turn before landing back on the ground. Then with his left foot he kicked each target, climbing them in quick succession before copying the moves with his right leg.

“Helicopter kick high then low.” Emma instructed and Henry followed quickly. “Barrel roll!”

Henry paused again, reading his stance with a determined frown but hesitating. He twirled his body into a low roll looking to land on his feet, but landing on his face. He hit the floor with his fist in frustration.

“Kid.” Emma stood to help him up. He didn’t take her hand but banged on the floor again. “Henry, it’s a hard move. No one gets it right away.”

“We leave tomorrow for Boston. If I don’t have it now, I’m not going to get it,” he growled as he ran a hand over his face.

“Henry, I know I call you a natural all the time.” Emma said as she sat on the mat next to him, “But truthfully the things you’ve picked up on have been insanely quick.”

He didn’t say anything and refused to meet her eyes. The red blush of anger covering his ears moved down his neck.

“You know that four hit combo you just did on those targets?” Emma motioned to the pads. “You picked that up in what? A week? It took me the better part of a month to do just two.”

Henry looked up, “Really?”

“Yes, really. That shit’s hard.” Emma was relieved to see his mouth curl slightly. “I fell on my ass so many times it was numb and all shades of purple and yellow.”

They began to laugh together and Henry didn’t fight her when Emma pulled him close with an arm around his shoulders.

“I’ve been trying really hard to get that barrel roll and butterfly kicks down,” Henry’s head fell.

“I know you have, Kid. You’re no slacker, and I can tell how frustrating it is for you.” Emma leaned back on her hands. “Why don’t we just pull it from your routine?”

“Completely?” Henry looked up in disbelief. “I don’t know, Ma. It’s supposed to be the big finish.”

Emma shrugged, “So we’ll think of something else. I don’t want you stressing about a single move that’s the end to your already kick ass routine. I’m sure Vi would agree.”

Henry wavered the thought, but before he could answer Daisy barked from her spot near the door. Her tail wagging as the door opened to show Regina and Violet enter.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to finish packing?” Emma asked as she and Henry moved to greet them.

“We did. Everything’s loaded onto the trailer, which is now also hooked up to your jeep and ready to go.” Regina said as she and Violet exchanged proud smiles.

“You guys didn’t have to do all that by yourselves. We were going to load things when we got home,” Henry hugged Violet’s side.

“We know.” Violet kissed his cheek, “but you were supposed to be back an hour ago so we figured you got held up here. It wasn’t anything we couldn’t handle anyway.”

Regina nodded with Violet, “That’s right.”

Emma looked impressed. “I can’t believe that you guys were able to load all our training equipment. That stuff’s heavy.”

Violet and Regina exchanged glances before lifting an arm to flex their biceps.

Imitating Henry, Violet joked, “You guys missed your tickets to the gun show.”

Henry snapped his towel at his girlfriend, making Violet jump with a squeal before moving to kiss his nose.

Emma pushed down her wife’s arm with a laugh, “Nerd.”

“You love me,” Regina smiled back.

“That I do.” Emma was about to kiss her when Michael popped his head in the door.

“Hey guys!” He and Jeffy entered the small studio.

Jeffy immediately went to Henry who greeted him with a complex series of handshakes and high fives.

“Thanks again for watching Daisy while we’re gone, Jeffy.” Henry patted his friend’s back, “I wrote that stuff you wanted.”

Jeffy smiled and took the piece of paper Henry handed him, whistling for Daisy to come to him. The lab hopped to, sitting at his side. Although he wasn’t Daisy’s master, Jeffy had helped Emma and Henry train her. Add to the fact that Daisy was his massive dog’s best friend. He was looking forward to babysitting the pup.

“Here’s the specifics on her routine and the vet office information.” Henry handed him the slip and then turned to his mothers, “I should go move Daisy’s things into Michael’s van. Can I have the keys?”

Regina automatically moved to her purse, but Michael stepped in.

“Oh, yeah I almost forgot I have those,” He threw Regina’s copy of the Jeep’s keys to Henry who caught them with a look of confusion.

Michael turned Regina, “Leroy and I filled the Jeep’s tank and Henry’s bug, after we hooked up the trailer and loaded it for you. We also put the two roadside emergency kits and two one gallon gas cans in the trailer. One for each of the cars, just like you asked.”

“Just like you asked,” Emma turned with lifted brows to her wife, Henry doing the same to Vi. “You do know that Boston’s only a couple of hours away right? We’re not headed cross country.”

“Better safe.” Regina said turning back to Michael and his brother, “Thank you for watching our baby, Jeffy. With Mary Margret being pregnant and Suzy so active, there no way we’d let David take her on too. We appreciate it so much, and thank you Michael for taking care of those things for us with Leroy.”

“Anytime. You all have a safe trip to Boston, and we’ll see you when you get back,” Michael smiled happily.

Regina and Emma leaned down to pet Daisy goodbye before the pup followed the small group out, leaving the couple alone.

“I take it they had tickets to your gun show?” Emma teased her wife.

Regina shrugged, “I knew you and Henry were going to be training, and I didn’t want you to worry about it. But I’ll have you know, Violet and I did pack everything ourselves.”

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist. “Huh-huh.”

“We even moved everything to the front entrance of the house all on our own,” Regina defended. “But when we tried to move the equipment from the barn, it was too heavy, so we called Michael. They took care of things while Violet and I went shopping for snacks for the drive.”

“I ever tell you you’re the best wife ever?” Emma kissed her. “You ready for Boston?”

“I’ve been to Boston before, my love.” Regina pushed Emma’s sweaty body away slightly.

“Yeah but other than moving Henry into the dorms, you’ve never seen the town with me.” Emma slid her hands up Regina’s sides then down her arms, “I’ll give you a tour of my old haunts. Maybe take you dancing while we’re there.”

Regina perked at the idea, “Now that sounds like something I would very much like. Unless it’s a club with nothing but loud electronic music. I prefer something with a little bit more class, dear.”

“I think I know just the place. I’ll ask Jeremy if it’s still there.” Emma grinned, “We can dance slow and close.”

She began swaying with her wife to imaginary slow music.

“Keep going,” Regina hummed, placing her hands on Emma’s shoulders and moving with her.

“We can enjoy a couple of drinks. A couple of laughs.” Emma kissed Regina’s neck moving up to her ear, while her hands slid to her ass. “Get a little frisky. What do you say?”

“I say I have one more dress to pack now.” Regina’s sultry voice graveled in her wife’s ear, “and I think maybe you need to pack our favorite accessory.”

Emma’s knees buckled, “Yes ma’am.”


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

“Alright ladies, Check out your new digs.” Jeremy opened the door to the loft apartment, letting the family in ahead of him.

It was early afternoon when they reached Jeremy and Colton’s buildings in Boston. The group came in carrying luggage and bags of equipment. The two story open floor apartment had a small spiral staircase leading up to the bedroom sitting on a landing over their kitchen. The living room on the other side of the stairs sat in front of massive tinted floor to ceiling widows that included balcony doors leading to a porch over-looking the Charles River.

“I think I changed my mind about staying at the dorms this summer. This place is awesome!” Henry exclaimed, moving with Violet to look out onto the balcony.

Emma turned to her childhood friend, “The kid’s right, Jeremy. This place is amazing.”

Regina wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist, “Are you sure you’re okay with us taking up one of your units? We can pay the full month’s rent.”

“Absolutely not. I would take it as a personal insult if you didn’t take it,” Jeremy waved her off. “Now, open registration starts tomorrow morning at nine. I text you guys the address. I can’t thank you enough for helping me with that. Vi, we’re doing the walk through for the article at ten, right?”

“Yes sir!” Violet said excitedly. “My journalism professor just told me yesterday that she’s actually coming to register too. I had no idea but apparently she’s a master at throwing knives. She’s hoping to compete in the demonstrations.”

“Throwing knives?! That sounds wicked cool,” Jeremy said excited. “Actually she’s not the only one that does crazy tricks with a martial arts twist that has showed an interest in the event. Maybe we need to make another category.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Violet practically bounced, “Maybe then Henry and I can do our couples routine?”

“Well then I shall make it so, Sweetie Vi,” Jeremy bowed jokingly.

“Yeay!” Violet jumped excitedly to hug Jeremy.

Henry laughed, catching his girlfriend who then bounced to him with excitement. “Alright then, Moms. Violet and I will meet you guys at the venue in the morning for registration.”

“That sounds perfect.’” Regina kissed her son on the head, and hugged his girlfriend. “I just love having you two just a short ride away.”  

“Listen, I gotta jet. The hubby will be waiting on me,” Jeremy tossed a set of keys to Emma, placing a second set by the door for Regina. Taking turns hugging each of them, he added, “Emma’s an ex-Southie and you kids already live here, so you all know your way around town. But don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. We’re still on for dinner tomorrow night right?”

All four heads nodded in agreement.

“Alright then. I’ll leave you all to get settled in. Have a good night familia,” Jeremy blew a single kiss to the group and made his exit.

“So,” Emma turned to them and laid on her old accent, “How ‘bout instead of partin’ ways, we go grab a slice of Boston’s best at Regina’s before you two head back to school?”

“Yes!” Henry and Violet said in unison.

“I am so not cooking.” Regina crossed her arms, making the kids laugh.

“No mom, Regina’s the best pizza place in Boston’s North End. Been around for decades.” Henry wrapped an arm around Violet and headed for the door.

“Oh,” Regina blushed, following them with Emma. “Well then let’s go.”

…………

When they returned, Regina excused herself to go shower while Emma went through her before bed push-ups. She finished and sat at the end of their bed to look out the panoramic windows at the river. The city lights on the other side of the water looked like fairy lights strung across a railing. Tucking a knee under her chin, she rested her head on it and hugged the leg to her chest.

Memories flashed through her mind of looking at that exact same river from the other side. Only instead of ana adult looking out from a comfortable warm apartment she shared with her love, she was a frightened and angry child sitting alone on the rooftop of another new group home. Holding a jacket that was too small for her, as closed as she could to keep warm. Her mind could still hear the sounds of yelling and things being thrown about in the building under her.

Another small house with too many children. Another house that was supposed to be her new home but felt anything but safe. A place where she’d be given another unwanted nickname because the foster parents never bothered to learn her name.

“Darling?” Regina was by her side, fresh from her shower and sliding onto the bed behind her to wrap arms around her waist. “Are you alright? I called your name a couple of times.”

Emma turned to kiss Regina’s temple, “Sorry, baby. I guess I zoned out.”

Regina hooked her chin over Emma’s shoulder to look out at the water. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Emma squeezed the arms around her, and motioned outside, “I briefly lived on the other side of the Charles when I was about eleven-twelve years old. The place only had three rooms and an attic, but they had thirteen kids staying there.”

“Dear lord,” Regina sighed.

“Yeah, both adults claimed kids separately under the same address but socials never caught on.” Emma took a moment to snuggle back into her wife’s comforting embrace. “There was a small window in the attic that no one knew was busted, so I’d sneak out onto the roof when I wanted to be alone.”

“Did that happen often? Being overcrowded like that?” Regina moved so she could run soothing circles on her wife’s back with both her hands.

It wasn’t often that Emma talked about her early childhood. She knew her wife’s history from the moment she met David, but anything before that came out in sporadic fragments.

“Yeah,” Emma nodded solemnly. “By that time, I had already been to six different homes in Massachusetts, Maine and New York. All from the time that I was born in California.”

Emma felt arms slid back around her, a little tighter than before. They sat in silence until Emma felt something wet hit her shoulder. She turned to see Regina trying to quickly wipe away the tears on her face. Emma urged them both up the bed to lie down, pulling the blankets over them and hugging Regina close to her side.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through any of it,” Regina squeezed her. “I hate the thought of you ever not being cherished and loved for the amazing person that you are.”

Emma kissed her forehead, “I am now.”

“Yes, you are.” Regina moved to meet her lips for a gentle kiss.

“I’m sorry for tripping out. It’s been a long time since I’ve thought about those days. Sometimes I am grateful that I can’t remember much before staying with Jo. But I get flashes in my head every once in a while. I see houses, or streets, or sometimes a smell will send me back. Like I know that at some point I must have been near Chinatown, because with the smell of Chinese food I see the same small apartment over a busy restaurant.”

“Is that why you don’t like Chinese food all that much?” Regina leaned up on her elbow to look down at her.

Emma chuckled, “I never thought about, but maybe.”

“Can I ask you something? I’ve been afraid to ask, and you’ve never led me to believe otherwise. But you hear stories, you know? About children in the system and predators.” Regina avoided eye contact until her wife moved to face her.

“No, baby. There was the occasional creepy foster kid, or a neighborhood guy we were warned to stay away from. But I was never a victim of anything other than this country’s shitty foster care system.” Emma leaned forward and kissed her reassuringly. “I promise you.”

Regina relaxed and moved back to her previous position at Emma’s side, laying her head on her wife’s chest this time. “Thank you for sharing.”

Emma kissed her head before looking over at the small digital clock on the nightstand. She groaned, making Regina laugh against her chest.

“What is it?” Regina kissed her clavicle, and worked her way up.

“It’s way too late for any real fun,” Emma pouted, receiving a nip to her bottom lip that made her groan harder.

“Not tonight, my love. Get some rest.” Regina kissed her soundly, then encourage her to turn on their sides so that she could mold herself to her wife’s back. “I love you.”

Emma hummed, already letting her drowsiness take over. “I love you too babe.”

……..

The following morning began with a bit of chaos. Emma and Regina arrived at the small auditorium that was hosting the upcoming tournament, and found Henry and Violet standing outside its doors trying to control a group of reporters. They had mics pointed toward the couple from every direction, and the teens were trying desperately to yell over the loud voices.

Emma jumped in and tried to help calm the crowd, but it was Regina’s booming authoritative voice that got the group of reporters to respond. She told them simply that they would open the doors to the gym for no more than twenty minutes to give a statement and field a few questions, but anyone showing disrespect would be escorted out. They seem to respond immediately to her and quietly moved aside to wait their turn.

Emma, Regina and Jeremy quickly threw together a space to hold an impromptu press conference, while Henry and Violet readied the booths for registration. When they were allowed entry, the group of reporters gathered respectfully inside and listened to Jeremy give a brief summary of the tournament and its goals.

“We have amazing volunteers coming in from the local colleges, as well as a group of Boston’s own Children’s Social Services. They are all eager to contribute to this event supporting the Joanna Briggs Foundation and St. Joseph’s Orphanage. We are lucky to have some extremely talented martial artists and fighters coming to show their skills for this worthy cause. We also have local students from MIT who have created the most accurate measuring punching bag ever built. We’re hoping to see a lot of amazing demonstrations over the course of the events.”

When he finished, he opened the floor for questions. It didn’t take long for the reporters to begin asking about possible mob ties and crime involvement with the fight club. They began yelling over each other, but when their inquiries became more accusatory, Regina stepped in again. With a gentle touch to Jeremy’s arm, she silently asked permission to speak to the crowd, and he gladly stepped aside.

“What do you say to those that think this whole tournament is a sham?!” A reported yelled out as Regina stepped forward. “That this is somehow still connected to gambling and money laundering?”

Emma’s mouth moved into a giant grin as her wife stepped up to the podium and took the con. She watched Regina’s composure switch into political mode, and Emma wanted to laugh at the poor unsuspecting reporters.

She lightly wacked Jeremy’s chest and crossed her arms, “Watch this.”

“Please settle down or I promise you, all questioning will cease. We have a line of people waiting that are here to participate in the cause, and not ask silly questions.” Regina steeled her features and stared them down until it was quiet.

“Alright then. Hello, ladies and gentleman, my name is Regina Swan-Mills. I am a friend and supporter to the group of exceptional people producing this event. To those that doubt their motives and operation; our new management team would like to go on record to say that we have absolutely no ties to any nefarious forms of organized crime. I cannot stress enough that what we are trying to accomplish here is honorable, legitimate, and completely in line with the law. Mr. Kirkwood and his team have worked excruciatingly hard at running everything above board and by the letter, to rebuild the Fight Club’s reputation and supporting the Foundation. Any inquiry would fail to show differently.

Now, the Joanna Briggs Foundation was forged in the name of a woman that single-handedly helped hundreds of foster children survive during her lifetime. Our ultimate goal is not simply to make a buck, as one of you so crudely put it, but to ensure that places like St. Joseph’s remain fully functional to aid more foster children find homes. While these children and St. Joseph’s are our number one priority, we do absolutely want to change the public’s view of the Boston Fight Club. We want people to see the club as one of hopefully many more to come, charitable organizations that care about helping their community.

It must seem a bit cliché when you think about it. Throughout time, and in countless literature, there are endless stories of orphans in need. From the fictional Orphan Annie and Little Princess, to the very real Jewish children and Cuban children being sent here to the states to escape certain death in their native countries. Help is needed here in Boston, Ladies and Gentlemen, and help is needed by St. Joseph’s. Helping the Orphanage remain open will be just the start of what we hope to accomplish in terms of giving back to the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.”

At some point the doors had opened for the people coming to register, and a group of them had paused to watch the interview. By the time Regina had finished, the crowd that had gathered behind the reports began to applaud. The photographers snapped photos of them as they cheered Regina on.

Regina caught sight of Emma’s proud encouraging smile and crooked grin. Holding her gaze for a moment, she suddenly remembered their conversation with Tina Bell. She took a deep breath before continuing.

“I dare say that a part of me desperately wishes an event and an organization such as this, wasn’t necessary to help sustain such a worthy cause. But when funding is promised and not received, it is up to us to help these defenseless children. It is up to their community to ensure they are given a fighting chance in this world to become something bigger. That is why we are doing this. That is why your listeners and readers should be interested in supporting this tournament and the Joanna Briggs foundation. Thank you.”

Applause erupted again, and when the excitement died down a reporter raised his hand to speak. Waiting for Regina’s permission, he yelled out when she nodded, “Excuse me, but it sounded like you were implying that state and/or federal funding has been cut from helping St. Jo’s. Is that correct? Didn’t City Councilman Glass promise to keep it open during his campaign?”

Regina did not hesitate to release a chuckle before saying, “Unfortunately you cannot cut funding that never existed.” The reporters began talking over one another again, and Regina held up a hand, instantly quieting the room again. “I must admit, I am not a local Bostonian, I don’t even live here. I do not stand here before you, pretending to know how things are run here in this beautiful city and state. What I do know is that we owe it to the children of St. Joseph’s to keep it operational. What I cannot stress is that every little bit helps. Thank you, again, Ladies and Gentlemen.”

With that, Regina gladly stepped aside to let Jeremy return to the podium. She moved to Emma, who wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

Jeremy wrapped things up, “Ladies and Gentlemen, as this was not a planned press meeting, we must bring this to an end because as you can see, there are a few people here to participate in the tournament that would like to get registered.”

The group of reporters turned around to see the group behind them had tripled in size and continued out the doors. Before they began to disperse, photographers snapped more pictures of the crowd and a few of the reporters stopped to interview people there to register.

“Your wife is bad-ass, Swan. Bad. Ass.” Jeremy moved to hug Regina tightly.

“I know it.” Emma winked at Regina.

“I hope I didn’t over-step,” Regina held Jeremy’s elbows when he pulled back from the hug.

“Are you kidding me? You handled that like a boss, girl. You practically had those reporters trained like you do Daisy or Emma back home. You shut them up with a raised of your hand. I’ve only ever seen my Ma do that.”

Henry ran toward them and yelled out over the noise. “This crowd’s insane!”

“We’re going to need more volunteers. Henry and I called some friends, but I think this is going to be much bigger than we anticipated,” Violet ran her hand through her hair, looking at the lines.

“I think you’re right, Vi,” Jeremy pulled out his phone. “I’ll start making calls, too.”

“Alright team.” Emma yelled, “Let’s do this.”

………

The plan had been to open registration between the hours of nine and two o’clock. With all the excitement from the unscripted press release and media coverage, however, they had new-comers coming to register until well after six.

“Not to sound too Roy Scheider in Jaws, but, we’re going to need a bigger venue,” Colton joked as he rubbed his husband’s shoulders.

Jeremy looked on as a crew cleaned the auditorium he had planned to morph into a make-shift arena, “And a bigger exhibition floor so we can have different events going at once.”

“And more bleachers,” Emma added. “Like stadium size.”

“I feel like I should be more excited, but now I’m just seeing numbers and freaking out.” Jeremy rubbed his tired eyes, leaning back into Colton.

“Guys!” Violet came running toward the group, “You’re never going to believe this.”

Jeremy held up a hand, “Hang on, Vi. Am I gonna need a Valium for this?”

“I don’t think so, but maybe a smelling salt for when you pass out from the big news. First of all, I just spoke a reporter I know that was here earlier today. She said their offices have been getting a slew of emails and calls from people already looking to donate. We need to finish getting that funding page up right away and get the information to the media.”

Jeremy stood with a deep groan and pulled out his phone, “I’ll make the call to my team.”

“Wait a sec, that’s not the big news.” Violet stopped him, “I just got off the phone with my newspaper editor. Apparently his brother works for The Massachusetts Convention Center Authority. He’s one of their event organizers, and,” to everyone’s frustration she paused for effect. “The MCCA wants to sponsor our event by hosting it at one of their venues!”

“What?” Jeremy indeed looked like he was about to faint, and sat back heavily in his chair, “Are you serious?”

Everyone else in the group jumped excitedly to their feet, yelling over each other.

“We’ll I say this calls for a celebration!” Colton hugged Jeremy’s shoulder. “Come on, Jer. Make the call for the funding page, and then let’s go have that dinner we promised these guys. Everything else can wait for tomorrow.”

Jeremy took a deep happy breath, “You’re right. That’s such an amazing relief. Let’s go celebrate guys. We’ll bust some ass tomorrow.”


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12 **

The group gathered inside an old brick building that housed a popular bar and grill. A blues trio was playing on a small stage in the main room, while they were all seated in the loft area above enjoying their dinners. 

“Guys I gotta say something here. Sit on your asses and raise your glasses.” Jeremy made them laugh as he tapped his stein with a fork and stood. Placing a hand on his Husband’s shoulder, he lifted his beer, “I can’t thank you all enough for dragging yourselves here to Boston to help me out. I was praying for just Emma, and I ended up with the entire clan, and I couldn’t have been luckier. Up until today I kept telling myself that all I was going to be hosting was an empty venue and more debt. Now, I know you all are angels sent by Jo herself. We’re gonna get this done, and we’re going to keep St. Joseph’s alive.”

They all raised their glasses and cheered him on.

“I also gotta thank your girl, Ems.” He took Regina’s hand like he was about to propse. “Regina, my darling. I have no idea what might have come out of my mouth if I had been left to face those reporters alone today. I can’t thank you enough for stepping in there and telling them what’s what, like the Queen you are. You were amazing.”

Regina stood and the two hugged quickly before taking turns kissing each cheek.

“Thank you dear, but I was merely stating the facts.” Regina turned to see proud eyes from her wife and their son.

“Facts? Is that what you call it?”

A voice sounded from just behind their table and the group turned together. A short man in an expensive tailored suit stood cockily before them, cliché fedora in hand.

“Sydney Glass,” Regina steeled, crossing her arms and readying her stance for a verbal sparring.

“Regina.” Sydney said terse, looking her up and down, “You’ve aged.”

Regina snickered, “And you’ve shrunk.”

The group laughed low, watching as the two meet toe to toe, Regina towering over the older man.

“You have some nerve, Regina Mills,” Sydney sneered.

“Actually, Syd.” Regina gave a practiced smile, using the nickname she knew he loathed. “It’s Swan-Mills now.”

“That’s right, I did hear you married. I suppose congratulations are in order.” He turned his eyes to Emma, “Or rather, condolences?”

Emma took a step forward, but Jeremy touched her arm to hold her back.

“Condolences? Why, I do believe that should be my honor,” Regina snipped back, “to the entire Commonwealth.”

The group laughed at the jive, along with the people at another nearby table.

“Curt as always, dear.” Sydney fiddled with his hat as he attempted to puff up his chest.

Regina released an annoyed sigh. “What do you want Syd?”

Sydney glanced at the others, “I saw you and your rag-tag group sitting here celebrating after defaming me on live television, and I simply had to come and say something to you.”

Regina let out a slow contemptuous chuckle. “Oh, Sydney. I did no such thing.”

“It was all over the news, Regina. My offices have been answering calls from reporters all day because of you!” Sydney yelled accusatorily.

“And if you had actually taken the time to watch the press conference, you’d have seen I never once mentioned your name. I believe you came to that conclusion on your own, along with all those reporters.” Regina gave him a look like he was gum stuck to her heels. “Rightfully so.”

“I will not be made the fool again, Regina. You took Storybrooke away from me, but Boston is too big for you.  You do not want to mess with me. I know people and I am a man of importance.” Sydney took a step closer to Regina. His attempt to look intimidating came off looking more like constipation.

“Careful there, Glass. That sounded a lot like you’re trying to threaten Regina.” Jeremy’s head wavered before adding, “Poorly executed, but still.”

Sydney was about to retort but Regina cut him off.

“Mr. Glass, unless you have something of actual importance to say, I’d like to get back to my family. See, we’re celebrating following through on promises you made but couldn’t deliver.” Regina started to move away, but paused, “Just like Storybrooke.”

Emma stood to meet her and throw Sydney an icy glare, when she noticed the tiny man grab Regina’s arm forcefully. He pulled Regina quickly around to face him again, with a hard grip on her bicep.

“Listen you bitch,” He snapped lowly at her through clenched teeth. “If you think you’re going to waltz into this city and ruin what I have by spreading lies again, you have another thing coming. You do not want to mess-“

Before another word could come out of his mouth, Emma was gripping his wrist and pulling it off Regina, twisting it slightly.

“Do not touch my wife.” She said strongly before throwing the appendage back at him.

“My wrist!” He grabbed his hand with a howl and scowled at Emma, “You’re going to regret that. Assaulting a public figure.”

Emma scoffed, “I barely touched you, and may I remind you that you grabbed Regina first.”

“I merely touched her arm to get her attention. You used brute force,” Sydney sneered loudly at them, trying to cause a scene. He then whispered for them only, “What do you think would happen to your precious Fight Club if word got out that she assaulted me?”

“What?!” Henry stood this time, “That’s bullshit! My Ma barely even touch you.”

“Calm down, Sydney,” Regina warned him with a stern glare. “This is a bit much, even for you,”

“No, you’re the one that needs to back off. I swear Regina, if you even try to mess with me again, I’ll-.”

Regina began to laugh patronizingly at him, “You’ll what, Sydney? Stop the tournament? Put it through the ringer. Call in some favors to the hot shots you supposedly know. And how would that look, do you think? A public figure putting a stop to a fundraiser for orphaned children in need? It would be a PR nightmare.”

Sydney seemed to take step back, not willing to fold but contemplating.

Regina pushed, “Imagine if word got out that not only did you fail to procure funds to the orphanage in the first place, but that you knowingly went and tried to have the tournament sabotaged.”

“What would the papers think? The media?” Jeremy chimed in, standing next to Emma.

“Or your voters?” Colton added, flanking Emma’s other side.

“You might as well kick a puppy on Christmas,” Henry moved behind Sydney, making the man jump. Though reasonably younger, Henry stood nearly a foot over him, just like his mother.

“I am a man of name around here. Boston is my city. No one would believe a bunch of… hooligans!” Sydney spat the last word, severely confused when the others started laughing.

“Hooligans? I like it!” Jeremy laughed.

“Enough!” Sydney reddened at being ridiculed. “I’m calling the police. This woman assaulted me and I want her arrested.”

“Come on, now. Don’t get all uptight because you don’t have a leg to stand on. Everyone here, including the people behind you, saw that you grabbed my wife’s arm first.” Emma motioned for him to turn around.

Three large men wearing Red Sox jackets stood, cracking their knuckles and nodding. Sydney visibly faltered, nearly running into Henry. He took a frustrated attempted to straighten out and compose himself.

Regina leaned closely to him, and whispered, “Have my wife arrested, Sydney, and we’ll see what really comes out in the wash. Tell me, did you ever beef up the security on your web browsers. I do still have a flash drive filled with some of your backup files. I found them at the Mayor’s office when I moved in.”

Sydney’s eyes widened and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, paling even with his dark complexion. Looking around and realizing he was surrounded, he folded.

Keeping his tone low, he conceded. “Fine, Regina. This time. But I warn you. Once this little tournament is over, stay out of Boston.”

His attempt to step into her personal space was blocked immediately by Henry and Emma this time.

“Bye now.” Henry pointed behind Sydney to leave.

Emma nodded toward the stairs, “You heard the kid.”

Sydney looked between all of them, and then the three hulk-like men at the other table still staring at him. The group collectively released the laughter they had been holding as he retreated down the stairs quickly without another word.

Emma turned to the three men holding up their beers, and moved to grab her own to cheers back, “Thanks for the assist.”

“No problem,” One of the men smiled back. “Good luck with the tournament. We’ll be there.”

Their table raised glasses to them in thanks before taking their seats. Jeremy ordered the table another pitcher of beer, sending one to the men at the other table as well.

“So Regina, you gonna tell us exactly what you did to piss off Sydney Glass?” Jeremy chuckled. “Cause he looked like he was two steps away from pissing himself through that whole thing.”

Regina chuckled and took a deep breath, sitting back in her seat, “Honestly? I just beat him in an election. But first I went over his head and took away his power over the school board. He angered one too many people by not following through on promises he made. The community and school faculty members began to feel like it was the hunger games to get public funding from him.”

“Sounds familiar,” Colton chimed in. “Looks like he’s continued his habits here in Boston.”

“So you ran against him?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes. Actually Mary Margret and some other teachers convinced me to run against him. Soon I had the school board, the iron workers union, and the brunt of the local fisherman supporting me,” Regina said with a fond smile.

“He lost big time,” Henry laughed. “Dude actually cried in front of his supporters at their pre-planned celebration party. He moved out of Storybrooke a week after Mom won.”

“He didn’t even finish out his term,” Violet added.

“What was that about a flash drive?” Emma asked her wife.

Regina broke into a wide smile, “Let’s just say there have always been rumors that Mr. Glass was into some very un-savory type kinks.”

“Ew.” Henry’s face scrunched.

“It was mostly ‘A friend of a friend said’ type rumors. No one ever had hard evidence, but my first secretary when I took over as Mayor confided in me that he had searched his office like a madman his last day there. She said he was looking for a missing flash drive. So it was rumored that they were filled with private files.”

“And he never found them?” Violet shivered, “My dad always said he was sleazy.”

“Anyway I was just messing with him to get him to back off, and it worked.” Regina flipped her hand like she had magically made the man disappear.

“I’m telling you all. She’s the Queen.” Jeremy raised his glass to Regina. “To Queen Regina. Long may she reign and crush her preppy politic nemeses.”

“Here, here!” Everyone cheered.

Jeremy patted Emma on the back, “How about I buy us a round of shots?”

“Heck ya,” Emma downed her beer.

………

A Few Hours Later…

Regina pressed a cold towel behind Emma’s head, and held her hair back as she heaved into the toilet back in their loft.

“Alright, alright. I don’t think there’s anything left for you to throw up now, dear.” Regina didn’t want to laugh, but the sight of her wife this drunk was not something she’d ever seen before.

Sure Emma had drank to the point of stumbling a little, maybe slurring her words or passing out. She also tended to fall asleep in some random places around the homestead, like on top of the washer and drier or on the kitchen counter with a bag of Cheetos. But never to the point of making herself physically ill.

“I’m never drinking again,” Emma mumbled as she flushed the toilet and took the offered cold towel. “Thanks.”

“I’ll remind you of that next time you go out with Jackie or the brothers.” Regina helped her to her feet. “I still love that picture Maddie has of you and Gran cuddling on the hammock behind the Diner, passed out drunk.”

Emma carefully sat on her side of the bed, and defended, “Hey, Gran doesn’t mess around. She likes her top shelf whiskey.”

Regina helped her out of her boots and jeans carefully. Once her wife was in nothing but panties and a tank top, she tucked her under the covers, and pulled the sheet over her. Kissing Emma’s temple, she made sure the trash bin was within reach.

“I’m going to go downstairs and read for a little bit, darling. Call me if you need me, alright. The bin is right here, and do try and finish this water.”

“No,” Emma pouted. “Don’t go.”

“I’m not tired, my love, and you need to rest,” Regina pushed blonde hair away from Emma’s face.

“But I want to cuddle.” Emma murmured, making her wife laugh.

Regina sat with her a bit, playing fingers through her hair and running her palm down her back, waiting for signs that Emma was fast asleep. She kissed her head again, and went into the bathroom to clean up a bit. Making sure to retrieve a couple of aspirins to leave by Emma’s side.

“I still want to cuddle.” Emma called out when Regina returned.

Rolling her eyes, she gave in. “Let me change.”

When entered the bedroom again from putting her pajamas on, she bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Emma had gone from sleeping in the fetal position, to being sprawled out like a starfish on half the bed, one foot on the ground. Thundering snores came out of her mouth, vibrating the walls.

“Oh, dear. Whatever shall I do with you?” Regina chuckled as she moved to rearrange her wife and join her in bed.

…….

Emma grunted in disgust, “Ugh… bacon.”

The smell moving through the tiny loft the next morning was making her stomach turn. She poked an eye open and quickly shut it as pain was introduced straight to the core of her brain by the bright morning sun coming through the large windows.

“Emma, dear? Are you awake?” Regina called as she reached the top of the stairs across from the bed.

“No. Go away.” Emma called out as she dove further under the covers.

“Go away?” Regina laughed as she sat next to her on the bed. She tried to peel back the covers, but Emma had a death grip on them to hide herself from outside light. “Now that’s not what you said last night. As I recall, someone pouted like a child to be cuddled.”

“Too much light.” Came another mumble.

“I suppose that is a draw back from these lovely windows.” Regina saw Emma poke her lips out to breathe. “I made you breakfast. Creamed chipped beef, haggis and oh and eggs over easy. You know, so that they’re still kind of runny and the yoke is really bright and yel-.”

She didn’t get to finish as Emma made run for the bathroom to throw up. Regina stood with a satisfied smile. Her goal of making this hangover a lesson for Emma complete. She took the water and aspirin and walked into the bathroom to put them down on the counter.

“When you’re done dear, take these and then take a shower. You’ll feel better.” Regina began walking away, “And please be sure to brush your teeth. I’ll have coffee ready when you come downstairs.”

“Thanks, babe.” Came a small voice.

Thirty minutes later, Emma slowly made her way downstairs in sweats and a black tank top. Walking up to the kitchen bar, she sat down just as Regina placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

“Thanks,” She mumbled in a horse voice.

“How’s the head?”  Regina moved to stand next to her, kissing her temple and softly running a hand across Emma’s back.

“It’s gone from cement mixer to power drill, but I’m alright.” Emma turned and kissed her, “Thank you for taking care of me, and sorry for last night.”

“That’s okay sweetheart,” Regina hugged her. “I take it we’re going to be more careful with our alcohol intake from now on?”

“You can say that again.” Emma nodded into her coffee cup.

“Are you hungry at all? I can make you some toast,” Regina tried, but received an emphatic shake of her head.

Emma turned to face her wife, catching sight of the television behind her, “What’s that?”

She pointed at the muted television that was now showing Sydney Glass giving a press conference. Regina grabbed the remote from the counter and turned the volume up.

“…Yes, it’s true. It’s true that the funds I promised St. Joseph’s Orphanage was not delivered, but through no fault of my own. The numbers just weren’t there in our budget. That is why I am excited to hear of this tournament, and I want a second chance at helping St Joseph’s. My colleagues and I would like to extend our complete support to the _Commonwealth of Massachusetts Mixed Martial Arts League and their tournament. I am proud to say that on top of our individual generous donations, my colleges and_ _I have also secured awards for each of the minor competitions for ten thousand dollars.”_

There was applause and flashes off camera, while Sydney seemingly paused for their appreciation. His face was one of a man that lived for validation.

“The award presented to the winner of the mixed martial arts fighting competition, however, will be a purse of fifty thousand dollars!”

“Am I hearing this right, babe, or am I still drunk?” Emma asked as more cheers erupted on screen.

“If you are then I am.” Regina said turning up the volume again.

“I have another thing to add. I would like to introduce you all to the person I will personally be sponsoring to fight in the tournament. This woman was one of New York’s fines, and a former NYPD women’s boxing league champion. Born and raised here in South Boston, she has recently returned to rejoin our own Boston Police Department. I have convinced her to participate in this charity event to represent the BPD and City Hall. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Lily Stohn.”

Emma gasped. “Crap.”

“What is it?” Regina looked between her wife and the television. “Who is Lily Stohn? Is she a famous fighter or something?”

Emma moved to the kitchen and opened the freezer to breath in the cold air.

“Remember I told you about a friend of mine and David’s from high school. The one I lived with for a short while?” Emma said, not turning around yet.

It took Regina only a second to recall, “You mean?”

“Yup.” Emma grabbed a bottle of water from the counter. “My ex.”


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13 **

“That’s your Lily?” Regina gaped at the television as an iron jawed woman with tied back auburn hair, looked intimidatingly at the camera.

“She’s not my Lily. Never was.” Emma gently took the remote from Regina and turned off the TV.

Regina saw emotions cross Emma’s face as she stood still looking at the blank screen. She moved close to wrap her arms slowly around her waist. Giving Emma time to back away if this wasn’t what she needed, but she let Regina hold her.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, my love?” Regina kissed her neck softly before jumping back in realization, “Oh! You might have to fight her.”

“Yup.” Emma took a couple steps away, “This can’t be a coincidence.”

“What do you mean? There’s no way Sydney could know about you and Lily, could he?” Regina pondered.

“No, you’re right there, but maybe Lily approached him. I don’t know.” Emma ran hands through her hair with a heavy sigh. “There’s something I never told you about how things ended with me and Lily.”

“Okay.” Regina took a seat on the couch and waited.

“I told you how our relationship wasn’t much of a relationship at all. Lily liked messing around with other people, and at the time I didn’t really care. It was a bit reckless, I know.” Emma sat on the coffee table across from her wife. “For the most part, she was the only one that fooled around. I didn’t really feel the need, and I never met anyone else I wanted to see... Until one day I did.”

Regina nodded slowly, “Alright.”

“I met this girl named June, and we hit it off. We had been seeing each other a couple of months when one day I came home early from work, and found June and Lily riding each other on our couch.” Emma played with her nails nervously, “June grabbed her clothes and ran for the bathroom, and Lily just sat there naked and giving me this stupid shit-eating grin.”

Regina scoffed, “She was malice about it?”

Emma nodded solemnly, “Apparently to her, our arrangement meant only she could see and sleep with whoever she wanted, but I damn well couldn’t. She was showing me a lesson by fucking June in our apartment.”

Regina leaned forward and took Emma’s hands when she saw angry tears in her eyes.

Taking another deep breath, Emma continued, “June ran out the door as soon as she was dressed. When the door closed behind her, Lily got in my face. She grabbed me forcefully and tried to kiss me. I pushed her away hard, almost knocking her on her ass. When she turned back around, though, she introduced her fist to my face,” Emma felt Regina jump, and squeezed her hands while she waited for her to calm. “I swear she’d never done anything like that before. We’d been in yelling matches, sure, but she had never dared to hit me. She started calling me a whore and a bunch of other names, and then pushed me to the floor.”

Regina couldn’t speak, she could barely move other than to clench her fist as tightly as her jaw. Emma moved to sit next to her on the couch, keeping Regina’s hands secured in hers.

“Baby, listen to me. She didn’t hurt me. At least not physically.” Emma actually laughed, “I guess the dumbass momentarily forgot I was a black-belt at the time. She tried kicking me while I was down, and I swept my leg under her, tripping her onto the floor and then kicked her hard in the stomach. I knocked the wind out of her and then got up to go to my room and pack a bag. By the time I came back out she was gone, but I still left.”

“I can’t believe she laid her hands on you like that. Did you press charges?” Regina was red.

“She was a cop, hon. There’s nothing I could have really done.” Emma hung her head low, “Anyway when I saw her next to grab the rest of my things, she told me she was leaving to New York. It was over, so I decided to let it go. I never told anyone, not even David. I told him I got the black eye training.”

Regina took Emma’s face between her hands and lifted eyes to hers. Kissing her gently, she pulled her in for a soft hug.

“Do you think she knows you’re here?” Regina stroked Emma’s head where it rested on her shoulder.

“It’s possible she caught me on TV yesterday. I don’t know.” Emma move to stretch out on the couch, with her head in Regina’s lap.

“Will you be okay if you have to fight her?” Regina ran soothing hands up and down Emma’s arm and through her hair.

“Oh, yeah,” Emma said immediately. “If I have to fight her, believe me, I won’t hesitate to lay her out. I just didn’t think I’d see her again, you know?”

They sat in silence for a while. Regina not letting up her hands, and Emma snuggling closer to her wife. She turned onto her back so she could look up into Regina’s eyes with a warm smile. Taking the hand that had been calming her, she kissed the knuckles near Regina’s wedding ring.

“I love you baby.”

Regina smiled down at her, “I adore you, my love. You always seem to still find ways of surprising me with your strength, you know that?”

“It’s because I am insanely happy in my life with you. Everything negative in my past fades away.” Emma leaned up and kissed Regina soundly. “It’s like I forget my life before you.”

They both had happy tears in their eyes as they met for a loving kiss. Regina maneuvering them so that they lay side by side on the wide couch, with their legs intertwined. Their kisses deepened and Regina reached under Emma's shirt to caress her sensitive stomach.

Kissing Emma’s ear, Regina whispered, “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Neither said a word as they helped each other out of their clothes before lying back down. Regina straddled her hips this time, teasing and nibbling Emma’s breasts while running smooth hands down the skin at her sides. Nibbles to her pale chest traveled down to her navel, making Emma’s skin break out in goosebumps and her back arch.

When Regina made to move lower, Emma stopped her. “No. I want you up here with me.”

The quiet plea melted Regina’s heart all over again, and she delved back in to kiss her wife. Intertwining their legs again, cores met thighs and they both groaned loudly.

Pushing dark hair away from her face, Emma arched her body against Regina’s above her. Running short nails down her back to send chills up Regina’s spine, and causing her to thrust down onto Emma harder. When Emma’s hands gripped her ass, Regina slid a free hand between them and entered Emma in one quick motion.

Emma screamed out against the ministrations, arching up against Regina and rapidly climaxing with a hard shudder. Regina was not too far behind as her hips rode Emma’s thigh until she collapsed on top of her wife with her head resting over her beating heart.

“Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are?” Emma cradled her in her arms. “I think I cracked every single one of my toes simultaneously when I came.”

Regina laughed, carefully slipping her fingers out of Emma and moving to hug her back. Emma reached behind the couch for the quilt and threw it over them.

“Hey baby.” Emma kissed Regina’s forehead when she hummed in response. “Would you go out with me tonight?”

“We have that board meeting,” Regina reminded her.

“Yeah but that should be over by six. That’s plenty of time to come back here and change.” Emma grinned down at the sultry smile Regina sent her.

“Why, Emma Swan. Do you want to take me on a date?” Regina leaned down and began kissing Emma’s neck, hearing a loud whimper in reply. “Want me to dress nicely for you? Something that’ll get your heart racing?”

Emma moaned when those lips moved down to kiss and tease her right nipple. “It’s Swan-Mills remember baby, and you don’t have to wear anything at all to get my heart racing.”

Regina giggled, switching to her other breast. “I think it’s a wonderful idea, love. But right now, I’d like to do something else to get you going.”

Emma’s eyes shot open wide as Regina disappeared under the quilt and pushed her legs apart. Wanting to watch her wife, she tossed the quilt aside just as Regina’s mouth covered her.

“Baby, wait.” Emma said and Regina instantly pulled back with worried eyes. “No, no, you didn’t do anything bad. I just want you to flip around so I can have you too.”

They shared mischievous grins before Regina hurriedly flipped her body around to settle over Emma’s mouth. They found a steady rhythm, moaning and moving against each other. Fingers entered each other at once, making their thrusts more frantic until they were both clinging to each other in hard releases.

It was Emma that finally moved back to face a still panting Regina, amused by the shivers she could see still traveling through her wife’s body. She lovingly stroked her soft cheek, “I know I don’t tell you enough, but I want to...”

Regina opened her eyes and wrapped an arm around her, encouraging her with a small smile to continue.

“You know how there are some things in life that you never realized you were missing until you have them?” Emma asked, holding Regina’s hip and stroking it with her thumb.

“Like an orgasm,” Regina joked, breaking the tension and making Emma laugh.

“I guess so, yeah.” Emma brought her head down so their foreheads leaned against each other. “I’ve never truly been loved before I met you, Regina. When I fell in love with you, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. I physically hurt when I wasn’t with you, and I can’t help but smile like an idiot when I think about you. You make me feel so incredibly loved that I can never tell you how much that means to me.”

“Emma,” Regina leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “I’m happy you know how much I love you, because it tells me I’m succeeding in making you happy.”

That made Emma’s dimples deepen with her grin.

“There’s my favorite idiot smile.” Regina pulled her in for another kiss

They snuggled in on the couch for an afternoon nap after Emma covered them with the quilt once more.

***

“Well I must say that this board seems more than prepared for the change of venue and the increase in participants. I want to thank Julia Cho for volunteering to be the liaison with the MCCA. I also want to thank Ted Moore for getting us the referees for the event. And I think I speak for everyone when I say I want to extend our gratitude to Mrs. Regina Swan-Mills for her work with the impromptu press meeting the yesterday. The interest in our event has sky-rocketed, and I dare say her handling of those reporters helped immensely.”

John Koppe, the newly appointed event organizer, smiled kindly as he led applause for at all three individuals. With the rapid growth of the tournament event, Jeremy had gladly brought in the seasoned organizer to take over for him. Still holding a seat on the board, Jeremy gladly handed over the reins to him.

John continued, “Now, I know we all saw City Councilman Glass on TV this morning. All I can say is let’s not look a gifted horse in the mouth, guys. Their donations and the donation of the prize money is a big deal.”

“It’s already brought even more donors and publicity to the event since this morning. We even have a national news team that wants to interview Regina,” Violet informed them from her seat as the newly appointed Media Coordinator. “I bet that just peeved Mr. Glass.”

“More like Glass the Ass.” A young girl with brownish blonde hair scoffed from the back of the room, “and what will you guys do if they stiff us on the donation like they did the funds for the orphanage?”

While the board had their meeting around a long folding table at one end of Jeremy’s gym, volunteers for the tournament were being briefed by Henry on the other end. This teen-aged girl wore the new bright green volunteer shirt they had handed out earlier, and seemed to have paused her duties to listen in on the meeting.

“That guy doesn’t give a shit about us kids, he just wants the attention. The tournament taking money from him is a spit in our face,” She snapped.

Emma excused herself from the table and stood to walk toward her, “Hey, kid. You’re welcomed to come and voice your opinion to the board at any time, but do it right and respectfully. Coming in here with that attitude won’t get your voice heard, it’ll get you ejected from participating. Got it?”

The girl instantly backed down, “Yes Ma’am, sorry. This is just a really important event, and I don’t think you should depend on someone like Councilmen Glass, that’s all.”

“Okay. Duly noted and sentiment shared.” Emma asked, crossing her arms at seemingly the same time as the girl. “What’s your name?”

“Katrina, but everyone calls me Kat,” she informed almost defensively, sizing Emma up. “What’s yours?”

“Emma,” She stated fast. “What’s your beef with Glass?”

“Nothing. I hate him.” She re-crossed her arms defiantly.

“Hate’s a strong word, Kat. He’s a putz, I won’t deny you that, but we can handle him. You don’t need to worry about it.” Emma tried in a softer tone.

“Don’t worry? Don’t worry? Lady, if the orphanage closes, do you have any idea what that means? ” Kat shook her head in anger, “Of course not. What would some swanky high class tight ass know anything about it?”

Emma chuckled at the girl’s tenacity, “You’d be surprised.”

Kat put on the jacket she was holding and left with a, “Whatever.”

Emma looked over her shoulder to her wife, signaling that she’d be back, and ran after Kat. Regina looked back to the others at the table with her professional smile in place.

“Please excuse my wife, Ladies and gentlemen.” Regina turned back to take her seat, others following suit. “While I agree with Mr. Koppe’s sentiment in regards to the money from Councilmen Glass, I also agree with that young girl in that we shouldn’t trust him, and we should take measures to protect ourselves. I think the proper thing to do is call pour non-profit lawyer to draw up a contract for the donation, and have Mr. Glass sign it.”

“Do you think he’ll go for it?” John asked as he took notes.

“We can say that it’s for accounting reasons, and trust me when I say Mr. Glass will not be the wiser. He’ll agree to it to make himself look better. If he should need more convincing, well, we can always tell him we’ll sign an obnoxiously large printed contract in front of the press. He’ll love that.”

The small group laughed with shakes of their head in agreement.

“I will make a call to our lawyer when we wrap here and see what he can do.” John Koppe punctuated the end of his notes with a tap of his pen on the table, “Alright then, I believe we are all set. Meeting adjourned.”

The board began dispersing, taking the time to shake hands with Regina, Jeremy and Violet. As well as Henry, who had come over after wrapping things with the volunteers.

When it was John’s turn, he smiled kindly at Regina, “I just wanted to say it was a pleasure to finally meet you all. Jeremy has told me a lot about you and your family. I wish I had been at registration yesterday. I saw the news coverage of you, Mrs. Swan-Mills, and I must say I was very impressed. I hear you are a Mayor back in Maine?”

Regina smiled kindly at the older gentleman, “Former Mayor, yes. I was the Mayor of Storybrooke for over six years after I took over for Sydney Glass. But now I am President of our School Board.”

“Why the change?” John looked seriously confused. “Apologies for my bluntness, but you seemed to have been born for politics.”

Regina chuckled good-naturedly and glanced at her son, “I decided that my family was more important. Politics were never meant to be long term for me, anyhow.” She gave him a sly wink, “No matter how good I am.”

“That you are,” John and she shared a hearty laugh. “Well I’ll leave you all to it. Jeremy, I will take care of updating our donations website. Like I said in the meeting, we are officially registered as a non-profit organization. I received all the paperwork in the mail.”

“Thanks, John.” Jeremy shook his hand before the man made his leave. Turning back to the family with a giant sigh of relief, he looked around them, “Where’d Emma go?”

Regina looked around the gym and did not see her wife either, “I’m not sure. She went after that young girl that interrupted the meeting earlier, but I don’t see either of them.”

Jeremy shrugged it off, “Ah, I’m sure they’re around here somewhere.”

“I’m sure you’re right, dear.” Regina still searched the gym.

“Anyway, I have something for you and the kids. These are for you guys.” Jeremy retrieved two sets of keys from his pocket, throwing one set to Henry, and handing the other to Regina.

“What are these?” Regina held the little boxing glove keychain.

“Well with the change of venue, the fight club’s gym will be a practice space for our members only. You lot are lifetime members now and can use it at your leisure. You can even come here after hours or in the pre-dawn hours, or whatever crazy hours you disciplined nut-jobs like to keep. The keys are yours.”

Violet hugged him as Henry patted her shoulder with a, “Thanks Jeremy.”

Regina kissed his cheeks, “Thank you dear.”

He pushed her off with a, “Yeah yeah yeah. Name your first born after me then.”

Henry pointed at himself, “Too late.”


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14 **

“Kat, stop for peet’s sake! I know you can hear me!” Emma yelled out as she followed the girl down the back alley of the gym.

Kat came to a hard stop, spinning around, “What?”

Emma held her hands up, “Hey, I’m not with socials’ and I ain’t trying to attack you here, so you think you can drop it with the attitude now? I just want to talk.”

Kat crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side, silently motioning with a sweep of her hand for Emma to continue.

“Thank you.” Emma pointed at the other end of the alley where she spotted a café, “Can I treat you to some coffee while we talk?”

Kat’s eyes squinted in appraisal, “Throw in a muffin and a scone, and you’re on.”

Emma shook her head with a laugh, “Alright, deal. Let me just call the wife and let her know. You okay if she meets us there?”

Kat looked toward the gym, “She the badass from TV that you were sitting with?”

“Yeah, that’s her alright. My wife the badass,” Emma snorted as she pulled out her phone.

“I’ll get us a table,” Kat walked away.

Emma called Regina, “Hey baby. Meet in the back alley, will ya?”

“Right behind you.”

Emma spun around to find her wife approaching with Henry and Violet.

“Everything okay, Ma?” Henry checked.

“Yeah, kid. I just want to check and make sure this girl’s alright. She seems really upset about something other than Glass getting involved. I want to try talking to her.” Emma looked at Henry and Violet, “I’m guessing she’s one of the kids from St. Joseph’s.”

“She is,” Violet confirmed, nodding. “Her name’s Kat. She’s one of nine kids from St. Jo’s that are over sixteen and volunteering with permission from the administration. She was actually the first one to sign up, and was a huge help to us at registration yesterday. She seemed really excited and sweet. I can’t believe she caused a scene at the meeting.”

“Yeah, I don’t think it was voluntary, maybe just a gut reaction. I mean, I know I’m instantly pissed at the mention of Sydney’s name.” Emma received laughs from her family as she took Regina’s hand, “I convinced her to let us buy her some coffee and a snack so we could talk. She’s waiting for us.”

“Alright then, let’s go,” Regina squeezed her hand.

“You guys go. I think Vi and I are going back to take advantage of the gym.” Henry motioned down the alley, “Plus I think all of us there will be a bit overwhelming.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you dear,” Regina squeezed his arm, kissing his temple before they left. She turned back to Emma, “Are you alright?”

Emma had been staring quietly toward the café, “Yeah, just want to make sure she’s okay. She looked like she could eat too, and responded right away when I offered.”

“Well then, let’s not keep her waiting.” Regina tugged her hand and they headed to the café.

They spotted Kat arguing with a barista as soon as they walked into the café.

“Listen, Chad,” Kat punched his name out. “I said I’m not loitering, I’m waiting for someone. So I suggest you loosen your apron and get back behind the bar.”

Regina’s smile at the girl’s tenacity was not missed by her wife.

Emma tapped the guy on the shoulder, “Is there a problem?”

The pimple-faced barista turned around with a dramatic roll of his eyes, “This girl isn’t a customer and is taking up one of our tables.”

“She is a customer, and she was holding the table for us.” Regina gave him stern glare, “Now, I think you should do as this young lady suggested, stop harassing her and return to your post. Or should I seek a manager.”

“No, ma’am. I mean, yes, ma’am,” He muttered and straightened.

“Well, which is it Chad?” Regina stared at him with a warning smile.

He froze briefly before muttering, “Sorry,” and practically running away.

“I will go order our drinks and food. What would you like, dear?” Regina smiled warmly at Kat.

Kat who had been giving Chad an amused smirk, straightened up to address Regina, “Thank you. I’ll take a double chocolate peppermint mocha with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, with a raspberry scone and blueberry muffin.”

Emma’s eyes widened, “That sounds amazing. I’ll have the same.”

Regina’s hands went to her hips, “Absolutely not. Do you have any idea how much sugar and caffeine is in all of that?”

“That’s the point.” Emma and Kat said in unison.

Regina rolled her eyes, walking away to the sounds of laughing. She stood in line waiting to give their order and regarded Emma and Kat as they shared a laugh at something else the girl said. She felt a pull at her heart watching them together. While her wife was blonde and pale, the young girl had auburn hair and tanned skin. Their dispositions, however, were identical. They stared each other down momentarily, before simultaneously relaxing back into their seats.

The mirror image of each other in posture and attitude, she worried that this poor girl might be experiencing things that her wife had too at that age. She loathed to buy snacks loaded with unhealthy ingredients for her family, but knowing that foster children don’t usually have the opportunity to indulge in such things, she went ahead. Order given she returned to them as they sat in silence.

“So, dear. I didn’t catch your full name.” Regina took a seat next to Emma.

Kat sat up properly to address Regina, looking at her directly to answer, “Katrina Rodriguez, ma’am, but my friends call me Kat.”

Emma watched Kat attempt to mimic Regina’s poise. She was curious as to why this defiant teenager was suddenly trying to be proper, but she was far too amused to ask. Kat was attempting to cross her legs like her wife, but her leg kept slipping off her knee.

“Well Katrina, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Regina Swan-Mills, Emma’s wife.” Regina held out her hand, slightly surprised that the girl didn’t hesitate to shake it. “Violet tells us you are one of a select few volunteering from St. Joseph’s. Is that right?”

“Yes ma’am, I don’t turn sixteen until next month, but the socials’ allowed me to sign up. There’s about nine of us all together,” Kat spoke with gratitude for the opportunity.

“Socials?” Regina questioned.

“Sorry, Social Services. The people that run the home,” Kat grinned after clarifying.

“Oh, I see,” Regina smiled kindly. “Were you not interested in competing, then? Not to say volunteering isn’t just as admirable.”

Kat’s cheeks pinked at the compliment, “I would have loved to sign up, but truth is I couldn’t even if I wanted to. It’s too much of a liability for the home if any of us were to get hurt, so we ain’t allowed to compete.”

“Are not, dear.” Regina corrected.

“We are not allowed to compete,” Kat rephrased immediately.

Emma wanted to laugh again at Kat responding to her wife, like a student to a teacher. If Regina ran a school of etiquette and grammar, she didn’t doubt Kat would be her star pupil.

“That is a shame, but understandable,” Regina nodded.

Kat shrugged, “It’s not like I have any training anyway. I mean, I’ve been in a couple of fights, but they weren’t exactly in a ring, you know.”

Regina shared a worried look with Emma as Chad quickly delivered their order, practically bowing before hurrying back behind the bar.

Kat laughed out loud at him scurrying away. “Man, how do you do that?”

Regina frowned, “Do what dear?”

Kat motioned to the barista who returned with a warmed slice of apple pie that he placed in front of Regina.

“On the house, ma’am.” He smiled nervously and walked away again.

“You totally scared him into submission. He just gave you free pie as an apology.” Kat pointed the slice before looking back up to her, “You truly are a badass, Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

“Oh, please. You may call me Regina, dear.” Regina reached across the table and squeezed Kat’s hand, making the teen’s smile brighten even more.

Emma finally let go her laughter at the Regina worship coming from the girl who was now tearing into her muffin with gusto.

“What is so funny, my love?” Regina turned lifted brows to her.

“Nothing,” Emma leaned forward and kissed her wife’s cheek. She turned back to see the girl devouring her treats, “So, Kat. Would you like to tell us why you’re so worried about Glass the Ass. I love the nickname by the way.”

Kat smiled crookedly, flashing a small dimple on her left cheek. She started to speak around a bite of muffin, when she caught a disapproving look from Regina. Instead, she wiped her hands and face before explaining.

“When he was campaigning in Boston proper a while back, there were a lot of people at St. Joseph’s riding on the funding he kept promising. There were plans to refurbish parts of the home that really need updating, and maybe even some new play equipment if possible. But he was elected and nothing ever came. Not only did he disappear, but since then a lot of kids have started getting relocated.”

Regina saw Emma clench her jaw tightly, and reached out hold her hand.

“What do you mean by relocated?” Regina asked the girl.

It was Emma who answered in a detached tone, “They were shipped off to foster homes or wherever there’s space to take them. Social Services comes in, packs them up, and moves them out.”

Kat squinted at Emma, nodding her head, “Yeah. They just put their things in garbage bags and shipped them out.”

“Like trash,” Kat and Emma said together.

The girl looked at Emma with new understanding. “Yeah, well. I don’t want Glass to be the reason this tournament doesn’t help St. Jo’s out. It’s not just the adults looking forward to the funds, but us kids are depending on it too.”

Regina took a deep breath, fighting the urge to reach across and hug the girl. “Well, Katrina. I can assure you that you need not worry about Sydney Glass. I’ve taken care of him in the past, and I will not allow for him to intrude in such an important event, or such a worthy cause. I’ve already taken steps with the board to make sure.”

“Thanks, Regina” Kat smiled solemnly. She took a sip of her drink and groaned, “God, how I’ve missed these. They’re amazing.”

Emma took her own and drank it, “Holy shit, she’s right.”

“Language dear.” Regina sipped her tea. “Kat, I have a proposition for you. Since you’re already volunteering for the tournament, how would you like to me a liaison for the home?”

“A what now?” Kat’s face scrunched adorably.

Regina beamed, “A liaison. I want you to come to us with any questions or concerns the children or the home might have regarding the tournament. You can come to me or Emma, or even Mr. Kirkwood that owns the gym. Maybe we can even organize for some of the other children to come watch the demonstrations. I think the fighting competitions might be a bit much for the younger kids.”

“Are you serious?” Kat sat up even more, “That would be amazing! They’d love that. What would I have to do?”

“Well, how about you get together with the nine of you volunteering, and decide which kids should or shouldn’t attend. Like if some are not interested or if they’re too young. Then you will coordinate with the caretakers at the home,” Regina finished, surprised to see the girl was at a loss for words. “Are you alright, dear?”

“You’re trusting me with all that?” Kat asked in almost a whisper.

Regina gave her a sincere smile, “The question is, Katrina, can I trust you with that?”

Kat nodded emphatically, “Yes, ma’am. You can.”

The teen ate up the proud smiles she received from both women. Regina looked at the demolished pastries in front of Kat and Emma, both of them grinning shyly at her as she shook her head in amusement.

Checking her watch, Regina patted Emma’s hand, “Darling, I have to go meet Jeremy and Colton to discuss the logos for the tournament. I know you also wanted to make use of the gym before tonight, so make sure you give yourself enough time. Are you still picking me up at eight?”

“Yes I am. You take the car, I’ll have Henry take me back later.” Emma leaned in for a kiss.

Regina gave her a small peck, minding their young audience. She gathered her purse, turning to extend her hand to Kat, “Katrina, it was a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to listening to your ideas for the big weekend. Let us know if you have any questions, and I will see you soon I hope.”

“Yes,” Katrina had stood to shake Regina’s hand. She watched her leave, and when she sat back down, she noticed Emma smirking at her, “What?”

“You’re such a kiss ass,” Emma laughed.

“Excuse me?” Kat nearly coughed up her drink.

“Don’t worry. I think my wife brings it out in everyone. You just get this overwhelming need to listen to and do whatever she says.” Emma watched Regina cross the street and disappear down the alley.

“She demands respect. Just like with those reporters at the gym on TV, or that stupid barista. She’s incredible. I’d love to see her face off with Glass.” Kat’s face looked determines as she added, “That’s how I’m going to be.”

“Demanding? You already are.” Emma threw a napkin at her, imitating her voice, “I want a peppermint mocha, and a scone, and a muffin.”

“You are such an asshole,” Kat threw the napkin back at Emma with a laugh.

Emma pointed at her seriously, “Language, young lady.”

Kat seemed to lighten laughing with Emma. Leaning forward over the table, she asked in an almost whisper, “Do you mind if I ask? Were you in the system too?”

Emma nodded, “Yup. From the second I was born until I aged out.”

“Jeez,” Kat looked like the timeline was unfathomable. “Were you ever at St. Joseph’s?”

“No, I got shipped around until I was about your age. Different homes, different states, different cities. Then I was lucky enough to land a home here in Boston with a wonderful woman that actually cared about the kids staying with her.” Emma smiled thinking about Joanna.

“Must have been nice. Did you get along with her and the others in the home?” Kat asked, confused when Emma laughed.

“Man, most of the time Jo and I did nothing but fight. She hated when I started training in martial arts. Always gave me a hard time about curfew and being more lady like, but Joanna was cool. She passed a little while back, but she’s also the one that the foundation is named after. Jeremy and I want to carry on her legacy, ya know?” Emma smiled sadly.

“Yeah. It’s a pretty cool way to honor her,” Kat played with her napkin, “I’m sorry to hear she passed. Fosters like that are hard to come by.”

Emma nodded, “Ain’t that the truth. But I also met my foster brother there, David. He’s a cool guy. Helped me survive high school.”

“Sounds like my buddy, Seth. He’s not a foster kid, but he’s my best friend. He looks out for me and my girlfriend.” Kat said the last part, gaging Emma’s reaction.

“Girlfriend? You’re out at school?” Emma’s brow’s lifted, impressed when Kat shrugged like it was no big deal. “Man, I always wished I had the guts to be out when I was sixteen. I mean everyone assumed I was gay, but maybe then I would have had a girlfriend too.”

“Yeah, but you have a great wife now, right?” Kat laughed at Emma’s grin, “My girl’s pretty posh too.”

“Be careful with those posh girls, kid. Teen girls like that are a different ballpark, take it from me.” Emma looked at her watch. “Listen, I have to head back to the gym. I got a hot date tonight, and I still have to get my workout in.”

“Yeah, alright. I should head back too I guess.” Kat stood and took their trash to the bins, walking out with Emma. “So you’re fighting in the tournament? What are you trained in?”

Emma boasted, “A little bit of everything. Old fashion boxing, wrestling and Karate, but also Mauy Thai and Taekwondo.”

“Damn, that’s cool.” Kat stopped when they reached the gym entrance.

“Well, do you have to head back now? I’m going to be training with my son. You can sit in with us or do yoga with his girlfriend, Violet.” Emma offered.

“Henry’s your son?” Kat looked happily surprise. “He and Vi are awesome. They’ve been great to me and the other volunteers.”

“That’s our kid. He and Vi have been together since they were babies, too. They are great instructors too,” Emma said proudly. “So what do you say? Wanna sit in?”

“I’d love to, but I have to get permission.” Kat bit her lip, saddened.

“Well then, get permission, liaison.” Emma said the girl’s new title with sarcasm. Rolling her eyes, she pushed her shoulder playfully, “We’ll be here every day before the tournament. You can join us whenever you want.”

Kat nodded excitedly, “Alright, I’ll ask. Thanks for the coffee and stuff, Emma. And for the talk.”

“No problem, Kat. Any time. I’ll see you soon?” she asked hopeful.

“For sure.” Kat waved her off as they entered and she rejoined her group.

*********

Later that night, Emma was at Jeremy’s apartment getting ready for her date with Regina. She made her wife go along with her cheesy idea of getting ready separate, and going to pick her up for their date. When it got to be quarter to eight, she got ready to leave the guy’s apartment.

“Alright boys, thank you so much for the assist and the entertainment,” She grabbed her wallet and stuffed it in her bra.

“Classy,” Jeremy quipped, then with a pointed finger, “Have fun, but drink responsibly,”

“And use protection,” Colton added. “We’re too young and hot to be grandfathers.”

“Lord, they grow up so fast, Colt. I think I’m going to cry,” Jeremy fanned himself.

“Look what you’ve done to your father now young lady,” Colton held Jeremy around the shoulders as he feigned fainting.

“Guys,” Emma laughed.

Jeremy just as quickly jumped back up, “That’s it. I’m coming with you and giving your date the talk. She knocks you up and I’ll place her head on my mantle.”

“Guys,” Emma couldn’t stop laughing. When they finally stopped teasing, she twirled in her dress, “How do I look?”

Jeremy kissed her cheek again, “Like a million bucks, Ems. You’ll knock the Queen off her feet.”

Colton stepped forward and fixed a wayward strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

“Thanks again for braiding my hair, Colton.” Emma kissed his cheek again. “Who knew you had that hidden talent?”

Colton blushed lightly, “Pays to have six sisters.”

“Alright, I’m out of here. I love you guys,” Emma waved them off and walked toward her and Regina’s apartment on the other side of the property.

Reaching their door, she took a quick once over her dress. She had purchase a quintessential short black dress that had only one thick strap covering her right shoulder, leaving the left one bare. Her strong shoulders and arms were nicely displayed for their number one fan. Her hair was braided up in a cute run around her head with little loose strands falling and framing her face.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and held her breath as she waited for her wife. When the door opened, her jaw hit the floor. Regina was dressed in a dark maroon colored dress that looked like it had been sewn onto her body.

“Good God, you’re beautiful.” Emma moved to take her hand, spinning her once to take in the back, and moaned. The middle of her back was exposed, “You look perfect.”

“Thank you my love,” Regina pecked her on the lips. “You look stunning yourself. That dress really does something with your arms and shoulders.”

Emma giggled when her wife stepped forward to squeeze her biceps on her way down her arms.

“I’m glad you like it,” Emma bit her lip as she took in her wife once more with a shiver. “Are you ready to go?”

Regina popped back inside and grabbed her purse, locking the door behind her, “Let’s go.”


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15 **

Regina and Emma enjoyed dinner at a local famous Italian restaurant. Drinking wine and talking about anything other than work or the tournament, as promised. They sat closely to each other, their hands never far apart. Regina played with Emma’s hair, while Emma played with her thigh under the table.

“That dinner was delectable. Where are we off to next?” Regina smiled seductively at her wife, not making a secret of staring at the top of the material covering Emma’s chest, even as the waiter came to take the bill.

“Ah, that part is a secret,” Emma turned in her seat and kissed Regina’s cheek. With their check signed and paid, Emma took her hand and said, “Follow me.”

Heading out onto the Boston streets, they walked hand in hand down a couple of buildings from the restaurant. Regina could hear the vibration of music being played, but couldn’t place where it was coming from. Emma led her into a building and onto an elevator, punching the button for the top floor.

Once on the top floor, they climbed the short flight of stairs and out the roof access door where Regina froze in surprise when exited. There was a small stage at the far end of the roof and fairy lights strung around everywhere. Small high tables sat along one side with stools, and on the other end, a bar. The biggest section of the rooftop, however, was a massive dance floor.

While Sinatra played from the small band on stage, couples danced in circles on the floor. Regina hadn’t realized she was smiling so hard until she felt her cheeks begin to hurt. She turned to Emma who was looking at her with such love, that Regina’s awe of the rooftop fell aside. Silently, she led Emma onto the floor and placed one hand in hers, the other at her hip.

“Why do you get to lead?” Emma grinned.

“Because I’m the leader, my love. You should know that by now.” Regina pecked her lips and led her into a sway.

Time seemingly flew by as they danced closely, only stopping for an occasional drink or to place a request with the band. When ‘Moonlight Serenade’ began, Emma pulled Regina to her body and let them just rock gently to the sound of the Glen Miller’s clarinet. Regina took full advantage of Emma’s exposed shoulder by kissing it and caressing her soft skin as much as she could in public.

“This has been amazing,” Regina purred into her wife’s ear as she played with the blonde hairs at her nape. “Tonight has been absolutely wonderful.”

“It has. I really loved dancing with you. Well, I love any excuse to hold you this close and move against you.” Emma bit her lip and looked her directly in the eyes with a smirk, “I am so ridiculously wet right now. You have no idea.”

“I would say you are evil, but I suppose I can claim the same.” Regina brought her lips to Emma’s ear, “Perhaps I should have worn underwear.”

Emma froze in the middle of their dance while Regina took a step back, shot her a coy smile, and walked away toward the roof access door. Emma’s eyes followed her, and she practically ran after her when she realized it was time to go. Once they were in the elevator, she cornered Regina.

“Were you serious?” She asked, looking pointedly down her dress.

Regina didn’t answer, but instead took Emma’s hand in hers and sucked two fingers slowly into her mouth. She hiked up her dress just enough to guide them under the hem and directly against wet lips without barrier. Emma pushed her forehead against Regina’s and moaned.

The elevator dinged, and Regina expected Emma to quickly pull away. Instead she gasped loudly when she felt those fingers enter her and back out. Popping the digits into her mouth, Emma turned and walked out of the elevator, Regina fast on her heels.

Walking on unsteady legs, they made their way back to the restaurant parking lot and to the Jeep. Emma unlocked the car, but stopped Regina from climbing into the front seat. Instead she opened the back door and practically pushed her in. They were on each other the moment they were inside and the doors were closed.

Emma urged Regina across the small bench to the other corner, and then pushed the front passenger seat forward so she could sink to her knees on the floorboard. Sliding her palms up Regina’s thighs to push the material of her dress up to her waist, she exposed Regina and wasted no time in taking her into her mouth. Her hands wrapped around tanned thighs and pulled her closer.

Regina clutched the grip above the window, placing one leg along the back bench and the other over the front seat. Eternally thankful for the Jeep’s dark tinted windows. She dove the fingers of her free hand into the blonde hair between her legs, holding Emma in place while she moved against her.

Outside the employee entrance to the restaurant, a couple of waiters had come out for a smoke break when they caught sight of the bright yellow jeep in the parking lot rocking back and forth. They laughed harder when the speed increased and a muffled yell shot out. They anxiously waited to see who would come out. Fifteen minutes later, they saw the two women exit opposite sides of the back seats, adjusting their disheveled dresses.

The waiters began applauding and whistling at them from across the lot. Regina quickly jumped into the passenger seat, completely mortified. While Emma, on the other hand, took a quick bow before climbing in behind the wheel, receiving a punch on the arm from her wife before taking off.

*********

Emma could never say for certain what her favorite thing was when it came to making love with Regina… But this was definitely in their top ten. Emma was gripping her wife’s waist and moving inside of her from behind with their favorite toy.

Leaning down to nibble Regina’s back, Emma ran hands up her smooth torso to play with hyper-sensitive nipples, pinching them hard in between slower thrusts. Wrapping her arms around Regina’s chest, she pulled her up so that their bodies were front to back on their knees.

Slowing their movements down, they enjoyed the climb at a more intimate pace. Kissing beautifully tanned shoulders and neck, Emma held Regina as close to her chest as she could, and massaged her breasts. They could feel their climaxes approaching together.

Regina took Emma’s right hand moved it down her stomach to her swollen clit, encouraging her to rub in rhythm with their bodies. Her other hand gripped at Emma’s hip as she still moved inside her.

With one hand pinching Regina’s nipples and the other flicking her clit, it didn’t take long for them to jump over the edge screaming together and collapsing onto the bed. They toy popped out of Regina, but the other half remained inside Emma. Both of them giggled breathlessly at peaking together for the umpteenth time since arriving home from their date.

“Okay I change my mind. That’s definitely in my top three favorite ways of fucking you.” Emma laughed, moving onto her back.

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Regina panted from beside her.

They leaned forward to peck the other’s lips, but didn’t have the energy to move any closer. Giggling again as they gave up trying, to lay back flat on their backs side by side.

“Happy Anniversary, by the way,” Emma draped an arm across her eyes, still trying to regulate her heartbeat.

Regina’s brows creased, “Darling we just married. What are you talking about?”

“Today’s David and Mouse’s wedding anniversary.” Emma Reminded her.

“Oh, it is! It’s the day we met.” Regina moved the hand between them to squeeze Emma’s.

“Yup,” Emma moved onto her side so she could lean over and kiss her wife’s shoulder. “The same day the lady in red stole my heart.”

“Kiss ass,” Regina joked, making her wife laugh with her. “Happy Anniversary my love.”

Emma hummed, “I think we should spend every one of them just like this. Well, at least until we can’t do what we just did without breaking a hip or something.”

She moved closer to kiss down her favorite neckline that was vibrating with laughter as Regina sneaked a peak at the clock.

“Darling, as much as I’d love another go, we need to get some sleep. You have a long day of training tomorrow.”

Emma pulled back with a pout, making Regina cup her wife’s face and kiss her gently. They both looked down at toy between them and back up with arched brows and grins. Regina pushed Emma down onto her back again, and straddled her hips.

“Although I do suppose that if you just lay there and let me do all the work, you won’t be exerting yourself before tomorrow.” Giving Emma a salacious smile before reaching between them to guide the toy back inside of herself.

Emma groaned loudly, gripping Regina’s thighs, “I suppose you’re right.”

Regina leaned down to kiss her hotly, “I usually am, dear.”

*********

The next morning as they drove to the gym, Emma filled Regina in on her conversation with Kat after she had left them at the café.

“So she’s asking for permission to train with you while we’re here? I think that’s a wonderful idea, but won’t it make the others a bit jealous?” Regina sipped her coffee with one hand, the other holding Emma’s hand.

“I didn’t think of that,” Emma rubbed her wife’s hand with her thumb. “She wasn’t too optimistic that it would happen. After what she told us about it being too much of a liability for St. Joseph’s, she’s probably right.”

“It would make sense. A hospital stay or visit would create more red tape if anyone were injured.” Regina released her wife’s hand to massage her tense shoulders reassuringly, “It was a nice gesture, though.”

Emma thought about Kat with chuckle, “That girl’s a trip. I didn’t get to tell you, but she has a girlfriend.”

Regina’s eyes widened, “A girlfriend? At her age?”

“Henry was only sixteen when he and Violet started dating.” Emma reminded her.

“I suppose that’s true, but she seems so much younger than he did then.” Regina looked at Emma’s profiled smile, “It’s funny but she reminds me so much of how I always pictured you to have been as a teenager.”

Emma laughed, “Throw a flannel around her waist, pony tail under a ball-cap, and a skateboard in hand? Maybe some dark eye make-up, and you wouldn’t be far off. Although she’s got that Latina thing going for her like you do. I was just a scrawny pasty white girl.”

“Really?” Regina scoffed in surprised.

“Yeah, I was a bit of a skater girl as a teen. Always skinning knees and busting myself up. That’s why my balance was so good when I started martial arts. But even with all that time in the sun, I never tanned.” Emma pulled up to the gym, stopped the engine and turned to Regina with a heavy sigh, “Honestly, Kat reminds me a lot of me as a teenager too.”

Regina could see the wheels turning in her wife’s head, “What are you thinking about, my love?”

“What I’m thinking is kinda nuts, babe,” Emma avoided her eyes. “I know we were thinking of a younger child, and I know we don’t know much about her or her past. But she is a kid in need.”

Trying to help Emma get the words out, Regina rescued her by asking, “Were you thinking of Kat as a potential adoptee?”

Emma fidgeted with her keys and bit her lip. “It’s crazy, right? We still have a teenager, and I want to start over with another.”

“It’s not crazy, love. I’ll admit I had similar thoughts while we were chatting at the café,” Regina gained an excited smile from her wife. “But, I suggest we don’t make any life altering choices just yet. We said we were going to meet a few of the children before making any decisions, correct?”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s way too soon to jump the gun.” Emma slumped in her seat a bit before reaching for her door handle, “Come, on let’s go in.”

“Emma, darling,” Regina stopped her from exiting. “We’ll keep an open mind, but I don’t disagree with you. I know she’s a little older, but we will see what happens, alright?”

“Okay,” Emma leaned back in and kissed her. “Love you.”

“I love you too.”

As they entered the gym, they spotted Henry and Violet surrounded by a small group of children asking questions excitedly, and cheering when Henry prompted them. Some of the teenage volunteers from St. Josephs were lined up behind them. Regina and Emma were looking at each other in clear confusion, just as strong arms wrapped around their shoulders.

Jeremy stepped between them. “Ladies, did we enjoy our date last night?” They blushed as they caught each other’s eye across him, making him scoff “Forget I asked.”

“Jeremy, who are all those children with Henry and Violet?” Regina asked, watching the kids being put into rows.

“Well, I had an interesting talk with a social from St. Jo’s, and decided to take a page out of Emma’s book to begin classes for their kids. Just something a couple hours out of the week for now. It’s actually something I’ve always wanted to do, but all my time’s been about this tournament. I think it might be a good start.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea, Jeremy.” Regina looked on as Henry and Violet made the kids awe with some crazy yoga poses.

Jeremy pointed at the group, “Those kids were hand-picked by our teen volunteers from the home. The socials there contacted me this morning about an idea one of their kids had after talking the two of you.”

Regina and Emma caught each other’s eyes knowingly.

“There’s one tiny little catch, though,” Jeremy crossed his arms, turning to face them. “None of the kids can train in any kind of fighting. Not even the teens, to which they are all very bitter about. So your kid and Sweetie Vi volunteered to lead them all in yoga today for a start.”

“That’s a great idea!” Emma looked proudly at their son going through his old routine he used to teach the kids back in Storybrooke.

“I never thought I’d see the day we taught yoga here at the fight club, but yeah. The little boogers are so excited, too.” Jeremy motioned toward the kids as they attempted to stand on one foot for as long as they could. Emma and Regina laughed when Henry pretended to fall over a couple of times to encourage the kids to keep trying.

Henry and Violet had always had a knack for working with kids, even ones their same age. They seem to listen and respond well to their instructions. Neither of them had taught a class since heading off to college, but it was clearly something they loved doing just from watching them interact with the new students.

“What about the older children?” Regina inquired.

Jeremy sighed and rubbed his neck, “Well that’s the pickle I’m in. I’m not sure what we can do with them if they’re not allowed fight training. I’m not exactly set up with teachers that can do anything else, you know.”

“Thai Chi,” Emma thought aloud. “Get a Thai Chi instructor for the older kids. Do that with some yoga and tell them that its strength training.”

“Ems, you’re a genius.” Jeremy began walking backwards to his office, “I’m going to call the palates place down the street. I know they do Thai Chi there too. I’ll see if they have anyone interested in donating their time. You guys enjoy your workout.”

“Emma, Regina?” The couple turned around at their names and saw Kat standing with two other teens. A tall lanky boy with scruffy hair, and a blonde girl holding Kat’s hand and looking bored.

“Katrina, how are you?” Regina smiled kindly.

“Great Regina, thanks. I wanted to introduce you. This is my girlfriend Jules, and my best friend Seth. Guys this is Emma and Regina, the ladies I told you about.” Kat introduced the teens with her.

Seth was the only one nice enough to step forward and shake their hands with a kind smile, “Nice to meet you.”

Jules, on the other hand, just waved a well-manicured hand in greeting, her forced smile clearly unimpressed.

Seth rolled his eyes at the girl before turning back to them, “I gotta tell ya, Kat’s been going nuts about the tournament and the gym. I was stoked to come check it out.”

“Well, we’re happy to have you guys along.” Emma turned a sly smile at Kat, “I heard someone talked to the socials?”

“I did,” Kat grinned proudly. “I told them that Regina asked me to be a liaison, and my ideas about getting more of the kids involved with the gym and the tournament. I told them that the organizers, you guys, would love to work with us on more of a training aspect, and I had to convince them that it was a good idea.”

“Awesome, Kat,” Emma patted her shoulder. “What’d they say?”

Kat, who had obviously been trying to impress them, smiled wider. “Well they liked my idea and talked with Mr. Kirkwood. While the younger kids obviously can’t volunteer at the event, he agreed to bring all of us in a couple times a week for classes. Just to try things out.”

“That is an excellent idea, Katrina. I’m very impressed you organized this.” Regina’s approval made the girl blush. “And the kids all understand that they cannot train in fighting, correct?”

Kat’s shoulders slumped a bit, “Yeah, we know.”

Emma squeezed her shoulder and quickly assured her, “Hey, don’t worry. I just talked to Jeremy about starting the older kids on strength training. It won’t be physical contact, but it is something that all fighters do. Even me and the kid.”

“Sounds cool,” Seth clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Where do we sign up?”

“Well you and Jules will need to get permission from your parents first,” Emma informed them.

She couldn’t help noticing Jules’ severe disinterest in what they were saying. She was looking between her phone and her surroundings with a disgusted sour look on her face.

“Jules?” Kat got her attention. “You need to ask your parents if you want to come to class with me.”

“What? Here?” Jules scoffed grossly, letting go of Kat’s hand. “No thank you. I feel like I need a tetanus shot just standing here. Can we go now? I’m bored.”

Kat looked embarrassed, laughing uncomfortably like Jules had made a joke. “Babe, you said you’d give it a shot.”

“That’s when I thought we were going to a real gym, not a lab study in athlete’s feet,” Jules made I noise of disgust, clutching her purse tighter. “I’m going home, Kat. I’ll talk to you later.”

Seth rolled his eyes, “Bye, Malibu Barbie.”

“Pothead Shaggy,” Jules flipped him off as she left.

Kat was red in the face when she turned back to them, “I’m real sorry. She’s not usually like that.”

“Yeah. She’s usually a real bitch.” Seth deadpanned, receiving a punch in the arm from Kat. “Ow! I’m sorry, but she was rude. Again.”

“It’s alright, guys.” Emma saw Kat’s embarrassment, “No harm, no foul. Her loss, okay?”

Kat nodded in thanks, still embarrassed. She turned around when she heard her name.

“Miss Rodriguez?” Jeremy came out of his office and approached Kat with an extended hand. “I remember you from registration. The social’s told me you’re responsible for turning my gym into a kindergarten. Is that right?”

Kat swallowed nervously, “Uh, yeah.”

Jeremy’s fake frown turned into a smile, “Well thanks for making me look like a slacker and getting the ball rolling on something I’ve been wanting to do since I opened this joint.”

“Yeah?” Kat smiled crookedly.

“Yes. And I’m excited to do it,” Jeremy patted her on the back. “Listen, I know your group starts tomorrow, but in the meantime I could use your help with some other ideas if you’re free.”

“Yeah, I’m free.” Kat said excitedly as her and Seth moved to follow him, “See ya, Regina. Emma.”

The couple waved them off. When they were out of earshot, Regina looked toward where Jules had left, “That insolent girl was completely disrespectful. How such a sweet girl like Kat, could be dating such an ill-mannered brat is beyond me.”

Emma looked at the door the kids had left through wistfully, “Yeah, I tried to warn her about those posh girls. They’re always just experimenting, or trying to look cool by pretending to be bi-curious. She only kisses you to get a reaction from her friends, but never when you’re alone. But according to everyone else, you’ve totally already slept together,” Emma stopped red in the face from saying the last bit in a single breath.

Regina’s eyes were in her hairline at the words that had just come out of her wife.

Emma straightened, “I mean, not all posh girls, obviously. Just teen ones.”

“I was pretty posh at that age,” Regina informed her nervous wife, crossing her arms.

“Well, I didn’t mean all posh girls, just some. I mean, I’m sure you were totally different. Like nerdier, but in a hot librarian kind of way,” seemingly running out of ideas, Emma gave her the goofiest smile she could muster.

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle, squeezing her wife’s cheeks together and kissing her, “Oh, my adorable idiot. I love you so much.”

Emma smiled more sincere, “Love you too.”

“Will you explain that little rant later?” Regina smirked at her.

“Yeah,” Emma shuffled her feet embarrassed.

Regina looked back toward Kat’s direction, “She deserves better.”

“That she does.” Emma moved to squeeze her shoulders, “Come on. Let’s start warming up.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16 **

Volunteering and training seemed to flow together effortlessly for the Swan-Mills family. Working with the kids from the orphanage for two hours, two times a week, had brought a lightness to their time in Boston.

Henry and Violet worked with the smaller children, while Emma worked with both them and the teens. The family also helped interview potential instructors that would take over teaching the classes when they went back home to Storybrooke.

While Regina trained off and on with everyone, she also worked with the board to finalize arrangements for the tournament that was now only days away. She even negotiated free publicity from the local television stations, and created press releases on the board’s behalf.

Kat proved to be vital to their team by organizing the children from the home. It helped immensely that she knew all their names, and the children all seemed to have a genuine respect for her.

She organized their trips to and from the gym, making sure there was at least one older kid responsible for what she had nicknamed their ‘Pack,' consisting of four younger kids. Each pack also got to come up with their own group name.

These groups would all be allowed to attend the demonstration competitions on Friday. Then only the older kids would attend Saturday and Sunday as volunteers for the concession stands and raffle tickets.

The Wednesday before opening day, the small family was spread out through the gym. Regina and Violet were in Jeremy’s office with the board, organizing the media coverage for the coming days. Henry was hitting a speed bag off to the side of the ring, where Emma was sparring with a well-padded Colton.

The usual chatter of a gym suddenly grew quiet as two figures entered and headed directly to the boxing ring. Emma had readied a roundhouse kick, but faltered when she saw Sydney Glass approach. He was smiling smugly at her with none other than Lily Stohn by his side.

“Emma,” Lily crossed and flexed her arms. “Long time.”

“Lily. Sydney.” Emma tried to sound neutral as she removed her gloves and stepped down from the ring along with Colton. “Can I help you two?”

“Not at all. We merely wanted to come by and check out the competition, as it were.” Sydney looked snidely around the gym, “Cute. Very cute.”

“Thanks. Great. You’ve checked it out. Now you can leave.” Emma motion toward the doors, then looked back at Lily, “Both of you.”

“Now, now, is that anyway to treat an investor?” Sydney gloated.

“Investor? What are you talking about, Glass?” Henry appeared behind Emma with Kat by his side.

Kat crossed her arms and asked, “Oh, you mean the money you should have given the home years ago?”

Sydney took in Kat briefly and silently dismissed her, turning back to Emma. “I hear that you are the one to beat in the fighting tournament, is that right?”

Emma shrugged, “There are a lot of talented fighters competing. Could be anyone.”

“It’s true, Mr. Glass. After all, Emma’s no prize bull.” Lily looked her up and down, “She’s obviously pass her prime.”

“Oh, I sincerely disagree with you there.” Regina and Jeremy approached from the office. She sauntered over to her wife with loving eyes, “Like fine wine, somethings better with age.”

“Regina.” Sydney’s body posture tightened. 

Looking over her shoulder, Regina scanned them up and down, and gave a patronizing smile, “I stand corrected.”

Kat and some of the others that had gathered busted out laughing. Regina turned on pointed heel to face them, looking ever professional in a pin-striped pencil skirt and black blouse.

“This your little wife, Swan?” Lily sized Regina up. “Finally found someone to take in the lost puppy I see?”

Regina crossed her arms in royal poise, “No, dear. She found a real woman. One who cherishes her.” Taking a short step forward she whispered, “One that would never lay a finger on her in violence and hide behind a badge.”

Lily’s jaw clenched, attempting to stare her down. Regina rolled her eyes with a scoff, and waved her hand dismissively at Lily before moving to face Sydney again.

“What are you two doing here, Syd?” Regina cut to the chase.

Sydney twitched, “The people that donated the prize money just wanted me to ensure the competition met their standards.”

“He means they have action on the side, and they want to make sure it pays out,” Kat snipped.

Emma and Henry copied Kat’s stance, crossing their arms and glaring at Sydney.

Regina grinned at the clever girl, “I think you may be right, dear. What do you think the public would make of such a thing?”

“I don’t think they’d like it at all,” Henry shook his head.

“Not a very constructive use of charitable funds, if you ask me,” Kat tisked with a disapproving shake of her head.

Jeremy flanked Regina’s side, “Guys, it’s not like Mr. Glass would knowingly invest money in a charity event with the intent of seeing a turn around. Now would he?”

“That would be quiet unethical.” Violent nodded in agreement, standing in front of the home’s group of teens that had gathered.

“What say you to the Commonwealth, City Councilmen Sydney Glass?” Seth stood off to yet another other side with his phone pointed directly at Sydney, pronouncing his name clearly for the recording.

Sydney and Lily were now completely surrounded. He circled around and noticed that other gym members had also taken their phones out and had them pointed directly at him. Beginning to sweat and smiling uncomfortably, he tapped Lily to try and get her attention.

While Emma had not paid Lily any mind, focusing instead on the ever paling Sydney. Lily had not taken her eyes off of her. She didn’t care about the cameras pointed at her or the attention of all the patrons looking angrily at them. Her focus was on Emma, and Regina’s was on her.

“Now, now. No one said anything about a turn around on our investment or anything about gambling of any sort,” Sydney said loudly. Trying to motion Lily again, he gritted through his teeth, “Let’s go Lily.”

Lily pulled her arm out of his grasp and took a step forward, getting directly in Emma’s face. Regina stayed where she was, trusting her wife to handle the situation, but wanting desperately to lay Lily out cold.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you in the ring, Swan. It’s been a long time since we had a good tussle hasn’t it? Remember how much you enjoyed our little bouts?” Lily’s voice bordered on lewd.

“You did think I enjoyed our time together, didn’t you?” Emma said low for the others not to hear. She chuckled, giving Lily a contemptuous smile, “If it comes to you and me in the ring, believe me, I won’t be walking away.”

“I’ll be seeing you, Swan,” Lily growled loudly, glaring at her. “I owe you.”

“That’s Swan-Mills now, Lily, and if you think I’m taking this laying down, you’d be wrong.” Emma gave her a cool smile.

Lily’s jaw clenched, “I’ll see you in the ring.”

“Yeah you will! Cause she’s the one that’s going to be kicking your ass!” Kat snapped from behind Emma, gaining cheers from the crowd around them.

Sydney tried once again to lead Lily out. With a huff, Lily pulled away from Sydney and left with him scurrying behind. Kat and some of the other teens started yelling out after them.

“Bye now.”

“Posers!”

“Don’t let the door hit ya!”

“See ya at the tournament!”

“Losers!”

Emma turned toward the older kids motioning with her hand for them to stop, “Alright, alright. Calm down. What are ya, my bodyguards now?”

“You’re so gonna kick her butt, coach,” a boy named Sam yelled from amongst them. “My money’s on you.”

“Yeah, you’ll show that robo-bit-,“ The kid named Terry was cut off by one of the other teens. Clearing his throat, he quickly rephrased, “You’ll show them!”

“Ain’t no one gonna touch Couch Emma!” A younger girl in pig-tails named Hope, called out. Earning a high five from Henry.

Kat hugged the little girl from behind her, smiling crookedly at Emma.

“Thanks guys. Good to know I got a gym full of mini-hooligans that have my back,” Emma jested, but the kids all cheered at the title.

Kat turned back toward the older kids, “Alright guys, enough slacking. Get in line for your classes now before Coach has us all doing push-ups.”

The teens hoped to, dividing into their rows.

Henry patted Kat’s arm giving her wide unbelieving smile, “Kat, you really aren’t afraid of Mr. Glass at all are you?”

Violet wrapped an arm around her with a squeeze, “It was amazing the way you totally called him out.”

“It was nothing,” Kat shrugged it off. “Your Moms were the badasses.”

“Yeah, but don’t tell them that. Their heads are big enough already.” Henry chuckled, ducking a swat he knew was coming.

Emma missed, “Why don’t you go control your children, kid. Jeremy looks like he’s going to lose it.”

They looked over at Jeremy who was trying to pry kids off of weight equipment. Some of the younger kids had grown bored by the confrontation and had wonder off.

“On it!” Henry and Violet ran to reel them in, Kat and Hope right behind them to assist.

Regina took her wife’s hand and squeezed it, pulling her aside. “Are you alright?”

Emma released a snort, “Yeah, I’m good. Was that straight up a face off out of a 90’s movie or what?”

Regina gave a slight chuckle, “What does Henry call it when it happens in movies? ‘A showdown before the smack-down.’ I know what you mean. I think Sydney may actually be nervous about something. Do you think Kat was right? That he has money riding on this?”

“I wouldn’t put it pass him.” Emma ran a tired hand across her face, “Maybe that’s why he brought in Lily. She’s a good fighter, Regina. Fighting her won’t be easy.”

“But you can do it, right?” Regina looked genuinely worried.

Emma kissed her, “We shall see. Even if I don’t the home will get money from this, and that’s all that matters, right?”

“I suppose,” Regina tried to look hopeful.

“Hey. Enough doubt. Everything’s going to be just fine, and I gotta get class started.” Emma kissed her again, turning with rolled eyes toward her class that had immaturely begun to cheer their affection and make kissing noises. She yelled, “Grow up! Twenty push-ups! Now!”

The group groaned and dropped to the floor. After Emma left to start her class, Regina looked back at the door Sydney and Lily exited with a worried frown. A arm wrapped around her shoulders and she looked up to see Colton.

“You okay?” He asked with a warm smile, motioning toward the door.

“Yes, dear. I’m aright. Just a little worried.” She squeezed him back as much as she could with his girth.

“It’ll be alright. Emma’s got this,” Colton squeezed her again, reassuringly.

“I hope so,” Regina worried.

*************

Later that day Henry and Violet were entertaining their class of seven to twelve year olds. Class was over, but they were waiting on the older kids to finish their class to come collect them.

The kids thirteen and up were now working with the new instructor that would be taking over for Emma. The new teacher seemed more than fit for the job, and was quickly winning the teens over.

Everyone took a break after the classes were finished to have a bit of fun. They watched on as the younger kids showed off some of their favorite moves with a flare of their own. One by one, each kid introduced themselves, gave their pack name, and showed them a move.

Kids balanced themselves on their heads and did upside down splits. One girl even put her feet behind her head and walked on her hands. More than a few fell, but everyone still cheered each other on.

The last to step forward was Hope, the cute girl with the pig tails from earlier. She had unique greenish eyes with tanned olive skin and brown curly hair. She was missing her two front teeth, but it didn’t stop her from giving a wide dimpled smile to everyone. When it was her turn, the other kids quickly moved aside to create a circle around her and cheered her on.

“My name’s Hope, I’m eleven years old, and I’m with the Swan Squad.” She said loudly before breaking into a dance.

Hope was popping and locking her hands in impressive animated vibrations. Swirling her body onto the floor and kicking her legs into a circle above her. She spun on the floor three times before kicking up and back onto her feet again.

The kids cheered, asking for more. Hope did another flip onto her hands and bounced on them, kicking her feet into the air. She froze her body upside down, and balanced completely on one hand with her feet crossed.

Henry and Emma’s eyes instantly flew to each other with their jaws on the floor. This little eleven year old girl had just executed a version of the ‘Swan Figure Four.’ When Hope’s feet touched the floor again, the instructors all came running to her.

“That was amazing, Hope!” Henry high-fived the little girl. “Ma, did you see that?”

“I still can’t believe it,” Emma stepped forward and also high-fived the girl.

“Where on earth did you learn to do that? It was amazing,” Regina asked, still in awe.

“She taught herself,” Kat stood behind Hope, hugging the girl’s shoulders, and moving one arm slowly up to wrap around her neck like she was pretending to choke her, “She loves to show off, no matter how many times it scares the crap out of me.”

“You’re just jealous ‘cause I’m more talented than you.” Hope snapped back with a toothless grin, jokingly pushing Kat away.

“Sure, squirt.” Kat pulled lightly on her pigtail.

Emma grinned happily at Kat, raising a brow in question, “Swan Squad?”

Kat held up her hands, “Their idea.”

Hope pointed at Henry and said, “After Coach Henry.”

Henry smiled proudly, “That’s right Hope. And who taught you how to stick that back-flip?”

Without prompt, Hope checked around her and did a back-flip where she stood, getting another round of applause.

Hope turned to Regina and Emma, “Is it true you’re Coach Henry’s Moms?”

Emma smiled brightly at the girl’s adorable expression, “That’s right, we are.”

“Too cool,” Hope said with wide eyes. “Coach Henry’s the best. I can’t believe he has two moms. That’s so awesome!”

“We think he’s pretty awesome too,” Regina couldn’t help but run a hand over the girl’s head, cupping her chin with a smile that the little girl returned.

Kat motioned to her, “Hope, go grab your sweater and things. Help me get our group ready.”

“On it!” Hope saluted. Waving at Regina and Emma with an excited, “Bye.”

“She’s so adorable,” Violet awed at the little girl as she left. “I just want to squeeze her.”

“She’s a cutie, alright.” Kat waited until the girl was out of earshot, “Hope’s a bit obsessed with gay couples right now. Two of her friends were adopted by two dads, and she has it in her head that she’ll get two dads too.”

Emma chuckled, “I’ve never known a foster kid to have a type.”

“I know right. Any of us would be lucky, no matter what,” Kat watched the kids rounding up their squads.

They laughed as she watched Hope ordering their pack around, and missed Emma and Regina exchanged sad smiles at Kat’s words.

“Anyway, we’re out of here. See you guys on Friday.” Kat smiled at the two of them, and then yelled at the kids, “Okay mini-hooligans, say good bye to the coaches!”

Each kid approached Henry or Violet, one by one sharing a series of synchronized high fives and hand-shakes. When it was Kat’s turn with Henry, their shake was bit longer and more complicated than the others. The two even sharing a foot tap somewhere in the middle.

“Night Henry.” Kat lightly punched his shoulder before Vi pulled her into a hug, “Goodnight Vi!”

“Goodnight Kat.” Violet squeezed her shoulder, “The offer still stands if you need to talk, okay?”

“Thanks again, Vi.” Kat smiled shyly.

“And thanks for the assist with the kids today, Kat.” Henry added sincerely, “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Nah, you and Violet do great too, Henry,” Kat shrugged. “They respect you guys just as much. You just gotta keep showing them you’re as cool as your moms.”

“Right,” Henry rolled his eyes at Emma who was smiling with a puffed up ego. “Anyway, see ya Friday?”

“You bet ya.” Kat turned and waved to everyone, “Night guys.”

“Bye dear,” Regina smiled kindly waving goodbye to the other kids.

Jeremy also waved, and motioning Regina toward the front door, “The sports mag people are here. You coming, my Queen?”

Regina took his outstretched elbow, blew her wife a kiss with a wink and left with Jeremy.

*********

The day before the tournament began, the buzz in the gym was high. Henry’s speed bag time was steady and looking promising for the minute challenge. He also ended up being one of the first people to test the new speed bag machine from M.I.T. when the students were setting it up.

Henry and Violet had also put the finishing touches on their routine for the demos. Inspired by online videos, and with years of couple’s yoga paying off, the trick flips and counter-balances they had planned were sure to impress. Henry even worked in some of the kicks he was going to do in his solo routine.

Emma had also been training non-stop since after her class Wednesday afternoon. Pausing only for protein filled meals, and a couple of power naps. Her first two fights were scheduled for Friday night, and she had sparred with every person Jeremy could find to practice with her. Even going up against a guy that would normally be in the weight class above her.

By early afternoon, Emma wrapped up her workout and jumped down from the ring to head for the showers. Emma had promised her wife that morning that she would actually sit down for dinner with her, Henry and Violet that night. She spotted Regina walking toward her with a mischievous grin.

“Hello, dear?” Regina greeted her with a short kiss before looking at her watch, “It’s about a quarter to seven. You have more than enough time to go shower and change before we meet the kids.”

Emma took in her wife’s skirt and heels, along with her blouse that was threatening to shoot the top button at her bosom across the floor. Her short hair was pushed back by her reading glasses high on her head. Emma turned glossy eyes to Regina’s with a sly raise of her brow.

Leaning forward she whispered in her ear, “Why don’t you join me?”

Regina took a quick look around. The gym was packed with people training for the tournament.

“No,” she said unsure. “There’s too many people aren’t there?”

Emma gave her a coy smile, “Come on, babe. I’ll be quick. I’ll bet you the locker room is empty anyway. Everyone’s out here.”

Regina bit her hip and looked around the room again. Giving her wife a lascivious grin, she walked slowly toward the locker room, Emma hot on her heels with a giddy smile.


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17 **

The couple walked out of the gym thirty minutes later, and found Henry and Violet waiting by the Jeep. Henry just shook his head and rolled his eyes, while Violet tried to hide her amusement. Emma and Regina blushed, and unlocked the car doors for them to climb in.

They went to a local café for dinner, and ate while talking about the upcoming first day of the tournament. The demonstrations would follow the speed bag competition, and then onto the first round of fights. When they had polished off their family shared sundae, Henry seemed to shy strangely like he had a question.

“So, moms,” Henry hesitated. “I was kind of wondering if you’ve put any thought into the kids from St. Joseph’s that we’ve been working with. You know, as far as adopting or fostering?”

Regina and Emma looked at each other, trying to gage the other’s thoughts on discussing their conversation about Kat.

Emma turned back to their son, “Why do you ask?”

“Well, Vi and I were talking about it the other night, and we both think Hope is a pretty cool kid. She’s hilarious when we’re joking around, and serious when things call for concentration. She’s super talented, and the kid’s wicked smart. I mean high IQ smart.” Henry informed them as their waters were refilled.

Violet nodded adamantly, "Kat told me that Hope’s tested top of her school since she was in kindergarten, and that she’s been in programs for gifted children almost her whole life. Plus, she’s so frickin’ adorable! With those dimples and the curls in pigtails, I mean come on.”

“And did you see her do that Swan Figure Four without breaking a sweat, Ma?” Henry said, clearly impressed. “I mean, all the kids are super talented in their own right, and I know we shouldn’t only look at things like that, but… Hope’s just a cool kid, you know?”

“She was pretty amazing. I still can’t believe she taught herself to do all that.” Emma agreed, but look hesitantly at Regina, “I gotta admit something though, kid. We kind of had our eye on someone else.”

“Really,” Henry’s eyes scrunched. “Who?”

Regina took a deep breath, “Katrina, actually.”

“Kat? Really?” Violet bounced in her seat excitedly, “Oh, she is pretty amazing too. The way the other kids look up to her. She’s got a bit of a temper at times, but she’s still got a level head.”

“Yeah, she gets a little overzealous at times. Gets frustrated when she can’t do something or when we try and help,” Henry admitted.

Violet elbowed him, giving his mother’s a grin, “Kinda like you’re other kid.”

His mothers’ laughed, and Henry threw a couple of sugar packets at them.

“But Henry, Kat’s also had a rough couple days,” Violet reminded her boyfriend and explained to his mothers’. “Her girlfriend broke up with her. She’s been pretty torn up about it.”

“Really?” Regina said surprised, “She seemed to be carrying herself just fine. I hadn’t noticed.”

“Yeah, she’s been pretty much holding it all in. I don’t think she wanted anyone to know, but we ran into them and overheard Seth saying he was ecstatic over it. So I offered if she need someone to talk to.” She and Henry sighed together.

“Yeah, I kind of got the impression that she was embarrassed about it, so we didn’t pry.” Henry motioned toward his mothers, “She reminded me of you two when something’s bugging you, and you just bury it and dive into your work.”

Both women looked about to protest but stopped. Neither could truly object.

“Well, I for one am happy she’s no longer with that rude little girl. She deserves better,” Regina clapped her hand like she was wiping away the thought of Kat’s ex-girlfriend.

“Me too,” Emma said with a nod.

“Me three, Jules was such a bitch,” Violet said out loud, quickly saying, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright dear, I agree with you.” Regina winked at the girl before turning back to Henry, “So what do you think about Kat as far as, you know?”

Henry shrugged, “I dunno, Mom. I mean, Kat’s only a little over three years younger than me. You guys really want another teenager?”

Violet elbowed him, receiving a crossed look, “You say it like she doesn’t deserve the same chance as the younger kids.”

“No, it’s not that,” Henry was quick to defend. “I guess I just assumed you’d want someone younger, you know?”

Regina shifted in her seat, “Is that what you think we should do, Henry?”

“It’s not up to me,” Henry shot them their favorite boyish smile. “Listen, Moms. I love you guys and I know you’ll make the right choice. Younger or older, boy or girl, I think what’s more important is that they fit in with this crazy family, right?”

Violet took his hand with a proud smile.

“You’re right, Henry.” Emma nodded, “Now let’s stop talking like we’re adopting a corgi tomorrow and agree that we’ll continue to keep an open mind over the weekend. Okay?”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Emma quickly added, “And of course you get a say, Henry. You’re going to be a big brother to the poor kid.”

Henry tossed another sugar pack at her.

“Children,” Regina warned the three and they stopped with apologetic smiles. “Are you all ready for tomorrow?”

Henry smiled at his girlfriend, “I think so. We got a few surprises in store for our routine. I think Ma will be proud.”

Emma reached across and ruffled Henry’s hair, “I’ll be proud no matter what, kid. You and Vi have put in a lot of hard work for this, and I know I also speak for Regina when I say we’re already so very proud of both of you.”

“Indeed,” Regina agreed, interrupted by Emma’s phone.

Emma looked at the caller screen and frowned, “Excuse me guys, its David. I’ll be right back, I’m going to step outside where it’s quieter.”

Regina looked on worried as Emma went outside. Turning back to the teens, she asked, “So have you two put any thought into continuing to coach the kids after this weekend?”

Henry grinned with Violet, “We have, but we’re not sure how much time we’ll have once school starts up again. Vi and I have been thinking about at least staying on for the summer. Then maybe a weekend out of the month or something, after school starts.”

“I already mentioned to Jeremy,” Violet added. “He seemed willing to work around our classes, and he agreed we’ll work out the kinks later.”

“I think that’s perfect. You both do so well with children, I’m happy you’re going to continue.” Regina took a sip of her water, “When does your father come in, Violet?”

“Early tomorrow morning,” Violet nearly bounced in her seat. “He called to tell me he’s leaving before dawn to make it for the demonstrations, but he has to head back first thing Sunday morning.”

“Excellent. I’m sure he’ll be impressed with the work you’ve been doing both for your routines and for the tournament itself.” Regina caught site of Emma outside, she had one hand on her forehead and looked concerned.

“I hope everything’s okay.” Violet worried.

Emma came back in and sat down with a heavy sigh, “So I have two sets of bad news guys. It looks like Mouse and David aren’t going to make it to the tournament. Mouse has been put on bedrest ‘til the baby comes. Seems like Suzy’s little brother or sister is wreaking havoc on her back.”

“That sucks. Are her and the baby okay?” Henry straightened, concerned.

“Yeah, she’s good and the baby’s good. She just needs to take it easy and the drive would be too much for the both of them.” Emma smiled sadly, “They send their love and wish you guys luck tomorrow.”

“What was the other bad news?” Regina asked.

“Maddie and Gran aren’t going to make it either. David said that Maddie’s niece passed away,” Emma informed them.

“Oh, that’s horrible,” Violet said. “What happened?”

“Maddie and her weren’t that close, but apparently she had been real sick, but never told anyone. David said that her niece was Maddie’s only other living blood relative. Or so they thought,” Emma paused for effect earning glares. “Turns out there’s a grand-niece she didn’t know about. There’s no father in the picture, either, so it makes Maddie this girl’s only kin. She and Gran have agreed to take her in.”

“That’s heavy,” Henry blew out a breath.

Emma shared their shocked expressions, “Yeah, she’s only sixteen or seventeen. They’re up in New York now to take care of things, and then they’ll be bring her back to Storybrooke with them.”

“My goodness. The poor girl. It’s wonderful that Gran and Maddie are taking her in, though,” Regina squeezed her wife’s hand.

“Yeah,” Emma kissed her wife’s’ temple, wrapping an arm around her. “Well on that heavy note, we should probably get going. Tomorrow, all this hard work pays off, right?”

“Yes, and I have to be there before all of you to prep for the opening ceremony,” Violet shared a secretive smile with Henry. “We actually have a bit of surprise for it.”

“I didn’t hear anything about a surprise,” Regina frowned.

“That’s why it’s a surprise, babe.” Emma whispered loudly, receiving an elbow to the gut.

Violet laughed, “We didn’t know if it’d be done in time. Our contingency plan was to have it at the close, but I think this will be better.”

“Yup. Should definitely get some donations coming in for St. Joseph’s,” Henry wrapped an arm around Violet. “My girl’s a genius.”

Emma awed before blowing a raspberry at him, and was met by yet another sugar packet.

“Well anything to help the home out will be awesome I’m sure,” Emma smiled kindly at Violet. “Alright gang, lets’ go get some rest.”

*********

Regina was sitting against the headboard rubbing lotion onto her legs, and watching her wife doing pull ups on a bar in the bathroom doorway. Emma’s noisy grunts and heavy breathing had completely distracted her. She had been so transfixed by her favorite shoulders and arms, that it took her a while to realize that she had been rubbing the same spot longer than necessary.

Putting the lotion up and trying to shake off her desire, she called out, “Are you almost done, dear?”

Emma peeked over her shoulder, “Two more sets, babe.”

To distract her body’s reactions, she turned her thoughts to the other subject occupying her mind, “Darling, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Emma panted.

“Do you think Henry was right? That maybe we should be looking for someone younger than Kat?” Regina moved to pull the extra pillows off the bed and pull down the covers.

“I don’t think age matters to be honest. But I can also see what they were saying about Hope. That kid’s all kinds of adorable. She may be smart and talented, but she doesn’t act like it makes her better, you know?”

“What do you mean?” Regina sat at the edge of the bed, leaning back on her hands.

Emma finished her last set and dropped to the ground, grabbing her water botte for a swig.

“She’s a lot like Kat when it comes to rounding up the kids. She even started teaching some of them how to dance. Oh, and you know how she learned hip-hop on her own? That’s just her specialty. She’s taken ballet and ballroom classes at the youth center. They only offer classes during the summer, but she told me that’s what she wants to do, dance.”

Regina fiddled with her fingers to avoid her wife’s eyes. “I didn’t think this would be so hard.”

“What?” Emma moved to her knees, wedging herself between Regina’s legs to hold her.

“Choosing a child to take home with us. It’s an impossible decision now that we’ve spent so much time with all of them,” Regina’s eyes watered.

“Hey,” Emma wiped away a stray tear, “I know, baby. I think if it were up to us, we’d take them all. But the reality is that there’d always be more.”

“I know, but how are we supposed to decide?” Regina used her pajama top to dab her eyes.

Emma took a deep breath, “You know what? Call me a hippie, but I believe faith will reveal itself to us when the time is right.”

“You think so?”

“I do,” Emma nodded firmly. “Just like faith brought us together.”

They shared a kiss then moved to get in bed, tucking themselves close together under the covers.

Hugging Regina to her side, Emma thought, “I know, how about we call Tina Bell and speak to her? Maybe she’ll have some insight into their backgrounds, or maybe she’ll be able to help us make a decision.”

Regina’s head shot up, “That’s a good idea.”

Emma chuckled, “You’re always so surprise when I get those.”

Regina leaned down and kissed her, “You do have your moments.”

Emma guffawed, “Gee, thanks.”

Regina kissed her again, this time deepening it and climbing over her wife’s body, straddling her thighs. They kissed hotly, hands feeling each other up and hips moving against each other, until Emma stopped Regina with gentle hands on her cheeks.

“Baby, we can’t.” She pecked her lips one more time.

“Why?” Regina said in an almost wine that made Emma laugh.

“Its bad luck before the day of a fight,” Emma tried again to stop tempting lips that were now moving down her throat.

“What about the locker room earlier?” Regina bit down on her clavicle.

“It was still daytime. The rule’s say the night…” She let out a loud groan as Regina slid her hands under her tank top to tease her nipples

 Regina’s voice rasped back by her ear, “It’s just superstition.”

“Says the woman that wouldn’t let me sleep with her the night before our wedding,” Emma’s chuckle was cut short when Regina’s body moved lower to bite down on her stomach.

“I changed my mind.” Regina said simply, her hands not letting up torturing Emma’s breasts.

“You changed your mind?” Emma gasped, her hips bucking.

Regina paused to look at her with mischievous eyes, “Come on, my love. I can feel how tightly wound up your body is. Let me relax you.”

Emma wanted to object after years of holding the superstition true, but she gave in when the nibbling continued below her belly button and her boy shorts were pulled roughly down her legs.

“Oh, alright.”

*********

The next day, the convention center was booming with anticipation and excitement. Opening day of the tournament, and spectators and athletes alike entered with a high level of excitement that could be felt by everyone in the building.

Part of the convention center was sectioned off with four boxing rings for the fights. The rings surrounded by bleachers that were nearly sold out for Saturday and Sunday’s main events.

Emma and Regina were taking their seats on the other side of the giant room, where mats were set up for the demonstrations that would begin after the speed bag competition. They were watching the MIT students set up their equipment, and anxiously awaiting for the first event to begin and for Henry to take his turn.

The sound of children entering the hall caught their attention as the kids from St. Joseph’s entered. They would be sitting in the bleachers across the way, but were passing in front of them, all wearing matching Green t-shirts with big white letters on them.

The kids spotted them and waved excitedly, showing off their shirts, and making Regina and Emma laugh when they read ‘Mini-Hooligans.’ The back of the jersey T’s held their Pack names with random numbers. The two women caught sight of Kat and Hope waving at them too, pointing at the jerseys and over toward Jeremy behind them. He shot them a wink and kept pretending he was herding the children like cattle to their seats.

“Darling, will you excuse me? I’ll be back in just a moment.” Regina kissed her quickly and stepped down from the bleachers.

Emma watched her until she was completely out of sight, wondering what her wife was up to.

“The Wifey leave ya all alone, Swan?”

A chill went up Emma’s spine at hearing Lily’s voice behind her. She chose to ignore the nuisance, and focus on the volunteers setting up the floor.

“That’s alright. You can pretend to ignore me,” Lily mocked, “But we both know you can’t do that forever.”

Emma took a steadying breath, still not turning around. She noticed Regina reappear in front of the kids, three men walking behind her carrying boxes in each of their hands. The kids cheered as Regina and the men began handing out small bags of popcorn to each of them, along with bottles of water and napkins.

“St. Fuckin’ Mayor of the Lolli-pop guild. Miss Posh USA. Though you swore off landing a posh girl. Remember Maura?”

Emma didn’t engage Lily, her eyes focused on her thoughtful wife treating the children to popcorn. The love and pride for her wife growing another level, knowing firsthand how grateful the foster kids must all be.

“Don’t you live on a farm or something now, Swan? Why don’t you and the little missus adopt the lot of them? Start a kennel?”

Lily laughed at her own joke, and Emma knew that she was attempting to goad her into a fight again. She was nothing but background noise to Emma as she was watched the children thank Regina with bright smiles.

When Regina did make her way back to their seats, Emma saw her expression stone briefly at spotting Lily. Regina too, choose to ignore the woman and smiled warmly at Emma who rose to greet her with a kiss.

“That was pretty amazing, baby. I bet they all loved the treat,” Emma smiled warmly, cupping Regina’s cheek. “You are just the best person I know on this earth, you know that?”

Regina forgot all about the pest sitting a few rows behind them and let herself by drawn into another kiss. They took their seats again as the opening was about to begin at any moment.

Lily popped up standing next to them, “Good luck trying to ignore me in the ring, Swan. We’ll see who ends up on top.”

Regina turned in feigned surprise, “Oh, Miss Stohn. I apologize. I didn’t realize you were there. Did you say something?”

“I said Swan here better hope she doesn’t come up against me in the ring.” Lily tried again to stare Regina down, but instead was taken aback by the glare she received as Regina got to her feet.

“I realize dear, that big words and names might be a challenge for someone like you, but I do remember my wife distinctly telling you that her surname is Swan-Mills now.” Regina scoffed at Lily, turning to Emma with a snicker, “Honestly dear, I knew your ex was dimwitted, but this is dense.”

“What did you call me?” Lily stepped right into Regina’s face.

Emma was quick on her feet, but did not put herself in front of Regina. She knew her wife could handle Lily on her own if she needed to. She had taught her well enough, and she was there if Lily had the gull to try something.

Regina looked Lily slowly up and down, before over-pronouncing, “Dim-wit-ted. It’s a word used to describe someone that is slow on the uptake. Such as yourself for thinking you can provoke me or my wife into a fight. Or for thinking you have a chance in the ring against Emma.”

Lily took another half step closer into Regina’s personal space, “You’ve got some nerve lady. You’re lucky it’s not you facing me in there. You think I haven’t faced off against some swanky rich bitch with a big mouth like yourself before?”

“Hey,” Emma warned.

“Miss Stohn, may I suggest that if you really want a chance at fair fight competing in this tournament, you turn and walk away now before I have you thrown out.” Regina nodded toward Jeremy who had appeared, flanked by two security guards and Violet’s father. “Walk away now or get banned from the competition for un-sportsman like conduct, and for being a general pain in my ass.”

Lily saw the security guards come closer and stepped back. Sneering at Regina, she headed in the opposite direction, shouting behind her, “See ya in the ring, Swan.”

Jeremy said something to the guards, who then quickly followed after Lily. He and John walked up to the couple who were still shooting daggers at the retreating woman.

“Everything alright, ladies?” John Morgan motioned toward Lily, “Who was that?”

“Our evil nemesis apparently,” Emma chuckled patting his arm. “Don’t worry. Glad you made it, John.”

Jeremy shook his head, “I swear, I’ll have her booted if she was threatening you guys again, Ems. Just say the word.”

“Nah, we’re okay, Jeremy. But thanks,” Emma shook her head.

The lights dimmed and music rang out through the venue, signaling the beginning of the tournament. Jeremy quickly excused himself and ran off.


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18 **

Projector screens normally reserved for major events came to life around the center, and the beginning sounds of ‘Eye of the Tiger’ began. A video montage showed highlights of the athletes participating in the tournament. There were shots of them training and sparring, as well as videos of the trick-shot martial artists doing signature moves. The video also showed a closer look at the MIT student’s that created the new speed recording machine.

As the clips continued, Regina’s voice suddenly sounded over the video. It was a cut from the impromptu press conference, cut with parts of Jeremy’s speech. Emma and John looked to Regina, but it was clear that she had no idea what was happening either.

The music changed to a slower tempo and they listed to Regina and Jeremy explain the Joanna Briggs Foundation and its mission to help St. Joseph’s. Black and white photos of the nuns that started the home appeared on the screens, along with old photos of the grounds and class pictures. That segued into current pictures of the deteriorating parts of the orphanage and the outdated play equipment.

The next photo that appeared caused Emma’s hand shoot up to her mouth with a gasp. It had been years since she had seen Joanna Briggs. The shot on the screen was of her many years younger than Emma ever remembered her looking. Regina wrapped her arm tightly around her shoulders as tears began to fall, and Jeremy’s voice explained the namesake of the children’s foundation.

When the film neared its end, Violet’s face appeared on the screen, only she was live. A spot light came on across from them, and they saw Violet standing in front of the kids from St. Joseph’s introducing them as they all waved at the cameras excitedly.

She told the audience about the classes the gym opened to them and how wonderful they all had been. Noting that the older kids showed great respect and responsibility in aiding the younger children, as well as all their hard work volunteering for the tournament.

After a round of applause, Violet turned to the children, “So guys, do you have a favorite competitor in the up-coming tournaments?”

The kids all began cheering loudly, calling out different names over each other. Violet pointed at a little boy to step forward, “What’s your name?”

“Eddie!” The little boy said, staring at his face on the monitors above.

Violet tried to get his attention, “How old are you, Eddie? And what pack are you in?”

The kid he held up seven fingers with a crooked smile, receiving a few awes from the crowd as he shouted, “I’m seven years old, and I’m with Panda’s Furious Five!”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Panda’s Furious Five is the pack with the youngest kids from St. Jo’s, and they’re joined by their pack leader, Sophie.” The crowd cheered for them and Eddie jumped up and down in excitement with his pack mates, “Eddie, who is your pack cheering for?”

“Coach Henry!” All the kids in his pack screamed, pointing onto the demo floor.

A spotlight appeared on Henry, who was standing near the speed bag platforms. The kids yelled with glee, waving at him as he waved back shyly at the attention.

“I may be a bit biased, but he’s sort of my favorite too,” Violet high-fived Eddie before moving up a couple rows to an older girl. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Gloria, I’m fifteen and I’m the Leader of the Phoenix Order!” She waved her hands up at her pack to get them to their feet, and they cheered with loud woops and hollers.

“And who are you guys cheering for?” Violet asked crossing her arms with a proud smile toward the camera as the pack all pointed at her. “Aww, you guys.”

“Go Coach Violet!” they yelled.

Violet high-fived them in a row, moving down the bleachers until she landed on none other than Hope. “What’s your name, kiddo, and who’s your pack?”

Kat could be seen on the monitor standing behind Hope as the kid gave her signature toothless smile brightly at the camera.

“My name’s Hope, I’m eleven and I’m with Swan Squad!” Her group out-cheered the others loudly.

Violet turned to the audience, “Swan Squad is led by our very own Kat, who is responsible in large part for organizing the children’s program at the Boston Fight Club. Not only is she a St. Jo’s kid, but she is our appointed liaison with the home itself.

Emma and Regina smiled proudly as Kat appeared on the screen this time, nodding silently with a wide smile.

Violet turned back to Hope, “And who is Swan Squad rooting for?”

Hope began chanting loudly, “Emma! Emma! Emma!”

The entire group from St. Joseph’s got to their feet and chanted Emma’s name. She and Regina were happy the spotlight had not landed on them, as they both had tears falling down their cheeks. Violet motioned for the kids to calm down, but not before cheering with them.

“These kids definitely have their favorites. Now, if you look back at the screens, you’re going to see some crucial information. These are numbers and websites for more information on adopting and foster care. There is also an information booth near the main hall entrance where you can speak to someone in person, or pick up some pamphlets.

The Commonwealth’s City Officials, the Joanna Briggs Foundation, and the Boston Fight Club urge you to donate, adopt and or get involved. Also, please don’t forget to buy raffle tickets from our green shirt volunteers. They will be hanging around the center in between the event. Now, without further ado, let the games begin!”

*********

“Henry told me that the official ‘Speed Demon One Minute Challenge’ record was set in 2016 by a man in New Jersey that landed six hundred and twenty-six punches in a single minute,” Emma rambled as her teeth tried to find what little nails she had left before Henry’s turn. “Another guy in Sydney, Australia later did eight hundred and five!”

“Goodness,” Regina gently took Emma’s hands between her own. “What’s Henry’s record?”

“Last I checked, two seventy-five to two eighty.” Emma looked nervously at her wife, “The guy in the lead right now hit two ninety-two.”

“Go Coach Henry!” came from the stands.

The screams from across the floor got their attention as Henry walked up to the machine laid out by the students. The records and scores were projected on the screens as he stepped up for his turn.

When the clock began, Henry’s fist went flying in circular pattern with ease and speed. Emma and Regina seemingly held their breaths as their eyes bounced from Henry to the counting board. When he passed two hundred hits, their hands gripped tighter to each other.

The floor was silent as his hands moved impossibly faster with the clock counting down. Henry released a loud yell as he pushed harder all the way through to three hundred and two, winning him first place.

His mothers were on their feet along with John, yelling and cheering his name. Drowned out only by the kids from the orphanage. The women spotted Jeremy standing by them, and watched as he encouraged the older ones to go get Henry. The teens jumped from their seats and ran down to put Henry up on their shoulders and carry him off the floor.

*********

The floor routines were a massive crowd pleaser as it turned the tournament to a circus of highly trained professionals in mixed martial arts. Violet’s professor wowed the crowd and judges with her dare-devil knife throwing skills. With her husband as her target, she shot knives close to his skin on a pegboard behind him, completely blindfolded.

There was a routine with two men that played a game of tit for tat in topping each other’s moves in a humorous slapstick presentation. The audience laughed and applauded their skilled kicks and flips.

Henry and Violet’s routine also gained loud applause and awes as Henry balanced Violet above his head with one arm. Flipping her body until she fell inches from the ground where he caught her. The pure strength they showed in their holds and occasional flips into position, made the crowd gasp. He also showed off his kicking talents by doing a series of helicopter kicks that ended with him kicking over Violet’s head.

The winner of the show, however, went to two men that had previously set up part of the floor with what could only be described as a maze of jungle gyms. There were monkey bars, ladders, a giant seesaw, five foot square blocks and ten foot poles. No one knew exactly what they were going to do until one man patted the other’s shoulder exaggeratingly and yelled out, “TAG!”

The children laughed and watched in amazement as the two began chasing each other around the maze. Jumping over and diving under obstacles. Jumping down from platforms in circle kicks, using their momentum to fling their body’s into the air to escape one another.

When the chaser would catch up to the runner, they would just as quickly switch roles and continue the game. The intense game of tag ended the night and won their portion of the tournament.

 *********

While the convention center had opened their locker rooms for all competitors, Regina surprised Emma by renting out a private locker room that was usually reserved for top billing performers and prized fighters. The room was spacious with sofas, a mini-bar, and a television in the corner that would be airing the fights in rotating footage. Emma even had her own private bathroom with its own shower. Not having to share a large locker room with a mass of other people was very much a luxury that Emma was grateful for.

Emma sat stoically on a small bench shortly before her first fight, while Jeremy fitted gloves onto her hands and Colton stood behind her working her hair into a tight braids. She wore black lynx shorts with small red stripes going down the sides, and a matching sports bra.

“You alright Ems?” Jeremy tapped her gloves, taking her by the wrists and shaking out her arms.

Emma silently nodded while staring at a far spot on the floor. Jeremy and Colton exchanged worried frowns, before there was a knock on the door and Regina entered.

“Hello, my Queen.” Jeremy greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, and then motioned over toward Emma who still held a zoned out expression on her face. Jeremy shot Regina a knowing glance before signaling for Colton to follow him out.

“Emma, darling?” Regina approached her wife and crouched in front of her. It was made a little awkward in her skirt, but she balanced herself with hands on Emma’s knees.

Emma caught her wobble and seemingly woke from her catatonic lapse. “Hey, baby. What are you doing here?”

Regina’s brow lifted only briefly before furrowing in worry, “Just checking on you before your first fight. Are you alright? You seem a little unfocused.”

Emma took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly, “Not at all. I’m actually pretty centered.”

Regina moved to sit next to her on the bench, taking her gloved hand in hers and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “Nervous?”

Emma’s smile lifted to one side, “Not really.”

“Worried?”

She moved her head back and forth, grinning, “Yeah, but not for me.”

“I’m sure,” Regina laughed. “As much as I worry a tiny bit for anyone stepping into the ring with you, I can tell something else’s up.”

Emma shrugged and looked down at her gloves. Regina wrapped an arm around her strong shoulders. “I was sitting here getting ready and I started thinking about my first big fight.”

There was a knock on the door and Jeremy popped his head in with his hand over his eyes, “You’re on next, Ems. You got ten minutes. Wrap it up!”

Before she could respond or throw something at his head, Jeremy was gone.

“You were saying,” Regina brought Emma back, allowing her to take a deep breath.

“I had just turned seventeen when I had my first competition.” Emma clenched her fists, “I was so angry that day that I can still feel it in my bones. Even to this day.”

Regina kissed her temple and rubbed her side, encouraging her to continue.

“The day before that fight, I was turned away from what would be my last chance at being adopted. It was the first time my social worker had found a family that was actually considering an older child. I was so excited that I was going to be at the front of the line for once, you know?”

Emma took another deep breath. “When it fell through, the social worker didn’t want to tell me why. She just said that they wanted to take some more time to think. I found out through the kids’ grapevine, though, that someone told them I was gay. I guess the family was super religious and weren’t too keen on that, so they changed their minds.”

Regina brought Emma’s head toward hers and just held their connection. She knew nothing she could say now would replace the hurt from her wife’s past.

“I don’t think I let the guy I fought that night land a single punch.” Emma laughed humorlessly. “Anyway, sitting here waiting for another first fight again. My mind just stared wandering to the decisions we will eventually have to make, and about how Kat’s essentially in the same spot I was then.”

“Oh, darling.” Regina kissed Emma’s temple.

Emma leaned into her, “I’m sorry. I guess it’s like you said, I didn’t think it’d be this hard either.”

“I know. Breathe, my love. I promise, we will figure things out together,” Regina kissed her again. “I need you focused right now. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You’re right.” Emma pressed a tender kiss to Regina’s lips before standing to stretch her arms and neck, “Anyway I need to get out there, don’t I?”

“Yes you do.” Regina took in her battle-ready wife, her eyes slowly raking over every muscled indent. “You know sweetheart, if you think that your workout clothes turn me on. This?” She motioned to Emma’s entire body, “Is the very definition of fucking hot.”

Emma’s sly smile brightened hearing her wife’s sexy sultry voice curse. “God, I love when you swear.”

Regina stood and took a seductively step toward her, bringing her lips close enough to touch, and whispered, “I think we might have to play with that idea when we’re back home.”

“Baby, you can’t do this to me before I go out there,” Emma felt her knees weaken.

“Made you smile, though, didn’t I?” Regina kissed her quickly then moved to open the door. “Come on, my love. You got some asses to kick and a wife to turn on.”

“Eww!” They turned at the sound of Henry’s voice. “I knew this is why you were late. Get out here already!”

********

Friday and all day Saturday, forty competitors took to the rings to fight their way to the semi-finals on Sunday. Each fight was only five rounds, and wins were determined by the number of hits landed, the best three out of five. Or by way of knock out or submission.

At any given time, there were up to six fights going on at once in the large convention center. Four in the rings and two on the mats. Audience members rotated around the stands to follow their favorite fighters.

Even though it was a competition, there was a sense of camaraderie and fun between the fighters. Many of the fighters with big names in the competing circuits, took the time to sign autographs and hang out with the teens from St. Jo’s.

The mix in mastered fighting techniques had people being flipped, tackled, and knocked out in a couple of bouts. Submission holds won most of the bouts, but it was clear that the fighters all brought their A game to win.

Emma competed in seven bouts, winning three by points and three by submission. In the seventh fight, Emma perfectly executed an axe kick to the side of her opponent’s head, knocking him out in the second round. With her spot in the semi-finals secured, she walked away with nothing more than a sore jaw, bruised knuckles and ribs, and a good size black eye.

Lily seemed to have fared the same, and was moving on to the semi-finals as well. She was almost disqualified, however, when one of her fights ended with her opponent being taken out on an ambulance stretcher. Emma had seen Lily’s elbow connect with the poor girl’s nose, but the referee had not.

Late Saturday night, Emma sat at Jeremy’s small dinner table, while Regina and Colton were making dinner in the kitchen. Jeremy was going over some last minute preps for the next day, and Emma was icing her knuckles and face.

“So it looks like you’ll be fighting Cindy Cho first thing tomorrow, then I’m betting Truko Lopez. Lopez is a mean bugger, Ems. You gotta watch that bastard’s feet, okay?” Jeremy warned from his seat across from Emma.

“Yeah, I saw his last fight. I’ve never faced Capoeira in the ring, but I see what you mean. I’ll be sure to stay close.” Emma removed the ice from her eye and tested her focus.

“How’s the face?” Jeremy asked, reaching over and checking her eye.

“I think it’ll be okay. Swelling’s gone way down, so it shouldn’t obstruct tomorrow,” she moved the ice pack to her jaw. “Man it’s been a while since I’ve taken that kind of hit.”

“Yeah, Weaver had a wicked right hook, but I think you shocked him when it didn’t knock you out,” Jeremy laughed. “Fool kept looking at his glove like it had malfunctioned.”

“Yeah, I caught that, Emma chuckled with him, “That asshole pissed me off one too many times to go down that easily. He kept making lewd remarks, and did you catch his boob grab attempt?”

Jeremy laughed harder, “Did I? You laid him out cold with that upper-cut before I could say anything. Weaver was seeing circling Tweety birds while the ref counted to ten.”

“Serves the little bastard right,” Emma shared a smirk with Jeremy.

Jeremy exhaled and grew a bit serious, “Well, you’re going to need that kind of endurance because if things go the way I think they will, you’ll be up against Lily in the final.”

“I figured as much, too.” Emma shook her head, “I’m not going to lie, I kind of hoped she’d of been disqualified by now with those elbows.”

“No shit. Sandy Osborne ended up with a mean deviated septum that’s gonna need surgery.” Jeremy moved to his mini-bar and pulled them out a couple of beers, handing one to Emma. “You’ll be fine, Ems. Plus you’ll finally have the chance to put that crazy bitch in her place.”

“That’s the hope, eh?” Emma tapped her bottle with his and took a deep swig. She looked over her shoulder to the kitchen door and whispered, “Promise me something, Jeremy. If it comes to me and Lily, stay real close to Regina for me during the fight. I have a feeling it’ll take both you and Colton to hold her back if something happens to me.”

“Don’t I know it! The Queen will be hollering ‘Off with her head!’” Jeremy chuckled hard. “Don’t worry, we got it covered, Ems.”

Regina and Colton entered with plates in their hands. A simple but elegant meal of meat and potatoes with steamed vegetables.  

“This looks amazing you two,” Jeremy pecked Colton on the cheek. “My man knows his meat.”

Emma snickered under her breath, receiving a swat to her arm from Regina. She quickly cleared her throat, “And my wife makes sure I get my veggies for vitamins and nutrients, right love?”

“That’s right,” Regina smiled at her wife. “So what were you two talking about?”

“Just going through Emma’s bouts tomorrow.” Jeremy pointed his fork at Emma, “Your first fight’s at noon against Cho. She seems pretty straight forward, so I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about.”

“Straight forward? That girl has gone to the Olympics twice in Taekwondo. She didn’t place, but still. She’s a powerhouse in leg moves and submissions, so make sure you stay off the ground.” Colton warned, taking a big bite of his steak.

Regina shook her head, “Oh, I don’t know. I saw her fight Turkey’s Nur Tatar. I think Emma can take her.”

“You watched?” Colton asked, surprised.

“I studied,” Regina corrected. “I googled everyone in the finals. I wanted to know what Emma would be facing on her way to beat that smug bitch I shall not name, in the finale. I know that chances are heading in that direction, but I don’t see Cho or Lopez posing a challenge.”

“Aww, thanks babe,” Emma shared a cutesy grin with Regina.

“So say the Queen. So shall it be,” Jeremy winked at her, raising his glass for them to toast.

Regina gave him a knowing smirk, “I will say, however, that I do hope you have a contingency plan in case Miss Stohn is not able to compete.”

“Why wouldn’t she?” Colton asked confused.

“Because I don’t think I can continue to hold my composure if she tries confronting me again.” Regina said simply as she ate her vegetables. “Either way, I want to ensure that woman walks away from this weekend with a severe limp.”

“Me-ow,” Jeremy laughed.

“Did she try something again?” Colton noticed Emma’s face instantly reddened.

Regina reached over and squeezed her hand, “She’s been taunting us with the most idiotic things I’ve ever heard. It’s actually quite ridiculous.”

“If she’s been harassing you girls, I can have a word with the board about un-sportsman like conduct,” Jeremy offered. “I’d love to get her booted.”

Emma shook her head, “I know we all would love that, Jeremy, but I’d rather shut her up in the ring you know? Especially because it looks like that’s where we’re headed.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Colton raised his glass, as did everyone else. “To Emma kicking some ass tomorrow.”

“Cheers!”


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter 19 **

“God, this was a great idea,” Emma dropped lower so the hot water in the tub covered her sore shoulders.

Regina lay against the opposite side of their massive tub, pouting. “This is not what I had in mind when I invited you to join me for a bath. I thought you would be over here with me.”

Emma grinned at her sulking wife, “Babe, I already told you. Sex is bad luck before a fight. No extracurricular activities that might take away strength and concentration from the goal at hand. I already gave in once, and tomorrow’s the big one. We can’t.”

“Alright,” Regina said simply.

She didn’t protest further, but instead dropped under the water to wet her hair. Pushing her hair back and away from her face, she resurfaced, lifting sultry eyes back up to meet Emma’s. She lifted one leg in the air and ran her hands down its length, not missing her wife’s jaw drop. There were no bubbles in the tub this time, so Emma could see Regina clearly.

“I suppose you’re right, but I am feeling rather tense after hours of watching my gorgeous wife competing.” Regina continued running her hands over her body, pausing to squeeze her breasts, and grinning when she heard Emma whimper.

“Watching your concentration and strength. Your heavy breathing. God, your grunting,” Regina pinched her nipples, making her whole body coil in the tub. “I simply can’t be held responsible for my body’s reaction.”

Emma swallowed hard. She whimpered again, louder this time, as she watched her wife’s right hand lower between her tanned thighs and spread them slowly apart. Regina moaned loudly, touching herself under the surface of the water, and watching Emma’s resolve begin to crumble. When Regina’s fingers disappear inside herself, Emma forfeited completely.

By the time they made their way out of the cooled water, there was more of it on the floor of the bathroom than in the tub. They cleaned up quickly and prepared for bed.

“God, am I glad I’m not fighting you tomorrow. I think I’d just hand you the trophy willingly.” Emma chuckled, squeezing Regina to her side, under the covers.

“Do they give trophies for best seductress?” Regina kissed her wife’s jaw.

“I don’t think that’s possible. You’d have no competition,” Emma laughed and kissed Regina’s temple. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

Emma heard Regina release a heavy sigh a moment later. “You alright, baby?”

“Yes. Truthfully, though? I’m exhausted. Is it bad that I can’t wait to go home?” Regina leaned up on her elbow to look down at Emma. “I mean, I’ve enjoyed being here and working with the children, and all of it.”

“But you can’t wait to be back home. I get it. I miss it too. I miss our home, and God do I miss our bed!” Emma laughed with Regina and smiled at her reassuringly. “I miss our family. Hell, I miss Daisy like crazy. I keep thinking she’s going to wake me up, whining to go for a walk in the mornings.”

“I know what you mean,” Regina moved her head to Emma’s chest.

“We’ll be back home soon enough. Go to sleep love,” Emma kissed her head, and snuggled closer as they both drifted off to sleep.

*********

Four-thirty in the morning Emma’s eyes opened wide awake. It had been the sort of sleepless night where her body was resting while her mind wondered. Visions of meeting Regina and flashes of their life together ran in her mind’s eye. Remembering ruffling Henry’s hair while training him as a young teen. Everything from childhood memories to fights and training.

It was when her subconscious inserted Kat into some of her more recent memories in Storybrooke that she began to stir awake. In another scenario, Regina and she were swinging a young boy between them. She woke a couple of times with her heart filled with emotions, both happy and sad.

Finally sitting up in bed, she decided a fitful night of sleep was not going to happen. She stared down at Regina as thoughts of Kat and all the countless children they had grown attached to over their time in Boston, ran through her mind. She knew they couldn’t stay, but her heart and head were at odds on what to do.

By the time their table clock showed four-thirty, Emma quietly kissed Regina and got out of bed. Scribbling a note to leave by her bedside, she grabbed her gym bag and keys on her way out of the apartment.

The gym was completely dark except for the moonlight coming in through the rafters. Like something set for a stage performance, the spotlight from the moon hit the center of the matted floor.

Emma had her hands gloved, hair tied back, and her lucky old boom box on. Her twenty year old mix tape started, and she began her warm up. When the rocking tempo began, she started her routine with an intense series of punches and blocks to get her arms loose and her heart pumping. When the beat slowed, she moved down into the splits, taking a moment to collect her breathing.

The gym’s side door open and she saw Henry enter. He dropped his gear and moved across from her without a word. Stretching briefly, he bent at the waist, putting his hands on the floor and slowly moving his legs apart to slide into the splits. Straightening his back, he mirrored Emma’s position a few feet away from her.

The music began to rise again, and right before the bass dropped, Henry nodded slowly at her. Together the two of them used their hands and legs to kick up from the splits into a standing position. They immediately rolled their legs into a series of different helicopter kicks. Using their body’s momentum to go faster with every spin.

For twenty solid minutes and in rapid movement, they went from a series of impressive kicks to flips that looked almost like break dancing. Perfect side by side barrel spins ended the routine, stopping in what Henry liked to call a superhero landing, just as the music ended. The pair closed their eyes and moved slowly to sit on the floor. Breathing hard and sweat running down their faces, they focused on calming their bodies.

“Told ya you’d nail that barrel roll if you stopped thinking about it.” Emma opened her eyes to look at her son.

“Yeah, yeah,” her grinned back.

Emma moved her head back and forth, cracking the bones in her neck and shoulders. She stretched her legs forward and leaned back on her arms.

“Where’d you come from?” Emma watched her son relax and copy her position. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

Henry looked like he wanted to say something he didn’t know how to voice it. Even in the little bit of moonlight, Emma could see he looked a bit pale.

“What’s eating you, kid? You look like you’re happy but want to throw up about it,” Emma ribbed, making him chuckle nervously.

“Um, yeah. Kind of, I guess.” Henry brought his knees to his chest. “Ma, I think I want to marry Violet.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot to her hairline, “Say what now?”

Henry held up his hands to stop her panic, “Not right this second. I’m not shopping for a ring or anything just yet, so calm down.”

“Alright. Explain.” Emma waited.

“I know we’re way too young right now, Ma. We both know that. But, I love her.” Henry’s sincere smile and blush put the pieces together for Emma.

“Henry, did you and Vi…?” Emma didn’t want to say the words, but he didn’t need to respond to confirm her guess either. His red face and wide grin said it all. “So I’m guessing you’re a little punch-drunk right now.”

He chuckled, “I guess maybe I am. But it’s something I knew to be true even before, Ma. I love her and I know that someday I’m going to marry her.”

Emma rubbed her hands over her face, extremely happy that her occasionally temperamental wife wasn’t there. Regina would have either fainted, or yelled the roof off the gym.

“Jeez, kid.” She laughed nervously, “I’m not sure what to say.”

Henry crossed his legs and sat up, “You don’t have to say anything, Ma. This isn’t happening tomorrow or the next day. Maybe after graduation or somewhere else down the road, you know? There’s no need to freak out, I just wanted to say it out loud to someone that would listen, you know.”

Emma nodded, “I get it kid. It’s just throwing me off a bit. The marriage talk and the… other thing. You were safe, right?”

“Of course,” Henry assured her.

“Okay,” Emma took her gloves off. “Am I supposed to say I’m happy for you?”

Henry laughed, moving to stand, “Please don’t.”

Emma stood with him, grabbing her water to down it.

“So why are you up, Ma?” Henry asked downing his own water.

Emma snorted, “My mind wouldn’t shut the hell up.”

“You’re going to have to fight Lily, aren’t you?” Henry guessed his mother’s worry.

“Yeah, looks that way. That part doesn’t really have me all too worried, but it’s brought up a lot of old memories playing repeat in my head.” Emma grabbed her boom box and motioned for Henry to follow her towards the offices.

“Bad memories?” Henry inquired.

“Not so much, just old ones I haven’t thought about in a long time.” Emma filled her bottle with water from a cooler in Jeremy’s office. “Then I started thinking about the adoption thing.”

“I get it, Ma. That’s a hard decision with all the kids we’ve met.”

“Yeah, they’re all pretty awesome,” Emma agreed.

“If it makes you feel a little better, Violet told me that the number of people inquiring on ways to get involved with St. Joseph’s has been way more than they expected. She told me a local PTA is going to be organizing with other school districts to help the home get new play equipment. They’ve also started a donation gathering of clothes and books for the kids.”

“That’s a great,” Emma excited.

“Yup. Vi also spoke to Miss Bell and found out that they have five new applicants for adoptions, and even more inquiries into fostering,” Henry added.

Emma released a heavy happy sigh, “That’s awesome.”

Henry took a deep breath and approached his mother, squeezing her shoulder, “I know we want to take them all home, Ma. But what we’ve been doing has made a huge difference.”

“I know kid. I know.” Emma wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed him to her side. “You’re pretty awesome yourself, you know that?”

Henry boasted, “That’s because two Moms are better than one, and I have the best.”

“Kiss ass.” Emma ruffled his short hair, “I kind of miss the shag.”

“Good God, no. No more Beetles hair-do for me ever again.” Henry swatted her hands as she reached for his head again.

Emma stopped with a loving grin, “You’re a great son too, Henry. I’m very proud of you, and I hope you know how much I love ya.”

Henry smiled crookedly, reminding Emma of the little scrawny sixteen year old she first met. “I love you too, Ma.”

“We should probably go back home before our old ladies wake up angry that we’re gone,” Emma pushed them toward the doors.

“I’m so telling mom you called her that,” Henry threatened.

“You do and I’ll tell her what you’ve been doing in ‘Study Hall’ with Violet,” Emma countered, making Henry freeze. She slapped his shoulder, “Come on, I’m just messing with you.”

“Thanks,” Henry breathed a sigh of relief.

“Besides, that’s not something you use right away. I mean I can hold that over your head for a while.” Emma locked the gym door securely.

“Ma…”

*********

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Mixed Martial Arts League would like to welcome you to the tournament’s semi-finals. Today’s bouts will decide who will fight tonight for the number one spot in our tournament, and walk away with a hefty check for Fifty Thousand Dollars!”

John Koppe’s voice boomed through the hall, and the crowd cheered loudly.

“We’d like to take the opportunity to thank the Commonwealth’s City Councilmen, Sydney Glass and his associates for the charitable donation of the prizes for the tournament.”

This time hisses were heard along with the cheers as Sydney appeared on the screens, surrounded by other men in suits. He stood and smiled for the camera as his associates seemed to shy away.

“Now as the tournament continues, I want to remind you that our volunteers from St. Joseph’s will again be walking around selling raffle tickets. You will have a chance to win everything from a free one month memberships to Boston’s Fight Club Gym, to free training lessons of your choosing. We also had some amazing gift baskets donated that are on display at the raffle booth. All proceeds go to the Joanna Briggs Foundation to aid St. Joseph’s Orphanage.”

Regina had just finished placing her raffle tickets into the bins. Each ticket instructing that another ticket be pulled for a winner. All but a couple she place in the bin for a basket of bath salts and perfumes that she really liked. She was headed back toward the stands when she literally ran into none other than Lily Stohn. The woman nearly barreling her over with a hard bump to her shoulder.

“Gina.” Lily sneered, purposely messing with her name.

“Miss Stohn. What an unpleasant surprise. Please excuse me. I have anywhere else to be right now.” Regina tried to step around her but the woman side stepped into her path. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“You know, I just don’t get it. I don’t see what it is about that you makes people practically genuflect at your feet like you’re some sort of fucking royalty.” Lily scoffed, looking her up and down.

“Yes, I don’t suppose a person like you would recognize poise and grace, now would they.” Regina countered, trying again to walk around her, and again blocked.

“Careful, lady. You’re married to someone just like me. A street rat that had to fight hard for everything, and never had things just handed to them like a posh little princess,” Lily cracked at her. “I’m the one that made Emma tough.”

“No, dear. You were an emotionally and physically abusive coward.” Regina took a step forward this time, getting in Lily’s face, “She deserved to be loved, not used.”

Lily shook her head with a tisk, “I did a lot more for her than you know, lady. Like that couple that wanted to take her in when she was in high school. I made sure that didn’t happen. That family wasn’t good enough for her.”

“What are you talking about?” Regina’s face reddened. “The religious family?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about them.” Lily chuckled, “I guess I got rid of two unworthy families then.”

Regina pieced it together, “You’re the one that told them she was gay.”

“Yup,” Lily boasted. “The father looked a little pervy, anyway, if you ask me. The other family was alright, but they would have taken her to Tucson, and I couldn’t have that.”

“You got in the way of her being adopted? Why on earth would you do that?” Regina’s temper fumed as she fought the urge to step further into Lily’s space.

“I didn’t want her to go,” Lily shrugged smugly. “At least not until I was done with her. If I knew how she’d throw a temper tantrum just from me sleeping around, I would have-“

“You bitch,” Regina said bluntly, feeling her fist clench and her arm about to raise.

Before she could move, however, a flurry of popcorn and soda flew into the air and landed directly all over Lily. Regina saw Kat and another adult standing nearby, brushing themselves off. With her back turned toward Lily, Kat winked at Regina.

“Aww, jeez. I’m so sorry you two. I tripped and ran into this woman’s things.” Kat turned to the woman she had tripped, “I’m so sorry, Ma’am.”

The woman smiled kindly, “That’s quite alright. How about we go and I get us both some new refreshments?”

“That’s very kind of you,” Regina smiled at her. “Why don’t I treat you both?”

The woman agreed and she and Kat began walking toward the snack stand. Regina paused in front of a fuming Lily still covered in soda and popcorn kernels.

“This is far from over, Miss Stohn.”  

“We’ll see who has the last laugh, princess.” Lily taunted.

“Indeed we will.” Regina said sincerely and began to walk away.

Jeremy appeared beside her, throwing his arm around Regina’s shoulders. He scoffed disgusted at Lily and led Regina away.

When they were out of ear shot, Jeremy grinned at Regina. “Girl, you looked like you were ready to deck her.”

“I do believe that if Kat had not intervened, I might have,” Regina sighed in relief. “I need to speak with Emma.”

“Can’t. She’s about to go on.” Jeremy turned back toward Lily, “I just wish that bitch would leave her alone already. I’m glad I never knew them as a couple. I think I would have slapped Emma upside her head.”

“I know what you mean. That woman is toxic,” Regina shook her head. They reached Kat who was now alone, and Regina hugged her tightly, “Thanks for the rescue, Kat.”

“No problem.” Kat blushed. “That woman’s crusin’ for a bruisin’ in the shape of Emma’s fist. She’ll get hers.”

“That’s right,” Regina patted her cheek with a knowing smile. “What happened to that nice lady? I was going to replace her things.”

“You mean, Gilly. Don’t worry about her.” Kat winked at someone behind them and Regina and Jeremy turned to see the lady rolling her eyes at Kat. “She’s a friend.”

Regina lifted her brows at Kat, “A friend? I should hope so, she’s twice your age young lady.”

“It’s not like that,” Kat blushed through a chuckle. “Let’s just say I was hot for teacher for a bit.”

“Alright then,” Regina softened. “Aren’t you supposed to be selling raffle tickets, dear?”

“Not right now we’re not,” Kat beamed at Jeremy.

Jeremy grinned proudly, “I talked to the socials, and they’re allowing the volunteers to watch the finals. They’ll sell the tickets in between bouts, but they get to watch your woman kick some tail and show them how it’s done.”

“Very well then. I think I know who I’ll be sitting with,” Regina wrapped an arm around Kat shoulders.

“Ladies,” Jeremy turned with his elbows out. “Shall we?”

“Let’s!” Kat said as they each took one of Jeremy’s elbows and he led them to the stands.

They took their seats with Henry, Violet and John, and the other teen volunteers waiting eagerly for Emma’s fight. A woman was already sitting in one corner of the ring, being briefed by her trainer. She looked to be about the same age as Emma, but a little smaller in stature.

“That’s Cindy Cho,” Regina pointed out for Kat. “She’s an Olympic athlete in Taekwondo.”

“Dang! Is she any good?” Kat watched Emma’s competitor closely as she stood and bounced on her feet.

“She’s good. She’s never medaled, but she’s good.” Regina motioned toward where Emma was entering with Colton behind her.

“God, my man looks hot when he’s looking all intimidating,” Jeremy growled.

Kat chuckled, “He’s a beefcake alright, but I think Emma’s got the con right now.”

Regina’s hand played with her necklace, “Agreed.”

An announcer sounded over the speakers, “Ladies and Gentlemen, fighting in ring three for the first semi-final of the day, please welcome from Los Angeles, California. Southwest Judo League Champion, with two titles in the European Taekwondo tournaments, and two time Olympic Taekwondo finalist for the US, Cindy Cho.”

The crown cheered as Cindy lifted a gloved hand in the air and circled the ring.

“Her opponent is a fan favorite and a Boston native, coming to us from Storybrooke, Maine. Four time Massachusetts State Karate League Champion, and one time Boston Women’s MMA League Champion. She was previously ranked number three in the World Mauy Thai Federation. She is also a part of the committee that produced this event, please welcome Emma Swan-Mills!”

The cheers boomed through the center. The teens in their section hollering louder than ever before. Emma also made a round with her fist in the air, pausing to wink at Regina. The two women approached center ring, while the referee spoke to them briefly about rules. They nodded in agreement and tapped gloves.

It wasn’t long into the first round that Emma noticed Cindy concentrated most of her moves from the right. It made it easy for Emma to block her punches and counter attack, but the first round still went to Cindy in landed points. When the bell rang, they nodded respectfully at each other before retreating to their corners.

In the second round, Emma caught Cindy by surprise and knocked her to the ground with perfectly executed sweep kick. The two wrestled on the floor for the upper hand, and Emma was impressed when Cindy was able to get out of the arm hold to stand. They sparred, expertly blocking and countering until they were on the ground again, tussling on the mat until the bell rang. The point went to Emma for landed hits.

The third round started with a renewed sense of energy from the both of them. Kicks were flying, as well as fists. Emma received a hard hit to her arm when she went to block a kick, but she was able to capture that leg and take Cindy to the ground. Emma twisted Cindy’s leg in an awkward angle until she finally tapped out.

“Heck, yeah!” Kat exclaimed, turning to point at another kid, “You owe me a five spot, Joey.”

“Whatever,” the kid yelled back.

Kat caught a disapproving look from Regina and Jeremy, “Let that be a lesson to all of you. Gambling is wrong.”

“Kiss ass.” Someone said loudly from nowhere.

Regina stood, “Alright, alright. Settle down. You have twenty minutes for the next fight. Go sell some raffle tickets, and stay out of trouble.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The group said collectively and were all on their feet.

“We’re going to head to the raffle booth, Mom.” Henry said as they all stood.

“And I gotta head back to the front, you alright on your own or do I need to assign you a royal guard?” Jeremy elbowed Regina’s side.

Regina rolled her eyes, “That’s not necessary, thank you. I’m going to go find Emma.”

“Alright, I’ll come get you guys for the next bout. See ya then,” Jeremy said before they all dispersed.  


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm hoping for some major feed back for these next couple of chapters. I've been excited to post it, so I'm doing two chapters back to back because they tie in together. Hope it's what you've been waiting for.

** Chapter 20 **

Regina was making her way toward Emma’s private locker room, when she spotted Tina Bell.

“Miss Bell. How are you?” Regina happily accepted a hug from the bubbly little blond.

“Regina, I’m so happy to see you,” Tina blushed at something behind them.

Regina turned and caught sight of Michael smiling and waving toward them. “Michael’s here?”

“Yes he is. He drove all the way here for the finals.” Tina waved shyly back at him, “He and I have been texting and talking on the phone.”

“That’s wonderful. I know he was very taken by you,” Regina teased.

Tina swooned like a teenager, “I am too. He’s so sweet.”

“Well I’m happy for both of you, dear,” Regina squeezed her arm kindly.

“Thank you,” Tina blushed happily. “I’m sorry to keep you. I’m guessing you were headed to Emma. She did so well in that last fight!”

“I am, dear, and she did do pretty well.” Regina was about to bid her goodbye but stopped, “That reminds me, Tina. Emma and I wanted to meet with you before we leave back home. There’s a child from St. Joseph’s that we’ve been working a lot with her over our stay here in Boston. We were hoping you could tell us a little bit more about her.”

“That’s wonderful! Yes, of course,” Tina practically squealed. “Who is it? Is it Denise? Stella? Oh! Little Judy?”

“Well, we have sort of fallen in love with all of them. All the kids have been so wonderful,” Regina smiled fondly.

Tina looked like she was going to burst with confetti.

“That being said, we were actually thinking of one of the older kids,” Regina smiled as she spotted Kat talking adamantly to some spectators buying raffle tickets. “Katrina Rodriguez.”

Regina was watching Kat and did not catch Tina’s composure falter, tears threatening to break free.

“She’s one of the teens volunteering for the tournament. But she is actually the one that arranged for the workers at St. Joseph’s to talk to Mr. Kirkwood at the gym. She is truly responsible for the children’s program there.” Regina said proudly, still not noticing Tina’s mood shift. “Katrina is such a wonderful young lady.”

An arm wrapped around Regina’s side, and the women turned to see Emma. Now sporting a robe. Emma kissed Regina’s temple, then smiled when she noticed Tina.

“Hey Tina. How are you? I saw my buddy Michael just showed up out of nowhere. He wouldn’t happen to be here for you, now would he?” Emma teased the woman that blushed briefly. “I knew it.”

“They’ve been texting,” Regina filled in.

“Oh? I’m happy for you two.” Emma smirked at Tina. “So what were you two talking about?”

“I was telling Tina that we’d like to talk to her about Kat,” Regina informed her wife.

“Aw man, Kat’s been amazing. She deserves so much credit for helping us with this event too.” Emma squeezed her wife’s waist, “Did Regina tell you she organized the kids working with us at the gym.”

Tina nodded, but her eyes widened with more tears, “You said Katrina Rodriguez, right?”

“Yes,” Regina’s brow furrowed with worry when Tina’s lip began to quiver. “Are you alright dear?”

“I’m sorry, she’s just… her case… I’m sorry.” Tina began crying.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Emma hugged the small woman comfortingly. “Why don’t we go to my locker room, so we can talk in private?”

Tina nodded silently and let them lead her toward Emma’s private room and onto one of the chairs. Once they were alone, Emma smiled kindly at the tiny social worker, handing her a box of tissues and a bottle of water.

“Thanks, Emma.” Tina blew her nose.

“No problem. Listen Tina, we don’t want to get you in trouble if there’s something you can’t discuss.” Emma squeezed her wife’s hand, “Regina and I both have started to get to know Kat, and think she’s amazing. Is there something we should know?”

“I apologize, it’s just… it still breaks my heart.” Tina cleared her throat, “A little over four years ago, the woman I was training under got a call. There had been a terrible car accident outside of Newton. A couple driving a sedan were struck by a drunk driver and killed instantly.”

Regina’s hand went to her heart, and Emma instantly tightened her hold.

“They had two kids in the car with them that survived. Two girls, an eleven and seven year old,” tears again began to fall down Tina’s face, mirrored by Regina. “Katrina was the eleven year old.”

Regina failed to cover her gasp this time.

“Kat has a sister?” Emma was shocked.

“Those poor girls. You mean to tell me they don’t have any other family?” Regina asked.

“No, they only had a single grandmother who never returned our calls. We found out through a neighbor that there was some bad blood between the girls’ mother and her family. With no other living relatives on either side, or close family friends willing to step in.” Tina looked at the ground with a heavy sigh, “They became wards of the state.”

“Where they hurt in the accident?” Regina worried.

“Luckily nothing too serious. They were taken to the children’s hospital. Katrina did break her arm, but other than that she and her sister suffered only superficial wounds.”

“Where is Kat’s sister now?” Emma asked.

“You probably already know her. Hope is Kat’s little sister,” Tina shared a sad smile with the couple. “Yeah. I was happy that we were able to move her to St. Joseph’s to be with Kat. They were in separate quarters for almost two years shortly after the accident.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, “Why couldn’t they be kept together?”

Emma ran a hand through her hair, “That’s not how it works, hon. Katrina and Hope are lucky they’re together now, or at all.”

“Emma’s right. I mean, they were placed together with the same foster family for a little while after being released from the hospital. Then Kat moved around a lot for about a year and a half before landing at St. Joseph’s. When the last foster home Hope was in was shut down for overcrowding, we were able to place her with Kat. At least for now.” Tina lowered head.

“There’s more.” Emma said, seeing Tina’s renewed tears appear.

She nodded sadly, “Kat doesn’t know it yet, but there are two families that are seriously interested in adopting Hope.”

Regina turned in Emma’s arms, sobbing into her shoulder.

Emma hugged her tightly, “Unfortunately, their situation is not uncommon, hon. Siblings usually end up getting separated. It’s easier to adopt a child on their own.”

Tina looked at Emma with apologetic eyes, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you with all this.”

Regina took an offered tissue from Emma, “You did no such thing, Tina, and thank you for telling us. I know that no good situation could possibly result in a child being given up. It’s just hard hearing everything they’ve been through, and at such a young age. Then to be separated after just bringing them together.”

Tina hung her head, “I talked to Hope tonight before heading over here. I think she wasn’t sure how to take the news, you know? She asked that I not tell Kat until the tournament was over. I don’t know how I’m going to tell her.”

“We get it, Tina,” Emma smiled soberly.

There was a knock on the door and Jeremy poked his head in with his eyes closed, “Okay to enter?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Jeremy, come in and close the door, numbnut. We have company.”

“The first round of bouts are over, Ems. You’re going up against Lopez for the lead, and Lil’ Bitch is going against Lao to fight you.” Jeremy sat next to Tina. Reading the sadness in the room a beat too late, he asked, “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Emma said too quickly. “We just found out Tina’s dating Michael. It’s throwing us all off.”

A loud harrumph sounded from Tina as the tiny woman’s smile returned.

“Just kidding, Tina,” Emma squeezed her hand before turning back to Jeremy, “So how long till my fight with Lopez?”

Jeremy looked at his watch, “You go about twenty minutes before you gotta be in the ring.”

“I should let you guys prepare then. Besides, Michael will be waiting for me.” Tina stood, “Why don’t we meet for lunch tomorrow and we’ll continue talking?”

“That would be great, thank you.” Regina stood to shake her hand, but was pulled into a hug.

“No problem what so ever.” Tina in turn hugged Emma. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With her gone, Jeremy also excused himself. “Colton will come get you when it’s time to walk to the ring, okay. I’ll save your seat Regina.”

Once alone, Emma knowingly engulfed Regina in her arms as her wife began to cry for only a moment. Regina squeezed her tightly, releasing her with a teary smile.

“No. We can’t think or talk about this right now. You need to concentrate on your fight. We will talk about this with Tina tomorrow. I don’t want this to distract you,” Regina tried to be brave, wiping her tears away. When Emma’s hands cupped her cheeks, more tears fell.

“Okay, love. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. But it’s okay to be upset, alright?” Emma leaned in to kiss her and hugged her again.

“I know.” Regina pulled away and wiped her eyes, “What are you going to do while you wait for Colton?”

“I was going to meditate. You want to join me?” Emma offered.

“How about I sit on this very comfortable couch and you lay with your head in my lap while you meditate?” Regina smiled lovingly.

“Sounds like a plan.”  

*********

The fight against Lopez was hard. The man was skilled in his art form, and the dance that was Capoeira was hypnotizing. By the third round, Emma’s head had taken a few hits from unexpected swing kicks. She had blood trickling down the side of her head from a small cut, but she had Lopez’s left eye practically swollen shut. She never had the opportunity to wrestle him to the ground, as his training allowed him to easily roll away from her advances.

When the fourth round began, Lopez’s cocky attitude really began to shine. He began showing off, playing to the crowd with ridiculous leaps and swings, instead of fighting Emma. Spinning into back flips and barrel rolls, then dropping onto one hand with his legs kicking in the air.

Audience members began to boo him, yelling for him fight. Lopez decided one more spin was needed and Emma took the opportunity. When he was moving back to his feet, she swept in with a Superman punch, effectively knocking him out cold, and moving onto the Final match.

EMTs entered the ring to look after Lopez as Emma was declared the winner by the referee. She got down from the ring with Colton and headed toward the locker rooms.

The unexpected loss did not sit well with Lopez when he regained consciousness. He pushed the EMTs looking after him away and jumped out of the ring to charge toward Emma.

“Get back here you fucking dyke!” He shouted.

“Emma! Look out!” Kat shouted from the stands.

Emma turned in time to see him coming toward her, fist first. She side stepped his punch and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and kicking the back of his knees to drop him to the floor. Before security could assist, though, Lopez rolled out of her hold and kicked Emma’s legs out from under her.

They both wrestled for position on the mat, gaining attention from other spectators. Emma tried to get a hold of his arm. When she had it in a secure arm lock, she looked to the security guards to give her a hand. But with pure adrenaline Lopez slowly got to his feet, lifting Emma with him and raising her into the air still attached to his arm.

Before he could drop her and pounce, his stomach was met with two sets of Tasers. Emma had just enough time to release him before the voltage could travel to her, but she landed straight onto her shoulder. Emma screamed at the pain that shot through her arm. The security guards handcuffed Lopez, who was now face down with three men on top of him.  

“Shit, Ems. Are you alright?” Jeremy and Colton reached her first and helped her sit up while EMTs came to her aid.

“Careful, sweetheart. Your shoulder.” Regina was at her side along with Henry, Violet, Kat and John. She touched her gently, afraid to injure her further.

“I think it’s dislocated,” Emma winced. “Fuck this hurts.”

Regina moved out of the EMTs way but stayed close.

“You son of a- !” Kat lunged herself toward Lopez, but was caught mid-air around her stomach by Henry.

“Easy Kat. They got him,” He put her down with an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder. The both of them mad-dogged Lopez as the cops escorted him away.

Looking back to the EMTs, Kat asked, “Is she alright?” 

“This is definitely dislocated,” The older EMT said after feeling Emma’s shoulder.

“Can you guys just pop it back it? I’ve had it done before,” Emma slowly stood with assistance, “I can take it.”

“I can do it,” Colton stepped forward. “I’ve done it a couple of times when used to play football.”

“I strongly suggest you wait for a doctor to do it, ma’am,” The EMT warned. “Either way you’re definitely not fighting again tonight.”

“Do it.” Emma nodded at Colton who quickly moved to her side to examine her shoulder.

“Emma,” Regina tried to stop her.

“It’s alright babe. I can take- HOLY SHIT!” Emma screamed as her shoulder was shot back into its socket. She shot Colton an angry glare, “A little warning, Colton.”

“Sorry. It’s better if you don’t expect it.” Colton stepped aside so that the EMT could place Emma’s arm in a sling.

“How’s that feel?” Jeremy asked.

“Still hurts like hell but its back in place,” Emma winced again.

“Ma’am, you really should go to the hospital.” The EMT repeated adamantly.

“I knew you’d find a way to weasel out of fighting me, Swan.”

The group turned to see Lily who was standing there smugly with hands on her hips. Sydney Glass was standing next to her looking extremely nervous. His eyes bouncing between them and somewhere in the stands.

“Surely, something can be done for her to continue,” he practically pleaded with the EMTs before whispering, “Maybe an injection of some kind.”

“Excuse me?” Regina exclaimed.

“Are you insane?!” Henry snapped.

“Get the fuck out of here, Glass.” Jeremy waved his arm toward the exit.

“I’m just saying that a lot of people came for the big finale,” Glass held his hands up. “We don’t want to disappoint, now do we?”

“You slimy little bastard. You do have money riding on this don’t you,” Kat accused him. “She’s got a dislocated shoulder!”

“Maybe. Or maybe she’s just too chicken shit to continue,” Lily challenged.

“What’s the plan if one of the fighters can’t continue in the finale?” Colton asked his husband.

Jeremy looked at each of them watching him expectedly, “I actually have no idea.”

Regina straightened stock still and faced Lily with a sincere icy stare, “I’ll take Emma’s place.”

“What,” Lily guffawed at Regina. “You want to fight me Princess?”

“I don’t think that’s allowed, baby,” Emma tried.

“As someone who has read all the rules and regulations, and who even wrote a couple of them myself. I can tell you that there are no rules against it. Jeremy and the other board members, myself not included obviously, would simply need to vote on it,” Regina informed everyone, her eyes not leaving Lily’s as the arrogant woman once again stepped into her personal space.

“Are you sure, Regina?” Jeremy asked. At her simple nod, he ran toward the stands where the committee member sat.

“Let me get this straight,” Lily looked at Emma over Regina’s shoulder. “Not only are you punking out on fighting me. You’re having your little woman take me on.”

“Yup,” Emma stepped between her and Regina, facing her wife. She looked lovingly at Regina with raised brows in question. The reassuring smile and nod she received was more than enough tell her that Regina was confident.

They turned to Lily’s angered face and laughed, obviously infuriating her further. Emma wrapped her good arm around Regina’s waist, and waited for Jeremy to return with the board’s decision.

Kat’s eyes had not moved off of Sydney, who was continuing to fidget nervously. Calling him out, she asked, “Why so nervous, Mr. Glass?”

Sydney was beginning to sweat through his suit, “No reason at all. Just relieved that Emma’s alright.”

“Bullshit,” Regina said bluntly to her family’s amused surprise.

“Who’s eyeballing you then?” Henry asked. He and Kat made a show of looking into the stands pointing to random groups of people.

Sydney quickly took Henry’s hand to lower it, but had little time to do anything else as his arm was snapped behind his back by Emma’s good hand.

“What did I tell you about touching my family, Sydney?” Emma tightened her hold making the man squeak. “Now you tell the truth, you little weasel, or I’ll have security escorted out and walk you right by our media stand.”

“The investors have money riding on you!” Sydney squealed quickly in a high pitch voice. “They asked for a sure thing, and if they lose, I lose my backing for re-election.”

“And…” Emma lifted his arm.

“And I’m a dead man,” Sydney cried.

“Did you get that?” Emma asked.

Sydney turned to his left and caught sight of Violet and a news crew pointing a camera right at him, all with their thumbs up.

“Every word,” Violet smiled happily.

“You bet on me to lose? You son of a bitch!” Lily went to punch him square in the face, but was stopped by Regina.

“As much as I’d love nothing more than to watch that man get hit in the face repeatedly. We wouldn’t want you arrested and disqualified before we have a chance to fight, now would we?”

“You’re right, Princess,” Lily pulled her arm away roughly. Turning back to Sydney, she pointed at him, sneering in a low voice, “I’ll be seeing you, Glass.”

Sydney noticed that security guards were now on one side of him, while Jeremy stood on the other with police officers.

Regina crossed her arms with a triumphant smile, “Officers, I believe you’ll be wanting to take Mr. Glass in for questioning. Miss Morgan here has some pretty interesting footage that you might be interested in talking to him about.”

Violet nodded and waved at Sydney, “I also have pictures and footage of the men Mr. Glass has been sitting with the last couple days during the fights. I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to fill you in on some names.”

“There they go now,” Kat pointed toward a group of suited men that were attempting to exit the hall discreetly.

The moment they saw the police looking at them, they made for the doors at a quicker pace. The police officers now holding Sydney radioed ahead to notified the officers outside the center’s main entrance.

Sydney’s face reddened and he tuned to yell at Regina, “You bitch! You did it again. You’ve ruined me!”

“Now, now,” Regina raised her hand, “Language, Mr. Glass. There are children present.”

Sydney looked behind Regina at the group of St. Jo’s teens that had gathered around their mentors. All had stern angry faces pointed at him, arms crossed or knuckle cracking. He looked between them and the camera still pointed at him and collapsed in the officers arms.

“Let’s go.” The officer that hand-cuffed him, pulled him away easily as the grown man wailed like a baby.

The crowd gathered waved condescendingly at him, and the teens yelled after him.

“Bye Glass the Ass!”

“Poor little Glass fell on his ass!”

“Have fun in prison!”

“Don’t drop the soap!”

Emma patted her hand in the air to quiet them down, but not without shaking her head while laughing with them. She motioned for the kids to return to their seats and they all left. A few walking by to high-five Emma, Henry, Violet and Kat.

“I’m going to go make sure the news team gets the footage to the authorities,” Violet kissed Henry’s cheek before moving to hug Kat next. “Great idea following his company around the events, Kat. Now the authorities will know for sure who was working with him.”

“Thanks, Vi.” Kat’s cheeks pinked.

“That was your idea?” Regina pulled her in for side hug when Kat nodded proudly. “Smart girl.”

With all the excitement calmed, Regina and Emma turned back toward Jeremy.

“What did the board say?” Emma asked.

Jeremy shook his head, “I can’t believe it, but they agreed. You sure you wanna do this Regina?”

Regina looked to Emma, “I got this.”

Emma turned back to Jeremy, “She’s got this.”

“Fine.” Lily snapped. “Just don’t go whining to the police when I beat your woman down.”

Henry and Kat released a loud hearty laugh, catching the woman by surprise. They continued laughing, leaning on each other and pointing at Lily, making her face red.

Kat mocked Lily’s words in a childish tone, “I’m gonna beat your woman down.”

“Oh, no!” Henry played along. “What ever shall I do?”

They play slapped each other’s hands making the group laugh. Lily stormed off in a mad huff, making them laugh harder as Henry and Kat playfully waved goodbye to her.

“How’s your arm, dear?” Regina turned back to Emma, looking at her injured arm and letting the worry show in her eyes.

“I’m good baby. I promise. My shoulder’s popped out in competition before. It’ll be soar as hell and I won’t be able to use it for a while, but I’m okay.” Emma pulled her in for a one arm hug, kissing her forehead, “Are you sure you’re ready for this? You’ve never been in the ring.”

“You’re the one that said I had great legs,” Regina quipped.

“That’s true,” Emma chuckled.

“Mom, you sure about this?” Henry stepped forward, Kat still at his side.

“What do you guys think I’ve been doing this tournament other than watching Emma fight? I’ve been studying Lily because I knew chances were Emma would be fighting her.” Regina looped her arm through Emma’s good one. She smiled at the group, “I got this. I want to wipe that smug smile off her face.”

“And that you will, darling. Regina’s gonna show them all,” Jeremy boasted.


	21. Chapter 21

** Chapter 21 **

“Remember, she’s going to fight dirty anyway she can. Watch her elbows and her nails. They may be regulation short, but she’ll scratch you if she can get away with it,” Emma briefed Regina in the locker room.

Everyone else was waiting outside the doors for them, except for Kat who begrudgingly returned to selling raffle tickets. Regina was already dressed in Emma’s fighting gear. Her hair was too short for a ponytail so Emma had slicked it back out of her face, which was now also void of make-up. She had kept relatively silent while dressing and preparing. Listening and nodding to Emma’s instructions, but not really responding.

“Babe?” Emma got her to look up, “You okay? Nervous?”

“No, not at all,” Regina took a deep breath through a sad smile. “There is something I’ve needed to tell you, though. I just didn’t want to distract you further from your fights. Especially after what we learned about Kat and Hope yesterday.”

“What is it?” Emma sat down next to her and wrapped an arm at her waist.

“Remember how you told me about that family that was going to adopt you until they found out you were gay?” Regina met her eyes as she nodded. “Lily was the one that told them. She also prevented at least one other family from adopting you.”

“What?” Emma’s face morphed into a childlike hurt that broke Regina’s heart.

“I ran into her and the bitch actually bragged about it, like she did it all for you. She admitted that it was because she wanted you for herself, though. Even before you two were an item.” Regina let her wife process the information.

Emma didn’t cry, she didn’t even turn red with anger. She shook her head, “It doesn’t matter.”

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Back then I would have beat her ass for it, sure. But if things had been any different, I might not have been at Jo’s place long enough to become close to David. I wouldn’t have been at his wedding, and then we might have never met.” Emma cupped Regina’s cheek this time, pouring all of her love through sincere eyes, “Then where the hell would I be?”

With gloved hands, Regina took Emma by surprise and cupped her face, pulling her in for a deep hard kiss. Careful not to jostle her arm, she held on tightly until they both needed to breathe. Leaning their foreheads against each other, they were silent for a bit until Regina spoke.

“Emma, let’s adopt them both,” she said with all sincerity.

“What?” Emma pulled back, her smile trumping her confusion.

“Kat and Hope,” Regina released a nervous laugh. “I think we should adopt them together.”

“Baby, you’re about to-.”

“I know I’m about to go out there and beat your ex-girlfriend with all the pent up anger inside of me for what she’s done to you, and how she’s mocked us.” Regina stopped Emma from interrupting her, “With a clear and focused mind, of course. But this clear and focused mind, along with my heart, knows we need to keep those girls together. I want them in our family, Emma.”

Emma’s grin deepened her dimples. “Yeah?”

“What do you think?” Regina asked nervously.

Emma kissed her lips softly, “I think we’re going to need bunk beds.”

Regina’s eyes teared, “Really?”

“Yes.” Emma nodded, pulling her wife into a tight hug and kissing her neck.

The door opened and Henry poked his head in, “Moms? You guys ready? It’s showtime.”

“Ready?” Emma kissed her wife’s forehead.

“As I’ll ever be,” Regina nodded. “Time to put that smug bitch in her place. For the both of us.”

“That’s right,” Emma grinned happily at her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*********

If Regina was at all nervous about her fight with Lily, she sure didn’t show it. Lily was already in the ring when Regina walked up with Emma and Colton, Jeremy and Henry behind them. The crowd was going wild, welcoming her to the ring.

Emma stood by her as the referee checked her gloves and mouth for cheats. When he moved to check Lily, Emma gave her ex a sly grin. She knew her wife would not walk out of this ring unscathed against Lily, but she was confident Regina would hold her own. She had trained her wife well over the years after all.

Violet’s voice came over the speakers this time, “Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come for our final bout for the Commonwealth MMA Charity Tournament. We are pleased to announce that with the added donations over the course of the weekend, we have exceeded our goal by seventy-five thousand dollars!”

Regina and Emma shouted in cheers with everyone. Pointing and waving to the teenagers in the stands who were pointing back at them.

“We’ve also had an anonymous donner come forward that has promised to match every dollar donated this weekend, doubling the amount going to St. Joseph’s! Thank you everyone that has donated to such a worthy cause. Rather in your time or money, this event would not have been possible without you!”

The entire center again boomed with applause and cheers.

“Now, in our right corner, fighting in the white shorts and top with gold trim. Coming to us from New York and Boston. NYPD Women’s Boxing League Champion, Lily Stohn!”

The crowd booed loudly, and Lily just gave a cold smile as she lifted her arm in the air.

“In our left corner, fighting in place of injured fighter, Emma Swan-Mills. Wearing black shorts and top with a red trim, and coming to us from Storybrook, Maine. She is also a head board member of the Joanna Briggs Foundation and the Boston Fight Club. This is her first appearance and first fight in the ring. Please welcome Regina Swan-Mills!”

The teens from St. Joseph’s began chanting ‘Long live the Queen!’ loudly as she stepped into the ring.

“And now, the moment we’ve all been waiting for. I’ve always wanted to say this. LET’S GET READY TO RUUUUUMMMBBBLLEEE!!”

Emma lifted one of Regina’s gloves with a squeeze, leaning forward to kiss her head. “She’s not used to fighting a south paw, babe, and you’re ambidextrous. That’s a hell of an advantage so change it up as much as you can. Kick some ass, babe.”

Regina winked at her wife before turning to meet Lily in the center of the ring with the referee between them. They listened to him repeat the basic rules, and tapped gloves.

“Your first fight. It’s nice to know that I get to be yours and Emma’s firsts. I promise not to hurt you too bad, princess.” Lily blew her a kiss.

Regina ignored her and readied her stance, palms open and out at her shoulders. When the referee gave the go, her eyes stayed focused on Lily’s. The woman’s eyes were jumping all over the place, letting Regina know precisely where she would attack first. She easily blocked Lily’s first couple of punches, seeing surprise in the woman’s eyes at her speed.

When Lily’s leg kicked to her right side, Regina caught it under her arm and twisted her body down onto the ground with it still clasped in her grip. She was about to tighten her hold on the leg when Lily slipped away and stood.

Regina didn’t hesitate to jump to her knees, knowing Lily would try to kick her while she was down. Sure enough a foot came toward her head, and Regina was able to block it with her right arm and land a hard punch to Lily’s stomach with her left, stunning her.

Emma and Henry cheered loudly from the side as the hit knocked Lily off balance. Regina was on her feet quickly and kicked out with her left leg, connecting solidly with Lily’s ribs. Before she could throw another kick, however, Lily was charging toward her trying to tackle Regina to the ground.

Regina took advantage of her out stretched hands, and grabbed hold of one of Lily’s arms. Using the woman’s own momentum to throw her over her shoulder and onto the mat. The crowd’s reaction at the old school wrestling move was met with loud applause just before the bell rung ending the first round.

Regina sat in her corner with Henry and Emma, looking at the board to see who had taken the point for the round. Regina’s name lit up with the first score, sending the spectators into another flurry of cheers.

“That was so badass, Mom!” Henry took her mouth guard and gave her some water, bringing the bucket up for her to spit into.

Emma wiped the sweat of her face with a towel, “You’re doing great, babe. Great defense when she went after you on the ground. Keep watching for those cheap shots, too.”

The warning knock came and Emma and Henry cleared away for the second round. Lily came out swinging this time, throwing wild punches and kick combinations. Regina was able to block some of them, but took a hard punch to her side. Lily stayed too close for her to attempt any kicks, so Regina dropped into a leg sweep, knocking her to the ground. She tried using her position to drop a kick onto Lily’s stomach, but her leg was caught.

Knowing Lily’s talent for leg locks, she quickly swung her free leg up and kicked the woman square in the face. Using the same momentum to move away from Lily and get to her feet.

Lily was only stunned for a second before she too was on her feet, this time with a bloody nose. She moved forward with a kick, and Regina grabbed her leg again. Only this time, she didn’t see Lily pivot on her foot and swing her arm around.

Lily’s elbow connected with Regina’s forehead before extending her arm, making it look like a legit back handed punch instead of an illegal elbow thrust. Regina began to bleed right above her left brow, and while she was pushing the blood away, a hard kick connected with her stomach, knocking her to her knees.

Before Lily could connect with another kick, Regina spun out of the way. Quick to her feet, she danced around the ring, trying to control the breath that had been nearly knocked out of her, and playing keep away as much as she could. She received a couple more side shots just before the bell rang.

Regina walked as steadily as could to her corner. Lily knocked her shoulder into Regina when passing her, causing the crowd to boo. The monitor showed that Lily had taken the point for that round and the hisses continued.

Once seated, Henry took her mouth guard again and gave her water. Emma cleaned her wound and pressed cold metal to the swelling spot. She slathered the wound with ointment, her worried eyes not meeting Regina’s.

“I’m alright,” Regina promised. “She’s allowed one round, Emma.”

Emma finally looked at her with a chuckle, shaking her head as she made sure Regina’s wound would not bleed. Regina caught her wife’s worried expression return and gave her another reassuring smile. A thought seemed to cross Emma’s features.

“Babe. Don’t let this go another round.” Emma’s frown turned into a knowing smile, “Do the thing.”

Henry’s smile grew too, “Yeah, Mom. Do the thing.”

Regina looked across to Lily who was ignoring her trainer and glaring at them. Her lips curled into a wicked smile, “Is it allowed?”

“Oh, it’s allowed.” Henry nodded excitedly, “But not a lot of people have successfully executed it in competition. Not even Ma.”

“Hey,” Emma smacked his arm.

“It’s true!” Henry laughed as the warning knock came. He popped her mouth guard back in, “Show ‘em who’s boss, Mom.”

“You can do it,” Emma kissed her, moving to follow Henry out of the ring.

Lily met Regina in the middle of the ring again, “This is where it ends, princess. I don’t plan on a fourth or fifth round.”

Regina smiled slyly, “For once, we are in agreement.”

“Fight!” The referee sounded.

Lily began throwing wild punches again, and Regina easily backed away from them, making Lily follow her around the ring. Only one punch landed near her ear, and Regina bounced away to shake it off.

Lily did not give her long to recover before coming in for another round. Succeeding in blocking her punches, Regina was able to land a couple of hits with her left to Lily’s jaw, making the woman visibly falter. In her dazed state, Regina quickly spun her body into a roundhouse kick that connected with Lily’s head. It didn’t knock her down, but clearly disorientating further.

When Lily fumbled forward with a wide punch, Regina grabbed a hold of her hand. Using Lily’s bent knee, she propelled herself swiftly up, and wrapped her legs around Lily’s head.

For a split second, it looked like Regina was riding on Lily’s shoulders. With her legs locked around Lily’s head, Regina flipped her body forward into a roll, sending Lily’s body into a spin that landed her hard on the mat, unconscious.

The entire room was silent as Regina slowly got to her feet, watching Lily carefully for retaliation. It was Henry and Emma’s yell that had everyone jumping to their feet hollering in amazement at what they had just witnessed.

The large screens around the center played the final move on repeat, showing Regina using Lily’s own momentum against her and flipping her like a rag doll onto the floor. Emma and Henry jumped into the ring.

“You did it!” Emma screamed.

Regina took out her guard and pulled Emma to her for a hard kiss, making the crowd cheer harder as confetti dropped from the rafters and colored lights bounced everywhere.

*********

The locker room shower, though spacious, was not meant for two people, but Emma and Regina didn’t care. They had finally made it to the private room after what seem like hours of talking to press and fans after the fight. Emma had waited patiently for Regina to strip and get into the small stall before locking the door and stripping down to join her.

Now she had Regina pressed against the tiled wall under the spray of warm water. She was on her knees sucking Regina’s clit and fucking her hard with her good hand. When she knew Regina was close, she got to her feet, kissing her hard and continuing to move inside of her until Regina came hard.

“I love you so damn much, baby.” Emma said, kissing her and pulling gently out. “You were incredible out there. So fucking hot.”

Regina shut off the cooling water, and wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck. Kissing her slowly and deeply. When she felt Emma wince, she jumped back.

“Are you okay?” Regina looked her over before running naked to grab Emma’s discarded sling. “You shouldn’t have taken this off.”

“I’m alright, love.” Emma conceded to putting the sling back on, not wanting to mention she’d just have to take it off again to get dressed.

Regina’s worried eyes softened at Emma’s loving smile. She took a deep breath, “I won.”

“Yeah, you did.” Emma cupped her cheek. “My wife kicked some ass. I knew you would.”

Regina rolled her eyes with a scoff, “Did you really have any doubts?”

“Nope. None whatsoever.” She kissed her softly again before biting her lip shyly, “Baby? About what you said before the fight.”

Regina grinned happily, “You mean about the girls?”

Emma’s dimpled grin shone, “Yeah. The girls. Were you serious?”

Regina nodded, “Completely.”

“It’s what I want too.” They shared giddy grins, and kissed again, “Alright, we need to get dressed. My nipples can cut glass right now and it’s not ‘cause you’re naked too.”

They dressed quickly and gathered their things to meet the others. When they exited the locker room, the cleaning crew had already done an amazing job of cleaning out the bleachers and stands. The trophy and prize ceremony would be held at a big party later. Spectators were lingering everywhere, and when they spotted Emma and Regina, they all began applauding again.

“Give it up for Queen Regina!” Jeremy shouted loudly.

Regina blushed at the attention and shook hands with more people that wanted to congratulate her, and took turns with each St. Jo’s teen. Emma hung back and let her wife have the well-deserved spotlight.

“Ma!” Emma turned to see a frantic Henry and Violet running toward her. “Ma!”

“What’s up, Kid? Where’s the fire?” Emma looked to Violet for a calmer answer, but the girl looked like she was going to cry. “Vi? What’s going on?”

“It’s Kat, Ma.”

“What about her? Is she okay?” Emma worried.

“Ma, did you know Hope was Kat’s little sister?” Henry was trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, Miss Bell just told us earlier today,” Emma nodded. “Did something happen to one of them?”

“Kat got word from one of the other kids that Hope was being adopted,” Violet filled in. “She ran out of here before we could stop her.”

“We‘ve looked everywhere. Around the building, the bathrooms, even the parking lots, but we couldn’t find her. None of the other kids know where she went, or at least they wouldn’t say.” Henry looked frantic, “Ma, she looked really upset.”

“Okay, listen to me. We need to think outside the box,” Emma looked around the room, catching Regina’s worried eyes. A thought flashed through her mind, “I know where she is.”

“What? Where do think she’s gone?” Henry asked worried.

“Same place I’d of escaped to,” Emma thought out loud. “Listen, you two wait until Regina’s free and let her know what’s going on, but tell her not to worry. I know where to find her.”

“Okay, Emma,” Violet nodded emphatically.

“Oh, see if you can find Miss Bell, too. Tell her what’s going on and take her to your mom right away, got it?” Emma received double nods.

Henry stopped her, “If you don’t find her, you’ll let us know?”

“I promise, kid. If she’s not where I think she is, we’ll all go looking for her together, okay.”

“Alright,” Henry nodded.

Emma turned and ran for the elevators. Running up the top stairs, she exited the roof access door, and looked around the massive graveled landing. “Kat!?”

She walked around to the other side of the air conditioning units, still not spotting her. “Kat!?”

“I’m up here, Emma.”

Emma looked up to the short second landing and spotted Kat sitting on the ledge. She walked over to the small ladder and stopped, looking up at Kat then down at her sling.

“You mind coming down here, Kat? I kinda can’t do ladders at the moment,” Emma tried a soft laugh.

“If it’s all the same to you, Emma. I’d rather stay here.” Kat didn’t look at her, but continued to stare at the city lights.

Emma just nodded and leaned against the wall below the girl. They sat in silence for a long time. Emma was hoping the girl would open up to her, but decided to break the ice.

“You know I was only two or three years old when I got shipped here to Boston,” Emma began. “My records say I was born in California, and that I was adopted right away. A Family took me in that got really emotional when they picked me up, and even talked about giving me their surname. I don’t know why those details were in my records, but I guess the social’s thought it was important. Just like when they wrote that the couple brought me back for being a crier.”

Emma looked up, but Kat was still not acknowledging her.

“That was just the first out of what would end up being fifteen times that I was moved around, before I landed in my final foster home at sixteen,” she paused. “Thing is I never knew my parents, so it’s not like I had a real idea of what I was missing being in the system. I can’t imagine going through all of that knowing I was in that situation because my parents were killed.”

“I see someone’s read my records,” Kat said bluntly. “How’d you know I’d be up here?”

Emma released a heavy sigh, “Cause I did my fair share of rooftop thinking when I was your age, Kat. I used to climb up to the roof of my foster homes to clear my head. Enjoy some damn silence for once.”

Kat gave a short chuckle at that. Neither of them spoke for a while. Just enjoying the cool breeze and the city lights.

“I remember feeling like I had just gone to sleep and woken up in a nightmare,” Kat began quietly. “I couldn’t understand what happened. Why my parents were all of a sudden just gone, and not only were we not going back home, but Hope and I weren’t staying together either. We had to leave our friends and everything we knew behind, and got pushed into this cold and ruthless city. When Hope and I got sent to separate homes, I… I was in hell.”

Emma heard a low sob and a sniffle, but said nothing hoping she’d continue.

“When they brought Hope to St. Jo’s I was so happy,” Kat’s voice shook. “I hadn’t seen her in almost two years and we couldn’t write to each other. I knew we were on borrowed time and the chances of staying together were slim. I just didn’t think she’d be taken away from me again so soon.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell us she was your sister?” Emma asked gently, not wanting Kat to think she was angry.

“One of the socials told us not to tell anyone. They said we’d have a better chance of getting adopted if we didn’t mention we had siblings in the system too,” Kat shook her head and began to cry in earnest.

Emma wanted to comfort the girl. She wanted to tell Kat of their intentions, but Regina and she hadn’t had the chance to speak to Tina. She didn’t want to make promises to this poor girl without knowing if she could follow through with them.

“Listen, Kat.” Emma turned to look up at her, “Henry and Vi were really worried about you, and I really don’t want you getting into trouble. Can you come back down with me? Please.”

Kat seemed to contemplate as she blew her nose on a tissue, and wiped away her tears. She stood silently and climbed down the ladder. Emma threw her good arm around the girl’s shoulders and led them back toward the access door and the elevators.


	22. Chapter 22

** Chapter 22 **

Emma and Kat re-entered the convention center and saw Regina hurrying toward them with Henry and Violet tow. Regina immediately engulfed Kat in a tight hug.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked holding onto her.

“I’m alright, Regina. Promise.” Kat squeezed her back, reveling in the embrace while fighting back tears. She waved meekly at the others when she was released.

“You gave us a scare, Kat.” Henry didn’t sound angry or upset. He just wanted to show they cared.

“I know,” Kat hung her head low, “I’m really sorry you guys.”

“It’s okay, we know you were upset,” Violet took a turn hugging her.

“Regina! Emma!” Tina Bell came toward them.

Kat’s head snapped up and she started to back away, instantly on the defense. “You guys called social services. What the hell?!”

Emma stopped her retreat with a hand behind her back, “You’re the one that ran away, remember?”

“I was only gone for a couple of minutes. I didn’t think you guys would rat on me,” Kat looked to be in fight or flight mode.

“Miss Bell. Did you find what we were looking for?” Regina asked quickly before things escalated.

“I made a few calls but I’ll know more when the offices open tomorrow. I was able to contact Hope’s case worker, though. There are a few other things to do before you head back to Maine, but I really don’t think it’s going to be a problem.” Tina seemed to have used a single breath to get her words out, punctuating it with a wide cheerful smile.

“Wait, you guys are the ones taking Hope?” Kat said in a tone between surprise, anger and sadness. “No. You can’t take her. Not yet. Please.”

“It’s true, Kat. Hope is going home with us, but she’s not going alone,” Emma made sure Kat was looking at her before adding, “You’re both coming with us.”

“What?” Kat’s face furrowed, looking around at everyone. They were all smiling knowingly at her.

Regina placed her hands on Kat’s shoulders and with sincere eyes told her, “You and Hope are both coming home with us. You and your sister are never going to be separated again, Kat. Not if we have anything to say about it.”

Kat’s eyes shot open wide, and tears instantly began to fall as Regina and Emma sandwiched her between them. Violet sobbed happily into Henry’s shoulder as he held onto her tightly. Both of them ecstatic to hear the women’s decision.

“Is this really happening?” Kat said shakily.

Tina stepped forward nodding her head and taking the girls hands, “There are still some things we have to do, but yes, Kat. You and Hope have found a home. The Swan-Mills family will be fostering you both while we start the adoption ball rolling.”

Kat’s knees almost went from under her and Emma caught her with her good arm.

“I need to sit down,” Kat said and they led her to a bench nearby.

“Regina, Emma. Can we talk a sec?” Tina asked them, motioning to the side.

“Go ahead Moms. We’ll sit with her.” Henry took a second to hug them together, “You guys are amazing.”

Violet threw herself at the two of them next, squeezing them together, “I love you guys so much!”

Regina and Emma sent another warm smile to Kat before stepping aside with Tina.

Tina released a worried sigh, “So there’s one little snag.”

“Yeah, you said foster. What’s happened?” Emma asked quietly.

“Well, as I mentioned the other day, the girls still have one living relative, their Grandmother,” Tina worried. “We’re going to have to try and notify her again in order for you to fully adopt the girls.”

“It’s been almost five years since the accident. How could she possibly still be a factor?” Regina crossed her arms.

“She’s still Kin and hasn’t signed away her rights. For us to adopt them outright we’re going to need her. Unless she’s incapacitated, that is.” Emma thought, “Where is this grandmother now?”

“When we tried contacting her, she was in a facility in Syracuse. I’ll have to check if that’s still valid, though. If she is incapacitated, then we simply need a doctor’s say so. I promise, I’ll find out more.” Tina’s tone was said like a vow, with a crooked smile, “So for now, as soon as the paperwork is signed, you can take the girls home as their designated foster parents until we can get the rest squared away.”

“We can take them home?” Regina’s eyes were wide and glossy. Her heart beating like the day they told her she could take Henry home.

Tina nodded excitedly smiling brightly with Regina, “The paperwork should be ready for you two to sign by Wednesday. You and Emma can take Kat and Hope then and there.”

Regina turned to Emma, who seemed to share their excitement, but also had a look of deep contemplation.

“What if we went directly to her?” Emma asked.

“What do you mean?” Regina shared a confused look with Tina.

“What if we went to see their grandmother with the paperwork in hand?” Emma shrugged her shoulders, “We can tell her our intentions directly, and if she truly has no interest, then she’ll sign the papers without a fuss. Or her doctors will be able to do it on the spot, too.”

“It’s a bit unorthodox, but not against any rules I suppose.” Tina nodded slowly as she thought. “I’ll add it to my inquiries, and I’ll call when I have more information, okay?”

Regina and Emma surprised Tina by pulling her into a hug, making the smaller woman squeak in excitement. The sound of laughter caught their attentions, and they saw that Henry had said something that made Violet and Kat laugh hard. The three walked back over to them, their hearts lighter.

“Hey Kid! Kat!” Emma froze with a wide smile, “Kid Kat. Oh, I’m going to have fun with that one.”

“Ma,” Henry drew out in warning. “That’s lame.”

“Nope. Your mother can call you by your full names all she wants, you two are now Kid Kat.” Emma rubbed the top of Henry’s head and wrapped her arm around his neck, before turning to Kat. “You okay there?”

Kat said nothing, but launched herself out of her seat and hugged Emma again, mindful of her shoulder.

Emma let Henry go to hold her tightly, knowing from experience the gravity of the gesture. “No more moving around or being separated. No more worrying, okay?”

“I can’t believe you guys are taking the both of us,” Kat pulled back.

“Well, when Emma and I began talking about adopting a child about a year ago, we weren’t exactly planning on two. But we couldn’t be more excited.” Regina admitted from next to them.

“Oh,” Kat nodded solemnly. “I understand. You wanted someone younger. You probably just wanted Hope.”

Emma taped her chin up, grinning at the girl, “Actually, we found out you and Hope were sisters, because we were asking Miss Bell about you.”

“You were?” Kat looked to Tina who nodded affirming.

Regina moved to cup the girl’s face gently in her hands, “Don’t sell yourself short, Katrina. You are a bright and wonderful child. You’ve shown what a great leader you are and what an amazing heart you have. Why wouldn’t we fall in love with someone like that?”

Kat’s tears fell harder and Regina pulled her into another tight hug.

“When Tina told us Hope was your sister, we knew we couldn’t tear you two apart. You deserve to stay together, and we want you both. No question about it, okay?” Emma added.

“Okay,” Kat nodded, wiping her eyes. She turned to Tina, “Does Hope know?”

Tina shook her head, “I thought you’d like to be the one to tell her.”

Kat’s bright smile shone through as she nodded back, “Yeah. I’d really like that.”

“Okay, well you can do it tomorrow. She’ll be asleep by the time you get back. Right now, I think you need to go tell the other volunteers its time to get ready,” Tina said matter-of-factly.

“Get ready for what?” Kat asked confused. “We don’t have to be back to the home for another hour.”

“No, you guys are leaving for the party tonight in twenty minutes. You have a detour before then, and the bus is waiting outside,” Tina bounce cheerfully on her feet at the surprised faces around her. “I worked it so the teens can could go to the party for a couple of hours tonight. I just have to have them back by ten.”

Kat reached over and landed a giant kiss on Tina’s cheek, “I swear you are like my very own personal fairy godmother or something, Miss Bell. Thank you!”

Tina hugged her back with a giggle, “You’re very welcome. Why don’t you go tell them?”

Kat saw her motion behind them and spotted Seth with the rest of the volunteers. She excused herself to run over to them, and it wasn’t long before the teens were all congratulating her. Then in the next moment they were jumping with excitement. Running back to the group to thank them all.

*********

The celebration that night was held in the auditorium that had been slated to host the tournament before their numbers skyrocketed. Jeremy went all out, hiring a DJ and caterers to congratulate the winners and participants. Streamers hung everywhere from the rafters, and hanging from the middle of the ceiling was a giant disco ball.

“Holy High School Prom, Batman,” Emma exclaimed as she and Jeremy entered.

“Haha, very funny,” Jeremy punched her arm and Emma grasped it in pain. “Shit! I’m sorry Emma. I forgot. You aren’t wearing the sling. I forgot.”

Emma straightened with a laugh, “It’s okay. It was the other arm.”

He punched her again, “Asshole.”

“Emma, are you messing with my husband again?” Colton appeared behind her with Regina.

She turned around, eye level with a large muscled chest. She looked up at Colton towering over her and gave him a goofy smile, “No?”

Colton rolled his eyes with Regina before they moved to wrap an arm around their respective spouses.

“Where is your sling?” Regina asked her wife with a hand on her hip.

Emma blushed, taking the sling out of her back pocket, and wordlessly putting it back on to her wife’s approving nod. She received a kiss on her cheek in reward, and wrapped her good arm around Regina’s waist.

“Oh! I got some good news,” Colton pulled out his phone and turned it to show them the news headline, ‘Councilman Glass Arrested on Suspicion of Corruption and Gambling.’

“Yes!” Emma laughed at the photo under the headline, of Sydney in handcuffs.

Colton pocketed his phone, “It’s an amazing article. I mean this writer called Glass out on everything from almost ruining an event for orphaned children, to failing to make good on campaign promise to St Jo’s in the first place. It also alluded to the fact that there’s proof Glass and a number of other officials were gambling with government funds.”

“I’ll bet you anything he turns on his associates for leniency.” Jeremy waved to the teens entering the auditorium, pointing them toward the catering tables to get dinner.

“Oh, he’s going to sing like a songbird,” Regina chuckled. “Sydney Glass does not handle pressure, or the threat of jail time, well.”

“Go figure. Everyone thought the Fight Club was crooked. Leave it to the politicians to make us look on the straight and narrow,” Jeremy laughed before asking Regina a bit panicked, “Nothing’s connected to us, right?”

“Nope.” Colton shook his head, “Thanks to our mighty Regina, the contract Glass signed separates us from this completely.”

“The Boston Fight Club, the League and the Joanna Briggs Foundation are not liable for any and all reprehensible or nefarious actions on the donation benefactor’s part,” Regina sited. “It’s a completely routine legal precaution.”

“You are so fucking hot when you speak like that.” Emma squeezed her wife’s side with an exaggerated groan.

Regina patted her wife’s cheek with a sexy chuckle, “Calm down dear.”

“How’d you get that in the contract without him kicking up a fuss?” Jeremy asked.

“Sydney was never one to read the fine print,” Regina shrugged coyly. “Especially when we told him he could be present the donation to us in the form of an annoyingly large check, and in front of all those reporters. He was too busy playing a hero to read what he was signing.”

“Long live the f’n Queen,” Jeremy stepped forward and laid a loud kiss on Regina’s cheek.

“What’s up guys?” Henry asked, coming up to them with Violet, Kat and Seth.

“Look at you,” Regina motioned to Kat’s purple top, tucked into a skinny jeans. “Don’t you look lovely tonight, Kat.”

“Thanks. Violet and some of her friends, hooked me and the girls up,” Kat smiled shyly at her friend.

Violet shrugged, “It was nothing. Getting the boys to wear nice shirts was the challenge.”

“Some guys don’t need the help,” Seth boasted, giving a cheesy smoldering smile and receiving a smack from Kat.

Henry laughed, “Yeah, the other guys weren’t that easy, and getting them to fix their hair? Forget about it. I had to threaten non-stop burpees next class.”

“Like mother, like son.” Violet looked between him and Emma making the group laugh. “So what were you guys talking about?”

“Sydney’s being brought up on corruption charges,” Emma filled in quickly.

Colton showed them the headlines on his phone, “This article in the Herald is crazy. The writer even brought up his past in your hometown.”

“Storybrooke? Really?” Regina stood next to him to look at the article, “I wonder who the reporter is. It just give initials. V.S.M”

“Violet Sarah Morgan,” Henry said proudly, as he and Kat beamed at his girlfriend.

There was a chorus of “What?!” from everyone.

Violet lifted her chin proudly, “I wrote it. I actually wrote the article for the school paper, but our publisher liked it so much she gave it to a friend at the Herald, and ta-dah.”

“That’s amazing! Congratulations, Violet.” Regina said proudly.

“Yeah, Vi this is awesome. This is the kind of thing that’ll seal his faith.” Emma turned to Colton, “Will you send us a link to that?”

“Sure thing,” Colton went to do so. “I gotta tell you, Vi. This article was very well written. They’d be fools not to sign you on for more. That slime ball deserves the spot light in his true colors.

“We’ll see,” Violet accepted a hug from the big guy, “Thank you.”

“I may be bias but I’m sure it was your article, and you and Kat getting that news team to film Sydney, that’ll put him away. These girls are geniuses,” Henry kissed Vi’s temple and pushed Kat’s shoulder playfully.

Kat pushed him back, “Thanks, Henry.”

“Oh! We almost forgot to tell you guys.” Jeremy rubbed his hands together. “Looks like Sandy Burn’s injuries from her fight with Lily were more serious than we originally thought. She’s still alright, but footage from the fight clearly shows the elbow Lily threw. There were also a few things in her other fights that I didn’t even catch. As I stand here talking, Lily Stohn is being booked by Boston’s finest.”

“Good riddance,” Regina said sternly.

“I hope she gets what she deserves, too.” Kat crossed her arms firmly.

“Uh, sweetheart. Regina gave her what she deserved in that ring,” Jeremy bumped her Regina with his hip. “You handed her, her ass.”

“Yeah she did!” Emma beamed proudly at her wife.

Colton added, “Our friend, Detective Rizzoli, said the Commonwealth is charging her with unlawful assault. Jane notified the board because while they were investigating Sydney, they found a large money transfer from him to Lily. It was made just before she entered the tournament. When we told her about the injuries to some of her opponents, they started looking closer into Lily’s fights.”

“You think Sydney was paying her to fight dirty so that his ‘investors’ got a good show?” Kat asked.

“That’s exactly what we think. Smart kid,” Jeremy patted her on the back with a wink. “Jane told us that Lily had actually been fired from BPD before even starting. She couldn’t tell us why, but Lily might be heading back to New York for more serious charges. My man and I think Lily approached Sydney after being fired, so she could win some cash and get a shot at Ems while she was at it.”

Regina huffed, crossing her arms, “Sounds about right. She was chopping at the bit to get to Emma.”

Kat mimicked Regina’s stern pose, “Well I’m glad Glass and Lily are both heading to prison.”

“Wait a sec, did you say Jane Rizzoli? You mean Frankie and Tommy’s hot older sister?” Emma asked Jeremy, gaining more than a few questioning looks. “From high school, guys. Come on.”

“Another teenage crush, dear?” Regina teased.

“Maybe a little,” Emma blushed.

“She’s a bit too butch for Emma, Regina, you got nothing to worry about. And trust me, Jane Rizzoli made more than a few girls question their sexuality,” Jeremy laughed hard when Emma’s blush deepened. “Besides, Jane’s married too.”

“No way. Jane got hitched? Who’s the guy?” Emma asked, confused.

Jeremy laughed harder, “Well, it turns out you were right about her after all. Jane’s super gay! AND she also so happens to be married to the Commonwealth’s Chief Medical Examiner, Maura frickin’ Isles!”

“No fu-,” Emma paused, biting her lip to cut the curse. “No way. You gotta be kidding me.”

“Should I know who this is as well, dear?” Regina tried hard to hide her amusement at her wife’s reactions.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, spotting Kat who was also turning red from trying not to laugh. "Remember how I warned Kat off posh girls?”

Jeremy jumped in, “Oh, Maura Isles is the epitome of Miss Posh USA to this very day.”

“She’s not that bad,” Colton defended. “Our families were friends growing up. She’s actually a very sweet woman. Who admits she was a bitch as a teen, but she’s actually very shy. She and Jane are amazing together.”

“Did they go to school with you guys?” Henry asked, clearly enjoying Emma’s embarrassment, too.

Jeremy looped his arm through Regina’s, “Jane graduated before I even started high school. So that makes about two years older than Ems.”

Colton squeezed Emma’s good shoulder with a sympathetic smile. “Maura’s parents sent her to their high school her and Emma’s senior year, but only for about a month before her father sent her back to private school.”

Emma took a deep breath to fill in the gap, “Maura was sent to our school as punishment for acting out. Apparently telling her parents she wanted to be an artist, and not go into medicine, was an all-out rebellion to them. They wanted to show her what life would be like in a lower class.”

“What assholes,” Henry said, instantly turning to his mother with a, “Sorry.”

“Yeah, well she took her little rebellion to the next level and purposely failed her classes, and then started dating me,” Emma took a deep breath. “I wasn’t exactly out in school, but she didn’t care. She told everyone that would listen that we were dating, and she purposely set things up for people to catch us kissing, even her mother.”

Kat shook her head, “Crazy. I swear Jules did the same thing to me.”

“See,” Emma said excitedly at Regina, who did not looked amused. She quickly pointed at Kat and added, “But not all posh girls are bad. A lot of them are just misunderstood. Jules was horrible, but Regina’s posh and perfect, and I’m going to stop talking now.”

“That’d be best dear,” Regina patted her back softly, making everyone laugh.

“Oh! I got news too. Maybe it’ll distract us from Ma’s wicked burn.” Henry took out his phone while receiving a swat to his head, and pulled up the public video of Regina taking Lily down. “You have over a hundred thousand hits, Mom. It’s only been a couple of hours, and your take down is going viral.”

Regina’s eyes were wide as she watched herself on repeat, and then again in slow motion. “That’s me.”

Emma chuckled, “Yes it is. My wife the champ.”

“Hello everyone,” John Koppe, the appointed tournament organizer, appeared smiling widely. He had two women with him, “Emma, Regina. There’s someone that I want to introduce you to. She’s a big fan of the both of you, and begged me to make introductions. I’d like you to meet-.”

“Holy shit, you’re Christy Martin!” Emma said, extending her hand to shake the hand of the blonde woman in front of her. “WBC Women’s Jr. Welterweight World Champion. I watched you fight Szymansky live for that title when I was just a kid.”

“That’s me,” the woman smiled kindly, turning to shake hands with Regina as well. She introduced the woman next to her, “This is my wife, Lisa. It’s an honor meeting you two.”

“Meeting us? I’ve followed your career since I can remember ‘til you retired. You’re one of the reasons I wanted to become a fighter. I mean the way you bounced back after your attack, and became one of the first out boxing champions. You’re a legend. I even had a photo of you on my school binder!” Emma said, immediately blushing. “And now I’m totally embarrassed.”

“Don’t be,” Christy said with a smile, “I’m the one that’s fan-girling out right now. I’ll be honest, Emma, I watched a couple of your fights back in the day too. I may have even been in house for a couple.”

Emma’s eyes went wide in awe, “No way?”

“Hell yeah, you’re an amazing fighter, Emma.” Christy patted Emma’s good arm, then addressing the family. “It’s an honor to meet you and Regina and your family. You were all amazing. You two,” She pointed to Henry and Violet, “I loved your couple’s routine and Henry, that speed bag record was crazy impressive.”

“Thanks!” Henry grinned happily.

“Christy! They’re ready for you,” a photographer called after her.

“I gotta do this thing real quick, but we’ll talk later?” Christy smiled kindly.

“We look forward to it,” Regina nodded gracefully.

“My childhood hero just totally said all that about my family. That really just happened,” Emma looked like Tina Bell, ready to throw confetti in the air and bounce around the room.

John Koppe stepped in, “Well, it’s about time to get this shin-dig started. Henry, Violet, you guys still want to give the prize to the demonstrations winner?”

“Denny and Jack?” Henry grinned, “Heck yeah. They’re awesome.”

“They’re really funny guys, and they’re locals too,” Violet told the group. “They said they were going to be joining the gym next week, so I asked them if they’d be interested in working with the kids. They seemed pretty excited at the prospect.”

“Awesome. The more non-fighting classes I can offer the kids, the better.” Jeremy clapped his hands once, “Alright boys and girls, let get the prizes out of the way so we can party. What do ya say?”

“Let’s do it,” Emma nodded.

******

“Ladies and Gentlemen, since we couldn’t hold a match for third place, and our runner up is currently incarcerated,” Jeremy paused for the cheers that boomed in the auditorium. “We will only be handing out our top prize for the fighting tournament. And what a top prize she is. I was just informed that footage of her legendary take down of Lily Stohn earlier today, is well on its way to going viral on the internet. Please help me welcome our champion, The Queen herself, Regina Swan-Mills.”

Emma kissed her wife’s temple and urged her to go on, but Regina took Emma’s hand and pulled her to follow. Jeremy presented them with a large trophy, which they held up between them to loud cheers. Colton came next with an obscenely large printed check for the prize money. Emma motioned Regina toward the podium.

Taking a deep breath, Regina smiled brightly at the crowd, “Thank you all so much for the overwhelming support. Not only for the Club and the foundation, but for myself and my family as well.”

The attendees applauded.

“I’d also like to just say, that although I won the final match, I would not have been in the position to do so if my wife had not fought her way to the top. I share this trophy with her one hundred percent,” Regina turned to lead an applause for Emma.  

Emma stepped toward the mic, “Babe, legally you were entitled to half anyway. You really didn’t have to go through all this trouble you know?”

The crowd laughed as Regina rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her away.

“My wife and I spoke and are in agreement that we would like to add our prize money to the donations for St. Joseph’s,” The crowd cheered in awe. “We both feel that what we are coming away with from our time in your amazing city, is worth much more to us than any prize. We know firsthand what this money will mean to countless children and will continue to support them. We hope you will too.”

After the cheers calmed, Jeremy stepped forward with an index card in hand. “Ladies and Gentlemen, that means every single winner in our competitions has donated their winnings to the Joanna Brigg’s Foundation. After some quick math, and with our anonymous donor doubling our amount. We have raised a total of Five Hundred and Forty-Five Thousand Dollars!”

Confetti filled the room and everyone cheered. The music started up and everyone began the night’s celebration.

The board pulled the teens from St. Jo’s aside during the party and presented them each with donated thank you gifts. Each teen received brand new duffle bags filled with new gym and school clothing items, as well as a back pack filled with school supplies. Similar items had been donated to the home for the other children, but these had been specially embroidered with each of their names.

The teens mingled excitedly with other guests, dancing and showing off some fun moves and entertaining everyone. Kat’s friends were all excited for her, and were also celebrating her and Hope’s big news. When ten o’clock neared, the teens gave their thanks and said goodbye, before heading back to the home with their new gear. Kat of course had lingered, hugging Regina and Emma more than a couple of times.

The music moved from upbeat to slower older music at the request of their champion. When Emma heard Frank Sinatra over the speakers, she excused herself from her conversation to seek out her wife. Finding her in the middle of the dance floor.

Other couples soon joined them, and when a song began with a faster tempo, a few couples stepped forward and wowed the crowd with swing dancing. An older couple that could have easily been in their seventies showed everyone up with a routine you could tell they had been doing for decades.

“That’s going to be us when we’re old and grey, babe.” Emma said from behind Regina as she held her closely. “Completely in sync.”

Regina turned and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, whispering in her ear, “I think we should be perfectly in sync tonight.”

Emma’s knees folded when her earlobe was sucked into her ear. “I’m exhausted and sore as hell, but I don’t care. I need you. Do you think we’ve been here long enough?”

“I’m about the same, and I would say so. We spoke with every reporter, shook hands with all the board members, and took a ton of pictures.” Regina growled back in her ear, “I want you naked and in my mouth. I owe you for the shower after the fight.”

Emma spotted Henry and quickly yelled out, “Hey Kid, your Mom and I are taking off.”

Henry turned from where he and Violet were whispering into each other’s ear giddily, and he simply waved them off, “Yeah, Goodnight!”

Emma quickly pushed her distractedly wife toward the door. They walked over to Jeremy and Colton and quickly said their goodbyes before leaving.

When they reached the Jeep, Emma unlocked and opened the passenger door for her wife. Regina smiled wickedly at her and went to the back door instead, climbing in. Emma grinned mischievously as she took a quick look around, and climbed in after her.


	23. Chapter 23

** Chapter 23 **

Wednesday morning, Regina and Emma sat in Tina’s office with a notary, along with Henry and Violet. There things were already packed back at the loft, and they were finally going to be heading home, but not without Kat and Hope.

“Okay Regina, just finish signing here and here, and initial these three. Then Emma you do the same on the spaces next to hers,” Tina pointed on the papers.

The group watched on excitedly as the two women took turns signing the paperwork. The office notary then stamped the papers and had them sign her book. She shook each their hands with congratulations and left.

“That’s it?” Emma asked with a bright teary-eyed smile mirrored by her wife.

“That’s it.” Tina bounced excitedly, “I’m so happy for you guys. You have the biggest hearts I’ve ever seen. You came looking to change the life of one child. Not only are you changing Hope and Kat’s life, you’ve impacted every single one at St. Joseph’s. I don’t know how we could ever thank you.”

“We’re the ones indebted to you, Tina,” Regina said her first name without hesitating. “Thank you for helping us take our girls home.”

“Our girls,” Emma repeated proudly. “I like the sound of that.”

Henry stood, patting his mothers on the back and asked, “So, where are these new sisters of mine? I gotta give them fair warning on the moms before you guys head home without us.”

“Henry,” Violet warned, pulling him back.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened to reveal Kat and Hope walking in hesitantly. Hope looked nervously between them and her sister, who held onto her shoulders.

“See, kiddo. I told you they were all here,” Kat told her reassuringly. “I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this.”

“Katrina Emma Rodriguez and Hope Faith Rodriguez, you are now under the custody and care of Emma and Regina Swan-Mills,” Tina announced proudly.

Kat moved to hug Regina and Emma, who engulfed her in a tight hug between them.

“Your middle name’s Emma?” Emma asked Katrina, still holding her.

“Yeah,” Kat laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes when they released her, and sharing another wide smile with the women.

Hope turned trusting eyes to Henry, “Coach? Is it true?”

Henry knelt in front of her with a giant grin and pointed his thumb at himself, “Is it true that you guys now have the coolest big brother on the planet? Yup!”

Emma held up their copy of the paperwork, “According to this document, you two are coming home with us.”

Henry nearly fell over when the little girl leaped into his arms, clinging to his neck and yelling, “This is so awesome!”

Kat stepped forward and gave Henry and Violet hard hugs, before moving to hug Tina too.

“Are we all really moving to Maine?” Hope asked when she finally released Henry.

“Well, Hope. You and Kat are going to Maine with my Moms. Vi and I are still in school, and even though it’s summer break, we have some responsibilities that we need to stay here in Boston for.” He watched her shoulders slump.

Violet crouched down next to them, “But Henry and I are home almost every weekend. My dad lives in the same town too, so I like going home as much as possible. Don’t worry, I promise you’ll be seeing a lot of us, Hope. Plus, we’re going to be there for two whole weeks before summer break ends.”

“Promise?” Hope asked holding up her pinky.

Henry and Violet intertwined their pinkies with hers and said, “Promise,” together.

Regina and Emma had Kat sandwiched between them as they watched Hope hug the teens tightly.

“What do you think, Hope? Think you’ll be happy coming home with this nutty family?” Emma asked.

Hope released Henry and ran to pull them into a hug with Kat. Violet and Henry followed and closed out the group hug until they heard the sound of a phone, and turned to see Tina taking pictures of them.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it. I promise I’ll email these to you.” Tina motioned with her hands, “Turn around. Let me get one of all of you facing this way.”

They turned toward Tina for a couple of shots. Tina laughed at the last photo she took, turning her phone around to show them. They saw that they had all stuck out their tongues without knowing the others had too.

“I’m so getting that one framed,” Emma said adamantly.

Regina shook her head at the picture of her and Emma with black eyes and her in a sling, “Oh, no. I think we’ll take a proper phot when the two of us don’t look -.”

“Like you fought in a MMA tournament?” Henry teased. “Come on, Mom. This one will tell our story for years to come.”

“That’s right,” Kat agreed. “It’ll always remind us of when we met and you guys kicked some butt.”

“Language, dear.” Henry said before Regina could, making them laugh.

“Oh!” Hope jumped excitedly, her toothless smile deepened her little dimples. “I saw the video of Mrs. Swan-Mills jump on that woman’s shoulders. It was so awesome! Like something out of Wrestle Mania.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Regina crouched before her and squeezed her face between her hands, “Those dimples are going to be the death of me. How about you call me Regina?”

“Regina,” Hope nodded before hugging Regina’s head. When she let her go, she asked, “Are we leaving for Maine today? Do we live near the ocean? Oh! Do you guys have a boat?”

Emma hugged Hope to her hip, and smiled down at her. “We do live near the ocean. Our town, Storybrooke, even has its own little harbor and a pebbled beach.”

“Cool!” Hope looked excited.

Emma nodded, “Yup, and my foster brother, David, has a fishing boat I’m sure he’d love to take us out on.”

Hope’s expression changed into childlike awe, “You have a foster brother?”

Emma nodded, “I do. I was a foster kid, too.”

“Wow.” Hope said in happy surprise, before contemplation took over, “Is that why you’re adopting us?”

Regina played with one of the girl’s pigtails, “It’s one of the reasons we wanted to adopt a child, yes. We were just lucky to have found two wonderful girls to make our family whole.”

Hope toothless smile reappeared, “Family?”

Emma looked at Kat who began to cry. Before pulling her into another hug, she reaffirmed, “Family."

Regina reached into her purse for some bills to hand their son, “Henry, Violet? Would you mind taking Hope to get us some treats from the vending machines down the hall?”

“Sure thing, Mom. You want licorice, Ma?” Henry asked Emma.

“Absolutely not,” Regina cut in. “I saw nut bars in that machine, and I expect health choices.”

Henry rolled his eyes, “Come on Hope. Time to introduce you to my Mom’s version of snacks.”

When the young couple left with Hope, Kat looked at the adults expectedly, “What’s up?”

Emma motioned for everyone to sit down around Tina’s desk again, and pulled up another chair for Kat.

“Well Kat,” Emma began. “We still need to try and get your grandmother to wave her rights in order to adopt you and Hope.”

“Our Grandmother? I don’t understand. She hasn’t wanted anything to do with my mom or our family for longer than I’ve been alive. Not even after the accident. She left me and Hope on our own.” Kat looked sad and angry, “Why wouldn’t she respond?”

Tina shook her head sadly, “I honestly don’t know, Kat. The notes in your file just say that she never returned the department’s calls after the accident. I’m ashamed to say that the follow up wasn’t what it should have been, but they did try.”

“So she’s still alive?” Kat looked between the three of them. “Where?”

“Syracuse,” Emma filled in. “She lives in some sort of home there. With the agency’s permission, we are going to head there and try and find her.”

“We?” Kat clearly didn’t know what to think.

“Yes, we.” Emma took Kat’s hand and squeezed it. “Keep in mind, Kat, that we don’t know your Grandmother’s situation. There could be a legitimate reason she never responded.”

Regina added, “Trust us, sweetheart. If we need to, we will try and reason with her. We’ll make her see what would be best for you and Hope.”

“Do Hope and I have to see her?” Kat played with her nails.

Regina and Emma exchanged looks with Tina.

Emma caught her eyes, “That’s up to you and Hope. No one will ever force you.”

Regina added, “All we ask is that you allow for Emma and me to see her first. We don’t know what kind of condition she may be in, and it may be too much for Hope.”

“Fare point,” Kat nodded in understanding. “When do we go?”

“Is your gear all packed?” Emma asked with a lopsided grin.

Kat mirrored her smirk, “Yeah.”

“Then let’s go so you can say your goodbyes,” Regina answered.

They took the girls to the play yard of St. Joseph’s where the majority of the children were playing with newly donated toys and sports equipment. The family was genuinely touched that there were no signs of hostility at the girls being adopted. The other kids simply wished them luck, and said their goodbyes to them and the family. With that, Hope and Kat gathered there things and then said their goodbyes to the social workers.

Back at the lofts, they hitched the trailer of their belongings to the Jeep, and to say goodbye to Jeremy, Colton, Henry and Violet.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without this family in my daily life,” Jeremy said as he squeezed Regina. “I’m going to miss you, darlin’.”

“And I you, Jeremy. You’ll just have to come up and visit us soon.” Regina said as she went to hug Colton.

“We will definitely be doing that sometime soon. I miss Gran’s apple pie already,” Colton patted his stomach making them all laugh. “You guys drive safely up to New York and home, okay? Let us know if you need anything?”

Regina hugged him again, “We will, dear. Thank you again for letting us stay in that wonderful apartment.”

Jeremy moved to Colton’s side and looked at Emma, “Your Father and I expect at least one call a week, young lady.”

“And plenty of pictures of our Grandchildren, with a weekly reports,” Colton added in his fatherly voice.

Emma chuckled at the two men, “You got it Pops.”

“Any time you feel like visiting, we’ll make room for ya,” Jeremy said adamantly.

“We might need a little more space next time,” Emma motioned to the girls.

“Ah, that’s right.” Jeremy moved to hug Kat, “I know you may be thinking you’re the lucky ones, and I’d be inclined to agree. But Emma and Regina are lucky too. You’re one of a kind, Kat.”

“Thanks, Jeremy.” Kat wiped tears as she received a kiss on the cheek.

“That’s Uncle Jeremy and don’t forget it,” He warned with a wink and then motioned Hope forward, “Alright munchkin, come give me a squeeze before you go. I’m gonna miss seeing those sweet dance moves at the gym.”

Hope hugged him, “Thanks for everything, Uncle Jer.”

“No problem, kiddo. You give these two hell, you hear me?” He patted her cheek.

She faked a salute, “Yes, sir!”

“Hey!” Emma pointed at Jeremy, “That’s enough bad influence out of you.”

“Yeah, they got their big bro to warn them.” Henry stepped forward and lifted Hope over his shoulder to swing her around, making her squeal with laughter.

“Henry,” Violet gave him a look to put her down, and stepped forward to hug Kat, “We’ll see you guys in a couple of weeks, okay?”

“Okay,” Kat squeezed her back.

“You already say bye to Seth?” Violet asked her.

“Yeah he and his family left for a family vacation on Monday. I saw him off. The lucky duck is going to Hawaii. We’ve never been.”

“Me neither,” Henry said pointed at his Mothers.

“Well, you have my email and number if you guys need anything, don’t hesitate. Okay?” Violet dabbed her tears with her shirt.

“Promise.” Kat nodded.

Henry and Violet took their turns saying goodbye to Emma and Regina too, and checked that the trailer was set to go.

“Alright, girls. Let’s mount up,” Emma opened the back door to the Jeep. “New York awaits.”

******

They arrived in Syracuse just before dark and rented adjoining rooms for the night. After dinner and showers, the four of them sat gathered on top of the women’s bed. They wanted to explain to Hope why they had to detour to New York.

“So we have a Grandma,” She spoke the words in contemplation, not question. “But she didn’t want us, and now she has to give the okay for Emma and Regina to adopt us?”

“I’m sure there’s more to it than that, kiddo. We just don’t have a lot of information.” Emma ran a hand over her face, “I want you two to understand that no matter what, you will be coming home with us.”

“Can we meet her?” Hope asked almost as if not sure she actually wanted to.

“If you’d like to, dear. But we’re asking you and Kat to allow us to meet with her first?” Regina ran a soft hand across the top of Hope’s head.

“We just want to scope her out,” Emma jumped in. “Get a feel for how she’s going to take this. It’s kind of a lot if you think about it.”

“Maybe you can find out why she didn’t come for us,” Kat said with a tinge of anger.

Emma squeezed her knee, “Kat, from what Tina told me, she’s well into her eighties. Chances are she probably couldn’t have taken care of you.”

“Right,” Kat reminded herself.

Regina stood from the bed, “Alright girls, it’s getting late and we had a long day tomorrow. Time for bed.”

Emma and Regina walked them into their room and made sure they were set for the night. Surprising both girls, when they took turns kissing their foreheads goodnight before leaving for their room.

Emma faced her wife in bed, “I’m getting a weird feeling about tomorrow.”

“Why?” Regina turned toward her and played with her hair.

Emma groaned when those fingers massaged her scalp, “I don’t know. I guess I’m just worried that this will be more than a hiccup.”

“Baby, like you’ve told me a thousand times over, we will take things one step at a time. She can’t fault us for wanting to provide these girls with the love and support they deserve. If it’s in a fostering capacity for now, then that’s what it shall be. For now.” Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma. “Let’s get some rest.”

“You’re right.” Emma moved with Regina under the covers and turned off the lamp. “Did you just call me baby?”

******

The next day they drove twenty minutes to the address Tina had given them. All four occupants of the Jeep had jaws on the floor when they arrived at a lake side property. It was an enormous facility that looked less like a hospital and more like a private lakeside estate.

The main difference being the nurses spotted throughout the grounds engaging in different activities with elderly patients. They passed a sort of picnic area where they saw families visiting with some of the residences, and a small playground for visiting children.

“Our Grandmother lives here?” Hope looked at the large main building, “This is like a frickin’ resort.”

“Yeah. Five Star.” Kat said in a short curt voice.

It was clear they were all wondering how this illusive grandmother could afford such comfort, and not extend it to her granddaughters. Emma and Kat were both red in the ears with anger.

Regina placed a soothing hand on Emma’s knee, and looked between her and Kat in the rear-view mirror, “We don’t know, and we’ll see what we find out, alright?”

Emma and Kat both said, “Alright.”

“Kat, would you mind taking Hope down to that playground while Emma and I go in?” Regina asked with kind eyes.

Kat nodded, “Sure thing, Regina.”

They parked the car and watched the girls until they reached the playground, before heading inside to check in at the visitor’s desk.

“Hello. We’d like to speak to someone regarding one of your patients,” Regina smiled kindly at the stern looking desk clerk. “A Mrs. Rose Stewart.”

The clerk silently typed on her computer before picking up a phone to dial an extension. “Yes, Dr. Peters. There are two women here inquiring after Mrs. Stewart. Yes, Ma’am. I’ll show them to the waiting area.”

Emma and Regina watched the clerk quickly scribble their names on two visitor’s stickers and hand it to them. Without a word, she pointed behind them to a room with a plaque over the door that read, ‘Waiting Room.’

“Thank you,” Regina said kindly to the clerk who had already returned to her duties.

“Well she was a ball of sunshine,” Emma whispered as they entered the room and sat down.

“Indeed,” Regina twiddled with her purse handle nervously.

Emma covered her hands with one of hers, “Hey. I thought I was going to play the part of the nervous one.”

Regina released a small laugh, cupping Emma’s hands between her own, “Apologies, dear. You’re right.”

They took a deep breath together and waited for the doctor. It was only a few minutes later that a tall woman with long curly red hair and piercing green eyes entered with a large smile.

“Hello. I’m Dr. Peters. I was told you were asking after Mrs. Stewart?” She extended her hand and shook theirs kindly. “I am the head administrator of this facility, but I have also been her primary physician for the past six years. How can I help you today?”

“Yes, Dr. Peters. My name is Regina Swan-Mills, and this is my wife, Emma,” Regina introduced them. “We were hoping to speak to her regarding her granddaughters, Hope and Katrina Rodriguez.”

The doctor’s features saddened, “I see. Are you with social services?”

Emma’s brows furrowed, “No, but they are how we found this facility.”

“You see, Doctor. My wife and I are looking to adopt Mrs. Stewart’s granddaughters,” Regina explained. “But in order to do that we need Mrs. Stewart to sign some documents.”

“I see.” The doctor motioned for them to sit, and took a seat across from them. “It’s been some time since we’ve heard word of her granddaughters. We assumed they had already been adopted.”

“Why didn’t anyone return their calls?” Emma asked straight forward.

“Mrs. Stewart wouldn’t hear of it,” The doctor released a sad sigh. “Not back when the accident first occurred. You see that Mrs. Stewart is very different than the woman she is now. When she came here about seven years ago, it was kicking and screaming. She had no kin to take care of her, at least not willing, and she refused to admit she could no longer be on her own. The committee for the senior living building she used to live in called the authorities after she set fire to her apartment for the third time in less than a year.”

“Three times?” Emma repeated in surprise. “How on earth did she manage that?”

“Two kitchen fires,” the doctor shook her head. “The last one began when she left a box of matches too close to her fireplace after lighting a fire. It caught her drapes on fire. Luckily it didn’t spread to the other units but the fire department told the housing committee that they couldn’t keep coming to her aide, and that she was a danger to herself.”

“How did she end up here, if you don’t mind me asking?” Regina looked around the room, “This isn’t exactly a state run facility. How can she afford to live here?”

“You don’t know?” She looked between them, “Rose Stewart is the heir to the Stewart Tools fortune.”

“Excuse me?” Regina’s jaw dropped.

“Stewart Tools?” Emma exclaimed before explaining to her wife, “They’re the number one sponsor and tools used for racecars in the all the major circuits. They have been for the better part of a century.”

“Indeed. Her father sold most of the company when Mrs. Stewart was young, but the family still holds major shares in its stock.” Dr. Peters nodded in agreement to their shocked faces. “Yeah. Mrs. Stewart chose our facilities herself, but she sure didn’t want to come here. She fought us on everything the first few years. Everything from her room, her medications, her physical therapy.”

“You make it seem as if that is no longer the case?” Regina questioned slowly.

“Well shortly after getting word of her daughter, Stephanie’s death, her whole demeanor changed. She stopped speaking, she didn’t want to eat more than a small portion at a time. Hell, she even stopped complaining.” The doctor gave a shy smile.

“Do you think her daughter’s death impacted her so?” Regina tried to understand. “I apologize for my tone of surprise, but I would think if she was morning, she would have been interested in her granddaughter’s well-being.”

Dr. Peters leaned forward, elbows on her knees, “All of our patients are seen regularly by a psychologist along with their assigned physicians. Mrs. Stewart had mentioned many times that she and Stephanie had not spoken in years and that she had no interest in repairing that relationship.”

“Did she ever say why?” Regina asked.

“Oh, it was no secret. She disapproved her daughter’s husband. Not only someone she saw him as below their stature, but she had a major problem with her daughter marrying a man of Latin descent.”

“Sounds like a real peach,” Emma scoffed.

“That was the kind of woman Mrs. Stewart was. She turned her nose up at everyone,” Dr. Peters laughed incredulously, “Even me, and I run this damn hospital.”

“What has changed so drastically?” Regina squeezed her wife’s hand.

“Physically, she’s where a woman her age would normally be, although a bit more on the frail side. Mentally, I’ll be frank, she’s been declining. I’m seeing all the signs of either Dementia or Alzheimer’s. Just so you know, she may not respond to you. She tends to shut down whenever we mention her family,” Dr. Peters warned. “That being said, I believe that her other doctors would agree that she is not of sound mind enough to make decisions on her own anymore. I can write a letter to the adoption board if you’d like.”

“That would be wonderful, Dr. Peters. Thank you.” Regina caught her wife lost in thought.

“Would it be okay to speak to her anyway?” Emma asked, meeting the doctor’s eyes.

“I don’t see why not,” Dr. Peters seemed surprised. “Give me one moment to locate her, and I will take you to her myself.”

“Thank you Dr. Peters,” Emma smiled as the doctor excused herself.

Regina turned to her wife, “Why do you still want to speak to her? The doctor can give us the release form we need.”

“I know, but if the girls still want to see her, we should check her out. Don’t you think?” Emma smiled unsure.

“I understand. I’m a bit curious as well,” Regina leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“Ladies?” Dr. Peters called from the door, motioning them to follow her. “She’s in her room. Right this way.”

They took an elevator up three floors and walked down a long corridor to a room facing the lake. Dr. Peters led them into the room to find a lone woman sitting on a chair looking out a large window. She had a blanket over her legs, even in the warmth of the day. Her short curly grey hair was fluffed around her head, and her gaze seemed lost in the distance.

“Mrs. Stewart?” Dr. Peters said her name, but the elderly woman did not turn. “Rose, dear. You have some visitors here to see you. Emma and Regina.”

The older woman’s face scrunched as if she had actually heard the doctor. She turned slightly toward them and let out a gasp, covering her mouth. Tears formed in eyes that were now completely transfixed on Emma.

“Stephanie?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the more I thought about it and the more messages I received, it wasn't right for me to have left it there. You all are very creative with what you thought would happen. A couple of you got it. = )

** Chapter 24 **

“Stephanie? Is it really you?” Rose held out her hands, motioning for Emma to step closer.

Emma and Regina looked to Dr. Peters, unsure of what to do.

Dr. Peters seemed amazed. Shrugging, she said, “Maybe Emma has a resemblance to her daughter.”

The old woman took one look at Emma’s bruises, and began to cry, “Oh, dear, look at your face. They told me you were dead, Stephanie.”

Emma’s heart ached from the hurt on the woman’s face. She knelt at her side and let the elderly woman squeeze her face between her hands.

“I’m so sorry, my dear girl.” Rose cried again, running her hand over Emma’s head. “We let you go out alone into the world on your own instead of helping you. I should have been there for you and the baby. But I was so cold. Now I’ve done it again with your other daughters, haven’t I? How will you ever forgive me?”

Emma’s brows creased, she looked at the other two women in the room for guidance.

Regina stepped forward, “Rose, Stephanie wasn’t alone, dear. She had her husband and their girls.”

“No, before the Mexican,” Rose snapped, making the other women jump. Her voice just as quickly softened again, “When you were still so young and in school. Your father and I left you no choice but to give up your baby girl. I’m so sorry I didn’t give you the help you needed to keep her. And now I’ve let your other daughters down as well. I just couldn’t…”

Emma squeezed her hand, “Shh, it’s alright Rose. Take a deep breath.”

Rose did as instructed, lifting old tired eyes back to her with a kind grateful smile. “You have to know you were always on my mind. I was just too prideful to return your calls or your letters. But look, on my dresser. I kept all of them, and all the photographs that you sent me. Every single one.”

Dr. Peters opened the small hat box from Rose’s dresser, shuffling through a few things. She came upon something that made her eyes go wide, “I think you two need to look at this.”

Emma squeezed Rose’s hands again before releasing her to go look. She and Regina flanked the doctor as she held up a very old Polaroid of a young woman holding a baby.

Regina’s hand covered her mouth in shock, “Emma...”

Emma took the picture with shaky hands. The woman in the photo was the spitting image of herself with long wavy blonde hair styled like Farrah Fawcett. She had dimpled cheeks like Emma, and the exact same eyes and bone structure. The woman looked sad as she posed with a small baby in her arms, but what really took their breaths away, were the faded words handwritten at the bottom of the Polaroid.

_‘Stephanie and Baby Emma 1979’_

“I…” Emma went back to the older woman’s side, “Rose, who’s in this picture?”

Rose’s tears reappeared, “Why, it’s you and baby Emma, darling. I know you gave her up for adoption. It’s something that still haunts me. I’ve regretted everyday not being there for the two of you. And then I went and failed you again with Katrina and Hope.”

Emma’s heart was racing, and her head was spinning. She looked to her wife, “How is this possible?”

Rose repeated, “They told me you died, Stephanie, you and your husband. I don’t understand how you are here now, but I thank God for the chance to apologize to you.”

Emma moved a chair closer to the woman, and sat with the box on the bed next to them. She pulled out more photos, finding a black and white of a very young Rose in a wedding dress standing next to a tall lanky man. She released a small sob when she saw a photo of a toddler that had ‘Kat 3 years old’ scribbled on the back.

Rose cupped Emma’s cheek and wiped her tears, “Don’t cry darling. I’m the one that mucked things up. So what if your girls are half Mexican. They are a part of you, and I’m too old to care anymore.”

“How very progressive of you Rose,” Dr. Peters said under her breath.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. “Rose, hon. I’m not Stephanie. You heard right, Stephanie passed away in a car accident, along with her husband. Hope and Katrina are fine.” She stuttered, “My name is Emma.”

The elderly woman, still holding Emma’s face, pulled at her cheeks and played with her hair. She squinted her eyes and gasped, “Emma? Emma Swan?”

Emma gasped, “How did you know my name was Swan?”

Rose motioned for the box and Emma held it as she looked through it. She reached toward the bottom, pulling out a specific letter to hand to Emma.

“Your mother gave you that name, dear. She told to me in this letter,” Rose pointed at the paper. “You have to know, darling, that your mother loved you dearly. She was just too young to take care of you. She told me in many of her later letters that she tried to find you, but the agencies were such a mess back then. I don’t think she ever gave up trying.”

Emma’s tears were cascading down her face and she could feel Regina rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“So you’re telling me… you’re my grandmother?” Rose nodded and Emma turned suddenly around to look at her wife, “Oh my God, Regina.”

Regina was also crying in earnest now too, “Kat and Hope are your sisters.”

“What are the odds?” Dr. Peters chuckled next to them.

Regina pulled Emma into a fierce hug, letting her cry on her shoulder.

“Do you know where Kat and Hope are?” Rose asked quietly.

Emma held onto Regina but turned to face her, “Yes, Rose. They’re how we found you.”

Rose’s eyes sparkled, “You found them? You found your sisters.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh through her tears, “I did. I didn’t know they were my sisters, though. My wife and I were looking to adopt them.”

“Your wife?” Rose’s eyes peeled.

“Maybe should have hidden that,” Dr. Peters warned and waited for Rose to yell.

Emma ignored her and urged Regina forward, “Yes, Rose. This is my wife, Regina.”

“Oh, why you’re beautiful!” Rose exclaimed, waving Regina closer. She reached up to pat her cheeks, pulling her in for a hug.

“Not three words to me in the past couple of years and now you’re chatting up a storm. And, not only are you giving out hugs today, you suddenly don’t care about lesbians or Latinos?” Dr. Peters shook her head at the old woman. “I am confused.”

“Oh shut it, Peters. Didn’t you hear me say I’m too damn old to care anymore? And I ignore you because you do nothing but ask me stupid questions,” Rose waved her off, returning sincere eyes to Emma and Regina. “You two make such a beautiful couple.”

“Thank you, dear.” Regina smiled kindly at her.

Dr. Peters balked, not giving up. “Since when are you okay with gay couples? You told off Ren and Sophia not two days ago for snogging in the lunch hall.”

“They were not my grand-daughter and her beautiful wife,” Rose snapped without looking at her doctor, “and no one should be doing that while others are trying to eat, now hush.”

Dr. Peters chuckled, but gave Emma a serious smile, “I’d keep asking questions. This is the most lucid she’s been in a long time. Her memory sometimes resets in minutes, sometimes hours. Keep going.”

Emma chuckled at the ornery old woman, “Rose? Could you please tell me more about what happened with Stephanie?”

Rose’s smile fell and she took a deep breath, “Stephanie wanted to go to California for college. Her father and I didn’t want her so far away, but she was a hard headed girl. She applied anyway and was accepted to a number of schools out west. Her father tried getting her to stay by refusing to pay for school.”

She reached into the box and pulled a photo of a couple with a graduate standing between them. It wasn’t hard to tell that the woman was Rose. She stood with a man she could only now assume was her grandfather, and the grad Stephanie. 

“That is Stephanie’s high school graduation. She graduated with top honors,” Rose said proudly. “We should have known she would get scholarships to any school she wanted. When we threatened to cut her off, she didn’t need us, so she left without another word.”

“She went to California?” Emma asked, and Rose showed her a picture of Stephanie in a two piece bathing suit holding a surfboard.

“She was accepted to UC Santa Barbara with a full ride,” Rose nodded sadly. “It was the summer after her second year that we got a phone call from her, telling us she was pregnant. George, he didn’t. He wouldn’t hear of a grandchild out of wedlock. He told her she was on her own, and I didn’t fight him.”

Dr. Peters handed Emma a tissue box from the vanity, but not before taking one for herself.

“You have to understand, it was frowned upon. So was marrying a man that was not white. It’s all so idiotic and stupid to me now that I’m on my own, but George wouldn’t help Stephanie, and wouldn’t let me either. I kept this box hidden in my garden shed for years before George passed away.” Rose pointed to her bedside table at a frame, “That’s us.”

Emma reached back and lifted it to look closer. It was more recent than the photos in the box. The tall, stern looking gentlemen with the thin mustache standing next to Rose, had her nose and chin.

“Stephanie sent that picture of her and Emma with a letter telling us she put her up for adoption. Then we stopped hearing from her all together,” Rose gently blew her nose. “It wasn’t until years later, just before George died, that we received an invitation to Stephanie’s wedding, and then both notices telling us she was expecting in the following years. George was gone by the time Hope was on the way.”

“Why didn’t you reach out after George died?” Regina asked.

“Shame I suppose, dear. But I did write Stephanie when her father passed. I swear I saw her at the funeral, too, but she disappeared as quickly as I spotted her.” Rose stared at her hands, “I only got a letter once a year after that, but with no return address and sent from a different state. Then they just stopped… and Dr. Peters told me that she was gone.”

“I’m so sorry, Rose,” Emma smiled warmly at her, seemingly calming Rose.

Emma replaced the frame on the side table and ran shaky hands over the box next to them. There was so much to process that her heart was racing her mind. They all sat in silence in the quiet room, a soft breeze coming in from outside, making Rose cough.

Rose patted the box, “Please Stephanie, I want you to have this. I want you to see I’ve kept everything you’ve ever sent me. Everything. I hope someday you will forgive me.”

Rose was looking at Emma, but it was clear she had forgotten it was her granddaughter she was looking at again.

Emma cried but did not let up the gentle smile on her face. She leaned forward and gave the old woman a gentle hug. “I forgive you. Thank you for holding onto these letters and photographs. It means a lot to me.”

“It meant a lot to me as well. That you still wanted us to see your girls. Never lose hope that you will find Emma. She’s out there.” Rose patted her cheek before turning to Dr. Peters, “I’m getting tired, Doctor.”

“Alright, Rose. That’s enough excitement for the day. Let’s get you in bed for a bit of a nap, shall we,” Dr. Peters and Emma escorted her to bed and tucked her under the covers.

“Rose, would it be okay to visit you again?” Emma asked, holding her hand.

Rose’s eyes lit up, “Oh, I would love that so much, dear. I’ve never had visitors before. You know, you look so much like my daughter.”

Emma leaned forward and kissed the older woman on the forehead, watching her snuggle back under her quilt to sleep. They quietly left the room and headed to Dr. Peters’ office.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Emma sat down and ran a hand across her face. “In one fell swoop, I have a grandmother, and Kat and Hope are my half-sisters.”

“Everything does seem to add up to it,” Regina massaged the back of her neck, “Dr. Peters, is there a way for us to get a sample of Rose’s DNA? One we may be able to compare?”

“Do you think it might not be true?” Emma asked confused.

“No dear, but given her condition, wouldn’t you rather be certain?” Regina asked compassionately.

“We have all her medical records in house. I’m sure that if you give me somewhere to send it, we can provide something,” Dr. Peters agreed.

“Should we tell the girls? God, what do we tell them?” Emma asked her wife.

“I leave the choice up to you, my love.” Regina tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Emma’s ear.

“I honestly don’t know,” Emma took a deep breath. “Maybe you’re right. Let’s get the DNA test done. Then I think we can go from there, but this is crazy. She knew my name was Swan, and I know for sure that I was born in California before they sent me to the east coast.”

“Well as I see it, it may be your lucky day,” Dr. Peters interrupted. “As I mentioned, Ms. Stewart is an heiress. You and your sisters may be entitled to her estate, because I know for a fact she has no other family. I’d recommend the DNA test solely for that reason.”

“I didn’t even think of that,” Emma looked to Regina. “That would be great for the girl’s education. We can set them up with trust funds.”

“Wait a moment, had we not sought Rose out, are you saying Rose’s estate wouldn’t have gone to the girls?” Regina looked on the verge of anger.

“I honestly don’t know. I’ll have to ask her lawyer what kind of will she has set up. That information is not something we keep here given her estate’s assets.” Dr. Peters began writing herself a note. “Would you like me to talk to him about all this? Give him your contact information?”

“That would be wonderful, dear. Thank you,” Regina took her card out of her purse and handed it to the doctor.

“Of course. Well let me also get that release form for you ladies to give to social services,” Dr. Peters smiled brightly and called her office clerk.

After saying their goodbyes to Dr. Peters, the ladies left to find the girls, stopping by the Jeep to secure the box Rose gave them. Emma took out a couple of photos to take with them, leaving the Polaroid behind. Taking their time to walk to the playground, they were a couple of yards away when the girls spotted them. The four of them headed to the lake’s edge and took seats at small picnic bench, the girls on one side and the adults on the other.

“Did you see our grandmother?” Hope asked biting her lip nervously like her sister.

Emma and Regina looked at the two of them with new eyes. They had joked about the physical similarities between Emma and Kat before, but now it all made more sense. The two girls have olive skin and different hair and noses, but they shared Emma’s strong chin, dimpled cheeks and light eyes.

“We did.” Emma took a deep breath. “Unfortunately girls, her Doctor thinks she’s in the beginning stages of Dementia or Alzheimer’s. We’re inclined to agree. By the time we finished talking with her, she forgot who we were.”

“Do you think that’s why she never showed an interest in us?” Kat asked, fidgeting with her nails.

“It was most likely the main factor, dear. Tragedies sometimes tend to trigger things like this. The Doctors seem to think that your mother’s death had a severe impact on her.” Regina reached across the table to squeeze Kat’s hand.

Emma pulled out the photographs, “Do you guys recognize these pictures?

“That’s Mommy and Daddy,” Hope began crying, pointing to the couple in the photographs, “and that’s us.”

With tears also in her eyes, Kat hugged Hope to her side and looked over the photographs, “Those are from when we went camping near the caves in Missouri. That one was at our old house. I haven’t seen these in years.”

Watching the sadness cross the girls faces at seeing their parents again after years, Emma decided not revealing their possible connection was for the best. It was too much to add to an already emotional day.

“She had all of these?” Kat asked, clearly still confused.

Emma nodded, “Your mom wrote her pretty frequently. She sent her photographs of your two growing up, but apparently your grandfather wouldn’t let her write back.”

Kat silently ran a finger across her parent’s pictures.

“Why didn’t they want us?” Hope stuttered through tears she was trying to hold back.

Regina pulled tissues from her purse for all of them, getting up to round the table and hold Hope. “Your Grandfather passed away when you and Kat were babies, and I don’t think your Grandmother could have cared for you two, dear.”

“What do you mean?” Hope asked worriedly.

Emma answered, “It means that her mind and body are tired. She’s not remembering things clearly and our conversation was a bit of a fluke. Her doctor told us it’s the most she’d spoken in a long time. We think maybe seeing me may have triggered her memory for a bit. She thought I was Stephanie.”

“You do kind of look like Mom when she was young.” Kat thought for a moment, “Yeah, I read about that in a book on cognitive science. Certain sights or smells or tastes, will trigger a response in your brain.”

“Such a smart girl,” Regina beamed at Kat.

Kat grinned at the praise before looking up the small hill to the main house. “Do you think we should see her?”

Regina sighed, “I think that maybe another time, dear. I know that our visit wore her out. We helped her into bed for a nap just before we left her room.”

Emma made sure to get their eye contact, “We will come back and see her, okay. If that’s what you still want after some time to process, then I promise we’ll come back.”

“Okay, Emma.” Kat said as she and Hope nodded in unison. Kat took a big breath, “So what does this mean as far as the adoption?”

Their smiles widened and Regina told them, “Dr. Peters signed paperwork stating that your grandmother is not of sound mind to make decisions. So as soon as they get that to Ms. Bell, we can move forward.”

“So we’ll be a family?” Hope asked with cute hopeful little eyes, making Emma and Regina’s heart melt.

“That’s right, kiddo,” Emma grinned happily at both of them. “No matter what, you and Hope are our family now. Got it?”

The little girl jumped from her seat and went around to launch herself into Emma’s arms, squeezing her tight. Emma smiled through happy tears at Regina and Kat as she wrapped her arms Hope.

She kissed the top of the little girl’s head, “Now, how about we get on the road and head home?”

Kat’s eyes shined with her smile, “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah!” Hope added with excitement.

*********

The excitement of the day wore heavily on Emma, mentally and physically. After only an hour driving, she had to switch with Regina and put her arm back in its sling. Kat and Hope sat excitedly in the back seat of the jeep, looking out their windows. The closer they got, the more questions they asked about their new home with an energy that made the trek fly by.

Regina and Emma gave them a run-down of the people they would be meeting once they arrived in Storybrooke. Telling them all about their extended family that took up most of the small town.

Emma had fallen asleep at some point, and when she opened her eyes again, she looked into the back seat. Hope had fallen asleep too, and Kat was staring absently out her window.

“You alright there, Kat?” Emma whispered.

The girl looked up, and Emma could tell she had been silently crying.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Kat nodded, wiping her tears, “Happy tears, I promise. Just still finding everything a little hard to believe, you know? I never thought I’d leave Boston, let alone with Hope. And then you and Regina-.”

Emma nodded, “I get it.”

“I know,” Kat grinned at Emma, mouthing the words, ‘Thank you.’

Emma and Regina exchanged happy smiles, and the next time Emma looked back, Kat had fallen asleep too. It was early afternoon when they spotted the town’s welcome sign.

“Girls, time to wake up,” Emma announced and the girls stirred. “Welcome to your new home, Storybrooke.”

They gave the girls a quick tour through town, driving by their schools and the local park. Hope was excited when she spotted the dance studio Violet had told her about. Regina pointed out City Hall, the sheriff’s offices and the Library right next door, and of course the gym across the street. Showing off Emma’s pride and joy made both girls eager to visit with her.

When they exited through the other side of town toward the outskirts, the girls were obviously confused.

“You guys don’t live in town?” Hope asked, leaning between the seats.

“No, dear. But our home is not too far,” Regina pointed to the hill across from the homestead, “Up there is Miller’s Ranch, where Emma and I had our wedding.”

“It’s also where we go horseback riding,” Emma pointed out.

“Wow. It’s beautiful.” Kat looked at the large field that had horses grazing. “Do you think we could go riding sometime too? We’ve never been.”

Regina smiled excitedly at Emma before looking into the back seat, “Definitely.”

“Here we go, girls. Welcome to the homestead,” Emma pulled up the drive, their gate already open and a van waiting in front of their house.

“Holy Cow!” Both Hope and Kat said together.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. I wanted to post the last four chapters all together, but i'm still polishing the ending. In the meantime, please enjoy a two-fer. Thank you all again for the awesome feedback and for following my story.

** Chapter 25 **

“Looks like Michael and Jeffy are already here with Daisy and Beast,” Regina pointed to the two guys coming from around the side of the house holding an eager lab by a leash. A giant mastiff followed, walking up the steps to slump down for a nap on the porch.

“Yeah, I text Michael when we crossed the town line. Wait here just a sec, girls,” Emma jumped out of the jeep as soon as Regina parked.

“Careful with your arm, love.” Regina warned her wife.

They watched as Emma crouched on the floor and the boy with the leash released it. The chocolate colored dog went flying at Emma, knocking her to the ground.

“Oh my gosh! Is that your dog?” Hope practically squealed.

“That is _our_ dog.” Regina punctuated, “and her name is Daisy. Beast there on the porch, is Jeffy’s dog.”

Hope grabbed the arm of her sister’s shirt and shook it excitedly as she jumped in her seat. “We have a dog!”

“Can we go say hi?” Kat asked eagerly.

“Of course,” Regina had barely finished when both girls were jumping from the car.

She watched as Daisy noticed the girls and came running to greet them, instantly flopping onto her back for them to rub her belly. Which they did with laughter as Daisy wagged her tail like crazy.

Daisy’s head snapped toward Regina when she got down from the Jeep and instantly ran to her side. Regina lifted a hand and Daisy sat obediently at her feet, whining to be petted by her master.

Regina hugged the pup’s head to her thigh and scratched behind her ear, “That’s my good girl. Did you miss us?”

Daisy whined again, licking Regina’s hand and rubbing against it.

“Wow, she’s really trained,” Hope walked up to continue petting Daisy at Regina’s side.

“She can be a bit of a brat, but she’s a good girl. Especially when her buddy, Beast, is around to watch her.” Regina pointed at the massive dog as he yawned loudly, making the girls laugh. “We keep a bin of toys right over there by the front steps, if you girl want to play with her for a bit.”

Regina laughed as both girls ran for the bin with Daisy, finding a Frisbee to throw for her. Beast watched them but did not budge.

“Hey Regina. Have fun in Boston?” Michael asked as he and Jeffy walked up with Emma.

“Hello Gentlemen. We absolutely loved Boston, but it is definitely nice to be back home. Thank you again for looking after Daisy.” Regina smiled knowingly at Michael. “I was happy to see you made it up to the tournament too, Michael. How was your visit with Miss Bell?”

Michael blushed, “It was fun. I wish I could have stayed a bit longer, but she’s going to be visiting here in a couple of weeks anyway.”

“I know. She’s coming for our girls’ first home visit.” Regina signaled the girls to come back over. “Michael, Jeffy, I’d like you to be the first to meet Hope and Kat.”

The two girls waved and smiled kindly, Daisy already sitting on Hope’s feet and leaning into her. Jeffy waved shyly, taking a step behind his brother.

“Hey Jeffy, why don’t you show the girls some of Daisy’s hand commands,” Emma encouraged him as he looked nervous at meeting new people. She held up her injured arm, “I would show them, but I’m still a little sore. Plus, you’re the master when it comes to dogs. I’m not kidding, girls. He puts the dog whisperer to shame.”

That seem to give Jeffy the boost he needed and he nodded excitedly with a thumbs up. He began showing off with Daisy, making the pup sit, bark, and lay down, all without saying a word.

“Wow!” Hope exclaimed. “Can you teach me?”

He seemed to shy again, so Emma added, “Jeffy, did I mention that Hope and Kat are going to be Henry’s new sisters? Girls, Jeffy is Henry’s best friend and he also helped train Daisy.”

Jeffy’s eyes went wide as he looked between Emma and the girls. All shyness dissipated and he pointed at himself, nodding his head excitedly.

“That’s pretty impressive,” Kat gave him an encouraging nod.

Michael and Regina looked on as Emma talked between Jeffy and the girls about Daisy and Beast.

“New sisters?” Michael asked with lifted brows.

“Yes. Emma and I started looking into adopting before she even proposed.” Regina smiled proudly, “Then while we were in Boston, we worked with the most incredible children from St. Joseph’s Orphanage. That’s where we met Kat, and her sister Hope.”

“Couldn’t take one without the other, right?” He grinned knowingly.

Regina shook her head, correcting him with all sincerity. “Wouldn’t.”

*********

Michael and Jeffy helped them unpack some of the heavier gear into the barn, while the rest unpacked the Jeep into the house. Emma was sure to tuck Rose’s hat box safely under their bed. When the boys left, Regina and Emma gave the girls a tour of the first floor of their new home, ending with lady’s master bedroom at the back of the house.

Regina led them all upstairs to the room that would become the girl’s bedroom with their own adjoined bathroom, “Obviously, we weren’t prepared for two so your bedroom only has one bed right now. We’ll fix that first thing tomorrow.”

“And there are child locks on everything Regina’s goona have to take off cause I still can’t figure them out,” Emma joked said as she dropped the girl’s bags on the small twin bed. She headed back out saying, “I’ll go pull our camping cot from the barn for tonight.”

Regina and Daisy watched from the doorway as the girls took in the room. Opening the closets, looking in the bathroom, and checking the view out of their box window seat. Regina was taken aback when the girls came back to hug her sides. All she could do was hold them closer.

“It’s alright, my dears.” Regina moved them to sit on the bed. Kat released her, but Hope stayed pinned to her side. “Do you think you’ll be happy here with us? I know we could never replace your parents, but-.”

“It’s not about that Regina,” Kat interrupted her, wiping her eyes. “You and Emma have already done so much for us and the other kids. This? Taking us both in? It’s more than either of us could have ever wished for.”

“Thank you so much, Regina.” Hope’s voice muffled from her spot against Regina’s side. She began giggling loudly when Daisy jumped up on the bed behind her and began licking her cheek.

Emma walked in and leaned against the doorway, taking in ‘her girls.’ Smiling warmly at them when they spotted her. “You girls going to be okay sharing a room?”

They both turned to her with happy smiles and nodded.

“Alright, cool. What do you guys think about bunk beds? It’ll give you more room to decorate in here,” Emma looked around the room as she set up the cot.

“Dibs on the top bunk!” Kat raised her hand.

“Man,” Hope sulked.

Regina asked, “Are you two getting hungry? It’s a little late, but we haven’t eaten since our early lunch. Well, other than the junk food Emma bought you.”

Emma grinned from her spot on the cot, “Hey, Cheetos are fuel.”

The girls nodded in agreement, causing Regina to roll her eyes, “I’m going to have my hands full with you three. I just know it. Alright, well there’s nothing here at the house since we’ve been away for so long so I’m thinking Gran’s?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Emma looked at the girls, “You guys get to meet Gran and Maddie. They’re the ones I told you are sort of Henry’s surrogate grandmothers, and run our local diner. Maddie also makes the world’s best chocolate shakes.”

“Do they have onion rings?” Hope asked wide-eyed.

Kat shivered, “Ugh! Hope likes dipping them into the shake. It’s gross.”

“Salty sweet?” Emma watched Hope nod with a knowing childish smile. She tugged Hope onto the cot and hugged her to her chest, “My spirit animal.”

Hope giggled louder when Emma tickled her side. “You do it too, Emma?”

“Unfortunately so,” Regina shook her head with Kat, watching Emma and Hope whispering conspiratorially. She wrapped her arm around Kat, “Will you two be okay going into town tonight? Chances are we’ll run into a lot of people.”

Kat dropped her gaze, “If you want, you can say we’re your nieces visiting or something.”

Emma squeezed her shoulders, “No way. You’re our girls and that’s that. Now let’s go eat!”

“Yeah,” Hope cheered and followed Emma out of their room. “Can Daisy come with us?”

“Sure. You call her,” Emma let Hope whistle for Daisy and the pup immediately followed. “Good job, kiddo. I gotta show you some of Daisy’s tricks. There’s one that starts like a football hike…”

Regina was going to call after Emma to not show Hope that trick, when she realized Kat stood to follow, but had not taken a step.

She walked back to wrap a supportive arm around her, reiterating, “You’re not visiting, Kat. This isn’t temporary. This is your home. You and Hope are home.”

Kat turned and pulled Regina into a teary hug. They held each other tightly, Kat taking a deep breath to stop herself from crying. When she pulled away, Regina wiped her face and motioned for them to get going, her arm still around her.

*********

Emma parked the car and ran ahead of the group to go talk to Maddie and Gran. They didn’t want to make Hope and Kate nervous by being thrown into the spotlight. Add to the fact that Maddie could be overbearing at the best of times, so she felt fair warning was warranted.  

When Emma returned to the car, she looked nervous, “So apparently our timing’s horribly perfect. The whole town is there.”

Regina frowned, “What?”

“Apparently the town saw you kick Lily’s butt on the online broadcast of the tournament. David and Mary Margret organized a congratulations slash welcome home party for us.” Emma said proudly at her wife. “They assumed correctly that we’d head here for dinner once we got home.”

Regina thought for a moment before turning to the girls, “First, let me be perfectly clear once again. We are fine announcing you two to the whole town. Emma and I are proud to have you with us, understood?”

The girls nodded.

“But if the whole town is indeed in there, are you two ready for this?” Regina gaged their response, both girls nodding with big smiles. “Alright then. Let’s go my girls.”

The four of them rounded the corner to the walkway leading up to the diner. The front patio was filled with people waiting to cheer for them, and a giant banner over the entryway read ‘Congratulations Emma and Regina.’

David spotted them first, “Here they are! Hip, Hip!”

“Hooray!” everyone yelled.

“Hip, Hip!”

“Hooray!”

“Way to go Regina!” Mary Margret yelled from where she reclined comfortably from a lounge chair.

“You kicked that girl’s butt, Regina!” Someone yelled from the back.

“Way to make the town proud you two!”

Emma stepped forward patting her hands in the air for them to quiet just as the brothers all came out from inside the diner. She shouted over the crowd. “Thank you guys so much for this welcome wagon. You really know how to make us feel special. Regina and I can’t thank you enough.”

Another round of applause sounded, and Emma reached a hand out for Regina to join her, pulling on Hope and Kat’s hands to stand between them.

Regina called out, “Winning the tournament, and Henry winning the speed bag competition was truly a feat. I want to say, that although our family’s success in Boston was amazing, the absolute best thing we walked away with is expanding our family with two new members.”

“And she’s not talking about our trophies,” Emma joked.

Regina looked at the girls and took a deep breath with a large smile, “Dearest friends and family, we’d like to take this moment to introduce you all our girls, Kat and Hope.”

Kat and Hope smiled brightly and waved at the crowd, showing only a faint sign of nervousness. David and Mary Margret wedged themselves through the crowd to the front with surprised faces.

“Mouse, big bro. Meet your new nieces,” Emma beamed.

“What?” David’s eyes widened.

“We adopted Kat and Hope,” Emma clarified.

Mary Margret pulled the two girls as close as her pregnant belly would allow, tears already falling. She took turns kissing each one of them on their foreheads.

“Mouse, the girls need air,” Emma said calmly, gently urging her to release them. David punched her in her good arm, “Ow! Okay everyone needs to stop punching my arms from now on.”

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?!” he snapped.

“Surprise?” She answered lamely. She turned to the girls when they began laughing at her, “Laugh it up. To your Uncle David, any kin to him is fair game. Just ask Henry.”

That stopped their laughter immediately, and David crossed his arms stepping in front of them like a sergeant sent for inspection.

“Who’s who?” he asked firmly.

“I’m Kat, she’s Hope,” Kat remembered Emma saying she was close to her brother. “You’re Emma’s foster brother, right?”

His frown turned into a big smile, “Yup. Thank God I don’t share genes with her. I don’t think I could pull off being that short.”

Emma and Mouse slapped David’s shoulders, making everyone laugh. David took turns hugging Kat and Hope.

“Welcome to our crazy family girls,” David wrapped his arms around each of them. He gave a loud whistle as Suzy exited the diner with Maddie. She looked up at her daddy’s call and spotted her Godmothers. Leaping from Maddie’s side, she ran to them.

“Ninas!”

Regina scoped her up with a big hug. “Hello my darling. I missed you so much.”

“It’s good to have you two back,” Maddie smiled, looking a bit more exhausted than usual.

“It’s good to be back, Maddie.” Emma gave her a quick hug, “Jackie inside?”

“Yeah, she’s giving that Grand-niece of ours a talking to.” Maddie sighed, “I tell ya, be happy you only have one kid, and a good egg at that. This girl’s about to drive me to drink.”

“About that, Maddie.” Emma hugged Suzy and Regina together. “Hey Suzy Q, guess what we brought you this time? I want you to meet your new cousins.”

“What?” Maddie jumped, looking at the sisters Emma was motioning toward. “Oh, my lord. I have to go get Gran for this,” She said and ran back into the diner.

“I have more cousins!” The little girl squealed as Emma motioned to the girls.

Hope waved up at her, “Hi Suzy. I’m Hope, and that’s my sister, Kat.”

Kat offered her hands to take Suzy and the little girl instantly jumped into her arms to give her a hug. Kat crouched on one knee so that they were eye level with Hope and the little girl began asking them all sorts of questions, laughing with them.

David saw his wife beginning to cry again and led her to sit down on a nearby bench, “Easy honey.”

“I’m just so happy.” Mary Margret blew her nose.

“Why you crying again Momma?” Suzy looked worriedly at her.

“No reason, sweetheart. Henry’s new sisters just took me by surprise.” She leaned back and rubbed her belly.

The little girl turned to Kat and Hope in innocent amazement, “Enree is your brother?”

Kat and Hope exchanged looks with Emma and Regina, all four of them nodding in affirmation.

“I’m gonna have a brother too!” She exclaimed pointing at her mother.

David smirked at Emma and Regina’s excited expressions, “Surprise?”

The family congratulated each other again, with happy tears and hugs all around. Maddie came back out of the diner with Gran and a tall young girl in tow behind them. The girl was about sixteen, walking with her arms crossed and very angry from the looks of her. A red streak ran down the front of her long dark hair, and she wore holey cut-offs with a tank top.

“What’s this I hear?” Gran shouted, smacking Emma’s arm as soon as she was within reach, “And don’t you sass me, Emma Swan-Mills.”

“Ow. I’m injured Jackie, easy.” Emma rubbed her arm.

“Ah, toughen up,” Gran looked to Regina for answers.

Regina went to hug Gran’s side and faced the others, “Maddie, Gran. This is Kat and Hope. Girls, meet Maddie and Gran, and?”

“Ruby, come forward child.” Maddie snapped at the girl, pulling her forward to greet the family.

Kat had just handed Suzy to Regina and went to greet the older women she knew to be close family friends. Only she turned around just as Ruby was pulled forward, and the two girls bumped right into each other. They both froze when the saw each other, and Ruby’s icy demeanor was replaced with a shy blush that was mirrored by Kat.

“Hi,” Kat said with a nervous smile. “I’m Kat.”

“Ruby.” The other girl grinned, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Kat released a nervous chuckle, not tearing her eyes away.

Hope, who had been standing by Emma, just shook her head, “Oh, boy.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Emma shared a knowing look with Regina. They were going to have their hands full. “So Maddie, can we get something to eat, I haven’t fed this family since we left Boston.”

The girl stepped up to Maddie and Gran with a toothless smile, “I heard you have really good onion rings.”

“That we do, young lady. That we do,” Gran crouched down to meet her eyes. “The question is are you going to want a chocolate shake to go with it like your Ma and I like to eat them?”

Hope nodded excitedly, grinning up at Emma who came up behind her with hands on each shoulder.

“That’a girl!” Gran patted the girl’s arm gently. “Come on, let’s start with real food, then we’ll talk.”

“Onion rings are real food,” Emma and Hope said together making everyone laughed as they followed Gran into the diner.

“Lord, are we in trouble, Regina.” Maddie chuckled at Emma and Hope’s retreating forms. She turned to see Regina’s eyes glued to Ruby and Kat talking softly and smiling at each other. “In more ways than one.”

“Kat, are you coming to eat, dear?” Regina tried to get her attention. “Kat?”

Ruby motioned behind Kat, “I think you’re being called.”

Kat turned back to Regina and Maddie, “Yeah. I gotta go.”

“I’ll come with. My aunts will probably put me back to work anyway.” Ruby gave her a wolfish grin, “Walk ya in?”

“Sure,” Kat nodded, and the two followed Regina and Maddie back into the Diner.


	26. Chapter 26

** Chapter 26 **

“Momma!”

Regina and Emma were running up the stairs in record time after hearing screams from upstairs. When they entered the girl’s room, Kat was already sitting on the small twin bed holding Hope to her.

“It’s okay baby girl. Breathe,” Kat was calming her sister’s hyperventilation by leading her in deep breaths. “You’re okay. We’re both okay.”

“Kat? Hope?” Regina asked, moving forward to kneel on the ground next to them.

Emma sat at the foot of the bed and squeezed Hope’s foot, “You okay, kiddo?”

“She just had a nightmare. She’s okay, I promise.” Kat tried to reassure them, squeezing Hope tighter to her. “I’m sorry we woke you.”

Regina ran a hand over Kat’s head, “There is nothing to apologize for, Kat.” She waited to Kat to acknowledge her. When the girl looked up, she could tell Kat was nervous for some reason. “Hey, you two don’t need to worry about waking us, or talking to us for that matter, okay? If you’re having a nightmare, we want to be there for you.”

Both girls seem to sulk further but nodded. Regina looked to her wife for help, and Emma looked at her watch as the beginning rays of light showed outside the window.

She stood up, “Alright, everyone up. Get your gym shorts and sneakers on. Meet me and Regina outside the front doors in fifteen minutes.”

The girls looked confused at each other, but didn’t say a word as Emma led Regina out of the room and left them alone. Fifteen minutes later, the four of them were standing outside on the front porch stretching.

“Are we being punished?” Hope asked shyly.

“Nope,” Emma said simply. “Come on. Follow me.”

Emma whistled for Daisy and they headed toward the main road. Emma in front with Kat, and Regina and Hope behind them with Daisy. Thankful for including cardio in their training in Boston, Emma took them through town toward the gym. They spotted Ruby putting out the sandwich board in front of the diner, and the girl waved at Kat. The other three tried not to laugh when Kat tripped slightly over herself waving back.

Emma opened the back entrance to her gym and led them directly upstairs to the small studio. Without a word, Regina and she laid out yoga mats and the girls followed suit. For the next hour, Emma led the girls through more advanced poses and meditations, while Daisy napped on her spot.

Hope cheered excitedly when she was able to balance herself in an advanced pose that had her looking like a human pretzel, balancing on her hands. When they were through, Emma had them sit through some breathing exercising.

“Feel better?” Emma asked the girls together, getting two nods and returned smiles.

Regina took a deep breath, “We will say this as often as you need to hear it. If you are feeling sad, angry, depressed, anxious, any sort of emotion good or bad. Please tell us. I can’t promise how we’ll react, or that we won’t get frustrated, because that’s the facts of life girls. But we don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t confide in us.”

“Girls, I know all about nightmares. I promise that I’ve been there and done that. I’ll admit that I still even have them to this day when something triggers it.” Emma looked them in the eyes to show her sincerity. “And this is exactly what I do. I get Daisy and run until I want to throw up. Or I come here and beat the hell out of a bag. There’s thousands of ways to get those emotions out, and I promise you will find your own way, and we will help you.”

“We just want to make sure that your way is healthy for you, and that you know you can come to us.” Regina slid next to Hope and hugged her to her side. “Okay?”

The girls nodded with a “Yes Ma’am.”

“Alright, now I know I want coffee and food,” Emma said just as her stomach growled loudly, making them all laugh.

They headed to Gran’s diner, Kat and Emma grabbed a table while Regina and Hope went to the lady’s room. Emma tried to hold her amusement as Kat scanned the room and tried to look into the kitchen.

“She might be on break,” she teased.

Kat blushed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right.” Emma chuckled, before leaning forward a bit serious, “Kat, does Hope have nightmares often?”

Kat straightened, “Not often, no. But when she’s had an emotional day or a drastic change, sometimes they happen. When she came to St. Joseph’s, she had them practically every night for the first week. We worked through it together, though.”

“What’d you do?” Emma asked softly.

“Mainly what you saw. I hold her until she’s breathing right again,” Kat shied. “I promise it won’t be an issue, Emma.”

“Kat.” Emma stopped her with a sincere smile, “Knock it off.”

“Okay.” The girl nodded in understanding and cracked a smile.

“By the way, your future girlfriend’s staring at you. Don’t look!” Emma grinned at the blushing teen. Ruby was indeed staring at Kat from where she now stood behind the counter. “Hey Ruby, can we get a couple of coffees and four waters over here?”

“Sure thing,” Ruby quickly jumped to

She gained an impressed glance from Jackie who had poked her head out of the kitchen to check on her. Ruby brought the drinks over quickly placing them down just as Regina and Hope rejoined them.

“Thank you, Ruby,” Regina said kindly. “May I ask dear, will you also be starting your junior year at SHS?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ruby smiled politely at Regina in between looking at Kat.

“Well then you and our Katrina will be starting together,” Regina looked at the teen across the table, “Perhaps you two should get better acquainted. It would be nice to start the school year with a friend. Especially one that is also new to our town, don’t you think?”

Ruby and Kat shared shy smiles, both nodding in agreement.

“I just picked up the list of elective courses yesterday, if you want to take a look,” Ruby shoved her hands in her back pockets.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Kat tried to hide her excitement.

“I get a break at one if you want to swing back by,” Ruby offered hopefully.

Emma bit her tongue to keep from laughing at Kat who had yet to answer. “Sounds like a plan, Ruby. I can bring Kat with me when I come see Jackie later. For now, though, can I get the tall stack of blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon, well done?”

“Right,” Ruby snapped out of her daze and pulled the pad out of her apron to take their orders.

When she left, Kat’s stare was interrupted by two straw covers shot at her face. She glared at Emma and Hope who were now whistling and avoiding her eyes. The new family sat and joked around while they ate there breakfasts, and talked about their plans for the morning.

They left the diner and headed to the furniture store Regina had purchased the bedroom set from. She liked the store owner, Marco, who created most of the pieces in his warehouse. He hand carved most of them himself. Marco admitted to the family that he had followed the tournament and was a big fan.

When he heard that the couple had adopted two children, not one, he insisted on exchanging the beds for free. They found a beautifully finished bunkbed that almost matched the frame of the twin bed they had picked out. They all thanked him dearly before leaving and heading for the department store to pick up toiletries and personal items for the girls. Regina insisted on also picking up some more clothes for them, with the new school year approaching.

Emma and Kat dropped off Regina and Hope at the homestead before taking off back to the diner. They arrived just as two men finished loading two old ovens onto the back of a delivery truck. Gran was on the sidewalk signing off on paperwork.

“The delivery guys get everything squared away, Jackie?” Emma asked as she and Kat crossed the street.

“You.” Jackie pointed at her sternly. “Get over here now.”

“No.” Emma froze and took a step back, gripping her arm. “You look like you’re going to hit me.”

“Emma Swan-Mills, get your scrawny butt over here now. You know what you did,” Gran said more demanding.

“Geez, Ems. What did you do?” Kat walked up the patio away from them just as Maddie and Ruby came out of the diner.

“Those are two brand new ovens sitting in my kitchen. Not two used ones,” Gran’s finger pointed at her more threateningly.

Emma rolled her eyes, and ducked out of the way of a swat from Gran, but not from Maddie who punched her in her good arm.

“Ow.” Emma looked at Maddie, “Et tu, Brute?”

“Explain, right now before I go and call Regina, and give her a piece of my mind,” Maddie threatened.

“Alright. Jeez, remind me never to try and surprise you two again.” Emma held her hands up in surrender. “Happy frickin’ 40th Anniversary.”

“What?” Maddie placed her hands on her hips.

“I promise we didn’t buy them outright for you, okay. Regina and I just paid the difference to get you new ones,” Emma explained quickly. Not seeing a change in either woman’s demeanor, she went on the defense, “Hey don’t get pissed with us. I mean, I can’t count how many of my meals, my family’s meals, have been cooked here. Or how many will be cooked here in the future. Add to the fact that I have two more mouths I need your help feeding, ‘cause we all know I can’t cook. So take the damn stoves and shut the hell up about it, Jackie.”

Maddie, Ruby and Kat stayed silent as Gran took a step closer to Emma, and Emma did not back away. Instead of punching her, Gran pulled Emma in for a bear of a hug, pinning her arms against her body.

“Maddie,” Emma whispered loudly over Gran’s shoulder. “Did I break Jackie?”

“I’m not sure,” Maddie said in amusement.

Gran released her and held onto Emma’s shoulders, “Alright then, come on. I got a brand new bottle of whiskey with our name on it.”

*********

“So what are you thinking? Art or theater?” Ruby asked Kat as they sat on stools at the counter.

Kat looked at the list again, “Definitely theater. I’ve taken it before, and I always had a blast. Plus, do you have any idea how many theater girls are bi-curious?”

Ruby’s right brow lifted, and her smile went up the same side, “Why no, Kat. Do tell.”

Kat had made the comment without thinking, and now stammered for an answer, “I didn’t mean like a lot of them… like I’ve been with a lot of them… I mean, I’ve…”

A whack on her shoulder stopped Kat as Emma walked by and said, “Sorry, Rubes. Record’s skipping.”

Ruby laughed with Emma while grinning at Kat, “It’s okay. I have that effect.”

Emma saw Kat’s blush deepen, “Listen girls, Jackie and I are taking our conversation outside. Come get us if ya need us.”

“Sure thing, Ems,” Kat nodded.

Gran told Ruby, “Let Maddie know in case she comes calling. The lunch rush is done, so I’m trusting you to come get me if you need me. I don’t think we’ll see anyone now until dinner time, anyhow.”

“You got it, Jack,” Ruby shot her a fake salute and a wink.

“Don’t call me that,” Gran turned and walked away.

Emma pouted and followed, “I thought I was the only one that got to use your name other than Mads.” Gran grumbled. “Can I call you Jack?”

“Not if you want some of this whiskey,” Gran snapped.

“Alright Jack,” Emma teased, and the girls heard a whacking sound followed by, “Quit hitting me!”

“With that pain threshold, you’re lucky Regina took that final battle for you,” Gran laughed and they heard the screen door close.

“So I guess Emma and Gran are real tight?” Kat asked Ruby.

“Yeah, Aunt Mads said Emma’s her mini-me. She reminds them a lot of what Gran was like when they first met,” Ruby got up and rounded the counter to refill their sodas.

“Thanks,” Kat tapped Ruby’s cup in cheers. “I get the feeling that everyone in town is kind of tight.”

“Yeah, me too. Gran told me that everyone kind of bonded over a kid named Henry.” Ruby snapped her finger, “Hey, he’s your foster brother, right?”

“Unless there’s another Henry in town,” Kat’s brow furrowed. “What happened to him?”

“Apparently some classmates beat the crap out of him. Landed him in the hospital in a coma.” Ruby mirrored Kat’s lifted brows with a nod, “Yeah. All of them were nailed by the police, including one of their dad’s that tried covering the attack.”

“That’s crazy! Henry’s like the most chill and kind person I’ve ever met. You gotta be a special kind of asshole to attack someone like that?” Kat reddened. “Heads would have rolled if I had been there.”

Ruby laughed, throwing her long hair over her shoulder, “Oh really? And what would you have done, hot shot?”

Kat rolled her eyes, straightening her back with a small chuckle, “Shins would have been kicked. Possibly a couple of knuckles to the face.”

“Tough Boston chick,” Ruby named her, letting her eyes drop to Kat’s lips.

“That’s right,” Kat grinned at the title. She motioned toward the back door, “You think we need to check on them?”

“Nah, leave ‘em be. They’ll be fine,” Ruby looked around the diner, “The place’s is empty anyway, and this way we get to chill a little longer.”

“True.” Kat shared flirtatious grins with Ruby. “So I can’t get you to take theater with me?”

“Hell no. But I’ll come to your shows,” Ruby grinned with Kat. “I can’t get you to take art with me?

“Oh, no. I suck at art. I can’t draw or paint to save me life. I really can’t do anything creative with my hands,” Kat held them up.

Ruby took one of her hands between hers, and examined it with her thumb for a bit. She lifted kind eyes to Kat with a sincere smile, “So Boston, tell me more about yourself.”

Kat relaxed, smiling back. “Alright, Yorkie.”

“That is so not what we New Yorkers call ourselves,” Ruby laughed.

*********

Regina looked at the clock and saw it was nearing supper time. She and Hope had gone to the grocery store, and the excited young girl had helped her prepare her prized lasagna. Worried that she hadn’t heard from Emma, Regina called her cell phone to no answer. She dialed Maddie next to see if they were still there.

“Hey Regina,” Maddie answered cheerfully.

“Hi Maddie. Listen, I hate to bother you, but are Emma and Kat still there?” Regina asked as she looked to make sure Hope was out of earshot.

“Well, they never came to say goodbye. I’m over at the BnB right now, but hang on. I’ll take you with me next door.” Regina heard the woman walking and doors opening and closing. Then she held the receiver away from her ear when she heard Maddie yell, “Ruby? Kat? Do you know where Gran and Emma are?” Regina couldn’t hear the answer, but heard Maddie walking again, and a screen door open. “Oh, dear. Regina, I think you need to come to the diner.”

Regina hung up right away, covered the lasagna, and walked to the living room, “Hope, darling. Come on, we’re going for a ride.”

She drove quickly to the diner, assuring Hope that everything was fine, but that Emma needed her to pick them up. They jumped out of the car and into the diner to find Ruby and Kat sitting at a table, drinking tea with Maddie. There were only two patrons in the diner.

“Maddie? Where’s Emma?” Regina placed her purse and jacket on the counter.

“She and Gran are out back,” Maddie motioned with her thumb, “in the hammock.”

Regina released an exasperated sigh, “Are they?”

“Yup.” Maddie popped the word. “Snoring loudly too.”

“I’m so sorry Maddie,” Regina began.

“Not your fault Regina. They’ll pay for it tomorrow.” Maddie motioned to the two girls, “It’s these two we need to talk about.”

“Oh, God. Were you two making out in the diner?” Hope asked with a roll of her eyes, as she sat next to Maddie. “Seriously, Kat. We haven’t even been here a day.”

“We were not making out.” Kat said defensively, turning to Regina, “We were just holding hands, Regina. That’s all.”

“There was googly eyes. I swear I even saw tiny little hearts,” Maddie said like it was a serious diagnosis, but shared a smile with Regina. “I think they’re smitten.”

Kat and Ruby shared blushed grins. Before either could respond, the group was interrupted by the back door swinging open.

“That’s it. Keep singing,” Gran said.

“Oh show me the way, to the next whiskey bar. Oh, don’t ask why. Oh, don’t ask why…”

Emma and Gran entered singing loudly, Gran holding Emma up. They froze when they spotted Regina and instantly straightened. Emma suddenly covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

*********

“Were you out of your mind? How could you do that?” Regina paced their bedroom floor. “Did you think about how that looks to the girls? How it would look to others? What if it leaked back to social services?”

Emma sat at the foot of the bed with her legs crossed and her head hung low. “It’s not what you think. It was an accident.”

“How on earth is getting drunk in the middle of the day, while you had our foster daughter with you, an accident?!” Regina sat at her vanity, crossing her arms and her legs in an angry huff.

“Gran wanted to thank me for the stoves after they were delivered,” Emma began. “To which she punched me in the arm by the way. Harder than she ever has before. Maddie too.”

Regina did not look amused or sympathetic as she said, “Go on.”

“Once I explained what we did for their anniversary, she brought out a new bottle of her favorite whiskey and invited me for a drink. We finished a round and noticed that Kat and Ruby were getting along great, so I convinced Gran to give them some privacy. They were in a public place, and Gran was showing Ruby some trust by letting her watch the diner with us gone.”

“Alright.”

“So Gran and I went out back to chill in the hammock and drink one more. It had been a couple of hours by the time you came, I swear I wasn’t that drunk. I was just exhausted. Gran and I sat on the hammock to kick back and talk and we both fell asleep. Honestly,” Emma pleaded sincerely.

“And the throwing up?”

Emma made a disgusted face, “I woke up because a moth had flown in my mouth. I think I accidently swallowed it.”

Regina’s eyes showed she wasn’t expecting that, “Excuse me?”

Emma covered her face with a growl. Looking up she said, “I swallowed a giant bug and it freaked me out, okay. I motioned like crazy for Gran to get me something to drink, except she handed me the whiskey. I took a giant swig of it, which made me gag more. Nothing was helping so Gran told me to sing, that it helps with the nausea or something, and she dragged me inside. The singing helped for a little bit, but when I saw you and stopped, I swear I felt a wing flutter in my throat and I booked it to the toilets.”

Regina didn’t know how to respond. The mental images that popped into her mind of Emma waving her arms in the air for help after swallowing an insect, made her laugh out loud with a snort. Tears formed in her eyes and Emma began laughing with her. Before she could say anything else though, there was a soft knock on their bedroom door.

Hope and Kat entered shyly.

Regina straightened, “Oh girls, you’re probably starving now. The lasagna should only be another fifteen minutes.”

“Everything okay?” Emma asked softly.

Hope nudged her sister to speak for them.

“We heard you guys arguing and just wanted to make sure everything was alright.”

“We weren’t arguing guys, I was just an idiot today and I was apologizing. Regina was just kind enough to tell me exactly how stupid I was.” Emma winked at her wife, adding, “So that I don’t do it again.”

“That’s right,” Regina moved to sit next to Emma. “Because no matter how bad someone in this family might mess up, we love them no matter what.”

“Even if they’re in love with the diner girl?” Hope asked, ribbing her sister.

 “Hope,” Kat pushed her shoulder.

“In love? I thought it was just googly eyes,” Emma asked, making Kat blush more.

“Guys,” Kat whined.

Emma pulled Hope onto the bed between her and Regina, making the girl squeal with laughter.

“I believe you and Ruby will need a chaperone from now on,” Regina said in faux seriousness.

“We were just holding hands,” Kat rolled her eyes.

“Hope, I’m sorry to say that you may be assigned to date babysitting duty for the foreseeable future,” Emma looped her arm around the girl, and shook her head at Kat.

“Been doing it my whole life,” Hope joined her at shooting Kat a disapproving shake of her head.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for patience on these final chapters. I hate to see it end, but I truly hope you enjoy the happily ever after.

** Chapter 27 **

The beginning of the school year was three weeks away, and the group was sitting in Dr. Fredrick’s waiting room, along with Ruby. The women offered to bring Ruby with them so Maddie and Gran didn’t have to leave the diner for her check-up.

Kat and Ruby were sitting next to each other flipping through a magazine, while Emma sat across from them with a magazine of her own. Regina and Hope were playing Sudoku on Regina’s phone.

“Why do we have to get shots again?” Hope asked nervously.

“It’s routine before starting school, sweetheart. Your records also show it’s time for you and Kat to have a physical and get your flu shots,” Regina rubbed her back comfortingly.

“Don’t sweat it, Hope. The bonus is we all get ice cream afterwards,” Emma ensured her.

Kat guffawed, “Why do you get ice cream? You’re not getting shots.”

“Yes she is.” Regina said nonchalantly.

Emma’s face dropped, “Say what?”

Regina smiled at her wife, “It’s time for your flu shot as well, dear.”

“Since when?” Emma straightened in her seat.

“What’s the matter Emma? I thought it was no big deal?” Ruby teased.

“My arm’s seen enough action, thank you very much,” Emma rubbed her still bruised arm.

A nurse walked in, “Ruby Greene?”

“That’s me,” Ruby stood. “Don’t sweat it guys. Can’t be worse than getting a tattoo anyway.”

The girl shot Kat a wink and left the room, leaving Kat with her mouth open.

“She has a tattoo?” Hope asked her sister.

“Apparently so,” Kat shook her head.

*********

Regina and Emma sat in Dr. Fredrick’s small office, while the girls waited outside. Dr. Fredrick had been Henry’s primary doctor throughout his childhood, and had happily welcomed all three girls.

“So what’s the news, Doc?” Emma smiled kindly at their friend. “Thanks again for seeing them all today.”

“Of course, anything for your family, you ladies know that. I’m so happy you welcomed Kat and Hope into it. They are great girls.” Dr. Fredrick adjusted his glasses, “and I can assure you that the preliminary tests myself and Nurse Schmidt did today show nothing out of the ordinary. They are perfectly healthy aside from being mildly malnourished. That’s to be expected, however, coming from their situation. They were probably not getting all the nutrients they needed at the orphanage, but I’m positive Regina will fix that.”

Regina returned his kind smile, “Absolutely. Thank you, Dr. Fredrick.”

Emma glanced at her wife, before addressing the doctor again, “Doc, there’s something else we were hoping you could help us with, but we kind of need your discretion.”

“Well, your kids are my patients, so confidentiality is given.” Dr. Fredrick linked his fingers together on top of his desk. “Please, what’s on your mind?”

“Well, Doc. Without going into too much detail, Regina and I received some information that suggests that Hope and Kat might actually be related to me.” Emma started, seeing the doctor’s brows raise. “We think they may be my half-sisters.”

“Holy moly,” the doctor chuckled. “How’d you find that out without a DNA test?”

Regina answered, “In order to adopt the girls, we went to see their Grandmother to sign some papers. Her doctor told us she’s in the beginning stages of Dementia or Alzheimer’s. She mistook Emma for her daughter, the girl’s biological mother that passed away years ago. She showed us some letters and photos, and the resemblance of the girl’s mother to Emma was uncanny.”

“She also knew where I was born and that my name was Swan,” Emma filled in, tearing slightly.

“Wow.” The doctor cleaned his glasses, “Would I be correct in assuming we want to order a DNA test then?”

“Yes, dear. We also have their grandmother’s doctor at the ready to send a sample of her DNA. We’d like to compare the lot.” Regina took her wife’s hand while he took some notes.

“Of course. Please leave me their information, and I’ll reach out to them myself,” The doctor pulled out some test request forms and handed them to Emma.

“How soon will you know?” Emma asked, resisting the urge to bite her thumb as she filled out the paperwork.

“I’ll put a rush on it, and have it to you in about two weeks,” Doc promised.

“We’d appreciate it, Dr. Fredrick. Thank you,” Regina handed him Dr. Peter’s information and shook his hand.

“Not a worry, ladies. I’ll take care of everything, and I’ll have the results sent to you directly.” Doc shook Emma’s hand. “By the way, I was happy to see you two walked away from the tournament without too much damage. Please tell Henry how proud I am for his win as well.”

“Will do, Doc.” Emma promised.

“We still meeting with the boys for a celebratory pint this weekend?” Doc asked with a hopeful smile.

Emma looked hesitantly at Regina, “Ah, maybe for some pool and darts, Doc, but I’m laying off the sauce for a bit.”

“Health cleanse?” Doc asked curiously.

“Oh, it’s for her own health alright,” Regina answered for Emma. “Thank you again.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Emma patted his arm with a shared laugh.

*********

“Remind me again why I agreed to let her pick Bubble Gum ice cream?” Regina and Emma sat on a bench and watched Hope doing cartwheels and back-flips in the park.

“Don’t worry, Regina. She burns out after an hour or so. You should keep this in mind when you try and get her to clean. Always works for me,” Kat joked from her spot sitting under a tree with Ruby.

Ruby stood and helped Kat to her feet, holding onto her hand, “Regina. Emma. Would it be okay if Kat and I take a walk around the pond?”

The ladies exchanged looks briefly before Emma nodded to go on. Kat gave them a grateful smile before they walked away. Hope, in the meantime, had gained attention from some other kids who came over to watch her. It was only minutes before she was showing them how to do cartwheels.

“I don’t think we have to worry about either of our girls making friends,” Emma chuckled, finishing the cone to her ice cream.

“I think you’re right, love.”

“I think Ruby and Kat may get serious fast. I don’t think either of them have the personality for anything else,” Emma nodded toward the couple still hand in hand as they walked.

Regina frowned slightly, “I feel you may be right, love. She seems to be adapting well after being ripped away from the only family she knew, the poor girl. I think her and Kat having that in common, has bonded them quickly.”

“You’re right. Kat told me Ruby’s been having a hard time adjusting to her mom’s death. Jackie said that she was a hellion when they picked her up. Fought them on everything. But Jackie and I agree Kat’s been calming her down.” Emma motioned toward them in time for Regina to catch Ruby pushing Kat’s hair out of her face.

“I like Ruby, though.” Regina said surely. Seeing her wife’s raised eyebrows, she added, “I’m not blind, dear. Even I can see those two will be good for each other.”

“Just like you were for me?” Emma asked.

Regina leaned forward and kissed her, “I can only hope.”

Regina watched Emma’s smile widen and pushed the hair that had fallen in her face away. Giving her a loving smile in the nice afternoon sun. The weather had been perfect to be outdoors.

“How’s your shoulder today?”

“Much better. My range of motion is almost completely back,” Emma rotated her arm to show her wife.

“That’s good,” Regina hummed as she stood. “The better to hold me up against a wall.”

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but only a whimper came out as Regina walked away toward Hope and her new friends.

*********

“Oh, God!” Regina gasped, biting her lip hard to hold in her scream. “You’re sure we won’t wake them? What if Hope has a nightmare?”

Emma paused and they both listened for sounds in the homestead. Looking at the clock, “It’s super late. They were both sound asleep when I checked on them fifteen minutes ago, and I know we’ll hear them if they need us.”

Regina listened again, holding her breath to yield her panting. With no noise breaking the night’s silence, she arched back against Emma. Pushing her shoulders against the wall, her lower body started moving against the toy inside of her again.

She pulled Emma’s head away from her cleavage and kissed her deeply to mute their moans. When that stopped working to keep her quiet, she moved her lips to Emma’s neck and bit down hard. Emma’s body coiled harder from the bite and sped up her movements.

Regina bit Emma’s ear and growled, “Harder.”

Securing her in her arms, Emma started moving them toward the bed.

“No. Not the bed, it squeaks,” Regina stopped her. Seeing her wife’s frustration and thinking fast, she reached over to the bathroom door and pulled the towel from Emma’s shower, throwing it on the ground. “Quietly.”

Wasting no time in lowering them onto the bedroom floor, Emma quickly adjusted the towel under Regina, and reached for a pillow. Emma placed it under Regina’s head and made sure her wife was comfortable, all without pulling out of her. She gave Regina a sly loving smile when they were situated, and reached down to kiss her.

Emma lowered her hand and began rubbing Regina’s clit, slowly feeling Regina’s excitement return. She thrusted her hips slowly at first, gaining momentum as she kissed down Regina’s throat to her chest. Biting her clavicle hard before moving down to her breasts, and picking up speed.

Regina lifted one of her legs over Emma’s shoulder. Digging her right hand into blonde tresses and gripping the towel under her with the other.

“Yes,” Regina hissed as Emma began moving harder inside of her.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Emma planked over Regina’s body, driving the toy home.

Regina took the pillow from under her head and covered her face, screaming her climax into it. When she removed the pillow to breath, she heard Emma laughing as she placed Regina’s leg back down and pulled carefully out of her.

“What on earth is so funny?” Regina panted.

Emma took the toy out of herself and placed it on the trunk at the foot of their bed. Collapsing next to Regina on the floor, she was still laughing.

“Nothing. I knew you were the Queen, but I never thought of you as a pillow queen before,” Emma received said pillow to her face. Turning onto her side, she kissed Regina’s shoulder. “Flash back to when we still had Henry upstairs, huh?”

Regina laughed, “Oh yeah. Looks like we’re going to be restricted to the floor and the shower again.”

“Or the bath tub,” Emma reminded her.

Regina turned toward her, “Or the gym.”

“Don’t forget the Jeep,” Emma pulled her closer.  

“Or the barn,” Regina pushed Emma onto her back, moving down to torture her wife’s sensitive stomach.

Emma gasped when her legs were moved apart so Regina could settled between them. “Talk about flashbacks. Doesn’t this remind you of our first time?”

Regina’s growl against her stomach vibrated down to her core. “Indeed. You and me on your living room floor. Where I did this.”

It was Emma’s turn to cover her mouth with the pillow, as Regina bit down on the spot below her belly button. Regina’s hands smoothed up Emma’s thighs, and her thumbs teased the sides of wet lips. Moving up to kiss Emma deeply, she ran her fingers through her lips to spread her sweet wetness around her entrance.

“The only difference is that you have to be quiet while I fuck you,” Regina bit Emma’s lip and entered her swiftly. With one last kiss, her lips joined her hand, taking Emma’s clit into her mouth. Not letting up until Emma was climaxing into her mouth.

“Deja’vu,” Emma panted. “I love deja’vu. Does this mean you’re going to ride my face next?”

Regina sat up with a laugh, “Darling if you still have the energy after all that, I didn’t satisfy you properly.”

Emma looked at her with raised brows, “I only suggested it because I can’t move my body yet. My mouth, on the other hand, is working just fine.”

“It usually is, love,” Regina laughed before standing with a long stretch.

“God I love your body,” Emma reached out for Regina’s ankle, “You don’t have a single bad angle, babe.”

Regina chuckled as she stepped over Emma’s body to their en suite, “Shower?”

“Coming,” Emma said excitedly, but didn’t move. “As soon as I can feel my legs again.”

**********

The girl’s first couple of weeks in Storybrooke went smoothly. They registered the girls at their new schools, and Regina took Hope to the dance studio to look into classes. Hope was ecstatic when she tested into the intermediate classes after showing some of the instructors what she knew.

Kat took to helping Emma out at the Gym after school with sincere dedication. She not only followed directions without challenge, but she took initiative in a lot of ways. Within two visits, she also managed to become best friends with Leroy. The ornery old man had taken to the sarcastic teenager with ease. Kat seemed to make him crack a smile more often than not when they’d get into debates.

Henry and Violet surprised the family by coming up earlier than planned for the end of summer. They took the opportunity to spend as much time with the girls as they could, showing them all the best thing to do in and around town. Emma and Regina also planned a family horseback riding trip for all of them.

The morning they were all supposed to go to Miller’s Ranch, Regina and Hope fixed breakfast. Making them everyone healthy omelets and fresh squeezed orange juice. After they ate, Violet and Henry offered to take the girls to get proper riding boots before the trip.

“I can’t believe we didn’t think of boots,” Emma shook her head while she finished drying the dishes and putting them away.

“They would have been fine in sneakers, dear. But at least now they won’t muck up their new school shoes.” Regina was sitting at the island looking through the mail she had gathered after walking the kids out. She gasped when she came to a certain envelope.

“Babe?” Emma asked, throwing the towel onto the counter.

“It’s the DNA results.” Regina turned the envelope for Emma to see.

Emma stared at it and swallowed hard, taking a seat next to her. “You open it?”

“Okay.” Regina quickly opened the letter and read. A smile spread onto her face, “Emma, it’s a match.”

“What?” Emma released her thumb from between her teeth.

“Kat and Hope are your half-sisters, Emma.” Regina handed her the letter and kissed her cheek, “Rose is your maternal grandmother.”

Emma’s eyes scanned the information, “So Stephanie was…”

“Your mother,” Regina finished just as Emma collapsed into her arms in tears. She held her tightly, letting her cry without interruption, and comforting her as best she could until she could feel her calm. “Have you read any of the letters?”

Emma shook her head, “It didn’t feel right without knowing for sure, you know? I felt like, if I wasn’t related, I’d be invading Stephanie’s privacy. I was also afraid I’d be reading about a life that could have been mine, and not knowing exactly how that would make me feel. Angry. Sad. Depressed.”

“I understand,” Regina squeezed her hand with a sincere smile.

Emma leaned her forehead against Regina’s, “I think I would have just handed them to Kat if the tests came back without a match.”

Regina kissed her head, “Maybe now those letters will help answer things for you.”

Emma just nodded again as more tears came forward, and she leaned into Regina. “Do you think we should tell the girls today?”

“That’s your call, sweetheart.” Regina rubbed Emma’s shoulders, “But I think sitting on this longer may be harder for you.”

“I think you’re right,” Emma reached for a napkin and wiped her eyes and face.

The kids returned soon enough and they loaded up in two cars to head across the way to Roger’s ranch. They met the older man by the barns, and he happily welcomed the girls. Roger fitted them each with their mounts for the day. Hope was given a small painted pony named Flash that matched Emma’s favorite horse, Jigsaw.

While Kat had sulked a bit that morning about Ruby not being able to join them, she lit up when she was introduced to her mount. A mare that was almost rusty red in color named, Cherry Bomb. Henry and Emma showed her how to saddle her, while Regina and Violet worked with Hope and Flash.

The six of them took their time riding up to the valley where the meadow led them to the river. Regina and Emma led them to their favorite picnicking spot, where they dismounted and led the horses to drink from the river’s edge. Henry, Violet and Kat tethered the horses to a nearby fallen tree, while the others set up their family picnic.

They shared sandwiches under the shade of Emma and Regina’s favorite tree, and caught up with Henry and Violet. They learned that Jeremy and Colton expanded their children’s program to the kids from the neighborhood. They also merged the gym with the yoga studio down the street and were now running their classes in house. In exchange, the instructors would also work with the kids for free.

“Colton and Jeremy were thinking of taking the trip up next week, before the end of summer. It depends on the gym, but they seemed hopeful,” Henry added, cutting up apples for the horses.

“That’ll be fun. We should plan a party at the homestead if they do,” Regina had Hope sitting in front of her, and was finishing braiding her hair. “There you go, sweetheart.”

“Thanks Regina!” Hope moved up and onto Regina’s lap, hugging her head and placing a big kiss on her cheek.

Kat noticed that Emma had been a bit solemn throughout their ride. She was still joking with them and having fun, but it was obvious something was on her mind.

“Emma?” Kat asked her, getting Emma’s attention off the river. “You okay?”

She gave them all a reserved smile, looking to Regina for confidence. “Yeah, I’m okay. There is something we have to tell you guys. All of you, actually.”

 “Is it serious? Are you sick, Ma? Mom?” Henry asked, looking nervous.

Regina reached over and squeezed his hand, “We are fine dear. Everything is perfectly fine. Your mother and I just received some important information that we wanted to share with Hope and Kat, and the two of you.”

The sisters exchanged worried looks this time and Emma quickly added, “Nothing bad, girls. I promise.”

“Okay, but you guys are freaking us out. What gives?” Kat swallowed the lump in her throat. “Did something go wrong with the adoption?”

“No, no, no, Kat. Nothing like that, I’m sorry.” Emma brought her bag closer and pulled out the old Polaroid. Covering the writing at the bottom, she showed it to the girls. “Do you guys recognize this?”

Kat leaned in closer when Emma didn’t let them take it, “That’s our Mom.”

Hope looked, “Wow, she’s super young there. Is that you, Kat?”

Kat shook her head, “No way. Mom was older when she had me. I’ve never seen this picture before. Who’s the baby?”

Emma took a deep breath and let Kat take the Polaroid. Hope went to her sister’s side to look closer and the girls exchanged confused looks.

“What is it?” Violet finally asked.

Kat handed her the photo with shaky hands, “Emma, what does that mean? Who’s that baby?”

Emma took a deep breath, wiping the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes, “Um, it’s me.”

Henry’s eyes shot from the photo to his mother, “Wait, what?”

Regina stepped in, “When we went to visit with Rose, the girl’s grandmother. She thought Emma was Stephanie, their mother. We didn’t think anything of it because as we mentioned, Rose is sick. We thought maybe she was just confused, but then she showed us the pictures we showed you girls. We just didn’t show you this one.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? I mean, you’ve known this whole time?” Kat asked a tad accusatory.

“We didn’t hide this Kat. We just wanted to make sure.” Emma defended right away, pulling out the DNA results and handing it to her. “We received this in the mail literally just before we left this morning.”

Kat read through it with Hope looking over her shoulder.

“What’s it say, Kat? What does it mean?” The little girl was looking at it like it was written in hieroglyphics.

Kat’s reddened tear filled eyes rose to Emma’s, “It says that our Momma is also Emma’s Momma.”

All four kids were looking at Emma for confirmation, and she simply nodded with a happy smile.

“I’m your big sister.” Emma confirmed. She sobbed when both girls moved to hug her tightly.

Violet picked up the paper to read it with Henry, “This is incredible.”

“This is crazy,” Henry said. “Ma, this means you know who your family is.”

Emma released the girls, holding Kat to her side as Hope went to sit in Regina’s lap again.

“Kid, my family is right here. Sitting on this picnic blanket and throughout our town. You are my son just like Regina is my wife, and Kat and Hope are our girls. Violet’s as good as family too. Blood is not everything,” Emma smiled sincerely. “But yes, this has sort of answered my origin story.”

Henry chuckled at his Ma’s comic book reference, “This is so out there, though. What are the odds that the two girls you and Mom chose to adopt ended up being your sisters?”

“Wait, if we’re your sisters, does that mean you and Regina can’t adopt us?” Hope asked worried.

“Absolutely not.” Regina said firmly, hugging the girl in her lap. “There’s nothing that is going to stop us from adopting you two. Besides, it is not rare for older sibling to adopt their underage siblings.”

“Really?” Hope asked and received nods all around. Her little face scrunched, “Then what do we call you? If you’re now our new Moms, but you’re also our sister.”

Regina and Emma beamed at being called their mom.

“I’m not sure, kiddo.” Emma said, “But I don’t think there’s a protocol here. You can call us whatever you want.”

“Oh, the possibilities.” Hope’s little hand went to her chin and she hummed loudly, making the rest of them laugh.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time figuring out how I wanted to end this story. I began quite a few different starts to the end, and couldn't pick where to go. So I hope you don't mind that I picked a few of my favorites and worked them into this very long final chapter.

** Chapter 28 – Epilogues **

** Six Months After Adoption **

The family was hanging out on the front porch of the homestead. Regina and Emma sat on the bench swing with Hope and Daisy between them, while Kat and Henry sat on the railing across from them. A tray with fresh cookies and lemonade was on the table between them.

“I hate waiting,” Kat looked out as far down the road as she could, searching for any signs of a vehicle.

“Why is Miss Bell coming again?” Hope asked as she pet Daisy’s head on her lap.

“She’s coming to make sure you and Kat are still happy and healthy, and that we’ve been taking good care of you,” Regina answered, running a hand over her curls.

“Well that’s easy,” Hope chuckled. “I could have called her and told her so, and saved her the trip.”

“I’m sure she’s here to see Michael too,” Emma stole one of the chocolate chip cookies, dodging Regina’s swat to stop her.

Henry grinned, “Yeah, Jeffy text me saying she came in last night. I guess Michael has been annoying him all week, prepping for her visit. He sent a bouquet of roses to her room at the BnB so they’d be waiting for when she came in, went for a fresh cut and shave, and even made reservations at that fancy Italian place on the waterfront.”

“Well, it’s no secret how taken he is by her,” Regina said as she spotted a car coming down the road. “Ah, here she is.”

The kids stayed on the porch while Emma and Regina walked down the steps to greet Tina.

“Regina! Emma! How are you two?” Tina took turns hugging the couple after stepping out of her car.

“We are well Tina, how are you?” Regina couldn’t help but smile back at the bubbly woman.

“Well since you asked,” Tina held up her left hand with a wiggle of her fingers, showing off a sizable engagement ring. “Amazing!”

“Oh my God!” Emma gasped. “Michael purposed?!”

“He did. I know it’s been a short time, but I don’t care. He’s just… super!” Tina sounded like she wanted to cheer the sentiment.

“Congratulations,” Regina hugged her again.

They led her up the porch to sit with the kids and share her good news. Hope poured some of the lemonade she had prepared for them, and Tina thanked her with a quick hug.

“I’m so happy for you, Miss Bell. Michael’s an amazing guy,” Henry beamed. “Does this mean someone’s moving?”

“As a matter of fact,” Tina beamed. “Michael and I are looking into a new home here in Storybrooke.”

“What about Jeffy?” Henry asked with a bit of protectiveness for his friend.

Tina smiled reassuringly, “I’m sorry, Henry. I didn’t mean to sound like he wasn’t coming with us. We want to look for a new house with separate quarters for Jeffy. We had a real nice talk with him this morning. He seemed really excited for his own space now that he’s going to be eighteen, but of course he and Michael want to stay close.”

“Maybe I should talk to him, then. Help him through the transition of creating his own bachelor pad, you know?” Henry said to his family.

“I think Jeffy and Michael would love that,” Emma ruffled his head, before asking Tina, “What about work?”

“It just so happens that your district had an opening for a child services representative. They needed someone to cover the coastal towns of Maine, and I start next month.”

“That’s amazing, Tina. Maine’s definitely getting one of the best.” Emma pointed up their hill, “So do you want me to call Roger for your big day?”

“We were thinking more of a seaside ceremony,” the woman blushed. Waving her hands in front of her, “Anyway, enough about me. That’s not why I’m here now is it?”

Hope watched closely and bit her thumb as Tina took something out of her briefcase. Emma saw the girl’s nervousness sat next to her on the railing, wrapping an arm around her with a reassuring smile. Tina handed Emma an envelope.

“Please just sign the delivery receipt on top,” Tina pointed out and handed Emma a pen.

“Wait, aren’t you going to inspect us or the house?” Hope asked, breaking her nervous silence.

“I don’t need to,” Tina indicated to the envelope. “Open it.”

“What is it?” Kat asked.

Emma read the document she pulled out, her eyes going wide, “Is this for real?”

Regina moved to Emma’s side and read over her shoulder. She began to cry, “Tina?”

“We just have to take a trip down to City Hall.” Tina looked to the kids, “The workers from St. Joseph’s and Massachusetts Social Services, petitioned the state of Maine to expedite your adoption. The petition, along with the DNA results, got a judge to sign off on a court date for today.”

Hope looked to her sister, “What does that mean, Kat?”

“It means that Regina and Emma can adopt us.” Kat started to tear, but smiled widely, “Today.”

Hope jumped from her spot next to Emma to squeeze between her and Regina with as big of a hug as her little arms were capable of.

“When do we go?” Henry stood at the ready.

“As soon as you get ready. I told Mayor Quinn and Judge Walt we’d be there before noon.” Tina stood and grabbed her case.

“Mayor Quinn?” Regina inquired, surprised.

“She insisted on being present,” Tina beamed.

“Well then let’s go!” Henry clapped her hands together. “I’ll call Vi.”

“I’ll call David and Mouse,” Emma stood, grabbing the tray of drinks.

“I’ll call Ruby!” Kat ran inside.

“I’ll call the courthouse and tell them we’ll be there in an hour,” Tina pulled out her phone as everyone dispersed.

…..

“… Based on the vow of your commitment to care and provide for these two girls, and by the power vested in me by the state of Maine. I now pronounce you, Regina and Emma, the legal parents of Katrina and Hope Swan-Mills.”

Judge Walt joined Mayor Quinn and the courtroom filled with citizens of Storybrooke, in applauding the family that was now completely in tears. The room broke out into singing Happy Birthday to Hope and Kate.

Mayor Quinn stepped forward to shake Emma and Regina’s hand in congratulations.

“Thank you so much for being here for occasion, Mayor.” Regina wiped her tears.

“It was an honor, Regina. After all you both have done for the community here and in Boston, I jumped at the chance to help speed things along for your family. So did Judge Walt,” The Mayor looked over as the judge came forward.

“Congratulations you two,” the judge shook their hands and turned to their son, “Henry. Look at you all grown up. Congratulations to you too.”

“Thanks, Judge Walt. It’s good seeing you too,” Henry shook her hand. “Thank you for taking care of my sisters.”

“It was my honor, kiddo,” the Judge said before turning to shake Kat and Hope’s hands. “You two very lucky girls.”

“We know, Judge Walt,” Kat couldn’t stop smiling.

Mary Margret appeared and engulfed the girls in a tight hug to the sides of her very pregnant belly, “Welcome home, girls.”

“Guys, line up for a picture,” David got their attention.

The Family turned together for the picture, putting Kat and Hope in the middle holding their adoption certificates. They took another shot with the Judge and Mayor at their sides, before a clerk stepped in so David, Mouse and Suzy could join.

“Oh Lord, two more Swan girls. This world is in for a world of trouble.”

The group turned and erupted into cheers of excitement when they saw Jeremy and Colton walking down the short aisle of the courthouse.

“How the hell did you get here so fast?” Emma asked, hugging her friends.

“We got a call from Miss Bell last night telling us we needed to make the trek down for you guys. We didn’t hesitate,” Jeremy turned to kiss Regina’s cheek. “Even if she didn’t tell us why ‘til just before heading here to the courthouse.”

“I wanted to make sure you were the first to know,” Tina said to the women.

“Your cool uncles wouldn’t have missed it for the world, but we hid in the back to surprise you.” Colton said as he hugged Kat and Hope together, followed by Jeremy.

“We couldn’t miss it wither,” Gran added, stepping forward with Maddie and Ruby.

“Whoa, it’s almost lunch rush and Gran’s here. Who’s watching the diner?” Violet asked in surprise from Henry’s side.

“A sign saying ‘Be back in an hour.’” Gran snipped before bestowing the girls with a rarely seen smile, “Come here you two.”

She and Maddie took their turns hugging the girls.

Ruby stepped forward and pulled Kat into a tight hug. She kissed her cheek and whispered, “Congrats, Kat.”

Kat pulled back with a blushed grin, “Thanks.”

Henry cheered, “This calls for a celebra-!”

“Oh, my God!” Mary Margret gasped, grabbing her stomach.

“Mary Margret?” David went instantly to her side.

“I think there may be three birthdays today,” she said as looked to a puddle gathering at her feet.

The room irrupted into a frenzy as Emma and Henry ran to bring cars around and rush everyone to the hospital. Approximately three hours later, David Nicholas Nolan Jr. was born and more pictures were taken of the growing family as they welcomed him and the girls.

*********

** One Year After Adoption **

Regina and Hope stood back and to look at their work. The wall that followed the stairs up to the second floor of the homestead, now held an array of framed photographs. The frames all matched in color, but the styles were slightly different.

There were photos of the girls with their parents, and of Henry before and after Emma entered his life. There was a current picture of Henry with Violet next to one of when they were kids in grade school. David and Mary Margret also joined them along with pictures of Suzy and Davy.

The large frame at the bottom of the stairs held baby pictures of all of them, including Emma and Regina. Emma’s little Polaroid at the center. Their wedding portrait had its own special place in the foyer entryway.

Regina looked at the pictures with tears in her eyes at the small handful of memories, thinking of all that was yet to come.

“Are you alright?” Hope asked, wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist.

“I’m more than fine, sweetheart. Just a bit emotional looking at all these wonderful memories,” Regina hugged the girl’s head to her. “But I am extremely happy.”

“Me too,” Hope looked back to wall, shying a bit, “Thank you for including pictures of our Mom and Dad.”

“Of course we’d include them. Hope, they are still your parents too.” Regina pulled the girl to sit with her on the stairs, “Do you know what I do every time I see their pictures?”

“What?” Hope bit her bottom lip to stop its tremble.

“I thank them,” Regina nodded at Hope’s curious questioning smile. “I do. I thank them for bringing two absolutely beautiful and wonderful girls into this world. I pray that they know how much Emma and I love you and your sister. And I hope that we make you and Kat as happy as they would have.”

Hope’s tears pulled at Regina’s heart and she engulfed her in another tight hug. The front door opened to Emma and Kat entering with Henry.

“Everything okay?” Kat asked, seeing Regina and her sister crying.

Hope nodded from where she was burrowed into Regina’s shoulder.

“Oh my sweet babygirl,” Regina pulled Hope back, cupping her cheeks. “We love you and your sister so much.”

“Standing right here, Mom.” Henry pointed at himself with a smile, hoping to calm whatever was going on.

“Oh, stop. You know we love you too, Henry.” Regina rolled her eyes at her son while helping wipe away Hope’s tears. “We love all our kids.”

“I dunno,” Emma drew out and crossed her arms, winking at Hope, “One of them did eat my secret stash of peanut M&Ms.”

Hope jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Returning quickly with a Halloween size bag of said candy for Emma, making her laugh and pull the kid in for a hug.

“Okay, I love you again.” Emma said, pressing a kiss to Hope’s head.

“The kid learned fast,” Henry laughed. “The way to Ma’s heart is through unapproved snacks.”

“Hey, Ma works hard. She deserves sneaky M&Ms.” Hope retorted with a wide grin that she turned toward Regina, “Right Mom?”

Emma and Regina’s mouths gaped open in shock. They had never pressured the girls for the titles. Completely use to being called by their names, neither expected it.

“I don’t know that Mom should talk, Hope. She’s got a hidden stash of Reese’s cups in the freezer that I’m pretty sure Ma doesn’t know about,” Kat chuckled.

Emma pulled Kat to her other side, “The first time you guys call us that and you do it by narc’ing on your mother. God, I love you two."

Kat wrapped her arm around Emma’s shoulders. Made easy by the fact that she was now a head taller than Emma.

She whispered loudly, “Henry also hides his good chocolate in the freezer by the way.”

“Good to know,” Emma squeezed her.

“Hey,” Henry whined. “How do you know about my stash?”

“We may or may not have broken into them while playing video games at your place,” Kat said as she and Hope gave matching grins.

“You know, I’m not mad.” Henry drew Kat into a headlock, “I’ll just have to kick your butts at Mario Cart again.”

Before Emma or Regina could say anything, Kat had Henry on the ground in a leg lock.

“Boom!” Emma laughed, “That’s my girl!”

“Say uncle,” Kat tightened her hold.

“Uncle!” Henry yelled and tapped the floor. Kat released him and offered her hand to help him stand. “Sheesh, all the women in my life just love just love abusing me.”

“T.M.I. big bro,” Kat ruffled his hair and pushed his head away.

Henry pushed her back and fixed his hair, “Davy needs to hurry up and get bigger so I have another guy around.”

**********

** Two Years After Adoption **

Emma and Kat had read through Stephanie’s letters a couple of times over by the summer of the girl’s second year in Storybrooke. Now that Hope was a teenager and had better understanding of her mother’s history, she was allowed to read through them as well. The three sisters continued to bond over the first-hand account of their mother’s life, written mostly in diary form.

Stephanie’s life had not always been easy, but she never seemed to complain. Most all hardships were tackled like challenges. She found her true happiness when she met the girl’s father, Jorge Rodriguez. She bragged about her husband’s success in real estate, and doted on her daughters, proudly. One giant undeniable truth through most of her letters, was her regret for letting Emma go, and not being able to find her again.

With Regina’s encouragement, Emma and both girls began seeing a therapist to help work through their grief and understanding. They saw the counselor individually, and in group sessions where Emma was able to learn more about Stephanie as a mother through the girls.

The possibility of learning more about their family, also motivated Emma and the girls to begin visiting Rose as often as they could. Although the older woman would often forget who they all were, she enjoyed their company none the less. It had been a healing experience for them to learn more about their extended family through Rose’s lucid moments.  

Rose passed away in her sleep the previous spring, and was laid to rest beside her late husband. A Stewart family lawyer contacted Emma and confirmed that she, Kat and Hope, were indeed the last of the family lineage. This entitled them to a hefty inheritance, as well as stock in the family’s tool company. Emma and Regina set up a trust funds for Hope and Kat.

Emma used part of her inheritance to expand the gym. She now owned one of the only ninja obstacle training facilities in the state of Maine. The brothers had helped build an outdoor course that brought a lot of business to the small town. Bringing would be warriors and their trainers to spend months at a time training at her facility.

As an eighteenth birthday present, they also used some of the money to buy Kat a Jeep that matched Emma’s, only in dark green. After graduating, Kat told the Moms that she wanted to stay home and continue to help run the family gym with Emma. Although Emma was ecstatic to have Kat running things with her, the family knew Kat staying behind had more to do with her girlfriend, Ruby.

Kat had been a welcomed source of change in Ruby. After constant fighting with her Aunts the first month she was in Storybrooke, Ruby was on the verge of running away when she first met Kat. Kat had a calming effect on her girlfriend and made her take life a little more seriously. Emma and she had a long talk with Ruby about the alternate life she could have had living as an orphan without her Aunts. It helped put things in perspective for her, and made her more grateful towards Maddie and Jackie.

Like Kat, Ruby was now helping run the family business. Helping her Aunts update the Diner with a new computer system and making repairs to the building itself. Regina and Emma had agreed to give Gran and Maddie money to update their Diner and BnB to accommodate the grip of people coming to train at the gym.

It took some convincing, as the women initially looked at it as a handout. Regina had assured them that it was a business transaction that benefitted the gym and the community more than anyone. With that they agreed and expanded the BnB to the building next door. They also expanded the outdoor patio of the diner to the back, setting up picnic tables and fairy lights all around. The diner now also offered a full coffee bar and free Wi-Fi.

Hope, who was now a junior in high school after skipping a grade, was being recruited by dance academies and Ivy League schools all over the U.S. and Europe. Homemade videos she and Henry had created of her dancing over the years, had gone viral a few times over. Her unique mix of classic ballet moves with contemporary and hip hop feels, had her set as one of the most sought after dancers by the time she reached fifteen.

Henry and Violet, after finishing their third year in college, had decided to move in together and rented out one of Jeremy and Colton’s apartments. Regina was automatically against it, but was talked down by her very persuasive wife. She knew how serious the couple was, and needed to trust that they knew what they were doing.

True to their words, Jeremy and Colton came to visit everyone in Storybrooke whenever they could get away from their responsibilities in Boston. It only took a year after the tournament and the beginning of their work with St. Joseph’s, for them to announce their own intent to adopt. They welcomed home a two year old named Benjamin Kirkwood, Benji for short.

The Boston Fight Club had grown over the last couple of years to include another location in Chelsea. Their children’s program also implemented a PE alternative course that replicated Emma’s original program.

*********

** Six Years After Adoption…  **

Benjamin Bash smiled at the gathered crowd and then to the couple in front of them, “Girls, you couldn’t be more blessed, exchanging your vows here at Miller’s Ranch. I had the honor of officiating both Emma and Regina’s, and Henry and Violet’s wedding on this very spot. Now I have the honor of performing the same right to you two. By the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you Kat and Ruby, married.”

Cheers exploded through the gathered family and friends as the couple kissed, sealing their union. Regina and Emma both had tears running down their faces, sitting in the front row and mirrored my Maddie and Jackie in the row across from them.

Hope, who stood next to her sister as her Maid of Honor, cleared her throat loudly, “That’s enough you two. Keep it PG, there are kids watching.”

Kat and Ruby pulled apart with a laugh and looked to their giggling nephew who was pointing at them.

“What are you laughing at Ricky?” Kat asked at the little ring bearer standing in front of his parents.

Violet and Henry whispered in their almost two year old son’s ear and the little boy yelled, “Yay Kat and Wuby!”

Much like Emma and Regina’s wedding reception, and that of Henry and Violet’s, practically the whole town of Storybrooke gathered at Roger Miller’s ranch to celebrate Kat and Ruby’s union. A family that had begun with a gym owner and the town’s mayor and her son, had begun growing with the addition of the two rag-tag foster kids from Boston all those years ago. The Swan-Mills family now included many off branches throughout their community.

Shortly after they had both turned twenty, Ruby and Kat convinced the moms to let them move into Henry’s old studio over the barn. After the two had been living together for a couple of years, Ruby came to Regina and Emma on her own one day to talk to them. She presented them with a deed to a house she had slowly been purchasing on her own. She also laid out her plans for taking over the diner and BnB, so that her aunts could retire. Relieved after clearly impressing her girlfriend’s mothers, Ruby formally asked their permission to purpose to Kat.

She had admitted to them that her first call had been to Hope to ask for her approval, which she had of course received. Setting the poor nervous girl’s heart at ease, Regina and Emma embraced her happily and gave their blessings. They helped Ruby orchestrate a beach side proposal that ended with Kat shouting, “Yes!” and fireworks over the harbor.

Henry and Violet had been engaged and married the same year they graduated college. They moved back to Storybrooke and bought a seaside cottage near the harbor, where both worked remotely from home for the Boston Herald. Henry also helped with the gym, while Violet had taken to teaching part-time at the dance studio.

Within a year of being married, they welcomed their son, Henry Richard Swan-Mills, nicknamed Ricky for short. Even though they were extremely happy for the couple, it took Regina and Emma time to adjust to the idea of becoming grandmothers. But the moment Ricky was born, they doted on him lovingly, as did Kat and Hope.

David and Mary Margret were on baby number three, Samantha Keane Nolan. Mary Margret decided to demote herself from school principle to assistant administrator, in order to have more time with her children. Suzy, Davy and Sammy spent as much time with their Aunties and cousins as they did home.

*********

** Twenty Years After the Adoption **

Regina and Emma sat on their back porch swing, just as they had a million times over their years together. Emma’s blonde hair now had blended streaks of white. Regina’s was still dark as can be thanks to the boxed products she refused to admit she used.

They were resting, on the porch while their family was spread through the homestead’s back property. The children all held giant water pistols, shooting them at each other from behind trees and from the massive master tree house above.

“Did you ever picture our lives would be so…” Regina couldn’t find the right word for what she wanted to say.

“Loud?” Emma filled for her with a chuckle. “Ricky, Joey, make sure Lou gets a shot too!”

Their sixteen and twelve year old grandsons flanked their nine year old baby sister, Louise. Pointing to Kat and Ruby on the other side of the picnic bench, they instructed her to aim high so that the water would jump the bench and hit them.

Ruby and Kat’s adopted thirteen year old daughter, Piper, winked at her grandmothers as she approached the boys from behind and took them by surprise. She hit both of them with water before picking up Lou and throwing her over her shoulder. She ran with the giggling girl and shot water behind her as the boys made chase.

“Three amazing kids and four terrific grandkids,” Emma sighed, “It’s no wonder we never have the house to ourselves. How about Hawaii first?”

“That’s an excellent idea, but I think I’d like to visit another continent as well. We’ve been back and forth between here and Europe, it’d be nice to travel South maybe.” Regina sipped her wine and leaned further against Emma.

“Anywhere I can get you into a bikini is fine with me,” Emma kissed her temple as they both chuckled.

“Even at my age?” Regina’s face fell lightly.

“Are you kidding? Baby, you’re sill as hot today as the day we met. I am married to the most gorgeous woman on this planet.” Emma kissed her soundly.

“Hey moms,” Hope interrupted them as she came out from inside the house with her own wine glass and sat on the railing across from them. “Why are you guys hiding up here?”

“Oh just taking a breather, dear.” Regina smiled kindly at their youngest. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah. You know me, one Z-Quil and I wake up in Paris ready to go. Even if I’m now the oldest dancer in the company.” Hope played with her glass.

“You mean the best,” Emma corrected. “Don’t knock yourself, kid. They wouldn’t have you if you weren’t.”

“I know, but would you guys be super disappointed if…,” Hope took a deep breath, “If I decided to retire?”

“At thirty-two?” Emma laughed, “Hate to tell ya kid, but you still have a few years.”

“Sweetheart, do you not want to dance anymore?” Regina sat up straighter.

“Maybe,” Hope didn’t meet their eyes, “Would you be disappointed?”

Emma said nothing but reached under the pillow she had been leaning on and pulled out her own water pistol, unleashing a stream of water at Hope who jumped up with a scream.

“What the hell, Ma!” Hope wiped her face.

“That’s for asking stupid questions,” Emma stood up.

Regina stood as well, suddenly brandishing her own pistol and shooting water at Hope as well.

“Mom!” Hope backed up and walked down the steps of the porch with her mothers emptying their water pistols at her.

“What’s going on?” Henry appeared with Ricky and Joey.

“Hope thinks we might take issue with her not wanting to dance anymore.” Emma quickly filled him in.

“So what?” Kat said as she and Ruby came up along with Piper and Lou.

“So, I just didn’t want to disappoint anyone, alright? I’m tired of flying back and forth to Europe, and I miss my family.” Hope’s tone was bordering on defensive.

“Ohhhhh….” Kat and Henry said together, nodding subtly at each other before they too were shooting water at their sister.

“What is the number one rule of the Swan-Mills family code?” Kat asked as her sister was trying in vain to block the water hitting her face.

“Knock it off, Kat.”

Henry looked at his kids and niece, “Kids, what’s the number one rule?”

All together they said, “We love each other no matter how stupid we act sometimes.”

“Henry!” Regina snapped, but with a smile in her face.

Catching his sister off guard, Henry wrapped his arm around her neck, “Hey I can’t help it if Hope thinks any of us would be angry at her wanting to come home.”

Before he could say more, Violet came up behind them and smacked her husband to release Hope, “Even if it means being subjected to your brother’s stupidity. Let her go, Henry.”

Henry released Hope, but pulled her into a hug, “We love you, sis. Nothing could ever make us disappointed or upset with you.”

“That’s better,” Violet stepped forward and hugged Hope as well.

Kat hugged her sister’s shoulders next, “I know I’d love to have you around more, too.”

“Yeah?” Hope’s smile at her sister.

“Of course, Sis.” Kat squeezed her.

“I don’t know what your plans are, but we could use another instructor at the studio since Ruth is retiring. You know, if you want to transition to teaching,” Violet offered.

Hope’s eyes widened, “I hadn’t thought about it, but that would be cool.”

“There, all set. All our kids will be home.” Emma exchanged a knowing smile with her wife, “Actually, it’s perfect timing, and while we have all of you here, your Mom and I have something else to tell you.”

“Please, no more kids. With our cousins and their kids, our parties are reaching capacity,” Kat joked.

“No, it’s not that,” Regina wrapped her arm around Emma’s waist, “Your mother and I were talking and we are thinking of retiring early.”

“Retiring?” Henry exchanged confused looks with his sisters.

“What about the gym?” Kat asked worriedly.

Emma shrugged, “What about it? As I see it, the acting manager has been running ship pretty damn well without my help for a while now. She also has the perfect wingman helping her out.”

Emma winked at Piper who rocked proudly on the balls of her feet. The thirteen year old had been a staple at their gym since coming to live with her moms at six years old. Kat had been managing the Gym for Emma for quite some time already, with help from her daughter.

“What are you saying, Ma,” Kat asked again.

“I’m saying that the gym is in more than capable hands with you, Kat.” Emma laughed at her daughter’s expression. “You got this. Besides, your mom and I want to spend some non-kid interrupted time together, and want to travel a bit before hip dysplasia becomes an issue.”

“Ew,” Henry cut, receiving a shot from Emma’s water gun.

“What about the Homestead? Daisy Jr?” Hope asked as the family’s golden lab stepped forward at her name.

“Well as I see it, you’ll need a place to live, won’t you?” Emma asked Hope. “You can take the studio if you want, fix it up however you want, and we get a live in house sitter.”

“I get the studio?” Hope’s worry turned into a giant smile.

“It’s been empty since Kat and Ruby moved into their place. It’s all yours, sweetheart. Only if you want it. It’s your choice.” Regina added.

Hope leaped forward and hugged her mothers.

“Wet. You’re still wet,” Emma squirmed, not being able to push her away.

…..

Emma came out of the en suite having showered and running a towel through her hair. Regina was just putting up her lotion and pulling back the covers to their bed.

“Twenty something years together, and you still take my breath away,” Emma said, grinning at her wife.

“Charmer,” Regina winked at her wife, pulling her hair into a loose bun.

“The kids all asleep?” Emma leaned on the doorway.

“Last I checked they were all still awake around the fire pit. Henry and the girls are tenting out in the backyard so they’ll be close to the kids in the treehouse.” Regina filled her in.

“So then…”Emma grinned mischievously, “The house is empty, and they’re all yards away?”

Regina bit her lip with a smile as she nodded. She slowly untied her robe, and let it slip from her shoulders to pool at her feet. Emma’s breath caught in her throat when she saw that her wife had nothing underneath. Regina climbed onto the bed, laying temptingly on her side.

“Lucky me,” Emma undid her towel and threw it behind her before jumping onto the bed.


End file.
